


Motyle serce

by Panna_Mi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU inspirowane Hannibalem, Drama, M/M, Romance, manipulacje, morderstwa, przemoc, psychologicznie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 40
Words: 98,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panna_Mi/pseuds/Panna_Mi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie „Butterfly Heart" The Fictionist. Slash HP/TMR. Inspirowane Milczeniem owiec/Hannibalem. AU: Po ostatnich wydarzeniach w życiu Harry'ego, Hermiona kieruje go do renomowanego psychiatry, doktora Toma Riddle'a. Ten okazuje się zupełnie inny, niż Harry się spodziewał i szybko udowadnia, że jest bardzo pomocny w odpędzaniu nawiedzających go na jawie cieni. Gdyby tylko wszystko pozostało takie proste...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Część pierwsza: 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Butterfly Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/930330) by [The_Fictionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fictionist/pseuds/The_Fictionist). 



> Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki. Big thanks to **The Fictionist** for her permission to publish this translation.
> 
> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowały **Himitsu** (rozdziały 1-16), **Felly** (rozdziały 26-30) i **Disharmony** (rozdziały 30-40).  
>  Art do fica wykonał **Guest710** i można znaleźć go tutaj: http://guest710.deviantart.com/art/Beautiful-Crime-Scene-400609607

 

** CZĘŚĆ PIERWSZA **

**Rozdział pierwszy**

Poczekalnia była urządzona drogo i elegancko. Siedział na ciemnej, skórzanej kanapie, próbując się nie wiercić, co rusz zaciskając i rozwijając dłonie spoczywające na jego kolanach.

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że Hermionie udało się go do tego namówić.

Zmobilizował wszystkie pokłady swoich sił, każdy posiadany skrawek woli, aby po prostu nie czmychnąć jak najdalej od tego pokoju, od tych drzwi – a przede wszystkim od człowieka, który się za nimi znajdował i tego, co sobą reprezentował.

W czarodziejskim świecie nie było zbyt wielu psychiatrów, a jeżeli już się jacyś znaleźli, zwykle nazywano się ich „uzdrowicielami umysłów” i pracowali w Świętym Mungu.

Tom Riddle był niespotykanym przypadkiem.

Był znany na cały kraj ze swojej wiedzy o ludzkich umysłach i wszystkich dziedzin psychiatrii, w tym kryminalistyki, co pozwalało aurorom na konsultowanie się z nim w niemal mugolski sposób odnośnie niektórych prowadzonych spraw.

Być może dlatego właśnie tutaj siedział. Sam nie wiedział.

Wiedział tylko, że zaczynał kruszyć się na krawędziach jak palony papier, a jego zdrowie psychiczne powoli usychało w przypaloną kupkę popiołu.

Zwilżył wargi, zerkając w dół na tykający zegarek.

Nigdy za bardzo nie podobała mu się myśl znajdowania się pod opieką psychiatryczną, mugolską czy magiczną. Hermiona jednak zapewniała go, że Riddle nie był kimś wpychającym pigułki w swoich pacjentów. Twierdziła, że był po prostu kimś, z kim można było porozmawiać. Kimś, kto pomagał innym rozprawić się z ich myślami, nieosądzającym słuchaczem.

Osobiście myślał, że to stek bzdur, jakby był jakąś złamaną zabawką, którą trzeba było z powrotem poskładać w jedną całość i naprawić.

Jednak nie miał tu nic do gadania. W świetle ostatnich wydarzeń musiał wziąć w tym udział i przynajmniej spróbować.

Był jedyną osobą w drobiazgowo wysprzątanej i uporządkowanej poczekalni. Według niego była zbyt sterylnie czysta, ale był pewien, że dla niektórych ta biała przestrzeń mogła wydawać się kojąca i uspokajająca.

Wbił paznokcie w swoją dłoń, niemal tworząc na niej krwistoczerwone, malutkie półksiężyce.

Zaschło mu w gardle.

Zegar tykał.

Nieosądzający słuchacz czy nie, wciąż mu się to nie podobało. A jednak musiał wytrwać sześć miesięcy tych spotkań, jeśli chciał utrzymać swoją posadę aurora – a z całą pewnością chciał złapać Voldemorta. Od czasu swojego ostatniego morderstwa i ataku, mężczyzna zapadł się pod ziemię, ale Harry po prostu _wiedział_ , że wciąż czai się w pobliżu. Gdzieś tam.

Sześć miesięcy to i tak za dużo – cholera, jeśli o niego chodziło, wystarczyłoby mu jedno spotkanie. Zresztą Riddle i tak pobierał za nie absurdalnie niebotyczne ceny.

Był całkowicie pewien, że równie dobrze mógłby rozwodzić się nad wszystkim jakiemuś napotkanemu na ulicy pijakowi i odniosłoby to taki sam pieprzony efekt, a też miałby nieosądzającego go słuchacza.

Jego wnętrzności ścisnęły się.

Poderwał się na nogi w chwili, gdy otworzyły się drzwi, czując suchość w ustach.

Tom Riddle był dokładnie taki, jak wyobrażał go sobie po zobaczeniu zdjęć i usłyszeniu o nim różnych rzeczy. Był oczywiście wysoce rekomendowany i miał znakomity życiorys zawodowy – ale to w żaden sposób nie uspokajało oporów i wątpliwości Harry’ego. Być może jedynie je wzmacniało.

Nie podobało mu się to, że ktoś miał go psychoanalizować, próbować dostać się do jego głowy. Do diabła, w obecnych czasach nie był nawet gotowy do introspekcji*. Był całkowicie świadomy, że pod pewnymi względami było z nim coś nie tak i możliwe, że to był właśnie kolejny powód, dla którego nie chciał tego ruszać. Nie wiedział, co odnajdzie, co być może obudzi z ciemności tylnich części swojego umysłu.

Był jednak Harrym Potterem; nie mógł po cicho sobie pękać i rozpadać się na kawałki.

Riddle był irytująco dobrze ubrany i uporządkowany, zupełnie jak poczekalnia. To wszystko zdawało mu się pułapką, ten wyraźny wysiłek włożony w to, aby przedstawiać sobą starannie wybrany obraz. Poczekalnia została zaprojektowana, aby uspokoić klientów, ale Riddle… nie wiedział, co było celem Riddle’a, ale nie podobała mu się myśl, że ten mężczyzna prawdopodobnie jakiś ten cel miał.

Był jednak młodszy niż oczekiwał.

Harry gapił się niezręcznie w podłogę, kiedy poprzedni pacjent przed wyjściem kilkakrotnie jeszcze podziękował Riddle’owi i gorliwie potrząsnął jego dłonią.

— Panie Potter, wejdź proszę i zajmij miejsce.

Głos Riddle’a był niczym płynny aksamit. Nie ufał mu.

Nadszedł czas. Jeśli chciał zwiać, zdecydowanie powinien zrobić to właśnie teraz.

Hermiona byłaby taka rozczarowana. Ron też. Może dlatego właśnie, że na samą myśl o zawiedzeniu ich poczuł gorycz, wszedł do drugiego pokoju, przypominając przy tym trochę człowieka idącego na bitwę lub, co bardziej teraz pasowało, egzekucję. Potrząsnął rękę Riddle’a, zacisnął szczękę i spojrzał na…

Kanapę. To musiał być chyba jakiś żart.

Natychmiast ruszył, aby zająć jedyne znajdujące się w pomieszczeniu krzesło – które bez wątpienia należało do Riddle’a – ale mężczyzna spokojnie, choć zdecydowanie chwycił jego ramię i pokierował nim w stronę kanapy.

Jego oczy rozbłysły.

Taak, nie było mowy, aby to zadziałało; ten mężczyzna był jak zły dowcip.

Z pewnością nie zamierzał się na niej położyć, to by było po prostu śmieszne, nie widział również, jak miało mu to w czymkolwiek pomóc.

Zamiast tego usiadł na samym jej skraju, w każdej chwili gotów z niej zeskoczyć. Riddle spokojnie przyciągnął swoje krzesło i usiadł naprzeciwko niego, składając ręce na kolanach. Nie miał żadnego notatnika i przynajmniej to był jakiś plus.

Nastała długa, niewygodna cisza, w czasie której Riddle tylko patrzył się na niego – i Harry był całkowicie cholernie pewien, że to nie tak to wszystko powinno wyglądać! Poza tym, gapienie się było niegrzeczne.

Odwzajemnił beznamiętnie jego spojrzenie, nie godząc się być tym, który pierwszy złamie kontakt wzrokowy, który pierwszy się wycofa.

Riddle odezwał się w końcu. Odkąd tak siedzieli i tylko patrzyli się na siebie musiało minąć dobre pięć minut.

— Dlaczego tutaj jesteś, Harry?

— Och, więc teraz jesteśmy już ze sobą po imieniu? To nie jest zbyt profesjonalne – odwarknął Potter. Ku jego zdumieniu, mały uśmieszek wykrzywił usta Riddle’a.

— Wręcz przeciwnie, biorąc pod uwagę charakter mojej pracy, nie widzę potrzeby trzymania się takich krępujących formalności we wnętrzu tego pokoju.

— Myślisz, że nazywanie mnie Harrym sprawi, że się na ciebie otworzę? Masz moje akta, dlaczego po prostu nie wyczytasz z nich odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie? Ty… ty doskonale wiesz, dlaczego tutaj jestem.

Voldemort. Morderstwa. Atak. _To wszystko._

— Nie spoglądałem w akta. – Riddle machnął niemal lekceważąco ręką. – Wolę dochodzić do swoich własnych wniosków i obserwacji oraz, jakkolwiek może ci się to wydawać dziwne, rozmawiać z moimi klientami, a nie opierać się na osądach innych ludzi.

Harry prychnął, wbrew sobie, w reakcji na jego suchy ton, a następnie nabrał podejrzeń, że Riddle mógł tak szybko sprawić, iż zapragnął uśmiechnąć się blado. Nie był to wprawdzie nie-mam-nic-przeciwko-tej-sytuacji uśmiech, ale mimo wszystko uśmiech.

— Klientami? Nie pacjentami?

— Tak, klientami – powiedział spokojnie Riddle. – Słowo pacjent sugerowałoby, że zamierzam cię leczyć.

Harry uniósł brew i tym razem przyjrzał się psychiatrze ze sceptyczną ciekawością. To było… nie coś, czego się spodziewał. Hermiona mówiła, że ten mężczyzna różnił się od wszystkich innych w tym zawodzie, ale nie do końca jej wierzył. Myślał, że po prostu próbowała upewnić się, że pójdzie na to spotkanie.

— A nie zamierzasz? – zapytał.

— Nie. Moim celem jest zainspirowanie cię do uleczenia samego siebie. To całkowicie jasne, że masz w swoim umyśle wiele obaw, inaczej nie zwróciłbyś się do mnie, jednak z punktu widzenia zaburzeń psychicznych nie są one kliniczne, a zatem należy traktować je inaczej niż taką schizofrenięczy chorobę afektywną**, które są częściowo spowodowane przez brak równowagi chemicznej w mózgu – oznajmił Riddle. – Co za tym idzie, jesteś najlepszą osobą, która może cię uleczyć, o ile trochę ci się w tym pomoże. Twój problem nie ma również podłoża genetycznego. Dlaczego tutaj jesteś? – zapytał ponownie.

— Twoja praca musi być bardzo interesująca – odparł po chwili Harry. – To jeden z tych niewielu zawodów, w którym ludzie już przy pierwszym spotkaniu tak swobodnie wylewają ci swoje tajemnice. – Tak jakby. Czy ludzie naprawdę zwierzają się nieznajomemu? Może i było to terapeutyczne, właściwie pewnie tak, ale jakoś nie mógł się do tego zmusić.

— Źle zrozumiałeś moje pytanie, Harry – powiedział mężczyzna. – W tej chwili nie jestem zainteresowany konkretnymi szczegółami dotyczącymi tego, dlaczego potrzebujesz lub chcesz mojej pomocy. Jestem bardziej zaabsorbowany faktem, że odwiedzasz mnie, chociaż jasne jest, że nie masz na to ochoty. Dlaczego tutaj jesteś? Z powodu przyjaciół?

Harry wprawdzie nie gapił się na Riddle’a, ale jego oczy mogły być lekko rozszerzone.

— Taa – przyznał po chwili. – Z powodu przyjaciół. Nie lubię psychiatrów.

— Dlaczego?

— Ty mi powiedz, jesteś psychiatrą.

— Nie lubisz czuć się psychoanalizowany i rozkładany na czynniki pierwsze, nie chcesz też wiedzieć, co znajduje się w twojej głowie, bo jesteś świadomy, że odkrywanie tego będzie bolesnym procesem zmuszającym cię do zmierzenia się z problemami, które wolisz ignorować. Nie chcesz również, by ktoś pomyślał sobie, że potrzebujesz pomocy, a co za tym idzie, że coś w twojej głowie, słabego lub uszkodzonego, potrzebuje naprawy.

— Niezły strzał. – Harry uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

— To nie był strzał. To właściwie dość powszechna reakcja.

— Nie powinieneś mówić mi, że jestem unikalnym płatkiem śniegu***? – odgryzł się, zirytowany. – A nie trywializować moje problemy z udaniem się po pomoc do psychiatry?

— Tylko dlatego, że coś jest powszechne nie znaczy, że jest trywialne. Śmierć to najbardziej pospolita rzecz w całej naszej egzystencji, jedyna, którą dzieli ze sobą każde istniejące stworzenie, a jednak trudno powiedzieć, że jest trywialna, skoro rządzi naszym życiem z powodu samych swoich skutków i naszego odczuwanego przed nią strachu – zripostował natychmiast Riddle. Harry zamarł na te słowa, a następnie w końcu odwrócił wzrok i rozejrzał się po pokoju.

Podobnie jak poczekalnia, był on czysty i schludny. Stała w nim kanapa, krzesło, biurko i duża szafa. W ścianie były jeszcze jedne drzwi.

— Do czego to zmierza? – zapytał.

— Jestem pewien, że dowiesz się w trakcie naszych spotkań.

— Wydajesz się cholernie pewien, że tu wrócę, chociaż właśnie powiedziałem, że nie lubię psychiatrów.

Riddle roześmiał się.

— Nie jestem przeciętnym uzdrowicielem umysłu.

— To jasne – mruknął Harry. – Twój profesjonalizm pozostawia sobie wiele do życzenia.

— Do czego doprowadziłby mnie profesjonalizm, skoro sprawa jest tak osobista? Jak najbardziej zamierzam wypchnąć cię poza strefę komfortu, Harry. Zamierzam dostać się do twojej głowy i zamierzam zamęczać cię również w niej, bez względu na to, jak bardzo pragnąłbyś po prostu uciec od swoich problemów.

— Nie zrobisz tego, jeśli tu nie wrócę.

— No cóż, jeszcze stąd nie wyszedłeś, prawda? – Na twarzy Riddle’a pojawił się uśmieszek. Harry skrzywił się, natychmiast podnosząc się na nogi, i jego towarzysz uniósł ręce pojednawczym geście. – Jedno spotkanie. Czy nie to obiecałeś swojej przyjaciółce? Hermionie?

— Skąd…

— Nie muszę czytać akt, aby rozpoznać Złotego Chłopca Ministerstwa i aby wiedzieć, z kim utrzymuje kontakty. A stąd wystarczy już tylko wydedukować logicznie, kto cię tutaj wysłał, jako że oczywiste jest, że nie był to twój pomysł. Poza tym, miałem wrażenie, że ktoś prędzej czy później cię do mnie sprowadzi. To była tylko kwestia czasu.

Grymas Harry’ego powiększył się i zacisnął on szczęki. Riddle natomiast tylko dalej przyglądał mu się spokojnie, wykonując jedynie uprzejmy gest zachęcający go do ponownego zajęcia miejsca. Spojrzenie w jego oczy przedstawiło go jednak w zupełnie innym świetle – była w nich prowokacja, wyzwanie, by tylko spróbował uciec jak tchórz. I właśnie to go powstrzymało, bo w tym spojrzeniu kryło się coś jeszcze, coś, czego nie był w stanie nazwać. No i, oczywiście, wyzywanie go, by postąpił jak tchórz.

Czasem nienawidził być Gryfonem.

Usiadł.

 

**~*~**

 

Wiele osób stawało się psychiatrami, uzdrowicielami umysłów czy innymi przedstawicielami tych dziedzin medycyny, aby pomagać ludziom, sprawiać, że będą lepsi.

Tom mógł śmiało powiedzieć, że ani trochę się do takich nie zaliczał i być może to właśnie sprawiało, że był taki dobry w swoim zawodzie. Nie zwracał uwagi na konwencjonalne normy swojego fachu, nie zgadzał się na stosowanie tradycyjnych metod, a jego motywacje były czysto egoistyczne.

Najprościej mówiąc, lubił sekrety, uwielbiał też zagadki i bez problemu był w stanie przybierać różne twarze w zależności od tego, czego wymagał jego obecny projekt – ten oficjalny, ale także ten prywatny. Mógł udawać łagodnego słuchacza, był w stanie dawać ludziom dokładnie to, czego chcieli lub oczekiwali.

Harry nie był wyjątkiem, jego zdanie na ten temat nie zmieniło się, i nie skłamał na temat swojej metodologii.

Większość przychodzących do niego osób była nudna – ciekawa na swój własny sposób, z powodu złożoności ich emocji, których po prostu nie był w stanie zrozumieć, ale które pochłaniał gorliwie, aby zaspokoić swój apetyt władzy i kontroli, chęć zdobycia trofeów, zgarnięcia ludzkich sec i dusz, które następnie wykorzystywał do własnych celów – ale tym razem był podekscytowany.

On był… idealny. Naprawdę miał wielką nadzieję, że ktoś skieruje do niego „Chłopca, Który Przeżył”.

Harry Potter. Po prostu idealny.

Oczywiście chłopiec go nie pamiętał, nie wiedział o tym wszystkim, czego dokonał i czym zajmował się po pracy, ale to tylko sprawiało, że cała ta sytuacja była przecudnie ironiczna.

A już zwłaszcza, że z pewnością będą rozmawiać o Voldemorcie. Jego oczy zalśniły nieco, tylko na sekundę, kiedy Harry ponownie usiadł na kanapie.

Nieco pomagało w tym wszystkim to, że Harry był taką znaną osobistością, dzięki czemu miał przykrywkę dla tego, czemu tyle o nim wiedział, ale tak naprawdę historia między nimi była znacznie bardziej osobista. To naprawdę będzie wspaniała zabawa. Harry będzie zwieńczeniem jego kolekcji, bo wszyscy zawsze ostatecznie stawali się jej elementem. Wszyscy oni do niego należeli, byli jego skarbem i własnością.

Zawsze był bardzo wybredny w wyborze swoich klientów, kiedy już miał wystarczającą sławę, by móc sobie na to pozwolić.

Naprawi Harry’ego, z całą pewnością – nigdy nie pozwoliłby, aby ktokolwiek mu powiedział, że nie jest dobry w swoim fachu. Interesujące jednak było to, w co ten się zamieni, kiedy już złoży się go w całość, co wtedy odkryje i jak będzie mógł wykorzystać swoją wiedzę, aby lepiej uchronić się przed wyjawieniem swoich planów i sekretów, jak będzie mógł ukształtować Harry’ego i sprawić, by i on wraz z czasem stał się jego własnością.

Harry był tym, który już raz mu kiedyś uciekł. Nigdy więcej.

Posłał młodszemu mężczyźnie promienny uśmiech.

_Niech rozpocznie się gra._

Zawsze dokładnie wiedział, czego chce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * introspekcja – obserwowanie i analizowanie własnych stanów psychicznych, myśli, uczuć i motywów.  
> **choroba afektywna dwubiegunowa, cyklofrenia, choroba maniakalno-depresyjna – zaburzenie psychiczne polegające na huśtawce nastroju, pojawianiu się nawracających patologicznych zmian nastroju: depresji i manii/euforii wynikających z nieprawidłowego wydzielania się chemii w mózgu. W przebiegu choroby mogą wystąpić objawy wytwórcze – halucynacje i urojenia.  
> *** syndrom unikalnego płatka śniegu (ang. special snowflake syndrome) – nieistniejący w rzeczywistej oficjalnej terminologii syndrom silenia się na indywidualizm; przekonanie, że jest się lepszym i bardziej wyjątkowym niż inni, z powodu czego zasługuje się na wyjątkowe traktowanie.


	2. Część pierwsza: 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi** , betowała wspaniała **Himitsu**.

**Rozdział drugi**

Szkarłat. Biel. Puste spojrzenie. Czerwone włosy. Czarne włosy. Rozłożone nogi i ramiona, przyczepione do ściany niczym motyl w kolekcji. Usta otwarte w niemym krzyku. Krew na jego rękach, w kąciku ust, skapująca cicho na podłogę.

Oczy Harry’ego otworzyły się gwałtownie, wpatrując bezmyślnie w ciemność. Pościel zlana była zimnym potem. Przez sekundę obraz wciąż wirował w jego głowie, pozostając w niej niczym flesz lampy błyskowej. Usiadł, odpychając od siebie swoją poskręcaną kołdrę.

Przetarł oczy, jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała szybko. Przełknął ślinę.

Dane kontaktowe i godziny otwarcia gabinetu Riddle’a wciąż wisiały na jego lodówce. Gapił się na nie, teraz, gdy już stanął w kuchni. Zimno przenikało przez jego palce, kiedy chwycił szklankę wody.

Chciałby, aby jego dłoń się trzęsła. Ale nie – była całkowicie spokojna.

Wiedział, że gdzieś głęboko w nim jest z nim coś zupełnie nie tak.

W departamencie aurorów nazywali to traumą, odpowiedzią na to wszystko, czego był świadkiem. To nie było tak niezwykłe, „ta praca po jakimś czasie odbija na tobie swoje piętno”.

Och tak, ta praca odbijała na nim swoje piętno. Po prostu nie w sposób, o którym myśleli.

A przynajmniej miejsca zbrodni.

Najbardziej pragnęli, by angażował się w sprawę Voldemorta, bo najwyraźniej był niesamowicie dobry w rozumieniu tego człowieka, jego motywacji i myśli.

Gdyby tylko wiedzieli…

Upił łyk wody.

Czuł to. W tych przypadkach. Zupełnie jakby coś więcej kryło się w miedzi krwi, w pustce oczu ofiary – coś ciemnego jak cień, który zanurzał się do jego kości i czepiał się jego wnętrzności niczym łańcuch.

Serce było przybite do ściany, podobnie jak ich ciała, w parodii wystawy muzealnej. Zawsze w taki sam sposób. Voldemort uwielbiał kolekcjonować rzeczy, wiedział o tym. Chciałby nie wiedzieć. Chciałby nie znać tendencji Voldemorta do zbierania trofeów.

Nie rozumiał, dlaczego ten potwór robił to, co robił – wydawałoby się, że nie ma żadnego celu lub przyczyny. Nie widać w tym było żadnego większego planu, a jeśli takowy był, był absolutnie pokręcony, ukryty przed nim niczym matowe okno, które pozwalało mu zobaczyć tylko zniekształcony obraz.

Ale czuł to.

Na każdym innym miejscu zbrodni, przy każdym innym przypadku mógł analizować, dawać z siebie wszystko i czuć obrzydzenie do tych najokropniejszych plam na kartach ludzkości.

Ale na miejscach zbrodni Voldemorta czuł zaborczość, okaleczoną niemal-miłość, tak ulotne, gdy trzymał w dłoniach ich życie, przypływ władzy, piękno, jakie człowiek-lub-potwór dostrzegał w śmierci, które w towarzystwie absolutnego przerażenia zlewały się nie do rozróżnienia w jedną całość.

Nie wiedział, dlaczego to czuje. Mówili, że to z powodu pierwszego incydentu, połączenia wywołanego Avadą Kedavrą. Było ono stłumione, ale kiedy wkraczał na miejsce zbrodni tego mężczyzny – w jego umysł i najmroczniejsze aspekty jego duszy – mógł je wyczuć i to wywierało na niego wpływ.

Te najbardziej okropne, przerażające rzeczy, połączone z najprawdziwszą, oszalałą radością. Przerażało go to, że któregoś dnia po obejrzeniu tego wszystkiego wróci do domu z palącą boleśnie jego skórę rządzą krwi, z myślami o morderstwie prześlizgującymi się z jego snów do jawy.

Zobaczy na ulicy innych ludzi i mimowolnie zacznie to wszystko rozważać.

Ten mężczyzna sprawiał, że czuł się zbrukany. Voldemort sprawiał, że czuł się jak morderca, że mógł być mordercą… że być może biurokracja powinna zostać naznaczona nieco krwawszymi ścieżkami, które następnie zniszczyłoby się całkowicie w imię większej sprawiedliwości.

A najgorsze było to, że wydawało mu się, iż to połączenie, malutkie połączenie, działało w obie strony, nawet jeśli nie był w stanie go dokładnie wskazać, bo wraz z biegiem lat to wszystko, te wszystkie miejsca zbrodni stały się bardziej wyszukane – jak gdyby Voldemort próbował mu zaimponować.

Pokazać, do czego jest zdolny.

I przez cały ten czas rosła jego reputacja – chłopca, aurora, który być może mógłby złapać Voldemorta, który mógłby go pokonać. Ofiary, która już raz się mu wymknęła, a przynajmniej tak mówili. Chłopca, Który Przeżył.

Potrząsnął głową, by usunąć z niej niechciane myśli, zaciskając mocno dłonie na szklance.

Zerknął na przypięte do lodówki dane kontaktowe.

Hermiona mówiła, że był zepsuty. Że być może po prostu potrzebował kogoś, z kim mógłby porozmawiać o tych wszystkich okropieństwach, których był świadkiem, kogoś, kto powiedziałby mu, że odczuwanie obrzydzenia, przerażenia i poczucia winy było normalne.

A on nie był normalny.

Wiedzieli, że mógł dostać się do głowy tego człowieka i cały departament aurorów to wykorzystywał. Wydawali się w ogóle nie rozumieć, że to nie było jak przekartkowywanie stron książki, że to było jak wpakowywanie się w sam środek jej historii i odczuwanie jej wszystkimi zmysłami.

Voldemort popełniał te zbrodnie. Harry popełniał te zbrodnie – i nie istniał sposób, aby powiedzieć to, wyrazić to tak, aby nie brzmiał przy tym na kompletnie stukniętego.

Nie był szalony, on po prostu…

Coś było nie tak z jego przewodami. Za bardzo przecinały się z umysłem psychopaty, który nie dbał o nic innego prócz swoich własnych pragnień.

Może był to nawet i powód, dla którego w ogóle wcielił się w szeregi aurorów; bo czuł głęboką potrzebę zrekompensowania tych chorych nadziei w swojej głowie, sposobu, w jaki serce karygodnie zaczynało mu bić szybciej, jak gdyby w powitaniu, kiedy tylko wkraczał w galerię przestępczości Voldemorta.

I był dobry w swoim fachu.

Musiał dalej wykonywać swoją pracę, chyba że miał ochotę znów widzieć we śnie kolejną ofiarę. Musiał zatrzymać Voldemorta, zanim ten całkowicie pochłonie jego umysł, wciągając go w świat, gdzie będzie jednym z tych, na których polowali aurorzy. Jak długo człowiek był w stanie spoglądać w otchłań? Zwłaszcza gdy ta z takim zapałem odwzajemniała to spojrzenie?

Od czasu do czasu wszystko powracało do tej jednej sprawy, sprawy jego rodziców.

Czerwone włosy. Czarne włosy. I dziecko w łóżeczku.

Uratował ich. Zabił ich. To wszystko było takie poplątane, nienawidził tego.

To nie miało sensu nawet w jego własnej głowie.

Dumbledore powiedział mu kiedyś, że za bardzo wczuwa się w Voldemorta i być może była to prawda. Nie czuł do niego jednak żadnej sympatii, zawsze były tylko morderstwa i poczucie, jakby sam je popełnił.

A nie wiedział nawet, kim naprawdę był Voldemort.

W jego wizjach nigdy nie było żadnego lustra, w którym mógłby się zobaczyć – zobaczyć Voldemorta – a zawsze widział wszystko oczami tego mężczyzny.

Opróżnił szklankę i odstawił ją na miejsce.

Żaden uzdrowiciel umysłu nie mógł mu z tym pomóc.

Był jak magiczno-mugolska kariera psychiatryczna Toma Riddle’a. Był bezprecedensowy.

Riddle był interesujący, to na pewno. Wcześniej tego dnia odbył z nim rozmowę w czasie ich pierwszego spotkania – o niczym szczególnym, po prostu pogawędkę.

Nie pozwolił opaść swoim barierom.

W jego głowie było już wystarczająco wielu ludzi, aby miał dopuścić do niej kogoś jeszcze, a nie był na tyle okrutny, aby pozwolić komuś wykopać sobie do niej drogę.

To nie było przyjemne miejsce.

Były takie rzeczy, których psychiatrzy nie byli w stanie naprawić.

Nie był zepsuty. Z jego umysłem nie było nic nie tak, aby można go było uleczyć, nie było żadnego problemu, który można by rozwiązać, a przynajmniej nie więcej niż w umysłach większości ludzi.

Po prostu zabijał kogoś na wszystkie możliwe sposoby za każdym razem, gdy wkraczał na niektóre miejsca zbrodni, trochę jak spust od pistoletu, który nigdy nie był zabezpieczony.

Jego dusza była powiązana z duszą masowego mordercy i psychopaty.

Ostatnie miejsce zbrodni Voldemorta było ostatnią kroplą wypełniającą czarę. Chłopiec w jego wieku, ciemnowłosy, absolutnie oczywisty zamiennik prawdziwego celu – jego – z wyrwanym sercem. W miejscu, gdzie powinno się ono znajdować, umieszczony został motyl, unieruchomiony, ale wciąż żywy – zawsze żywy, gdy przybywali na miejsce zbrodni, ale nigdy zdolny do ponownego latania.

Nie, zdecydowanie nie powinno się grzebać w jego głowie, bo naprawdę było w niej coś ciemnego, coś, czemu nigdy więcej nie chciał stawić czoła poprzez rozgrzebywanie tego.

Ze zdecydowaniem spalił małą kartę z numerami kontaktowymi.

 

**~*~**

 

Tom Marvolo Riddle był niesamowicie sfrustrowany.

Minął tydzień – cały cholerny tydzień – a Harry Potter jeszcze nie powrócił do jego gabinetu.

Dźgnął markotnie nożem swój szkicownik, a co za tym idzie starannie uwiecznione na jego stronach szkice twarzy.

Chłopca, który powinien wrócić. Wszystko zrobił tak, jak powinien.

Co mu umknęło?

Powinien dać mu więcej czasu? A może znów przycisnąć? Skrzywił się.

Od tamtego dnia był w stanie wyczuć emocje chłopca – sprawą prostej dedukcji było zrozumienie, do kogo te uczucia należały, bo jakoś nie widział powodu, dla którego tak nagle miałyby należeć do niego.

Nawet jeśli tak mogłoby się wydawać.

Wcześniej jedyne szczęście, największą władzę i oczarowanie czuł, gdy trzymał w dłoniach czyjeś kruche życie z pełną świadomością, że bez względu na to, jak bardzo go o to błagali, rozerwie je na strzępy.

Czarodzieje powinni być bogami i kiedyś, w swoich młodzieńczych latach, zamierzał rządzić nimi wszystkimi jako Czarny Pan. Sprawić, że będą lepsi i będą panować na mugolami.

Ale to nie była prawdziwa władza, o czym z czasem się przekonał.

Władza była nieśmiertelnością i poczuciem kontroli, a czarodzieje nie byli bogami. Byli tacy sami jak mugole. Magiczni, owszem, i o krok do przodu, ale ich myśli i lęki… byli tacy sami. _Słabi_.

Od zawsze był zdolny wchodzić w umysły innych ludzi – chociaż niekoniecznie do końca dosłownie, zanim odkrył sztukę legilimencji. Manipulowanie i dostrzeganie wzorów zawsze było dla niego jednak przerażająco proste.

To było użyteczne, pozwoliło mu poprzestawiać nitki pajęczyny świata w taki sposób, aby odpowiadało to jego własnym potrzebom i powinien wykorzystać to wszystko, aby pomóc innym… tyle że oni nie zasługiwali na jego pomoc. Nie byli jej warci.

Ironiczne było to, że sam wydrążył sobie tę ścieżkę. Został psychiatrą. Osobą, która pomagała innym. Niektórzy ludzie stawali się uzdrowicielami umysłów w dążeniu do zdiagnozowania i pomocy samemu sobie, ale on był nieskazitelny i pod każdym względem od nich lepszy.

Gdyby poznali jego umysł, nazwaliby go potworem i dziwakiem. I może nimi był, ale był najwspanialszym stworzeniem na tym świecie i ich maluteńkie pragnienia i umysły uginały się pod jego analizą i talentami.

Naprawiał ich, bawił się ich umysłami, a to wszystko po to, aby mieć kontrolę i rozkosz zmuszania ich do stawienia czoła ich własnym lękom.

Być może próbował ich zrozumieć, ich głupotę, łączące ich emocje, bo to nigdy nie było coś, co czuł sam. Nie, zanim pojawił się chłopiec.

A może potrzebował pretekstu do morderstwa, i może raz na jakiś czas odnajdywał klejnoty.

Jego branża była fantastyczna, ponieważ pracował ze złamanymi umysłami, interesującymi umysłami, umysłami, które polegały i były zależne od jego pomocy tak bardzo, że to samo w sobie go nakręcało.

I do tego wszystkiego myśleli, że jest _miły_.

Był Królem Cieni, władał najmroczniejszymi aspektami ich świata i rządził nimi, po cichu, znad zaledwie śmiertelnych tronów istnienia, jako władca lalek.

Jego zabawek, jego marionetek, jak Lucjusz Malfoy, uśmiechających się i mówiących na jego komendę.

Gdyby nie udało mu się gładko przeprowadzić wyborów, mogłoby się to skończyć dość _niefortunnie_ dla jego leczenia.

Potter wciąż nie wracał.

Może wiedział, kim naprawdę był? W jakiś sposób to sobie uświadomił? Chociaż nie sądził, aby tak było.

Nie, zdecydowanie nie, inaczej aurorzy już dawno by się tu zjawili.

Musiał przyznać, że kiedy po raz pierwszy narodziło się to połączenie pomiędzy ich duszami, jego nieśmiertelność, był sceptycznie nastawiony do perspektywy latających mu w głowie emocji tego chłopca.

A następnie uświadomił sobie, jak jego własne emocje wpływają na Harry’ego; wtedy to wszystko stało się naprawdę fascynujące.

Ten chłopiec był taki dobry, tak zupełnie od niego inny, a jednak, jak widać, mimo wszystko wciąż podatny na powracające uwarunkowania, na jego emocje.

Nigdy nie przesyłał mu niczego złego. Nie obdarowywał go złością lub większym bólem – a przynajmniej nie bezpośrednio, jeśli nie licząc zamordowania jego rodziców, a następnie ojca chrzestnego, gdy ten za bardzo zbliżył się do jego trofeum, ale…

Nie. Podarował Harry’emu najszczęśliwsze chwile jego życia, połączył z morderstwem i przemocą w sposób najbardziej dezorientujący i grzeszny z możliwych.

Od zawsze uwielbiał przypływ władzy, jaki pojawiał się, gdy trzymał w swoich dłoniach czyjeś życie i świadomość, że istnieje ktoś, kto dzieli z nim tę miłość do popełniania morderstwa, kto go rozumie – bez względu na to, ile w tym było jego własnej woli – była pasjonująca.

Ale chłopiec nie wrócił.

To nie byłoby ani trochę tak zabawne, gdyby nie wrócił, gdyby nie mógł przedzierać się przez jego głowę, prowadzić go i uleczyć, i złamać, i samodzielnie ukształtować.

Zacisnął szczękę.

Dlaczego nie wracał? Jasne, nie podobała mu się myśl o psychiatrze, kimś, kto wchodziłby mu w…

Och. Nie lubił mieć kogoś w swojej głowie. Sam to powiedział, prawda? Że to było powszechne, i rzeczywiście tak było. Tyle że sytuacja Harry’ego nie należała do powszechnych. Jego głowa była przepięknie zatłoczona przez jego własne cienie.

Wiedział już dokładnie, co musiał… Czy to było pukanie?

 

**~*~**

 

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że znów tutaj przyszedł. Przyrzekł sobie, że tego nie zrobi – nie wiedział nawet, co przyciągnęło go tu z powrotem. Och, no dobrze, wiedział. Ale pocieszał się faktem, że Riddle był niezwykłym psychiatrą, a on nie był tu dla siebie.

Jego pobudki były czysto zawodowe, nic innego. Mężczyzna był w końcu kryminologiem. Rozmawiał o tym z departamentem aurorów i wszyscy zgodzili się, że posiadanie Riddle’a w załodze może być użyteczne.

Drzwi do biura otworzyły się i mężczyzna wpatrywał się w niego przez kilka sekund, po czym się uśmiechnął.

 

**~*~**

 

— Harry. Proszę, wejdź. Czemu zawdzięczam tę przyjemność?

Czy aby na pewno pamiętał, że ich spotkania miały odbywać się codziennie? Zdusił w sobie tę uwagę i towarzyszącą jej uszczypliwość, podchodząc do swojego biurka z opanowaniem i wsuwając do szuflady swój szkicownik, zamykając go w niej dyskretnym machnięciem różdżki.

Harry z ciekawością i ostrożnością obserwował jego ruchy.

— W jaki sposób psychoanalizowałbyś Voldemorta?

Och, to mógł być ciekawy rozwój wydarzeń.

Wskazał Potterowi, aby znów zajął miejsce na kanapie, przesuwając się do swojego krzesła.

W końcu nie pracował za darmo…


	3. Część pierwsza: 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowała **Himitsu**.

**Rozdział trzeci**

— Co spowodowało, że wróciłeś? – zapytał Riddle. – Ostatnim razem, gdy rozmawialiśmy wydawałeś się dość niechętny mojego towarzystwa i możliwości powrotu do tego gabinetu.

— Nie przyszedłem tutaj na sesję terapeutyczną – oświadczył stanowczo Harry. – Jestem tutaj, bo podobno zdobyłeś reputację niesamowitego psychiatry i kryminologa, a do tego powszechnie wiadomo, że już wcześniej konsultowano się z tobą odnośnie prowadzonych spraw. Department Aurorów chciał, abym z tobą porozmawiał.

— Rzeczywiście. Jestem jednak również pewny, że Departament Aurorów chciał, abyś porozmawiał ze mną o sobie, a nie w charakterze konsultacji na temat sprawy.

— Powinienem uznać to za odmowę udzielenia pomocy?

— W żadnym wypadku – mruknął Riddle. – Ale już ostatnim razem powiedziałem ci, że nie lubię snuć przypuszczeń i osądzać, nie mając żadnych dowodów. Wolałbym nie opierać całej swojej opinii na bez wątpienia niesamowicie przesadnych relacjach medialnych.

— Och. No tak. Cóż, zaproponowałbym, że zabiorę cię na miejsce zbrodni, ale na szczęście nie mamy żadnych nowych.

Poza tym i tak nie miał ochoty zbliżać się do żadnego. A właściwie, co gorsza, _miał_ , bo będąc na nich czuł się naprawdę wspaniale i przez jego głowę niczym błyskawica pędziły różnorakie pomysły.

Zaczynał nienawidzić to dopiero wtedy, gdy powracał do własnej głowy. Zaczynał żałować i ściskał mocno krawędzie swojego zlewu, wymiotował do ubikacji, nawet jeśli jego żołądek był pusty i nie miał już co z niego wyrzucić.

Przygotował się jednak i wziął ze sobą zdjęcia.

— Mam zdjęcia z miejsca zbrodni, jeśli na razie wystarczą.

— Próbujesz namówić mnie, abym wykonywał twoją pracę? – Mężczyzna brzmiał na rozbawionego. – Och, to nie jest zbyt profesjonalne. – Czy ten drań właśnie się z nim drażnił?!

Zamiast nad tym rozmyślać, Harry wyciągnął błyszczące zdjęcia. Uparcie odmawiał spojrzenia na nie, patrząc prosto na Riddle’a i przez kilka sekund psychiatra przyglądał mu się równie uważnie.

Następnie wziął zdjęcia i opuścił wzrok, aby je przejrzeć i przeanalizować. W jego oczach lśniła ukryta fascynacja, która niektórym osobom mogłaby się nie spodobać. Harry zakładał jednak, że tego mężczyznę po prostu bardzo interesuje umysł przestępcy.

— No i? – zapytał po długiej ciszy.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu Riddle przesunął się i usiadł na drugim końcu kanapy, rozkładając między nimi zdjęcia.

— Uważam, że to ciekawe, iż czujesz potrzebę skonsultowania ze mną tej sprawy, Harry. Jestem w stanie stwierdzić, że jesteś już świadomy wszystkiego, co próbują powiedzieć te zdjęcia. Zabrałeś je, czyż nie? Te zdjęcia? A przynajmniej niektóre. Wiesz, na czym się koncentruje.

— Mam swoje przypuszczenia. Psychoanalizuj te pieprzone zdjęcia w odniesieniu do niego, a nie mnie.

Riddle przyglądał się mu przez chwilę.

— Jest bardzo precyzyjny, drobiazgowy. Każdy szczegół jego zbrodni jest zaplanowany i przemyślany, stworzony w określonym celu. Istnieje wyraźne powiązanie do kolekcjonerstwa – motyl w klatce piersiowej jest przypięty tak, jak zrobiłby to kolekcjoner, przypomina to również sposób rozcapierzenia ofiary i przymocowania jej do ściany. Mógłby być większą podobizną przypiętego mu do serca motyla, a motyl jest często uznawany za symbol zmartwychwstania i nieśmiertelności, a także przemiany. Mógłbym posunąć się jeszcze dalej i powiązać go literacko z ikoną symbolizmu motyla, a mianowicie powieścią „Kolekcjoner” wydaną w 1963 roku przez Johna Fowlesa. Znasz tę historię?

— Mężczyzna kolekcjonuje motyle, porywa dziewczynę i trzyma ją zamkniętą w piwnicy. Odkrywa ideę piękna w wolności oraz to, czy obiekt jego pożądań wciąż jest piękny, jeśli zostanie zabrany ze swojego naturalnego środowiska i przyparty do ściany – wyrzucił z siebie metodycznie Harry.

— W rzeczy samej – powiedział Tom, niemal mrucząc, chociaż jego głos wcale nie był przyciszony. – Bardzo dobrze. Trochę to złowieszcze, czyż nie? Teraz już rozumiem, dlaczego skierowali cię do mnie twoi przełożeni. Przypięta pozycja może być również związana z człowiekiem witruwiańskim*jako przykład idealnej formy lub nawet ukrzyżowaniem, a więc Bożą ofiarą świętego.

— Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że jesteś człowiekiem religijnym, Riddle.

Harry powiedział to, aby ukryć szok, jaki ogarnął go pod wpływem wypowiedzianych słów… świętego. Nie był święty, a Bóg nie skorumpował Jezusa, ale… nie. Voldemort uznawał się jednak za boga pośród ludzi.

— Tom. Mam na imię Tom. I nie, nie jestem. Choć mógłbym zacytować Nietzschego**, który stwierdził, że chociaż żyjemy w czasach wzrastającego ateizmu, który wyznaję, wszyscy posiadamy instynkt religijny, jaki reprezentuje ludzką potrzebę uznawania czegoś większego.

— Nietzche powiedział również, że nie może wierzyć w istnienie wszechpotężnego boga, bo nie może uwierzyć, że taki Bóg nie byłby nim – oświadczył beznamiętnie Harry. – Jak dla mnie, bzdurne gadanie.

— Hmm. Voldemort ma na twoim punkcie obsesję, ale to znów jest coś, o czym już wiesz. Starałeś się też unikać patrzenia na te zdjęcia, a biorąc pod uwagę twój zawód dość nieprawdopodobne wydaje mi się, aby były dla ciebie zbyt brutalne. Widziałeś już wiele miejsc zbrodni, co więc sprawia, że to jest dla ciebie takie wyjątkowe?

— Nie jest dla mnie wyjątkowe – warknął wściekle Harry, jego oczy zabłysły. Jak, do cholery, udawało się temu mężczyźnie tak uparcie sprowadzać temat rozmowy ku niemu? Jaki był tego cel? Tak czy inaczej, płacił mu przecież za ten czas! – Wolałbym po prostu nie patrzeć na zwłoki przed obiadem. To zaciska mi żołądek.

— Skoro tak mówisz. Nie do końca rozumiem, co ty i Ministerstwo próbujecie osiągnąć poprzez konsultowanie się ze mną w sprawie Voldemorta. Jestem pewien, że znasz go lepiej niż ja.

Harry zacisnął szczękę.

— Słyszałeś kiedykolwiek o czymś takim jak świeże spojrzenie?

— Nie zaprzeczasz rozumieniu go? – Riddle uniósł brwi i Harry oparł się pokusie przeklęcia pod nosem, zbierając szybko zdjęcia i wrzucając je do swojej torby.

— Skoro nie zamierzasz nam pomóc…

— Wolę poświęcać swój czas i wysiłki czemuś, co rzeczywiście mnie potrzebuje, na przykład tobie, a nie jemu.

— Nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy – syknął Harry, podnosząc się na nogi. – Nie jestem szalony!

— Nigdy cię o to nie posądzałem – oznajmił spokojnie Riddle. – To nie znaczy jednak, że te miejsca zbrodni nie mają na ciebie żadnego wpływu. Chciałeś, abym psychoanalizował Voldemorta? Łącząc ze sobą fakt, że, biorąc pod uwagę jego aluzje, jest kolekcjonerem i posiada osobowość obsesyjną –  na przykład poświęca bardzo wiele uwagi na precyzję różnych szczegółów – a także to, że na jego ostatnim miejscu zbrodni, po którym zostałeś do mnie wysłany, ofiara była bardzo wyraźnym zastępstwem ciebie, dochodzę do wniosku, że to raczej bardzo jasne, kim obecnie zajęty jest jego umysł. Człowiek tak bardzo dbający o szczegóły nie będzie lubił niedokończonych spraw, a Chłopiec, Który Przeżył dla zabójcy takiego jak on z całą pewnością taką właśnie jest. To również sprawia, że jesteś raczej wyjątkowy, choćby tylko z tego jednego powodu. Więc teraz odpowiedz mi, proszę, na pytanie – czysto zawodowo – do czego doprowadzi obsesja połączona z kolekcjonerstwem, w świetle tego, co zostało zabrane ofierze?

Harry zacisnął mocno pięści, paznokcie wbiły mu się w dłoń. Spojrzenie Riddle’a pozostało skierowane prosto na jego twarz. Żółć wzrosła mu do gardła, a starannie zebrane resztki jego opanowania zadygotały.

— Jestem jego ostatecznym celem. Już do tego doszedłem.

— Więc dlaczego tak bardzo kłopoczesz się teraz z jego złapaniem?

— Bo ten drań zamierza mnie wyśledzić i wyrwać mi serce!

— Co, nie wątpię, powinno dostarczyć ci wielu okazji do jego złapania, oczywiście pod warunkiem, że wcześniej nie umrzesz. Nie musisz go szukać, skoro on sam zamierza do ciebie przyjść. Tak czy inaczej, zapominasz o czymś oczywistym – metamorfozie.

— Ja… Co? Przecież to oczywiste, że nie każde możliwe połączenie z miejscem zbrodni wiąże się…

— W jego przypadku się wiąże. Wiesz o tym. Precyzja, zapomniałeś? Wszystko jest zaplanowane, każda możliwość przebadana.

Za bardzo zbliżyli się do tego tematu i Harry wycofał się niepewnie. Nie mógł uwierzyć, by to był dobry pomysł – nie miało znaczenia, że został przymusowo wysłany do Riddle’a, aby sobie z tym poradzić i że był tu w celu skonsultowania prowadzonej sprawy, bo nie znajdował się obecnie w stanie, który pozwalałby mu pracować nad nią aktywnie w terenie… on…

— Zmiana serca, Harry. Kradzież serc. Obsesja. To by było niemal romantyczne, gdyby nie zabijał, aby skupić twoją uwagę.

Harry zamarł, czując, że opuszcza go niepokój. No tak. Zdecydowanie nie tego się spodziewał, to nie miało nic wspólnego z zaciąganiem go na niewłaściwą stronę prawa, robieniem potwora również z niego. Oczywiście, że irracjonalne z jego strony było zakładanie, że Riddle odpowiednio powiąże ze sobą całość nie znając wszystkich faktów, a także głupie to, że tak bardzo się tym denerwował. Riddle’owi udawało się po prostu sprawiać wrażenie tak niesamowicie wszechwiedzącego w całej tej sprawie…

Boże, musiał w końcu wrzucić sobie na luz, więc najzwyczajniej w świecie roześmiał się nieco histerycznie.

— To twoja diagnoza, doktorze? Że jest we mnie zakochany? Nie. Dlaczego to mnie próbują wysłać na terapię, skoro to ty doszedłeś do takich wniosków?

— Och, to było bardzo nieuprzejme…

— Ale, mam na myśli, daj spokój! Naprawdę? Jasne, czuje się przywiązany do swoich ofiar, ale zdecydowanie nie w taki sposób. On je pochłania, ich obawy i nadzieje na litość, ich świadomość śmierci, którą sam jest tak bardzo przerażony… — urwał. Riddle uniósł brwi.

— I po raz kolejny zadaję to pytanie: dlaczego przyszedłeś się ze mną skonsultować, skoro to ty jesteś ekspertem?

Umysł Harry’ego ugrzązł ponownie, kiedy wykrztusił:

— Czy mi się zdaje, czy naprawdę powiedziałeś cała tę gadkę tylko po to, aby sprowokować u mnie reakcję i udowodnić swoją rację? – zapytał osłupiały. – Jesteś kurewsko okropnym psychiatrą.

— Wciąż jesteś nieuprzejmy... – Jego słowa były bardzo delikatne, ale coś w nich spowodowało, że Harry zamarł na sekundę, jak gdyby czaiło się w nich coś więcej. Riddle wstał, patrząc na niego.

W powietrzu pojawiło się coś w rodzaju iskier, niemal niebezpiecznego, ale… nie, zniknęło, wszystko wróciło do normy…

— Przepraszam. Nie możesz jednak przeczyć, że twoje metody są niekonwencjonalne. Mógłbyś rozbić mnie do emocjonalnego załamania, igrając sobie ze mną w taki sposób!

— Czasami łatwiej zbudować wyburzony budynek, niż próbować usunąć pęknięcia w jego fundamentach.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

— Co, u diaska, próbujesz przez to powiedzieć? – zjeżył się.

— Mówiąc prosto: pierwszym etapem uzdrowienia jest akceptacja – stwierdził spokojnie Riddle.

— Nie mam problemu!

— Więc dlaczego nie możesz spać?

— Co?

— Bezsenność bywa objawem większych problemów i obaw w życiu danego człowieka. Wokół oczu masz wyraźnie nałożone glamour, co sugeruje, że próbujesz nie dopuścić, by inni martwili się o coś, co najprawdopodobniej jest dość imponującymi workami pod oczami.

— Zarabiam na życie polując na zabójców. Kilka koszmarów i bezsennych nocy raz na jakiś czas nie znaczy, że potrzebuję terapii – zaprotestował Harry.

— Nie. Ale sam fakt, że nie możesz wykonywać swojej pracy i zmusić się do obejrzenia fotografii starych miejsc zbrodni jest wystarczająco wymowny – mruknął Riddle. – A także to, że tu jesteś.

— W celach zawodowych. Mój przełożony chciał, abym skonsultował się z tobą odnośnie sprawy.

— Tak, ale nie sądzę, by jego nadrzędnym celem było, abym psychoanalizował zabójcę. Mają w tym celu Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Moim zadaniem jest postawienie cię z powrotem na nogi, abyś nadawał się do pełnienia swoich obowiązków i utrzymanie tego stanu do czasu, aż złapiesz Voldemorta.

— Jesteś bardzo bezpośredni jak na psychiatrę – wymamrotał Harry. – Nie powinieneś ze wszystkich sił udawać, że to wszystko to po prostu przyjacielska rozmowa?

— Nie chciałbym obrażać w taki sposób twojej inteligencji. I, jak powiedziałem na naszym pierwszym spotkaniu,  jestem tu, aby pomóc ci rozwiązać twoje problemy, a nie, aby naprawić je za ciebie. Chociaż jeśli ma ci to pomóc, możesz udawać, że to tylko przyjacielska rozmowa. W tym momencie spoglądasz na to jako na zwykłe wypełnianie obowiązku, udajesz, że próbujesz sobie pomóc, zamiast naprawdę to robić. Jednak wystarczająco jasne jest, że nie podoba ci się stan, w jakim obecnie jest twój umysł, co przyznaję, że sprawia, iż twoja niechęć zaczyna mnie ciekawić. Przypuszczam, iż wiesz już, że w mojej pracy wymagana jest przysięga poufności?

— Jeśli nie chcę, byś grzebał mi w głowie, nie powinienem odpowiadać na to pytanie, prawda? – odpowiedział.

Riddle uśmiechnął się do niego na te słowa.

— Nie sądzę. Możesz się zrelaksować, Harry, jesteś ze mną bezpieczny.

— Możesz powinieneś zatem wrócić na studia psychiatryczne, bo nie martwię się o siebie.

— Sądzisz, że nie będę w stanie znieść tych mrocznych rzeczy, które kryją się w twojej głowie? Być może pozwoliłbyś mi najpierw samemu to osądzić, nim zamkniesz się przed całym światem? – zasugerował spokojnie Riddle.

Harry jedynie potrząsnął głową.

— Znajdź sobie inny obiekt do zaszufladkowania i innego złamanego wróbelka do naprawienia. Mnie się to na nic nie przyda – oświadczył szorstko, odwracając się. – Dziękuję za poświęcony czas, doktorze Riddle.

— No, no, skoro byłem na tyle uprzejmy, by nie lekceważyć twojej inteligencji, być może powinieneś odwdzięczyć mi się tym samym? – zawołał za nim Riddle. – Nigdy nie określiłem cię jako złamanego wróbelka.

Harry zatrzymał się w drzwiach.

— Jak w takim razie byś mnie określił? – zapytał.

— Jako miodożera***.Z nazwy uroczy i względnie niegroźny, zupełnie jak coś, co chciałbyś zabrać sobie do domu. Niczym ofiara. A w rzeczywistości miodożery to zwierzęta niewiarygodnie twarde, wściekłe podczas ataku i zdolne do pokonania ofiary znacznie większej niż one same.

Harry spojrzał na niego. Znów zaczęły rodzić się w nim wątpliwości. Riddle posłał mu mały uśmiech.

— Będę jutro na ciebie czekał, Harry. Możemy zrobić obiad.

 

**~*~**

 

Rufus Scrimgeour naprawdę nie wiedział, co myśleć o obecnym stanie Departamentu Aurorów.

Wszystko było teraz zupełnie inne niż kiedyś, tradycje zanikały, robiąc miejsce coraz większej ilości mugolskiej technologii. Nie żeby nie była ona użyteczna. Jednak nie o to chodziło.

Ich największym atutem i ciężarem wciąż był jednak Harry Potter.

Zgarnął chłopaka prosto po zakończeniu Hogwartu, mimo iż Dumbledore ostrzegał, że Harry nie powinien mieć tak bezpośredniego kontaktu ze sprawą Voldemorta, że nie zrozumie.

On wiedział jednak tyle, że chłopiec genialnie radził sobie z zauważaniem kropek, które mógłby połączyć w jedną całość, a zwłaszcza tych dotyczących Voldemorta. Miał naturalny talent! Oczywiście z biegiem czasu spostrzegł, że zaczęły dręczyć go problemy zdrowotne. Harry dosłownie zamierał pośrodku tych miejsc zbrodni, chodził po sali z zaszklonymi oczami, a sposób, w jaki się poruszał stawał się nagle zupełnie obcy. Zdecydowanie bardziej pewny siebie, elegancki  — z taką elegancją i wdziękiem, jaki zwykle widywał u Pottera, gdy ten znajdował się na swojej miotle.

Musiał przyznać, że obserwowanie tego było odrobinę niepokojące i niebezpiecznie było wprowadzać go w ten stan, kiedy nie był jeszcze gotowy.  A kiedy już był, zwykle bladł niesamowicie, opuszczał wzrok na swoje dłonie i przyglądał się im uważnie, jak gdyby tak naprawdę spoglądał na coś zupełnie innego. Następnie powściągliwym tonem wyrzucał z siebie wszystkie obserwacje, motywacje i historię o tym, co się wydarzyło i dlaczego, możliwą symbolikę i jej interpretację.

A potem odchodził.

Na początku działało to wszystko bardzo dobrze, ale teraz… nie do końca rozumiał, co to było, chociaż Harry powiedział raz coś w stylu: „nigdy nie zrozumiesz, jak to jest być w jego głowie”, ale teraz… teraz auror stanowczo odmawiał postawienia stopy na miejscu zbrodni.

Robard widział kiedyś, jak chłopiec z roztargnieniem przez pół godziny myje ręce w zlewie, aż jego poparzona skóra zrobiła się czerwona.

Harry Potter załamywał się, nawet jeśli nie przyznawał tego przed samym sobą. Coraz dłuższe chwile spędzał na cichym przechadzaniu się po miejscu zbrodni, nim zaczynał o nim opowiadać i Scrimgeour miał przytłaczające poczucie, że chłopiec pewne fakty i obserwacje zatrzymuje dla siebie.

Mieli oczywiście wielu innych utalentowanych aurorów i rekrutów pracujących nad tą sprawą i pomoc konsultantów przy takich prestiżowych morderstwach, ale… Harry Potter był najlepszy. Robił to wszystko w pół godziny, mając absolutnie zdumiewające skoki myślowe dotyczące dowodów.

Dlatego właśnie przydzielił go do Riddle’a. Psychiatra wielokrotnie pomagał już przy różnych sprawach i posiadał nieskazitelną reputację. Jeśli ktokolwiek był w stanie naprawić Pottera i pomóc mu, był to właśnie Riddle.

Zresztą był pewien, że również obserwacje mężczyzny mogą być bardzo pomocne, na wypadek gdyby Potter odmówił współpracy.

Nie wiedział, co dokładnie było nie tak z tym chłopcem, ale był pewien, że kryło w nim coś więcej, coś mrocznego, co ignorował w imię sprawiedliwości i dla większego dobra tej niekończącej się wojny z terroryzmem i przestępczością.

Wszystko w końcu się ułoży.

Pozostawała tylko sprawa tego, w jakim stanie będzie Potter, gdy wszystko zostanie już powiedziane i zrobione.

 

**~*~**

 

Tom był dość zadowolony z tego, jak ostatecznie potoczył się ten dzień.

Harry wrócił. Wiedział, że wróci.

Na początek musiał zdobyć zaufanie chłopca, a następnie kontynuować sadzenie swoich własnych ziaren. Posiądzie w całości serce, umysł i duszę Harry’ego – w końcu i tak mu się należały.

Były jego własnością. Jego horkruksem.

W pewnym sensie szkoda było, że Harry tworzyłby sobą tak przepiękne miejsce zbrodni, jednak, niestety, musiał być chroniony.

I, kiedy będzie już jego i nim, równie dobrze będzie mógł zakończyć transformację.

Myśl o partnerze w zbrodni, kimś, z kim mógłby porozmawiać, przed kim mógłby triumfować, nie brzmiała ani trochę źle.

A jeśli to nie wypali, no cóż, absolutnie wspaniale było bawić się psychiką Harry’ego.

Zastanawiał się, co zrobić na jutrzejszy obiad i jakie kroki podjąć, kiedy szedł ulicą z zakupami w rękach.

Coś lekkiego, może rybę z owocowym białym winem?

Sarnina. Sarnina była dobra. Kupił jakąś dziczyznę, przepyszną, soczystą. Niech więc będzie sarnina.

Od zawsze lubił gotować. Chociaż większość jego rówieśników posiadała skrzaty domowe, które się tym zajmowały, jego gust był bardziej… wymagający. Poza tym gotowanie było uspokajające i lubił kontrolę, jaką miał nad swoim posiłkiem.

Był bardzo ostrożny wobec tego, co dopuszcza do siebie i w swoje otoczenie.

Nie każdy wart był jego obecności i ci, którzy odmawiali ustąpienia i ukazania należytego szacunku czarodziejowi z jego mocą, inteligencją i klasą byli gorsi.

Co będzie pasowało do dziczyzny?

Ziemniaki w kremowym sosie?

Wyśmienicie.

A może to było zbyt formalne?

Z drugiej strony lubił sarninę i nie chciał wyjść na kogoś pozbawionego dobrego smaku.

Może powinien zostawić dziczyznę na kolację i przyrządzić coś bardziej w stylu przekąski?

Miał nadzieję, że Harry przyniesie więcej zdjęć z miejsca zbrodni, czuł przyjemny dreszczyk, gdy widział swoje morderstwa z jego perspektywy. Zwracał tak rozkoszną uwagę na szczegóły.

Dobrze było wiedzieć, że jego praca była doceniana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * człowiek witruwiański — określenie jednego z rysunków Leonarda da Vinci przedstawiającego szkic wpisanego w okrąg oraz kwadrat nagiego mężczyzny  
> ** Friedrich Nietzsche — dziewiętnastowieczny filozof, filolog klasyczny oraz poeta  
> *** miodożer, ratel — drapieżny ssak z rodziny łasicowatych, zamieszkujący prawie całą Afrykę i południowo-zachodnią Azję. Warto również wiedzieć, że ze względu na swoje zdolności ofensywne oraz defensywne został wpisany do Światowej Księgi Rekordów Guinnessa jako najbardziej nieustraszone stworzenie na ziemi.


	4. Część pierwsza: 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowała **Himitsu**.

**Rozdział czwarty**

— Łał, to… imponujące – mruknął Harry, wpatrując się w stojący przed nim posiłek. – Gdybym wiedział, że terapia wiąże się z poczuciem, jakbym jadał w Ritzie*, zacząłbym ją wieki temu. – Urwał. – Choć przypuszczam, że ceny są podobne. Serio, wydałeś fortunę.

— Ludzie płacą za jakość, jakiej pragną – odparł lekko Tom. Harry zacisnął usta.

— Masz rację. Chociaż powinno być raczej tak, że dostają jakość, na jaką zasługują.

— Być może, ale tak czy inaczej nasz świat rządzony jest pieniędzmi, a nie sentymentalizmem, nawet jeśli Beatlesi zawzięcie głosili co innego. – Wskazał Harry’emu, aby usiadł przy stole, który został zniesiony do jego normalnego gabinetu. Młodszy chłopiec zrobił to, prychając mimowolnie lekko z rozbawieniem na jego odpowiedź, mimo że spostrzegł, że przez sekundę jakiś dziwny wyraz pojawił się na twarzy Riddle’a.

— Nie powinieneś zachęcać mnie do pozytywnego, pełnego optymizmu myślenia, a nie wyrażać tak cyniczny pogląd na stan, w jakim znajduje się obecny świat?

— Uwierzyłbyś mi, gdybym popierał taki światopogląd, biorąc pod uwagę, że obaj wiemy o czyhających w ciemnościach potworach? Ale, oczywiście, Harry, mogę to zrobić. Widzisz, Voldemort jest po prostu niezrozumianym, pełnym tragizmu chłopczykiem i może, gdyby ktoś częściej go przytulał, byłby teraz na moim miejscu i wykonywał moją pracę jako szanowany członek naszego społeczeństwa.

— Och, Boże, jesteś okropny. Przestań. Nie możesz sobie tak żartować… to nieprzyzwoite! Jest masowym mordercą.

— A jednak wydajesz się niemal rozbawiony. Może z czasem znajdziemy wspólny język. – Riddle przechylił lekko szklankę niby w toaście, po czym odstawił wino i pochylił się, aby podać jedzenie. – Nie możesz zarabiać na życie poprzez zaglądanie w ludzkie umysły i nie zyskać przez to pokręconego poczucia humoru.

No cóż, myślał, że to prawda, nawet jeśli wspomnienie o zagłębianiu się w umysły innych ludzi sprawiała, że jego żołądek się zaciskał. Wiedział, że Tom nie miał tego na myśli w taki sposób, ale… cholera, udawało mu się nieumyślnie rzucać takie uwagi na tyle często, aby za każdym razem nim to wstrząsało.

Spróbował zatem odrobiny mięsa, czując jak jego smak rozpływa się w jego ustach.

— Dobrze smakuje?

— Jest przepyszne – mruknął Harry, przełykając, otrzymując w odpowiedzi uśmiech, kiedy Tom zajął się własnym posiłkiem. – Gdzie nauczyłeś się gotować? I co to tak w ogóle jest? Nie rozpoznaję tego smaku.

— Sarnina. I sam się nauczyłem, podczas podróży. Zawsze lubiłem subtelniejsze aspekty życia i kultury, więc za swoją osobistą misję obrałem sobie zdobycie nowego przepisu, gdziekolwiek się udałem.

— Zatem sporo podróżowałeś? Ale ci zazdroszczę, sam nigdy nie wyjechałem nawet poza Wielką Brytanię. Zawsze były – urwał – er, inne sprawy. – Voldemort. Ludzie próbujący go zabić.

— Mogę to sobie wyobrazić. Może kiedyś zabiorę cię na relaksacyjną wyprawę łowiecką.

Znów zaczynał się z nim drażnić, prawda?

— Taa, mogę to sobie wyobrazić. To mój psychiczny pacjent, który najwyraźniej przechodzi traumę wywołaną obserwacją morderstwa zbyt wielu ludzi, dlatego wziąłem go ze sobą do wyjętego niczym żywcem z horroru domku w lesie, abym mógł zabić na jego oczach jeszcze więcej niewinnych istot – powiedział sucho Harry.

— Twierdzisz więc, że nie brzmi to na skuteczną terapię? Jestem zdruzgotany. Tak czy inaczej, nie chciałbym wziąć cię do domku w lesie. Bez wątpienia przyciągnąłbyś innego seryjnego mordercę i zrujnował moje wakacje.

Harry poczuł, że z jego ust mimowolnie wymyka się śmiech.

— Nie mam pojęcia, jak ujdzie ci to płazem. Cholera jasna. – Potrząsnął głową. Podejrzewał, że celem Riddle’a było odprężenie go za pomocą tych przekomarzań, a w szczególności tych chorobliwych żarcików, które najprawdopodobniej miały sprawić, aby poczuł się komfortowo, kiedy przejdą do bardziej poważnych rozmów dotyczących śmierci i wnętrzności. Znowu zmienił temat, popijając odrobinę wina. – Jakie jest najlepsze miejsce, w którym byłeś? – zapytał.

— Zależy od tego, co chcesz odwiedzać. Ciężko byłoby mi wybrać – stwierdził jego towarzysz. – A gdybyś ty mógł udać się gdziekolwiek byś chciał, jakie miejsce byś wybrał?

— Nie wiem. Nigdy tak naprawdę nigdzie nie byłem, więc prawdopodobnie nie jest to najciekawsze pytanie, jakie mógłbyś mi zadać. Pewnie jakieś znane miasto. Paryż, Rzym, Wenecja…

— A nie jakaś przyjemna, ukryta gdzieś plaża?

— Co, abym miał zostać sam na sam ze swoją głową? Nie, dzięki. Nie żartowałem o tym horrorowym aspekcie domku w lesie.

— Lśnienie**. Oszalałbyś pod wpływem swoich myśli oraz samotności i próbowałbyś mnie zabić? – Riddle uniósł brwi.

— Coś w tym stylu.

— Co tak bardzo przeraża cię w twoim własnym umyśle?

— I oto powracamy do psychoanalizy. Daruj sobie – warknął Harry, kuląc ramiona, znów się cały spinając. Zdecydowanie pociągnął kolejny łyk wina. – Dlaczego nie możesz po prostu mi uwierzyć, kiedy mówię, że nie spodobałoby ci się w mojej głowie?

Riddle milczał przez chwilę, jedząc dalej, przeżuwając ostrożnie i samemu biorąc łyk wina.

— Niepozwalanie mi na udzielenie ci pomocy nie sprawi, że twoje problemy znikną, Harry. Wciąż tam będą, jątrząc się tak długo, jak będziesz się przed nimi cofał i odmawiał stawienia im czoła, niczym infekcja wzrastając w zakamarkach twojego umysłu. Któregoś dnia będziesz się musiał z nimi zmierzyć, pytaniem jest, czy chcesz zrobić to sam? A może w towarzystwie kogoś takiego jak ja, kto będzie cię w stanie z tego wyciągnąć, jeśli to zajdzie za daleko?

Harry przełknął ślinę, gapiąc się w stół.

I tyle by było, jeśli chodzi o przyjemny obiad. Jego palce zacisnęły się na sztućcach.

— Nie mogę.

— Nie możesz czy nie chcesz?

— Nie mogę – powtórzył Harry. – Równie wiele czasu co ja spędziłeś budując swoje mechanizmy obronne, nie tak łatwo je obniżyć.

— Tyle że ty zbudowałeś swoje ogrodzenie błędnie – mruknął Riddle i czuł, że oczy mężczyzny wbijają się w jego czoło. – Ogrodzenia trzymają innych ludzi z daleka, owszem, ale również zatrzymują wewnątrz różne rzeczy i myślę, że w tym może właśnie częściowo leżeć problem? O ile dobrze zrozumiałem to swojego umysłu tak bardzo się boisz, a nie żadnej siły zewnętrznej?

— To skomplikowane.

— Więc mi to wyjaśnij.

Harry zacisnął z frustracją szczękę. Ostatniej nocy również nie mógł spać i jak w ogóle mógłby o tym wszystkim powiedzieć, nie wychodząc zarazem na największego dziwaka na tym świecie? Nie był dziwakiem. Był normalny! Był… po prostu miał nietypowe umiejętności.

— Ja… Ja czuję rzeczy, które on robi. Czasami. Pomiędzy naszymi umysłami istnieje więź. Moim i… Voldemorta. To dlatego tak dobrze go rozumiem.

— Myślałem, że może chodzić o coś takiego.

Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się, a jego głowa uniosła szybko na te słowa.

— Co? Ale… jak… czy to…?

— To niesamowicie rzadkie, ale nie niespotykane. Słyszałem o kimś innym posiadającym podobny… problem i całkiem dobrze sobie z tym radzi.

— Kto to?

— Tajemnica zawodowa…

— Och. No tak. Um. Mam na myśli, czy oni też… do… mordercy? A nie tylko normalnej osoby?

— Nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Wybacz.

— Racja – mruknął Harry. Czuł się jednak trochę lepiej – nie był jedyny, nie był całkowitym dziwakiem! Jedynie wyjątkowym przypadkiem!

— Czy oni… powiedziałeś, że radzą sobie dobrze? Nie zostali zabójcami?

Nienawidził nadziei, która rozbrzmiała w jego głosie, czuł się tak żałośnie.

— Czuję się urażony, że sądzisz, że spojrzałbym tak bezpośrednio w umysł mordercy i pozwolił mu odejść.

— Riddle! – warknął sfrustrowany Harry i Tom westchnął, po czym pochylił się do przodu i delikatnie ścisnął jego dłoń.

— Zdecydowanie wszystko z nimi dobrze, przyrzekam.

Następnie znów się odchylił, przesuwając kciukiem po jego tętnie i żyłach, a potem powrócił do swojego jedzenia, jak gdyby nic się nie stało i nie poczynili żadnych postępów.

Harry był mu za to dziwnie wdzięczny. Otwarcie się wciąż będzie trudne, bardzo trudne i nie czuł obowiązku pozwolenia Riddle’owi grzebania we wszystkim zbyt mocno lub zbyt szybko, ale… nie wiedział.

To było coś, co musiał przemyśleć.

— Dlaczego poszedłeś na psychiatrię? – zapytał zamiast tego.

— Fascynowały mnie ludzkie umysły – oznajmił Tom. – A w szczególności te, które w pewnym stopniu mogłyby zostać uznane za nieprawidłowe, wyjątkowe i różniące się od reszty. Zawsze sądziłem, że to, co uszkodzone jest znacznie ciekawsze niż to, co zdrowe.

— Czy w takim razie zachęcanie ich do leczenia nie odniosłoby efektu odwrotnego do zamierzonego? – zripostował Harry, unosząc brwi. – Wiesz, że nie jesteśmy twoimi szczurami laboratoryjnymi, którymi mógłbyś się zabawić?

— Oczywiście, że nie, ale pomaganie podnieść się komuś na nogi nie neguje wyrządzonej szkody, tego, co doświadczyli. To po prostu pozwala otwartym ranom lub zainfekowanym rozcięciom w ich umyśle uleczyć się, pozostawiając blizny.

— I blizny cię fascynują? Większość ludzi uważa je za brzydkie.

— Sądzę, że są oznaką siły. Ktoś, kto nie ma blizn nigdy nie żył, a ktoś, kto ma ich wiele jest silny, bo przetrwał największe przeszkody swego życia i wciąż znalazł w sobie odwagę, aby iść dalej. Czy powinienem sądzić, że przychylasz się bardziej ku spoglądaniu na blizny jako na coś brzydkiego?

— Blizny są oznaką błędów. Możesz żyć, ale gdybyś był wystarczająco dobry, nigdy nie zyskałbyś żadnych istotnych blizn, udałoby ci się ich uniknąć – oświadczył Harry. Nigdy nie patrzył na to tak jak Riddle. – Blizny są oznaką bólu, krzywdy i wszystkiego, co poszło źle, całego gówna tego świata, więc, taa, sądzę, że cierpienie jest brzydkie.

— A szczęście za to piękne? – wywnioskował Tom.

— Tak.

— Gdyby tak na to patrzeć, ktoś mógłby przyjąć, że utożsamiasz piękno również z niewinnością, jako że w pełni niewinne – a zatem niekoniecznie czystego serca – jest tylko to, co nie doznało cierpienia i nie zostało dotknięte przez ten świat. Jest więc to być może pewna liczba bardzo małych dzieci, bo, idąc tym tokiem rozumowania, wszyscy inni mają jakieś blizny, ponoszą winę, a co za tym idzie, są brzydcy. 

— Co? Nie – zaprotestował Harry. – Miałem po prostu na myśli, że, no cóż, ktoś, kto dopuścił się zła nie może być piękny, czyż nie?

— A co z ofiarami zła? Czy ktoś, kto posiada blizny z powodu, na przykład, maltretowania nie będzie w twoich oczach uznany za pięknego?

— Oczywiście, że będzie, to okropne i ani trochę nieprawdziwe, blizny nie działają w ten sposób. Miałem na myśli… — Harry zacisnął z frustracją zęby. – Miałem na myśli…

Riddle milczał i Harry klął na niego za nieudzielanie żadnej odpowiedzi lub wymyślanie lepszego sformułowania, z którym mógłby się zgodzić, a jedynie przyglądanie się mu, gdy próbuje wyjaśnić swoje własne rozumowanie.

— Nie miałem ich na myśli! Blizny są brzydkie, ale to nie znaczy, że są tacy również noszący je ludzie.

— A co ze szczęśliwymi mordercami? Czy szczęście jest piękne?

Harry skrzywił się.

— Morderstwo nie jest piękne.

— A jednak cała ludzkość jest nimi nieustannie zafascynowania, spaczoną sławą ciemnych umysłów i konfrontacją ze związaną z nimi śmiercią. A myślałeś, że z jakich innych powodów kryminologia stała się przedmiotem naukowym?

— Przepraszam, czy ty próbujesz mnie przekonać, że morderstwo jest piękne? Piękno jest w oczach patrzącego, więc nie możesz mi mówić, że morderstwo jest piękne, a tak w ogóle – co, do cholery? Mam na myśli, jasne, to piękne – to wspaniałe – że ludzie z bliznami przetrwali i są nadal wśród nas, dobrze dla nich, są fantastyczni, ale… ale to nie znaczy… to nie znaczy…

Riddle drapał się po głowie.

— Próbuję ci pokazać, że twój światopogląd jest przyczyną twojego niepokoju, bo jego elementy są ze sobą sprzeczne – mruknął po chwili jego towarzysz. – To ciekawe, że powiedziałeś: „nie miałem _ich_ na myśli”. Oceniasz świat pod kątem podwójnych standardów, istnieją rzeczy, które mógłbyś niektórym wybaczyć, a które zrobione przez kogoś innego spowodowałyby, że wyłbyś z oburzenia. Tak jest w przypadku osób z bliznami, fizycznymi bądź psychicznymi, które nie mogą być piękne, chociaż możesz dostrzec w nich jednocześnie oznakę siły… a jednak wciąż o tym wszystkim mówisz, co sugeruje, że kiedy zaczynasz osądzać, nie myślisz o świecie jako jednej całości, o uszkodzeniach i bliznach jako czymś pięknym, silnym i potężnym, ale jedynie o tym, jak to odnosi się do ciebie. Uważasz swoje szkody, blizny i umysł za odrażające.

Harry otworzył usta, aby na to odpyskować, wściekły, ale zaschło mu w nich i nie wydostało się z nich ani jedno słowo.

— I cóż by to było takiego, gdybym nie lubił swojego umysłu? Wiesz, że nie lubię, nie lubię rzeczy, jakie się w nim znajdują, kiedy _on_ nadchodzi. To popieprzone. No chyba że zamierzasz mi powiedzieć, że czucie się, jakbym był mordercą ilekroć wkraczam na scenę jego zbrodni jest kurewsko piękne?

— I to, że jesteś połączony z tym mężczyzną, mimowolnie potrafisz go zrozumieć, sprawia, że…?

Harry zacisnął zęby i kiedy, tak w ogóle, do pieprzonej cholery, to wszystko znów sprowadziło się do psychoanalizowania?! Jasne, chciał… uch, no cóż, raczej potrzebował, niż chciał, jakiejś pomocy, ale… cholera jasna!

— Sprawia, że to moja sprawa, nie twoja – mruknął, przełykając ostatni kawałek swojej sarniny. – Wszystkich swoich klientów przekupujesz obiadem?

— Tylko tych, którzy wyglądają na takich, że są w stanie docenić porządnie przyrządzony posiłek. Inni dostają kostki Rubika, długopisy, papierki lub cokolwiek, co wyda mi się dla nich najodpowiedniejsze. Zauważyłem, że wiele osób w pewnym zakresie jest bardziej otwartych na rozmowę, gdy mają się na czym skoncentrować lub co zrobić ze swoimi rękoma – stwierdził Riddle, którego oczy lśniły łagodnym rozbawieniem.

— Próbujesz mi powiedzieć, że wyglądałem na zagłodzonego?

— Jeśli to sprawi, że będziesz mniej skrępowany, możesz uznać, że po prostu lubię twoje towarzystwo. – Psychiatra uśmiechnął się chytrze. Harry spojrzał na niego ostro.

— A ty oskarżałeś mnie o bycie nieuprzejmym… — Rozbrzmiało pukanie do drzwi i wzrok Riddle’a przeniosły się w ich stronę. Wziął kolejny łyk wina, po czym wstał.

— Przepraszam na chwilę.

Podszedł do drzwi, zatrzymując się, gdy te otwarły się, zanim mógłby po nie sięgnąć i do środka gwałtownie wpadł Ron. Harry zauważył, że oczy Riddle’a nieznacznie się przyciemniają.

Był oburzony takim brutalnym wpadnięciem do pokoju? Na to wyglądało, że chyba był nieco przewrażliwiony w kwestii dobrych manier.

— Przepraszam. – Ron minął Riddle’a w nieco lekceważący sposób, kierując swój wzrok prosto na Harry’ego. – Przysłał mnie Scrimgeour, wszędzie cię szukaliśmy. Było kolejne morderstwo. Prosi, abyś przyszedł.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ritz - znany, pięciogwiazdkowy, najwyższej klasy hotel połączony z restauracją oraz klubem umiejscowiony między innymi w Londynie oraz Paryżu  
> ** Lśnienie - film na podstawie powieści Stephena Kinga opowiadający o mieszkającym przez zimę w górskim hotelu w samotności z rodziną artyście Jacku. Złowroga atmosfera tego miejsca i izolacja sprawiają, ze bohater zaczyna widywać duchy dawnych mieszkańców hotelu i popada w obłęd.


	5. Część pierwsza: 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowała **Himitsu** i z całego serca jej za to dziękuję.  
>  Dziękuję również **Szmaragdowemu Kotowi** , **Andze** oraz **Satanachii** i jej ludziom za konsultację translatorską.

**Rozdział piąty**

Harry przez kilka długich sekund gapił się na Rona.

— Scrimgeour ma też innych rekrutów – stwierdził, czując, że nieprzyjemne uczucie ściska jego żołądek. Wiedział, że jego szef zawsze wzywał go uparcie na konkretnie jedno szczególne miejsce zbrodni – Voldemorta. – Dlaczego mnie potrzebuje? Miałem mieć ponoć przerwę w czynnej służbie.

Zerknął na Toma, nie wiedząc nawet, czego od niego oczekuje – jakiegoś komentarza, że nie wolno mu iść, ratującego go z całej tej sytuacji, „rozkazu psychiatry”? No bo chyba, jeśli Tom był jego terapeutą – a najwyraźniej był, bez względu na to, czy sam Harry się na to, do pieprzonej cholery, zgadzał, czy nie – to powinien coś powiedzieć i nie dać komuś zaciągnąć go na to przeklęte miejsce zbrodni?

W końcu z pewnością nie będzie miało ono dobrego wpływu na jego zdrowie psychiczne, nie?

Czuł chory dreszczyk strachu i… _oczekiwania_ , ściskający jego wnętrzności i nienawidził faktu, że nie był wywołany on wyłącznie odrazą. Przełknął z trudem ślinę, już teraz wciągając powietrze z odrobinę większym trudem niż zaledwie chwilę wcześniej.

Jego spojrzenie ponownie skierowało się na Rona i Harry poczuł, że spoczywa na nim wzrok Riddle’a. Rudzielec odpowiedział mu szybko:

— To… myślimy, że to sprawka Voldemorta.

O boże, wiedział. Przesunął dłonią po twarzy, ale nie pozwolił sobie na żadną inną reakcję.

Jego dłonie się nie trzęsły.

Och, na litość boską, może daliby mu w końcu spokój, gdyby dostrzegli jego drżące ręce i pojawiające się pęknięcia w duszy?

— Macie też innych agentów – powtórzył.

— Harry, daj spokój – powiedział Ron. – Wiesz, że jesteś najlepszy. Scrimgeour poprosił wyraźnie o ciebie…

— Scrimgeour wpakował mnie również w pieprzone konsultacje psychiatryczne z tym tutaj – syknął Harry z rozszalałym wzorkiem, wskazując głową na Toma. Coś musiało się zmienić. A może po prostu próbował pójść na łatwiznę?Sam nie wiedział. Wziął głęboki oddech.

Ale ludzie umierali. Niewinni ludzie. Nie chciał tam pójść… chciał tam pójść… ale nie chciał. Zdecydowanie nie chciał.

— Nie możesz po prostu zrobić zdjęć i mi ich pokazać? – kontynuował, niemal mamrocząc te słowa. – Wiesz… wiesz, że wtedy nie jest aż tak, um, źle…

— Ja tylko przekazuję wiadomość – oświadczył ze współczuciem Ron. I, o boże, absolutnie nienawidził litości, jaka pojawiła się w oczach jego najlepszego przyjaciela. Nie chciał litości! Nie powstrzyma ona śliskiej przepaści przed rozkruszeniem się u jego stóp. Bo wkrótce nie będzie już tylko spoglądał w tą otchłań, a runie prosto w jej rozwarte szeroko usta, które pożrą go i całkowicie pochłoną. – Musisz porozmawiać z Scrimgeourem.

Znów zerknął na Toma, całkowicie wypierając ze swojej świadomości cichą, krzyczącą desperację ukrytą w jego oczach.

— Będę z tobą na każdym kroku, Harry. Pomogę ci – mruknął Riddle, przyciskając chłodną dłoń do jego ramienia.

To nie była odpowiedź, jakiej w tej chwili potrzebował!

Wolał już nawet powrócić do niezręcznych psychologicznych rozmów i lunchu, były lepsze niż to, lepsze niż ściany, które zamykały się wokół niego, Voldemorta i nadciągającego miejsca zbrodni, i…

— Hej, hej, spokojnie. – Dłonie Riddle’a przesunęły się i zacisnęły na jego szczęce, przytrzymując ją. – Po prostu oddychaj, dobrze? Śledź mój oddech i powtarzaj go, wszystko jest w porządku.

Wyszarpnął swoją głowę z uścisku, serce biło mu w piersi jak oszalałe. Wymusił na sobie uśmiech.

— Oczywiście, że tak. To w końcu tylko kolejny pierdolony trup – powiedział, zmuszając się do wypowiadania suchym tonem.

Nie był złamany. Nie był z powodu tego wszystkiego za bardzo popieprzony. Nie był rozbity. Nie był! Nie był jakimś trzęsącym się tchórzem, który czuł się, jak gdyby mógł zwymiotować lub zemdleć na myśl o wykonywaniu tej cholernej pracy. Był Gryfonem, był… był miodożerem, a nie przestraszonym wróbelkiem, który potrzebował, aby coś go chroniło.

Wyprostował się, unosząc wyżej brodę.

— Chodźmy.

 

**~*~**

 

Tom Riddle spoglądał na miejsce zbrodni z krążącą mu po żyłach ukrytą wściekłością.

Naśladowca. Ktoś miał czelność próbować go naśladować. Jego! Który wznosił się tak wysoko ponad drobną przestępczość, że nikt nie miał prawa nawet marzyć, aby się z nim porównywać, zwłaszcza robiąc to tak niesamowicie niechlujnie…

To było potworne dzieło. I brakowało mu całej istoty sprawy.

Istniało kilka podobnych aspektów, ale czuł się, jakby spoglądał na parodię lub jakąś okropną adaptację filmową. Z pewnością nie było to dla niego uhonorowanie.

Co więcej, myśleli, że mogą naruszyć jego terytorium, wypaczyć i przywłaszczyć jego imię i reputację… do czegoś takiego?

Mówi się, że imitacja jest najwyższą formą pochlebstwa, ale to było zupełnie tak, jakby dziecko złamanymi kredkami próbowało namalować Mona Lisę.

To było absolutnie złe.

Być może dla kogoś z zewnątrz mogło wyglądać to na jego dzieło, ofiara była bowiem rozcapierzenia i przymocowania – chociaż on nigdy nie czuł potrzeby trzymania się jednego określonego sposobu morderstwa, przydawało się to do sprawienia, aby go nie doceniali – ale diabeł tkwił w szczegółach, które wręcz krzyczały odmiennością. Poza tym, Harry w ciągu kilku sekund będzie w stanie stwierdzić, czy to jego sprawka, czy też nie, biorąc pod uwagę dar, jaki mu przekazał.

Przesunął wzrok na Harry’ego, jego jedyne pocieszenie i uświęcenie tej zbrodni. On nie popełniał zbrodni, on tworzył sztukę, a to z pewnością była zbrodnia. To było obrzydliwe.

Widział, jak Harry marszczy brwi, chociaż cała reszta aurorów kręciła się po całej scenie niczym szczury.

— To naśladowca – oświadczył chłopiec i wszyscy na niego spojrzeli.

— Co? – zapytał ktoś.

— Naśladowca. – Harry wydawał się teraz spokojniejszy, gdy już wiedział, że nic nie będzie bawiło się jego emocjami i będzie w stanie zachować dystans. I nagle Tom poczuł intensywne pragnienie zobaczenia chłopca spoglądającego na jedno z jego miejsc zbrodni. To by było wspaniałe. Będzie musiał coś zaaranżować, aby zrekompensować tę obrzydliwą parodię.

Oczywiście już zanim tu przybili, wiedział, że nie było to jego miejsce zbrodni, ale nie spodziewał się, że będzie tak… źle.

— Skąd wiesz? – zapytał Robards i czy nie było to głupie pytanie? Przecież to było boleśnie oczywiste. Nawet jeśli najwidoczniej nie byli w stanie dostrzec wspaniałej precyzji i piękna jego zabójstw, powinni mieć przynajmniej na tyle duży potencjał umysłowy, aby zauważyć reakcję Harry’ego – albo raczej jej brak – na tę scenę i uznać to za jakiś znak.

— To nie ma, um, jego atmosfery – mruknął Harry. – I to bardzo zła imitacja.

Dokładnie. Sporządzi prawdziwe piekło draniowi, który tak zbezcześcił jego pracę.

— Przecież wszystko jest dokładne takie samo jak przy zbrodniach Voldemorta! – zaprotestował Dawlish.

— Nie, nie jest – oświadczył Harry, coraz bardziej podnosząc głos. – Voldemort… w pewien bardzo dziwny sposób szanuje swoje ofiary. Ten naśladowca nie – on szanuje Voldemorta. Wszystko skupia się tutaj na tym, aby ta scena wyglądała jak najbardziej podobnie do popełnianych przez niego zbrodni… choćby rodzaj motyla, to jeden z tych czerwonych z plamkami wyglądającymi jak oczy… — Harry urwał, rozglądając się. Żaden z aurorów nie powiedział ani słowa.

To było bolesne.

— …naśladujący większego, bardziej niebezpiecznego drapieżnika – dokończył, powodując, że Harry na niego spojrzał. – Nasz naśladowca próbuje skomunikować się z Voldemortem.

— Dokładnie! – wykrzyczał Harry.

— Jest jego fanem? – Weasley zmarszczył brwi. – Świetnie, a więc ten drań ma teraz popleczników. Po prostu fantastycznie. To będzie niczym kult przerażających małych psycholi.

— Jeśli jest fanem, to nie takim, jakiego pragnąłby Voldemort – oznajmił Harry. – Przynajmniej nie do końca. Za mało uwagi poświęca ofierze. W przypadku Voldemorta wszystko skupia się wokół ofiary i jej śmierci, i każdy jej szczegół coś oznacza, począwszy od metodyki i pozycji, kończąc na symbolice motyla. Do diabła. – Głos Harry’ego zachwiał się odrobinę. – Nawet wygląd ofiary ma znaczenie.

— Ciągle sugerujesz, że Voldemort troszczy się o swoje ofiary.

— Nie nazwałbym tego troszczeniem się – poprawił go Harry. – On bardziej… kojarzysz tych ludzi, którzy dziękują jeleniowi, gdy go zabijają? Na ofiarę? To coś w tym stylu. Jest bogiem, a oni są ofiarami na jego cześć, jego oczyszczeniem i niszczycielką plagą, jeśli pragniesz spojrzeć na to pod kątem biblijnym.

— Co za pieprzony narcyz – mruknął Robards.

— Myślę, że odbiegamy od istoty sprawy – powiedział krótko Scrimgeour. – Co nasz naśladowca próbuje powiedzieć Voldemortowi?

Cicho zrobił krok do przodu, przechadzając się po poplamionej krwią podłodze, spoglądając na rozstawione na łóżku ciało z pustym wyrazem twarzy, plamiące szkarłatem białą kołdrę. Spostrzegł przypiętego motyla i podszedł bliżej, delikatnie wyciągając z niego szpilkę i łapiąc go w swoje dłonie.

— Hej, hej! To dowód! – krzyknął na niego Dawlish. Z trudem powstrzymał się od posłania mężczyźnie miażdżącego spojrzenia.

— Twój zespół zrobił już zdjęcia, macie również wspomnienia do myślodsiewni. Chyba że planowaliście zostawić tam to biedne stworzenie dla własnej rozrywki? Jeśli nie, nie widzę przeciwwskazań do jego odpięcia. A może myślicie, że wam odleci? – W jego głosie słychać było odrobinę kpiny, ukrytej starannie pod fasadą grzeczności.

Przesunął opuszkiem palca po swoim kciuku na delikatnym skrzydle, kiedy to drgnęło w jego rękach i próbował się nie uśmiechnąć. Trzymanie takiego wolnego stworzenia w swoim uścisku wciąż wywoływało u niego przypływ silnych uczuć… a jednocześnie połączone było z taką tragedią.

— Mógł po prostu próbować okazać szacunek i złożyć hołd – mruknął Harry, zdecydowanie bardzo pogrążony w myślach, przesuwając wzrokiem po miejscu zbrodni. – Być może on albo ona z jakiegoś powodu czuje wdzięczność względem Voldemorta? Zabójca ogromnie dużo wysiłku włożył w to, aby go zbadać i naśladować, nawet jeśli praktycznie wcale mu się to udało. Chodzi mi o to, że… niekoniecznie znał jego motywacje i uczucia, po prostu dokonał własnej interpretacji wyglądu miejsca zbrodni lub coś w tym stylu. Być może, sam nie wiem, może Voldemort w jakiś sposób mu pomógł.

Któryś z poprzednich klientów? Ale skąd któryś z nich mógłby się dowiedzieć, kim był? Nie, nie mogło o to chodzić. Na pewno skontaktowałby się z nim wtedy w bardziej bezpośredni sposób, prawda?

— Voldemort nie pomaga ludziom.

— Zabija tych, których uważa za plugawych i za marnotrawstwo dla społeczeństwa, zamienia ich w coś, co uważa za piękne – warknął Harry i tym razem w jego głosie słychać było coś ostrego. W jego oczach pojawiła się irytacja, niemal wspaniała defensywność. – On uważa, że pomaga ludziom. Uważa, że poprzez pozbywanie się śmieci sprawia, iż świat staje się lepszy… między innymi, oczywiście.

Zdecydowanie częściej powinien odwiedzać swoje własne miejsca zbrodni, Harry nadrabiał sobą niechlujstwo tego naśladowcy.

Harry schlebiał mu znacznie bardziej niż ten zabójca, to robactwo, które wiło się u jego stóp niczym dziecko błagające o uwagę. To byłoby słodkie, gdyby nie ten rażący brak szacunku do materiału i samej śmierci.

Śmierć nie była wyłącznie środkiem do nadania czemuś kresu, była kresem samym w sobie, wiecznością, transpozycją, pojedyncza i uniwersalna jak podwójna ekspozycja symbolizmu i konkluzji.

Niemniej jednak, być może mógłby w jakiś sposób wykorzystać tego naśladowcę, gdy już rozgryzie, kim on jest.

Najlepiej, zanim zrobią to aurorzy.

Na twarzach niektórych aurorów wciąż widoczna była sceptyczność – nie jakoś specjalnie pogardliwa lub lekceważąca dla talentów Harry’ego, ale wyrażająca brak zrozumienia.

— Zgodziłbym się z Harrym – oświadczył, spoglądając na chłopca. – Biorąc pod uwagę zdjęcia, które mi pokazałeś, sądzę, że ta zbrodnia jest zbyt mało precyzyjna jak na Voldemorta. Właściwie myślę, że prawdopodobnie uznałby ją za okropnie obraźliwą.

— Dlaczego tak sądzisz? – zapytał zaciekawiony Proudfoot.

Harry wyglądał na równie tym wszystkim sfrustrowanego, jak on sam się czuł. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo ten chłopiec nienawidził swoich empatycznych zdolności, nie znaczyło to, że nie czuł się wyobcowany, gdy innym ludziom bez przerwy nie udawało się pojąć jednej prostej sprawy, zwłaszcza gdy dla obu z nich była ona tak oczywista.

Proudfoot najwyraźniej to zauważył i kontynuował defensywnie:

— No cóż, przedstawiasz go jako narcyza, który uważa się za boga! Z pewnością byłby zaszczycony, gdyby wiedział, że ktoś próbuje być taki jak on.

— Gdy Lucyfer próbował bawić się w Boga, gdy stał się zbyt dumny, Bóg wyrzucił go z nieba – zripostował odrobinę chłodno. – Może być tylko jeden Voldemort… tak przynajmniej myśli, a ten zabójca nim nie jest. Naruszył kodeks Voldemorta.

— Voldemort ma kodeks? Harry, powiedziałeś, że nie obchodzi go moralność… — Weasley zmarszczył brwi.

— Nie kodeks moralny – wyjaśnił Harry. – Każdy ma coś, co sobie ceni, w takim bądź innym sensie, a ze wszystkich rzeczy Voldemort z pewnością szanuje władzę… swoją własną władzę, władzę śmierci bądź cokolwiek innego, to bez znaczenia. Riddle ma rację, Voldemort uznałby to za okazanie braku szacunku.

— Więc, teoretycznie – zaczął Dawlish – moglibyśmy po prostu wyjawić w gazetach tożsamość zabójcy, a Voldemort zająłby się nim za nas? Być może nawet ujawnić zdjęcia sceny zbrodni, a Voldemort sam wytropiłby tego drania?

Wszyscy na niego spojrzeli i auror poruszył się niespokojnie.

— Myślę, że to możliwe – odparł sztywno Scrimgeour. – Ale my nie zachęcamy do takich rzeczy.

Harry wciąż spacerował po miejscu zbrodni, przyglądając się mu.

— Chyba że, oczywiście, jako pierwsi znajdziemy naśladowcę i użyjemy go jako przynęty – mruknął chłopiec. – Dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu… chociaż wątpię, aby Voldemort był na tyle głupi, żeby się na to nabrać. Wiecie już, że sądzę, iż jest prawdopodobnie bardzo inteligentnym człowiekiem i potężnym czarodziejem. Nie, pozostaje tylko kwestia tego, jaką wiadomość naśladowca próbuje przekazać Voldemortowi. Czy chodzi tylko o „jestem twoim fanem”, czy kryje się pod tym coś więcej?

Było coś więcej. Już to spostrzegł, ale niewiele uspokajało to jego urazę.

Przesunął wzrok na spoczywającego w jego rękach motyla.

— Doktorze Riddle, jak pan sądzi? – zapytał Scrimgeour.

— Sądzę, że powinieneś zadać to pytanie panu Potterowi – mruknął, co spowodowało, że Harry skierował na niego wzrok.

— Co? Och, na litość boską, przestać analizować wszystko, co robię.

No cóż, Harry również analizował wszystko, co robił, był po prostu tego mniej świadomy.

— Masz jednak jakiś pomysł, prawda? – odpowiedział.

— To nawet nie jest właściwie pomysł, to tylko… Jak już wcześniej powiedziałem, być może okazywał tym Voldemortowi szacunek, a przynajmniej próbował. Hołd. Ale to by sugerowało, że Voldemort mu wcześniej pomógł, jednak to… ten motyl… Mogę go zobaczyć?

Harry podszedł do niego, przesuwając palcami po jego palcach, gdy  ostrożnie ujął stworzenie w swoje ręce.

— Właśnie. Plamki niczym oczy. Err, jak już powiedział Riddle, motyle wykorzystują je, by sprawić wrażenie bardziej niebezpiecznych niż w rzeczywistości są, co ma na celu odpędzenie zagrożenia, zatem może sugerować, iż uznaje Voldemorta za większego drapieżnika, którego próbuje udawać swoim zabójstwem, co więc w tym przypadku sugerowałoby, że zabójca szuka przed czymś ochrony. Ale, cóż, od kiedy zaczęły pojawiać się te motyle, zacząłem szukać na ich temat bardziej dogłębnych informacji i wiem, że te plamki są również wykorzystywane do rozpoznawania partnera. Jak, na przykład, w przypadku pawi. Cała ta scena to po prostu krzyk „spójrz na mnie”. I wyciął serce. – Harry spojrzał na niego. – Ukradł serce.

— Czekaj, chwila, mówisz, że ten zabójca jest zakochany w Voldemorcie?

— Jest bardzo silnym fanem, ale tak. Poniekąd. Chce mu zaimponować i, no cóż… szczerze mówiąc… znacie tę sytuację, gdy dziecko naśladuje kogoś, kogo naprawdę podziwia?

— Myślisz, że on prosi, aby Voldemort został jego mentorem – ujął krótko Tom.

— Być może.

— On? – Scrimgeour podskoczył, słysząc ten zaimek. – Co sprawia, że sądzisz, iż to „on”?

— Voldemort głównie koncentruje się na ofiarach męskich. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Co jakiś czas zaatakuje kobiety, ale ogólnie jest zainteresowany mężczyznami. Nie mówię, że nic się nie zmieni, ale raczej woli mężczyzn.

— Planujesz pójść do aresztu ochronnego? – zapytał, powodując, że Harry spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.

— Co?

— No cóż, Voldemort uważa się za twojego mentora i skupia w tej chwili na tobie swoja uwagę. Jesteś konkurencją – wyjaśnił Tom.

Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się.

— Kurwa.

Chłopiec znów wyglądał, jakby go zemdliło, więc zrobił krok do przodu, raczej zadowolony, jaki wpływ wywarła na niego jego sugestia, nawet jeśli jej celem było również rzeczywiste ostrzeżenie go. Pokierował Harrym w stronę wyjścia.

— Zakładam, że nie potrzebujesz już w tej chwili niczego więcej od mojego klienta, panie Scrimgeour…


	6. Część pierwsza: 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowała wspaniała, cudowna i niesamowita **Himitsu**.

**Rozdział szósty**

Tom patrzył, jak Harry krąży po pokoju. Niedługo będzie musiał go opuścić, aby zająć się jednym ze swoich klientów, ale na razie mógł zadowolić się obserwowaniem go.

Pogrążony w myślach chłopiec przygryzał dolną wargę. Wyraźnie widać było, jak na miękkich, różowoczerwonych ustach zaciskają się jego białe zęby, pozostawiając na nich maluteńkie nacięcia, które znikały powoli niczym zanurzane w mięso zęby widelca.

— O czym myślisz? – przerwał mu cicho po pewnym czasie. Oczy Harry’ego wytrąciły się z transu i skupiły. Na nim.

— Skąd zabójca mógłby mieć pewność, że Voldemort otrzyma jego wiadomość? Porzuciwszy już temat samej jej treści, to wszystko byłoby bezużyteczne, gdyby nie był pewien, że dotrze ona do Voldemorta.

— I co w związku z tym? – zachęcał go, skrycie zadowolony, że Harry już teraz zaczynał być tak otwarty na jego obecność i wtrącanie się – być może nie dotyczyło to jeszcze jego najskrytszych myśli, ale przynajmniej procesów myślowych.

— Musiałby w jakiś sposób wiedzieć, że Voldemort ją otrzyma albo przynajmniej śledzić miejsce zbrodni. A to sugeruje powiązanie z aurorami lub przynajmniej Ministerstwem.

Mądry chłopak.

Miał już swoje podejrzenia dotyczące tożsamości naśladowcy, ale… no cóż. Równie dobrze mógł pozwolić, aby Harry się tym zajął i poobserwować, jak jego umysł próbuje rozwiązać tę zagadkę. Z pewnością będzie to cudowny widok.

— Dobry wniosek – pochwali go.

— Ale nawet dzięki temu nie mógłby być pewien, że Voldemort otrzyma tę wiadomość, chyba że jest świadomy czegoś, o czym my nie wiemy.

To była trafna uwaga i jedyny aspekt całej tej sytuacji, nad którym sam wciąż głęboko rozmyślał. Chociaż również i pod tym względem miał swoje podejrzenia.

— Akt wiary? Z pewnością nie posiada precyzji Voldemorta. Nie byłoby zatem takie całkiem nieprawdopodobne, że nie zaplanował tego wszystkiego w najdrobniejszych szczegółach – zasugerował.

— Nie. – Harry zmarszczył brwi. – Chciałby mieć pewność. Nie pozostawiłby tego wyłącznie ślepemu szczęściu i wierze. Włożył absurdalnie wiele wysiłku w to, by nawiązać ten kontakt, nie chciałby, aby poszło to na marne.

Milczał, podczas gdy Harry kontynuował przechadzanie się po niewielkiej powierzchni swojego biura. Sam usiadł zgrabnie na jedynym znajdującym się w nim krześle, z łatwością ignorując porozrzucane wokół niego zdjęcia z miejsca zbrodni.

— Wie, kim jest Voldemort? Gdyby wiedział, po prostu osobiście by się z nim skontaktował – mruczał do siebie Harry. – To nie ma żadnego sensu!

— Być może nie patrzysz na wszystkie czynniki – zasugerował. Harry posłał mu spojrzenie.

— Wiesz o czymś, o czym ja nie wiem?

— Prawdopodobnie. – Na twarzy Toma pojawił się delikatny uśmieszek. – Wiedziałeś, że w ludzkim zachowaniu istnieje coś, co nazywa się ślepotą pozauwagową? Nie potrafimy dostrzec dużych, nieoczekiwanych zmian zachodzących w naszym polu widzenia, jeśli mocno koncentrujemy się na czymś innym.

— Och, daj sobie spokój, nie rozpraszaj mnie… och. Inne czynniki. Nie tylko Voldemort. Za bardzo skupiam się na Voldemorcie i miejscu zbrodni… — Chłopiec zaczął chodzić teraz z większym zdenerwowaniem, przeczesując dłońmi włosy. – Czynniki – mruczał pod nosem. – Inne czynniki. Możliwy cel. Konkurencja.

— Cytując Doctora Who: przez otwarte drzwi można przejść w obie strony – oświadczył.

Harry zatrzymał się nagle, sztywniejąc tak bardzo, że niemal drżał.

— Gdyby wiedział, że mogę czuć od Voldemorta różne rzeczy, mógłby zakładać, że on może również odbierać je ode mnie. Zabójca musiałby zajmować wysoką pozycję w Ministerstwie lub, do diabła, może nawet w samym Departamencie, aby wiedzieć o, uch, no, mnie… Albo przynajmniej być z nimi w jakiś sposób powiązany. – Harry spojrzał na niego ponownie, tym razem uważniej. – Masz coś przeciwko zwyczajnemu udzielaniu mi odpowiedzi lub mówieniu o tym, co myślisz?

— Znasz moje metody. Pomagam ludziom sobie pomóc. – Coś błysnęło w oczach chłopca. – No co?

— A co, jeśli jedną z ofiar Voldemorta był ktoś, kto spowodował wcześniej zabójcy kłopoty? Wtedy byłaby to nieumyślna pomoc. – Domyślał się jednak, że nie było to jedyne podejrzenie, jakie zrodziło się w umyśle Harry’ego; w tym niesamowitym umyśle, który rozumiał go tak dobrze. Mądry, mądry chłopak.

— Być może. Warto zbadać wcześniejszą wiktymologię w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś powiązania.

Rzucił zaklęcie Tempus, aby sprawdzić godzinę, po czym pozwolił, aby wyświetlone numery zniknęły.

— Już idziesz? – zapytał Harry.

— Mam kolejnego klienta. Możesz się ze mną skontaktować, jeśli na cokolwiek trafisz.

— Taa. Jasne. W każdym razie, nic mi nie jest.

— Oczywiście. Spotkamy się na kolacji.

Wyszedł i deportował się, słysząc za sobą Harry’ego protestującego, że nie musi być tak rozpieszczany i nie trzeba karmić go jak dziecko.

 

**~*~**

 

Harry wciąż przechadzał się po swoim małym biurze, przesuwając wzrokiem ponad porozkładanymi zdjęciami popełnionego morderstwa, ze wszystkich sił próbując zbyt dokładnie się im teraz nie przyglądać.

Jak gdyby w ogóle istniała taka potrzeba. Widok miejsca zbrodni i tak wyrył się niczym piętno w jego umyśle.

Niemniej jednak, czuł… chciałby powiedzieć, że czuł się lepiej z powodu tego, iż nie była to sprawka Voldemorta, że udało mu się uniknąć odczuwania tych zdradziecko usidlających emocji, które przyciągały go bliżej ku ciemności i pochłaniały go z każdej strony najmiększymi mrocznymi pieszczotami.

Było to jednak zarazem tak złe, bo mógł powiedzieć, że czuł rozczarowanie, to było chore, ale… sam nie wiedział.

Czasem wydawało mu się, że bywał już szczęśliwy jedynie wtedy, gdy odczuwał emocje Voldemorta.

Boże, może naprawdę potrzebował profesjonalnej pomocy.

Nie wiedział, jak długo spacerował, rozmyślając, zdzierając deski podłogowe i robiąc się coraz bardziej zmęczony. Zrezygnował z kolacji, zbyt zajęty próbami rozpracowania tego wszystkiego przy pomocy dostępnych wskazówek, których po prostu zupełnie nie potrafił ułożyć w spójną całość. Myślał o każdym pracowniku Departamentu, ale nie przychodził mu do głowy nikt, kto mógłby chcieć go zdradzić.

Może chodziło o kogoś, kto pracował tu kiedyś? Lub może o przyjaciela którejś z obecnie zajmujących się sprawą Voldemorta osób albo… do diabła, to mógł być każdy, kto go znał lub rozmawiał o nim kiedyś w swoim domu.

Miał pustkę w głowie.

Chociaż to również nie tak, że na prawo i lewo rozpowiadał o swojej zdolności zaglądania do umysłu najsłynniejszego masowego mordercy tego wieku lub czymkolwiek tam innym był Voldemort.

Niektórzy nazywali go wschodzącym Czarnym Panem i istniało tysiące różnego rodzaju teorii na temat tego, jak to tak naprawdę zabija ludzi, którzy sprzeciwiają się jego sprawie – czegokolwiek by ona dotyczyła – i tylko ukrywa to pod płaszczykiem przypadkowości.

I chociaż Voldemort bez wątpienia był wystarczająco narcystyczny, aby móc chcieć być Czarnym Panem, Harry wiedział, że to nie o to chodziło. Ustalił już, że Voldemort zabija głównie tych, których uważa za niepożądanych i zamienia ich w coś, co uznaje za bardziej atrakcyjne lub przynajmniej upewnia się, że przysłużą się większemu celowi.

Nie wiedział. Nic z tego tak naprawdę nie miało sensu, wciąż czuł się, jakby w tym wszystkim było coś jeszcze. Coś, co ciągle mu umykało.

Alastor Moody? Nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie, aby mógł on przez przypadek wygadać się w jakiejkolwiek sprawie. Ron nigdy w życiu nie mówiłby o tym całym gównie z własnej woli, ale może coś mogło mu się kiedyś wymknąć… Ale to samo dotyczyło tak naprawdę wszystkich jego współpracowników, jeśli nie sądzili, że osoba, z którą rozmawiali, może stanowić jakiekolwiek zagrożenie.

Istniała możliwość, że to Thicknesse, ale Harry nie znał go zbyt dobrze, tak samo jak on nie znał jego. Podejrzewał jednak, że szef Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów może być wtajemniczony w takie informacje.

Scrimgeour by niczego nie powiedział.

Nie za bardzo jednak mógł przesłuchać cały Departament w taki sposób, aby nie wzbudzić żadnych większych podejrzeń.

Zmarszczył brwi, pocierając głowę, gdy poczuł rodzący się pomiędzy skrońmi ból i przestał chodzić, próbując połączyć ze sobą kropki.

Mógłby z łatwością wejść do głowy Voldemorta, mężczyzna łapał go, dusił i przymuszał do spoglądania na wszystko z jego perspektywy, ale…

Nie. Nie mógł.

W jego głowie kłębiły się już myśli jednego mordercy, nie potrzebował kolejnego.

 

**~*~**

 

Tom spojrzał na swojego klienta z uważnie nałożoną na twarz maską obojętności.

Na jego kanapie siedziała Dolores Umbridge.

Jak dotąd miał z nią jedynie trzy spotkania i od samego początku wierzył, że szukała u niego pomocy tylko dlatego, że najwyraźniej „się w tym trudnił”. Wyglądało na to, że wśród najwyższej klasy czarodziejów czystokrwistych nastała moda na chodzenie do niego na wizyty, dlatego – a przynajmniej tak sądził – zwracali się do niego z powodu jakiejś głupiej fantazji lub zauroczenia. Ona wierzyła, że te spotkania sprawią, że jej osobowość zacznie wydawać się „głębsza”.

Była podła. Skwaśniała od wewnątrz, pomimo swojej „milutkiej” powierzchowności. Spoglądała na niego wielkimi oczami, w których siłą zebrały się krokodyle łzy.

Ludzie w czasie tych spotkań dawali mu swoje serce i duszę, była obrazą dla jego profesji, a raz go już dzisiaj znieważono.

— To po prostu takie trudne. – Pociągnęła nosem. – Świat jest taki… brudny. To obrzydliwe. Czasami czuję się, jakbym nie mogła opuścić nawet progu mojego domu. Czy to takie straszne, że potrzebuję porządku?

— Pragnienie porządku i struktury w życiu jest całkowicie normalne – odparł. – Jednak, jeśli człowiek trzyma się go zbyt rygorystycznie, staje się… niekorzystne. Prowadzi do niepotrzebnego stresu i niepokoju, a dodatkowo jeszcze bardziej utrudnia ludzką zdolność do adaptacji.

Był pewien, że okazywałby większą życzliwość względem jej światopoglądu, gdyby nie była jednym z tych odrażających osobników, które zazwyczaj niszczył.

Sprawiała wrażenie, jakby nie usłyszała ani jednego słowa, które wypowiedział.

— Mocno trzymam się swoich zasad, doktorze Riddle, i nie rozumiem, dlaczego wszyscy wydają się mnie z tego powodu oczerniać. Nie sądzę, by to moją winą było, że ich opinie są takie nieprawidłowe.

— Sądzisz, że powinni zostać ukarani z racji swojego światopoglądu?

— Jeśli… zanieczyszczają świat, to tak, sądzę, że powinni.

— Czy to samo dotyczy również ciebie?

— Słucham? – Jej głos stał się nagle strasznie słodki i przez chwilę przyglądał się jej spokojnie.

— Powiedziałaś, że nie rozumiesz ludzi, którzy cię oczerniają, jednak wierzysz, że ci, którzy posiadają inne niż ty zdanie powinni zostać ukarani.

— Ci, którzy posiadają błędne zdanie. Och, oczywiście, możesz głosić bardziej subiektywne spojrzenie na świat, ale wszyscy wiedzą, że można istnieć w dobry albo zły sposób.

Znów pociągnęła nosem. Milczał. Spojrzała na niego.

— Nie zgadzasz się ze mną?

Po chwili się uśmiechnął i pochylił do przodu.

— Myślę, że właśnie znalazłem sposób na rozwiązanie twojego problemu, Dolores. Zechciałabyś przejść ze mną do drugiego pokoju?

 

**~*~**

 

Harry siedział teraz przy biurku.

Wszyscy inni dawno wrócili już do domów, do swoich rodzin, ukochanych lub zwierzaków, ale on nadal wpatrywał się w zdjęcia miejsca zbrodni i przeszukiwał pliki z Ministerstwa.

Przyglądał się dotychczasowym ofiarom Voldemorta – lub przynajmniej tym, o których wiedzieli.

Była to dziwna mieszanka, składająca się nie tylko z tych, których zabił wyłącznie z powodu czegoś, co nazwali „motylą zbrodnią”, kiedy to dopuszczał się morderstwa, bo wierzył, że byli skazą tego świata. Byli też inni, których nie byli do końca pewni. Być może zrobili coś, co go zirytowało, ale nie byli powiązani z żadnym konkretnym skandalem, o którym by wiedzieli.

Jego rodzice nie zrobili niczego złego.

Potarł oczy, wyczerpany. Otaczające go biura były ciche, a jedyne światło wydobywało się z jego boksu.

Nie wiedział już, jak bardzo jest późno, ale jego żołądek warczał w nadziei na posiłek lub coś do picia.

Nie mógł się jednak na to wystarczająco zrelaksować, a jego dom z całą tą swoją cichą pustką wydawał mu się równie zniechęcający. Jasne, bariery wokół niego były niesłychanie dobre i przez długi czas już żył ze świadomością zagrożenia ze strony Voldemorta (chociaż wcześniej chroniły go „bariery krwi”), ale to nie miało znaczenia.

Gdyby oczekiwano, że gdzieś będzie, byłoby to właśnie to miejsce i sam nie wiedział.

Czuł się jak żałosne, wystraszone dziecko, będąc tak przerażonym na myśl o przebywaniu samemu w swoim własnym domu, ale słowa Riddle’a, że był konkurencją, potencjalną ofiarą…

Jego dłoń wciąż się nie trzęsła i przez sekundę przez jego umysł przeszła ulotna myśl, że zabiłby każdego, kto by się na niego rzucił. Chwilę później poczuł w ustach gorzki smak.

Obrócił kolejną stronę swoich notatek, z roztargnieniem rozważając zrobienie sobie kawy.

Czuł się, jakby coś, jakieś objawienie, jakiś kawałek informacji, który mógłby to wszystko połączyć leżał na wyciągnięcie ręki… a on tylko nie mógł po niego sięgnąć.

Przygryzł wargę i w następnej sekundzie znów zaczął krążyć po pokoju.

 

**~*~**

 

Harry nie wrócił do domu.

Światła nie były zapalone… i, och, oczywiście, że wiedział, gdzie mieszkał jego horkruks. Po prostu nie mógł tam wejść, nie z własnej woli – zapobiegało temu zaklęcie Fideliusa.

Ale brak numeru dwunastego w numeracji budynków mówił sam za siebie.

Wierzył, że Harry odziedziczył dom Blacków po mającej miejsce akurat w odpowiednim czasie śmierci swojego ojca chrzestnego podczas jego piątego roku nauki i niezwłocznie wyprowadził się od swojej ciotki i wuja.

Przynajmniej tyle dobrego z tego wyszło – a także to, że się później przeprowadzili i Harry nie utrzymywał z tymi świniami żadnego kontaktu.

Jedynym, co powstrzymywało go przed natychmiastowym zabiciem ich był fakt, że nie chciał zabierać Harry’emu tej wyśmienitej radości z zemsty, kiedy już sam to zrobi. Bo zrobi – prędzej czy później. Osobiście tego dopilnuje.

Jego pierwszą, niepożądaną myślą było, że chłopcu udało się wpaść znów w jakieś tarapaty, ale szybko ustalił, że wciąż pracował w swoim biurze.

Nie miał wątpliwości, że nie jadł kolacji.

Harry naprawdę musiał się nauczyć lepiej o siebie dbać. Może były to jakieś pasywne myśli samobójcze? Łatwa ucieczka, do której nie przyznałby się nawet przed samym sobą? Lub efekt przewlekłego zaniedbywania. Harry spał twardo na biurku, jego zwykle zamknięta twarz była otwarta i wrażliwa, nawet jeśli odrobinę napięta z powodu niespokojnego snu.

Ach, nic nie szkodzi, miał już dość przyjemny pomysł na jutrzejszy lunch, ale potrzebował czasu, by się do niego odpowiednio przygotować.

Myślał o dobrym paszteciku z dodatkiem tym razem czerwonego wina… może Chianti? Pomogłoby Harry’emu się zrelaksować. Alkohol wpływał tak na ludzi i wydawał się być dobrym rozwiązaniem na lunch.

Kolacja nie byłaby taka wyjątkowa, prawdopodobnie składałaby się z resztek obiadu połączonych z jakimś ryżem… a przynajmniej zakładając, że to on by gotował.

Podszedł do niego, pozwalając palcom wpleść się delikatnie we włosy Harry’ego i opuścił je, gdy ten tylko lekko przesunął się pod wpływem jego dotyku. Pomogła w tym prawdopodobnie uspokajająca aura, którą posłał chłopcu. Paznokcie przesunęły się łagodnie w poprzek jego głowy, po czym dotarły do linii szczęki, gdzie jego palce poczuły bijący pod skórą puls.

Jak łatwo mógłby go zatrzymać, zwłaszcza teraz.

Zwilżył wargi, pochylając się i przyglądając mu uważnie, czując rześki zapach detergentu, a także nieco słabszą woń deszczu i czegoś ziemistego.

Mógłby stracić teraz nad sobą panowanie, mógłby nawet upewnić się, że Harry pozostanie nieprzytomny, mógłby go gdzieś zabrać i obserwować, jak budzi się z paniką, kontrolować go… cokolwiek tylko by chciał. Możliwości uniosły się cudownie na skraju jego myśli, migając przed jego oczami.

Jego palce przesunęły się po gładko opalonym gardle Harry’ego, po jabłku Adama, po czym w końcu zacisnęły stanowczo na ramieniu chłopca.

— Harry – powiedział spokojnie, lekko nim potrząsając. Auror natychmiast wyrwał się ze snu, niemal spadając z krzesła, gdy rzucił się po swoją różdżkę. Uniósł brwi, gdy chłopiec praktycznie runął w chaotyczną stertę u jego stóp, po czym wyciągnął ręce i podniósł go na nogi, trzymając go mocno ręką na pasie, nawet gdy już stał, wbijając palce w jego żebra i biodro.

— Ja… kurwa… Riddle. Ja… zasnąłem? – Szybko otrząsnął się z resztek snu – zbyt szybko jak na jego gust – i za jego grubymi rzęsami pojawiło się czujne spojrzenie. – O cholera jasna, zasnąłem. Przepraszam. Czekaj… co ty tutaj robisz?

Rozejrzał się po gabinecie, po czym opuścił wzrok na rękę Toma i jego policzki poczerwieniały odrobinę, gdy zrobił krok do tyłu.

— Mieliśmy pójść na kolację. Moja praca trochę się przedłużyła… i twoja najwyraźniej też.

Harry przetarł oczy i jakimś cudem udało mu się wyglądać na jeszcze młodszego niż zwykle. Ciężar znów przygniótł jego ramiona, a oczy zwęziły się ze stresu i dręczących go cieni.

— Jasne. Taa. Miałem jakiś pomysł?

— Och?

— Mmm. Taa, ten kodeks… — Ziewnął i wymruczał kolejne przeprosiny. Serio, kiedy ostatnio Harry porządnie się wyspał? Wyglądał na wyczerpanego. – Próbował wysłać Voldemortowi wiadomość, tak? Więc… co, jeśli odpowiemy? Powiedziałeś konkurencja… co, jeśli go wkurzymy? Sprawimy, że się potknie, złamie wzór.

— Rzuci się na ciebie i spróbuje cię zabić.

— Pieprzone ryzyko zawodowe. Voldemort też próbował mnie zabić. Próbuje. Któreś z tych.

— Gdyby Voldemort próbował cię zabić, już byś nie żył.

— Twoja wiara we mnie jest inspirująca – warknął chłopiec, zerkając na swoje dokumenty i zbierając je. Tom przyglądał się mu przez chwilę, przesuwając wzrokiem po notatkach, obserwacjach i ofiarach, które katalogował Harry.

— Chodź. Wezmę cię do domu – powiedział w końcu. – Może po dobrze przespanej nocy zyskasz świeże spojrzenie na sprawę.


	7. Część pierwsza: 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowała wspaniała **Himitsu** :).

**Rozdział siódmy**

Tom poczuł, jak w jego klatce piersiowej wzrasta chora nadzieja, kiedy maszerowali w stronę znajdującego się w Islington domu Harry’ego.

Gdyby chłopiec go teraz do niego zaprosił, mógłby wchodzić i wychodzić z tego obładowanego barierami budynku, kiedy by tylko zechciał, a to bez wątpienia była bardzo kusząca możliwość.

Niestety, rozczarował się, gdy Harry zatrzymał się na zewnątrz i odwrócił ku niemu.

— Um, chyba kiedy indziej zjemy tę kolację – powiedział chłopiec.

— Mogę ci coś teraz ugotować – zaproponował, unosząc brwi. – To nie problem. A może nie ufasz mi na tyle, aby wpuścić mnie do domu?

Harry zawahał się, po czym wzruszył niezręcznie ramionami.

— Tak naprawdę nikomu nie ufam na tyle, aby wpuścić go do domu. To nigdy nie prowadzi do niczego dobrego. Może innym razem.

Skinął głową – byłoby zbyt podejrzane, gdyby naciskał – i posłał Harry’emu uśmiech.

— Innym razem – zgodził się przyjemnym tonem. – I nie martw się, całkowicie cię rozumiem. Gdyby to mnie po piętach deptał Voldemort, również byłbym bardzo ostrożny w kwestii swojego bezpieczeństwa.

W odpowiedzi Harry uśmiechnął się do niego słabo.

W jego klatce piersiowej ponownie rozpaliło się pragnienie, przeświadczenie, że powinien po prostu porwać chłopaka we śnie, chociaż skoncentrował się na tym, aby ta myśl nie ukazała się na jego twarzy.

Musiał mieć na względzie długoterminowe korzyści; kwestię wolności, motyla. Mógł porwać Harry’ego, ale wtedy nigdy nie zobaczyłby, czym mógł się stać, gdyby trzymano go na wolności i tylko delikatnie szturchano w odpowiednim kierunku.

Nie, zdusił w sobie to pragnienie, pozwalając, aby dłonie ześlizgnęły się ze ściskanej w kieszeni różdżki, gdy klepnął Harry’ego w ramię, kiedy ten mamrotał coś potwierdzająco w odpowiedzi na jego słowa.

— Masz mój numer, gdybyś mnie potrzebował – stwierdził.

— Nie będę cię potrzebował – odparł Harry, znów okazując ten swój upór względem psychiatrów.

Posłał mu jedynie kolejny pobłażliwy uśmiech, wiedział bowiem, że nie zostanie tak na zawsze. Zanim to się skończy, Harry będzie go potrzebował, już jego w tym głowa.

— Na wszelki wypadek – odpowiedział. – Dobranoc.

— Taa, branoc.

Harry nie wykazał żadnego zamiaru wejścia do swojego domu i Tom zamrugał.

— Co? Czekasz, aż sobie pójdę? Brak numeru dwunastego nie jest tak niepozorny, jak mogłoby ci się wydawać.

— Dlaczego jeszcze nie poszedłeś?

— Masz na karku niebezpiecznego mordercę, a w nocy po ulicy mogą chodzić wszelkiego rodzaju potwory. Powiedziałem, że zabiorę cię bezpiecznie do domu i po prostu dotrzymuję słowa.

Harry prychnął.

— A co się stało ze mną będącym miodożerem, a nie kruchym, złamanym wróbelkiem? Potrafię o siebie zadbać – oświadczył stanowczo chłopiec, wysuwając brodę do przodu z coraz bardziej znajomym wyrazem buntu.

Jego schowane w kieszeniach palce drgnęły z chęci sięgnięcia, zmazania z twarzy tego wyrazu lub może porwania go, sam nie wiedział. Przez sekundę wyobrażał sobie wyraz zaskoczenia i szoku na twarzy Harry’ego, gdyby kiedykolwiek poddał się takiemu impulsowi.

Następnym razem zdecydowanie nie będzie taki miły i nie obudzi go tak szybko.

— Bycie kimś niezależnym nie oznacza nieposiadanie nikogo, na kim można by polegać – odparł.

Harry zmarszczył brwi na jego słowa, chociaż zarazem opatulił się mocniej kurtką, gdy przeszył go chłód ulicy.

— I myślisz, że jesteś kimś, na kim mogę polegać? Ledwie się znamy.

Och, gdyby tylko wiedział…

— Myślę, że jestem kimś, kogo możesz się złapać i użyć do wyciągnięcia siebie z ciemności, do których spychają cię rzeczy, jakie widzisz i odczuwasz – powiedział. – Nie jestem żadnym z twoich przyjaciół, nie musisz się martwić o to, że mnie obciążasz, a ze względu na mój styl życia rozumiem, przez co przechodzisz.

— Nie sądzę, aby studiowanie kryminologii i psychologii oraz okazjonalne odwiedzenie miejsc zbrodni można porównywać do bycia dosłownie wciąganym do umysłu mordercy, zmuszanym do czucia z jego punktu widzenia odczuwanego przez niego sadyzmu – mruknął Harry, zaciskając lekko szczękę.

Mruknął pod nosem, ale uśmieszek nie zeszedł z jego ust.

— Pewnie nie, ale jakoś nie sądzę, abyś zamierzał używać jako oparcia Voldemorta…

Harry roześmiał się, wydając nieznacznie zrelaksować  — napięcie zniknęło z jego ramion, kiedy potrząsnął głową.

— Raczej nie. Myślę, że wolałby zobaczyć, jak upadam, niż kiedykolwiek podać mi pomocną dłoń… albo przynajmniej pomocną dłoń, która nie wiąże się z asystowaniu mi przy stawaniu się inną wersją jego samego. – Do jego oczu powrócił zmartwiony cień.

— Wierzysz, że tego właśnie pragnie Voldemort? Skorumpować cię?

— Nie wiem. Ale motyle są znakiem metamorfozy, prawda? Sam tak powiedziałeś.

Milczał przez chwilę i nie wiedział, czy Harry zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak wpatruje się w niego tymi swoimi przepięknymi, wyrazistymi zielonymi oczyma. Zastanawiał się, jak Harry spoglądałby na niego, gdyby wiedział, kim był, gdyby powoli wykrwawiał się w jego ramionach – blady, z rozchylonymi ustami, łapiąc z trudem oddech, walcząc z nim lekko niczym motyl, wykręcając się w próbach uniknięcia przypięcia.

— To problem, który powinniśmy zostawić sobie na inny dzień albo przynajmniej na po tym, jak już trochę odpoczniesz – powiedział, powstrzymując się przed naruszeniem przestrzeni osobistej mniejszego mężczyzny. Przynajmniej na razie.

— Sądzisz, że może mu się to udać? – Pytanie Harry’ego zatrzymało go, gdy odchodził, więc obrócił się i znów na niego spojrzał.

— Słucham?

— Sądzisz, że Voldemortowi może się to udać? Sprawienie, bym był taki jak on?

— Wierzę, że każdy ma potencjał, aby pod wpływem sprzyjających okoliczności zostać zabójcą – odparł, nawet jeśli nie niosło to ze sobą ukojenia, jakiego szukał Harry.

Młodszy czarodziej skinął głową i obrócił się na pięcie.

 

**~*~**

 

Niedaleko Grimmauld Place 12 ukrywał się Barty Crouch Junior.

Zajęło to chwilę, ale udało mu się wyśledzić to miejsce. Nie mógł, niestety, się do niego dostać, bo chroniło go zaklęcie Fideliusa. Zaatakowałby tu i teraz, gdyby nie fakt, że Potter nie był sam.

To nie tak, że miał jakiekolwiek skrupuły wobec zaangażowania w to również innej osoby, ale nie chciał zrobić niczego, co mogłoby rozwścieczyć jego Pana. Lord Voldemort – to taki wspaniały pseudonim. Uciekać od śmierci, to po prostu tak bardzo pasuje.

Pragnął poznać tego człowieka, uczyć się od niego, jego artyzmu, jego wizji świata – wszystkiego!

Potter po prostu wydawał się nie rozumieć wspaniałości Voldemorta, bo – gdyby mógł – dlaczego kiedykolwiek miałby wkładać tak wiele wysiłku w sabotowanie go i złapanie? Nie był wart jego uwagi.

Ale być może był to również powód, dla którego nie rzucił się od razu z zamiarem wyrwania serca temu aurorowi – Voldemort kierował na niego uwagę, a więc był jeszcze użyteczny. Poza tym, nieuprzejmym z jego strony byłoby atakowanie ofiary jego Pana, a przynajmniej bez wcześniejszego sprawdzenia.

Skądinąd, skoro Voldemortowi nie udało się zabić chłopca, mógł zrobić to samemu, przysłużyć mu się. Jak uczeń.

Był pewien, że Voldemort będzie znacznie lepszym ojcem od jego.

Patrzył, jak Potter i jakiś starszy facet, powoli zbliżający się do lub właśnie rozpoczynający trzydziestkę, rozmawiają na jakiś temat i próbował przypomnieć sobie, kim on był… Riddle, tak? Psychiatra.

Zastanawiał się, co ten drań powiedziałby o jego stanie psychicznym i skutkach, jakie wywali na jego umyśle dementorzy.

To wszystko to był jeden wielki bałagan.

Ale miał już plan w swoim umyśle i tylko czekał, aż Harry Potter pozostanie sam i bezbronny. To wszystko doskonale ułatwi jego cele.

Nigdy go nie złapią – w końcu martwi nie byli na radarach Ministerstwa.

Obserwował, jak obaj znikają i zastanawiał się, czy Riddle nie był przypadkiem kimś, kogo mógłby wykorzystać, aby zwabić do siebie Pottera.

To wszystko było takie niespójne, ale wiedział, że chce, aby ten niegodny, mały bachor cierpiał za obrazę jego Pana śmierci.

To była tylko kwestia czasu.

Usunął się, strząsając żuka ze swojego ramienia, po czym deportował się z trzaskiem.

 

**~*~**

 

Harry’ego obudził dźwięk stukającej o okno sowy i skrzywił się, machając ręką, aby je otworzyć.

Był zalany zimnym potem, jako że morderstwa przewijały się przez jego głowę znów od nowa w czasie snu.

Szkarłat. Puste oczy. Ściskająca go w piersi radość.

Przesunął ręką po twarzy, wyślizgując się ciężko z łóżka, gdy podfrunęła do niego Świnka – zdecydowanie zbyt rozentuzjazmowana jak na tak wczesną godzinę… która tak w ogóle była?

Usta miał jak z waty z powodu metalicznego posmaku snu – jakkolwiek niespokojnego – a jego włosy przylepione były do czoła.

Chwycił mocno Świnkę w dłonie – malutka sówka była, jak zawsze, energiczna i wciąż czuł lekkie ukłucie w brzuchu na myśl, że Ron dostał ją od Syriusza – aby móc ściągnąć z niej list.

_Spójrz do Proroka Codziennego. Natychmiast._

_Przykro mi._

Do liściku dołączony był egzemplarz, prawdopodobnie zaczarowany w taki sposób, aby mniej ważyć, by Świnka była w stanie go unieść. Rozłożył go. Przez sekundę mógł się na niego tylko gapić, zupełnie odrętwiały. Zaschło mu w ustach.

Przeczytał artykuł i potem musiał jeszcze kilka razy przebiec go wzrokiem, aby w ogóle nabrał sensu, po czym zacisnął pięści i czuł, jak w klatce piersiowej pali go gorąca wściekłość.

Na litość boską!

W ciągu piętnastu minut wypadł przez drzwi w szaleńczej furii.

 

**~*~**

 

Tom siedział przy śniadaniu, jedząc bez pośpiechu, zanim będzie musiał spotkać się ze swoim pierwszym dzisiejszym klientem. Przed sobą rozłożonego miał Proroka Codziennego.

Wyraz jego twarzy był beznamiętny, ale nóż obrócił się w jego ręku i wbił w kiełbasę zdecydowanie zbyt wściekle, aby pasowało to do obrazu idealnego spokoju.

Jak niegrzecznie. Jak bardzo, bardzo niegrzecznie.

 

_ Chłopiec, Który Zmierza Do Ciemności? Prawdziwa historia pomiędzy Harrym Potterem a Lordem Voldemortem _

 

Te słowa rozbrzmiały echem w jego głowie, gdy je czytał, biorąc kolejny łyk herbaty.

_„Potencjalna demoralizacja”, „Harry Potter w siebie wątpi”, „Znany psychiatra opowiada się za morderstwem”, „Dlaczego Tom Riddle odwiedza dom Harry’ego Pottera?”, „Czy Chłopiec, Który Przeżył w końcu się załamał?”._

Rita Skeeter.

Oczywiście.

Mógłby od razu odgadnąć.

Chociaż Prorok Codzienny nie był brukowcem w najbardziej oficjalnym znaczeniu tego słowa, wulgarne, niesmaczne i często sensacyjne artykuły Skeeter zdecydowanie nie przystały przyzwoitej gazecie.

Zastanawiał się, jak zareagował na to Harry, bo z pewnością nie podziała to dobrze na jego reputację Złotego Chłopca.

Oczywiście niewybaczalnym było, że oczerniła również jego i próbowała wciągnąć go w taki paskudny skandal… ale co miał z tym zrobić?

Nie wiedział, dlaczego ludzie ostatnio tak uparcie zachowywali się wokół niego w tak niestosowny sposób. Było to raczej irytujące. Bywały momenty, takie jak ten, gdy myślał, że zostanie Czarnym Panem mogłoby być lepszym pomysłem, bo wtedy nikt nigdy nie ośmieliłby się nawet wspomnieć jego imienia, nie mówiąc już o wypowiadaniu się o nim w taki sposób.

Drżeliby u jego stóp. Dalej będą.

Nie miał jak na razie żadnych odwołań; oczywiście, że nie, jego klienci byli zbyt uzależnieni od jego pomocy i znawstwa, jednak jego lista oczekujących się skurczyła.

Nie mógł powiedzieć, że podobało mu się, iż został w taki sposób odrzucony.

Prawdziwym pytaniem jednak było – skąd się dowiedziała?

Nie widział jej w domu Harry’ego, gdzie miała miejsce ta rozmowa. Miała w okolicy podsłuch? Wiedział, że powinien wznieść więcej barier ochronnych, ale wówczas wzbudziłoby to jedynie podejrzenia w większości mugolskiej ulicy, a ich rozmowa była właściwie nieszkodliwa.

A jednak kolejna osoba znieważyła jego mądrość i chwałę.

Zacisnął usta, składając gazetę.

Oczywiście nie mógł zaatakować jej otwarcie, nie w sposób, jakiego pragnął. To tylko wzbudziłoby pytania dotyczące tego, dlaczego Voldemort miałby chcieć go bronić. Można byłoby to wprawdzie uznać za obronę Harry’ego, ale ze względu na _pewne_ połączenie ten i tak by wiedział o jego własnej, bardziej osobistej wściekłości.

Jego bariery oklumencyjne działały zwykle bez zarzutu i nie mogły zostać zachwiane nawet przez najbrutalniejsze włamania z zewnątrz… jednak w popełnianiu morderstwa było coś, co sprawiało, że odrobinę się osuwały i wypuszczały emocje, które pozostawały na miejscach zbrodni niczym podpis artysty wykonującego graffiti – dostępne tylko dla Harry’ego.

Być może to dlatego, że to był jego czas wolności i potęgi, i jakiekolwiek ograniczanie się w tym uwolnieniu zrujnowałoby całe jego odczuwanie.

Nie mógł jednak przecież pozwolić, aby uszło jej to płazem, prawda? Miał kilka pomysłów, ale…

Skierował się do biura, ale ledwo do niego wszedł, a czyjaś dłoń mocno zacisnęła się na jego gardle, podczas gdy różdżka wbiła się mu w brzuch.

Spojrzał prosto we wściekłe, szmaragdowe oczy.

Wspaniale. Po prostu wspaniale.


	8. Część pierwsza: 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowała niezawodna **Himitsu**.

**Rozdział ósmy**

Harry siedział w wydzielonym dla aurorów departamencie Ministerstwa i czuł się, jak gdyby w żołądku spoczywał mu duży, zimny kamień.

Przeczesał palcami włosy, drugą dłonią ściskając trzecią już tego dnia filiżankę kawy.

Czuł się jak kompletny idiota, bo nie zauważył, że ktoś kręcił się w pobliżu jego domu – no bo jak inaczej ktoś mógłby wiedzieć, że był u niego Tom i usłyszeć ich rozmowę?

To mógłby być Voldemort lub naśladowca. Można powiedzieć, że niemal miał szczęście, iż była to Rita pieprzona Skeeter.

Niemal, bo była suką i życie jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej zaczynało przypominać mu jego koszmary (już i tak zresztą potwierdzone przez pewnego masowego mordercę).

A wtedy już zupełnie mu odbije.

Biuro aurorów, w którym przebywał bez przerwy wypełnione było hałasem telefonów wykonywanych do Proroka Codziennego w celu podjęcia zdecydowanych kroków i zatuszowania całej tej historii. Ludzie rozmawiali, ale ich słowa przelatywały mu przez głowę, jakby przemawiali do niego spod wody, były zupełnie przytłumione.

Czuł, że ludzie posyłają mu niespokojne spojrzenia, które ani trochę nie przyczyniały się do poprawy jego samopoczucia.

To było śmieszne, ale czuł się po prostu taki… samotny. Wyobcowany. A szczególnie w tej chwili. Ludzie oczywiście jak najlepiej wykorzystywali jego… umiejętności i niepokojące zdolności do przechadzania się po miejscach zbrodni Voldemorta i wychodzenia z nich ze świadomością najdrobniejszych szczegółów motywacji i rozumowania stojących za morderstwem.

Przyzwyczaił się już do bycia innym i, szczerze mówiąc, po przeżyciu w wieku piętnastu lat niepokojącego okresu, nie widział już sensu marudzenia z tego powodu. W końcu niczego to nie zmieniało, prawda?

Pragnął jedynie, aby tak w niego nie wątpili, nawet jeśli wiedział, że nie mógł ich za to winić, skoro oczywiste było, że sam w siebie wątpił. Na miłość boską, chodził na terapię! I większość departamentu była tego w jakiś sposób świadoma.

To nie było dobre.

Rita Skeeter była kiczowatą szmatą i plotkarą, ale była również ogromnie popularna. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale pomimo jej kłamstw i często błędnych oraz oszczerczych komentarzy zasiała również niepokojące ziarenko prawdy.

Mógł niemal usłyszeć myśli wirujące w głowach innych ludzi, zwłaszcza że nie mógł zaprzeczyć swojej winie i obawom o stan swojego umysłu i rozsądku. Tak samo jak nie mógł zanegować, iż nie wypowiedział słów, które zacytowała.

Czasami wystarczyło, aby ktoś szepnął – zasiał – jakąś plotkę, a ludzie od razu zaczynali myśleć inaczej, bo co jeśli była prawdziwa? Po prostu: co jeśli. Nie odwracali się od niego natychmiast, niektórzy, owszem, ale większość nie, jednak to ziarno wątpliwości zostało zasianie.

Próbował to zignorować, odległą częścią umysłu dostrzegając współczujący uśmiech Rona, Tonks próbującą sprawić, by poczuł się lepiej i nawet Scrimgeoura niezręcznie ściskającego jego ramię.

Być może to jego własne problemy i kruchość przebudzenia, krwi i emocji trysnęły w żyłach jego wspomnień. Przycisnął do siebie swoje palce, suche, lekko opalone i pokryte odciskami, spoglądając na atakujące go z każdej strony zdjęcia z miejsca zbrodni.

Nie chciał już na nie patrzeć.

Ale musiał.

Ograniczył wiktymologię do ludzi, którzy byli połączeni z Departamentem i jak do tej pory znalazł mające miejsce jakiś czas temu morderstwo Bonesów i śmierć Barty’ego Croucha. Żadne nie wydawało się jakoś szczególnie realne, ale tak naprawdę większość zabójstw Voldemorta nie była powiązana z jego departamentem.

Pomimo że miał dostęp do umysłu tego mężczyzny, i tak nie zawsze był pewien, w jaki sposób wybierał swoje ofiary. W metodologii Voldemorta wciąż było coś, co wydawało się mu umykać, chociaż nie miał pojęcia, co to mogło być.

Może kluczem były różnice w miejscach zbrodni.

Ostatnie dwa, naśladowcy i Voldemorta, składały się z brakującego serca, w którego miejsce przypięty został motyl. Innym razem brakowało płuc, a motyl przymocowany był do pustego po obu stronach serca. Bywało różnie.

Przypuszczał, że części ciała były jakąś pokręconą formą pamiątki.

Potarł oczy i obrazy pojawiły się pod pokrywą ciemności, rozpościerając się przed nim, utrzymując nawet wtedy, gdy ponownie je otworzył.

Nie mogło chodzić o Croucha, wszyscy nie żyli – syn zmarł w Azkabanie – ale nie mógł wyobrazić sobie, by naśladowcą mogła być Susan Bones. Chodził z nią do Hogwartu, była urocza, miła. Nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zrobiła.

Chociaż, jak przypuszczał, to samo mógłby powiedzieć o każdym innym.

Jedyną osobą, którą uważał za zdolną do zrobienia czegoś takiego był Snape i to nie tylko dlatego, że nienawidził tego dziwacznego, tłustowłosego drania.

Stłumił westchnięcie, próbując myśleć. Był taki pewien, że coś tutaj znajdzie, ale wydawało się, jakby co krok napotykał ślepą uliczkę.

Czas na ponowne zerknięcie na miejsce zbrodni.

 

**~*~**

 

Tom przyglądał się przez ułamek sekundy stojącemu przed nim młodszemu mężczyźnie, marszcząc lekko brwi.

On nie… pachniał odpowiednio.

Coś było nie tak. Niemniej jednak nie wahał się przed wykonaniem jednego szybkiego ruchu, aby to ktoś-wyglądający-jak-Harry był przyciskany do ściany.

— Wielosokowy to bardzo interesujący eliksir – mruknął, patrząc, jak w tych zielonych oczach pojawia się błysk paniki. W jego głowie pojawiło się tysiące możliwości… Miał przed sobą kogoś, kto wyglądał dokładnie jak Harry, ale nim nie był. Oczywiście istniały pewne nieścisłości, takie jak zapach, które strasznie go drażniły. – Doskonale odwzorowuje wygląd, zmienia nawet w pewnym stopniu struny głosowe i sam głos, ale nawet w naszym świecie niezwykle trudno jest uzyskać dokładną kopię oryginału, zwłaszcza w przypadku naszej, jak zakładam, wzajemnej znajomości, panie Potter.

— Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz, Riddle – zaczął oszust, mrużąc oczy, upuszczając różdżkę z brzękiem na podłogę, aby nie mógł potwierdzić, że nie był to jedenastocalowy ostrokrzew. – Słuchaj, wiem, że musiałeś powiedzieć gazetom…

— Nie testuj mojej cierpliwości. – Przechylił głowę, przyglądając się mężczyźnie – lub przynajmniej przypuszczalnie mężczyźnie – i zastanawiając się, dlaczego miałby zaatakować go tak otwarcie. Nie spodziewał się, że zostanie złapany, to przynajmniej było oczywiste. Próbował wykorzystać przewagę wyglądu Harry’ego, aby go obezwładnić, ale po co przypierał go do ściany?

Władza, kontrola. Oszust pragnął zobaczyć domniemany strach w jego oczach. Sadysta. Powoli uśmiech pojawił się na jego ustach. Co za szkoda, że ten naśladowca przypadkowo natknął się na większego od siebie drapieżnika.

Najwyraźniej czuł potrzebę ukrywania swojego prawdziwego wyglądu i to nie tylko po to, aby brać z zaskoczenia, ale może również dlatego, że nie miał ciała kogoś, kto mógłby niezauważony szwendać się po uliczkach i niepostrzeżenie zakradać, gdzie mu się tylko podobało?

— Myślę, że musimy sobie porozmawiać, nie sądzisz? Dlaczego nie wejdziesz do mojego biura?

To będzie zabawne.

 

**~*~**

 

— Tom?

Zamarł, gdy doszedł go głos z drugiego pokoju – i to właśnie było całe piękno barier. Był w stanie usłyszeć stąd wszystko, co działo się w jego biurze, ale nic z tego, co działo się tutaj nie było słyszalne z zewnątrz. Idealnie.

Delikatnie zdjął zakrwawione rękawiczki, ignorując spoglądające na niego lśniące, wypełnione agonią zielone oczy.

Nie widział sensu w naciskaniu na poznanie prawdziwej tożsamości oszusta, skoro eliksir wieloskokowy – a był pewien, że to była właśnie jego sprawka – w końcu i tak przestanie działaś. A w międzyczasie mógł zdecydowanie o wiele lepiej się zabawić.

Kupił butelkę taniej wody po goleniu, której używał Harry – pachniała tandetnie, raczej jak coś, co kupowało się z naklejką na opakowaniu niż w bardziej wyrafinowanej i eleganckiej szkatułce. Wylał ją na swoją ofiarę, aby powstrzymać rażący kontrast pomiędzy jej wyglądem a wszystkimi innymi niedociągnięciami.

Chociaż rozumiał ideę używania przez masowych morderców substytutów ich wymarzonej ofiary, ostatecznej nagrody, nigdy tak naprawdę nie widział w tym sensu, skoro różnice były takie oczywiste, że krzyczały mu w twarz i roztrzaskiwały wszelkie fantazje.

Jeśli miał bawić się w taki sposób, zasługiwał, aby było to zrobione porządnie.

Poza tym zawsze był zaintrygowany, jak wyglądałyby efekty spowodowania blizn i ran, i ogólnie uszkodzenia na kimś, kto był pod wpływem eliksiru wielosokowego.

Czy rany przeniosą się bezpośrednio na prawdziwą formę, dokładnie w to samo miejsce, w którym zostały umieszczone pod wpływem wielosokowego? A może zmienią miejsce? I czy w ogóle tam będą?

Patrząc na to z naukowego punktu widzenia, było to bardzo fascynujące.

Niemniej jednak pozwolił, aby rękawiczki upadły obok niego. Posłał swojej ofierze zadowolony uśmiech, zdjął specjalne nakrycie na ubranie i sprawdził, czy na garniturze nie zostały żadne plamki krwi (oczywiście nie zostały), a następnie udał się do sąsiedniego pokoju, aby spotkać z prawdziwą wersją Harry’ego. Raz jeszcze tylko kątem oka po raz ostatni zerknął uszczęśliwiony na oszusta.

Do czasu, gdy powróci, jego ofiara może powrócić do swojej poprzedniej postaci, a więc chciał upewnić się, że ten widok zapadnie mu w pamięci.

Gdyby to nie Harry, prawdziwy Harry, stał przy drzwiach jego gabinetu, zdecydowanie udawałby, że go tutaj nie ma.

Przeszedł przed drzwi akurat wtedy, gdy chłopiec najwyraźniej postanowił wyjść, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby było mu niezręcznie.

— Harry – zawołał. Chłopiec odwrócił się, mrugając ze zdziwieniem, zanim jego wzrok przesunął się na drzwi, które Tom mimochodem za sobą zamknął.

— Och, przepraszam. Masz pacjenta?

— Tylko sprzątam po spotkaniu z jednym. Twoja obecność nie stanowi dla mnie problemu – odparł, przyglądając się uważnie chłopcu.

Harry skinął ze zrozumieniem głową, wpychając ręce do kieszeni.

I oto kolejny powód, dla którego tak łatwo było rozpoznać oszusta – chociaż Harry mógłby zaatakować, gdyby było to konieczne, a do tego, czego był pewien, z całkowitą bezwzględnością, precyzją oraz śmiałością, wciąż był aurorem.

Nigdy nie szukałby strachu w oczach swojego przeciwnika, zaatakowałby, zanim ten w ogóle by go spostrzegł. Oszołomił go albo coś w tym stylu.

Tom przyglądał się mu przez moment, po czym podszedł bliżej, pozwalając, aby jego palce przesunęły się i osiadły na plecach Harry’ego.

— Chodź, usiądź. Wstawię czajnik – mruknął. – Jestem pewien, że miałeś parszywy dzień, zajmując się oszczerstwami panny Skeeter.

— Przepraszam za to – powiedział Harry, spoglądając na niego. Choć raz siedział chętnie. Tom nie odpowiedział mu natychmiast, parząc herbatę, po czym podał mu kubek i zajął własne miejsce.

— Myślisz, że to twoja wina?

— A nie? – Harry skrzywił się. – I znów mnie psychoanalizujesz. Mówiłem ci, abyś przestał to robić.

— A ja nie wykazałem żadnej intencji ulegnięcia twojemu żądaniu, czego nie zrobię również teraz – odparł spokojnie. – Dlaczego sądzisz, że to twoja wina i dlaczego czujesz potrzebę przeproszenia mnie za to?

To był prywatny, mroczny i wyśmienity rodzaj dreszczyku emocji, gdy tak przechodził nagle z roli mordercy Harry’ego do jego powiernika i psychiatry.

Harry zacisnął z frustracją szczękę i Tom wpijał się w każdy szczegół jego twarzy, każdy najmniejszy błysk emocji i przesunięcie mięśni oraz kości.

Myślał, że użycie substytutu zaspokoi te żądze, tę chęć wyciągnięcia ręki i przesunięcia palcami i ustami po każdym calu tego rozszalałego, rozbitego umysłu, tak powiązanego z jego.

A to tylko jeszcze bardziej się nasiliło.

Oszust, bez względu na to jak dobrze przebrany, nie wystarczył. Wiedział, że to nie było prawdziwe, że tylko Harry go zaspokoi, gdy przyjdzie zakończyć tę szczególną grę.

— No cóż, zostałeś wciągnięty w ten cały bałagan przeze mnie – wymamrotał Harry. – I to wywołanie skandalu na mój temat było celem Skeeter. Bez urazy, ale byłeś tylko przypadkową ofiarą.

— Wiesz, mam swoją własną reputację i nie jest ona związana wyłącznie z twoją – stwierdził sucho. Harry zarumienił się, zaciskając palce.

— Taa, wiem. Po prostu… nie możesz najzwyczajniej w świecie przyjąć tych pieprzonych przeprosin i dać spokój?

Głowa Toma przechyliła się nieznacznie.

— A może czujesz się winny, że przeżyłeś atak Voldemorta, a twoi rodzice nie?

— Ja… co? Co to ma z czymkolwiek wspólnego? – zapytał zdecydowanym głosem Harry, a jego ramiona zesztywniały.

— Poczucie winy ocalałego – odparł Tom. – To mogłoby tłumaczyć twój kompleks bohatera i męczeństwo, a także pozorną konieczność wzięcia na swoje ramiona odpowiedzialności za wszystko, co się dzieje.

Harry zamrugał, jakby próbował się zdecydować, czy powinien czuć się urażony, czy nie.

Powstrzymał się od uśmiechnięcia.

— Napij się herbaty, Harry. I powiedz, po co przyszedłeś?

 

**~*~**

 

Harry nie wiedział, kiedy dokładnie Tom stał się w ogóle, choćby w najmniejszym sensie, dla niego powiernikiem. Przypuszczał, że to dlatego, iż miał już serdecznie dość czucia się w pracy jak dziwak i ludzi, którzy albo traktowali go jak kruchą porcelanę, albo jakby był wcielonym Lordem Voldemortem.

Cholerny Czarodziejski Świat, jak zawsze zakochany w skandalu.

Było dokładnie tak samo jak przy fiasku z Komnatą Tajemnic.

Może po prostu chciał czuć się normalnie lub przynajmniej… cóż... normalnie z wizytami psychiatrycznymi to był oksymoron, nie?

Gdyby był normalny, nigdy by nawet nie poznał Toma Riddle’a.

Stary niepokój ścisnął jego żołądek.

Ale Tom przynajmniej prawdopodobnie znał ludzi, którzy byli bardziej popieprzeni od niego, więc miał tutaj pewną swobodę.

— Zwęziłem listę możliwych ofiar – powiedział po chwili. – Wiesz, względem tego, że naśladowcy może wydawać się, iż jest coś winny Voldemortowi. Znalazłem dwoje ludzi w moim departamencie, z którymi całkiem prawdopodobnie mógłby być powiązany naśladowca: Bones i Crouch, stare ofiary Voldemorta.

Tom mruknął potwierdzająco, przyglądając się mu.

— Chodzi o to… — kontynuował… a może przyszedł tu tylko dlatego, że potrzebował kogoś, komu mógłby zwierzyć się ze swoich pomysłów, powiedzieć je na głos, bo jego departament zawsze był zajęty i wypełniony wrzawą? To w końcu nie tak, że Voldemort był jedynym kręcącym się w okolicy psycholem lub jedynym problemem, z którym musieli się uporać.

Voldemort był po prostu tym, który zawsze przypadał jemu.

— Chodzi o to – powtórzył, zwilżając usta – że wiele osób nie lubiło Barty’ego Croucha, a przynajmniej jeśli mówimy o Mrocznych Czarodziejach. Zamknął wielu ludzi i oskarżył wielu innych. To naprawdę ani trochę nie zmniejsza listy podejrzanych. Najbardziej oczywistym wyborem byłby syn Croucha, ale zmarł w Azkabanie dobrych wiele lat przed tym, nim Crouch został zamordowany.

— Rzeczywiście dylemat – mruknął Riddle. – Sprawdziłeś, czy były jakieś ucieczki z Azkabanu? Może jakaś, jaka wiązałaby się z rozpoczętą akurat w tej chwili działalnością naśladowcy?

— Nie było. – Harry potrząsnął głową. – Już sprawdzałem.

— Może ktoś z wsadzonych do Azkabanu przez Croucha ludzi ma rodzinę?

— A może powinienem po prostu oskarżyć wszystkich czystokrwistych czarodziejów w naszym społeczeństwie o bycie mordercami? – zripostował sucho Harry. Na usta Toma wkradł się na chwilę mały uśmieszek, ale szybko zniknął.

Osobiście wciąż skłaniał się ku wybawieniu zabójcy z cienia, bo jak na razie miał parszywe szczęście z jego odnalezieniem.

Był pewien, że w końcu mu się to uda, że w końcu go złapie, ale martwiło go, ile ludzi do tego czasu zginie.

Ze zmęczeniem potarł oczy, opuszczając na dół filiżankę, zanim zamarł.

— Czy, uch, masz coś przeciwko, bym raz na jakiś czas wpadał i rozmawiał z tobą o tych rzeczach? Mam na myśli, to nie twoja praca i w ogóle, powinienem płacić ci za ten czas…

Tom zachichotał lekko na ostatnią część jego wypowiedzi i Harry znów lekko się skrzywił, ale jego towarzysz wyciągnął rękę i jego palce przesunęły się i w końcu osadziły na jego karku.

— Możesz przychodzić, kiedy tylko zechcesz lub masz potrzebę. Tylko nie w godzinach pracy. Z chęcią pomogę ci jak mogę.

Po raz pierwszy, chociaż Tom dotknął go już mimochodem wcześniej, Harry stał się świadomy ciepła jego palców na swojej chłodnej skórze, niemal mrowienia, zupełnie jakby… nie. Uśmiechnął się szeroko do Riddle’a, niby przypadkowym ruchem wyciągając szyję i ramiona z dala od jego lekkiego uścisku, a Tom natychmiast z powrotem przyciągnął do siebie swoją rękę.

— Dziękuję – powiedział. – Bardzo to doceniam. Zapłacę ci kawą i swoim czarującym towarzystwem lub coś w tym stylu.

Tom skinął głową.

— Ale nasze rzeczywiste sesje wciąż będą jak najbardziej miały miejsce i wciąż oczekuję, że będziesz się na nich pojawiał.

Świetnie. Więcej psychoanalizowania i więcej ludzi próbujących dostać się do jego głowy.

Harry spojrzał na Toma kamiennym wzrokiem i prychnął.

 

**~*~**

 

Kiedy Harry wyszedł, Tom wślizgnął się z powrotem do drugiego pokoju. Harry pytał go o to, czy może go obejrzeć, ale z łatwością zbył to pytanie na inny moment.

Na jego stole nie leżał już zakrwawiony, obolały i rozgorączkowany Harry.

Przechylił lekko głowę i zrobił krok do przodu, pochylając się nad mężczyzną, z łatwością ściągając knebel (jego komentarze nie było wystarczająco harry’owate, były nudne, szalone i bezużyteczne), a jego zainteresowanie zdecydowanie się zwiększyło.

— No, no, no – wymruczał. – Czy ktoś ci już mówił, że wyglądasz zupełnie jak twój ojciec?


	9. Część pierwsza: 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowała wspaniała **Himitsu**.

**Rozdział dziewiąty**

Kiedy Harry stawił się następnego popołudnia na swoje kolejne spotkanie, Toma nie było nigdzie widać, a cały jego gabinet był w nieładzie.

Poczuł, że jego ramiona napinają się, gdy szybko przesunął wzrokiem po pokoju. Zrobił krok do przodu, czując, że zasycha mu w ustach.

Dokumenty osuwały się pod jego stopami, gdy przeszedł ostrożnie przez pokój, zwykle nieskazitelny, a teraz wyglądający, jakby nawet przejście małego tornada lub huraganu nie mogło wywołać w nim takich zniszczeń.

Krzesło i stół były przewrócone, tak samo jak kanapa, na której na jednym z boków widniało duże przecięcie, z którego niczym krew wydostawała się wyściółka. Przełknął ślinę.

Co się tu, do diabła, stało?

Tak czy inaczej, nie wyglądało to dobrze.

W ciągu kilku sekund instynktownie ściskał w dłoni różdżkę.

Tego ranka znaleźli kolejne ciało – Dolores Umbridge, której różowe ubranie zabarwiło się na czerwono, oczy wytrzeszczone były ze zdumienia i przerażenia, a usta zaciśnięte w panice.

Od razu wiedział, że była to robota Voldemorta – jakby mogło być inaczej, skoro w sekundzie, gdy wkroczył na miejsce zbrodni, zaatakowała go fala emocji i mocy tak intensywna, że niemal powaliła go na kolana.

Tym razem czuł nienawiść, wstręt i obrzydzenie; poczucie, że pod każdym względem była gorsza, brudniejsza, że była niczym więcej jak tylko świnią.

Zamiast motyla, w miejscu, gdzie powinno się znajdować jej serce przykuta była ropucha, uwięziona we wciąż nienaruszonej klatce piersiowej.

Usunięty został również jej język, a krew była dosłownie wszędzie.

Niektórzy członkowie jego zespołu zastanawiali się, czy ta zbrodnia nie miała bardziej osobistego podłoża, czy nie była przesadzona, bo ta kobieta była kimś, kogo Voldemort znał osobiście i kim pogardzał. I chociaż Harry potrafił przyznać, że w tej teorii mogły kryć się odrobinki prawdy (nie żeby trudno było gardzić podsekretarką Ministra), zbrodnia nie została popełniona wyłącznie z tego powodu.

Wszystko, co zrobił Voldemort było przesadzone, a każdy, kogo zabił, zrobił według niego coś, czym zasłużył sobie na karę – na przemienienie w motyla lub skazanie i potępienie, jak było w tym przypadku.

Od czasu, gdy przebywała w Hogwarcie, wiedział, że Umbridge była bardzo uporządkowana i schludna.  Na miłość boską, wszystkie jej ołówki były naostrzone do tej samej długości!

Nie, to wszystko było celowe, jak zresztą każde działanie Voldemorta, i spowodowane tym, że jego ofiara absolutnie nienawidziłaby bałaganu, jaki z nią zrobił.

Ta zbrodnia była tak inna od tego, z czym zwykle się spotykał, że gdyby nie emocje, mógłby twierdzić, że była to robota naśladowcy lub może nawet jakiegoś kolejnego.

Voldemort nie zrobił absolutnie niczego, aby uhonorować tę ofiarę i Harry z roztargnieniem zagłębił się na nowo w akta starych spraw i zdjęcia z miejsc zbrodni, bo miał nadzieję podyskutować o tym z Tomem.

A teraz okazało się, że go tutaj nie ma i że najwyraźniej stało się z nim coś bardzo złego.

Również książki, którymi wyłożone były ściany, zostały pozrzucane z półek.

Serce waliło mu w piersi jak młot i automatycznie zaczął zbierać porozrzucane papiery, mając odległe uczucie, że Riddle naprawdę nie lubił mieć w swoim pokoju nieporządku. Kiedyś, gdy Harry rzucił w jego towarzystwie zużytą serwetkę na skraj talerza, a nie do kosza na śmieci, mężczyzna wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar się na niego rzucić. Potrząsnął głową, uznając to za nieistotne i spychając to na odległy kraniec swojego umysłu, próbując zacząć myśleć, po czym zamarł, opuszczając dokumenty z powrotem na podłogę.

Miejsce zbrodni.

To było potencjalne miejsce zbrodni. Nie powinien niczego dotykać, niczego zanieczyszczać. Był głupi! Wiedział o tym.

Cóż, przynajmniej aurorzy już o wszystkim wiedzieli.

Zaczął ostrożnie badać pomieszczenie.

 

**~*~**

 

**_Poprzedniej nocy_ **

****

Tom nachylił się nad po części przerażonym, a po części wyzywającym i wściekłym Bartym Crouchem Juniorem, chociaż w wyrazie jego twarzy pojawiło się teraz coś jeszcze innego.

Klatka piersiowa rzekomo martwego Croucha falowała, gdy napiął się, próbując się uwolnić.

— Kim, do cholery, jesteś? – zapytał zdecydowanym głosem, gdy tylko był już w stanie to zrobić, bo knebel został usunięty z jego ust.

— No, no, no, co za obskurne zachowanie – wycedził Tom. – Najpierw obrażasz moją pracę, potem włamujesz się do mojego domu, a teraz zwracasz się do mnie w tak niegrzeczny sposób, jak gdybyś nie znał już mojego imienia. Doktor T. M. Riddle, psychiatra, jak twierdzi tabliczka na moich drzwiach. A może włamałeś się przez przypadek do złego pokoju, bo nie przeczytałeś napisu?

— Obrażam twoją pracę? – powtórzył Crouch. – Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz. Nigdy w życiu nie miałem nic do czynienia z psychiatrią!

Rozbawiony uśmieszek mimowolnie wykrzywił usta Toma, chociaż na krawędziach wciąż był lodowaty i kruchy.

— Mam na myśli moją inną pracę – powiedział z politowaniem, po czym potrząsnął głową. – Masz szczęście, że wciąż możesz mi się do czegoś przydać, juniorze. – Pochylił się bliżej, gdy mężczyzna zdawał się chcieć odpowiedzieć i przycisnął różdżkę do jego żyły szyjnej. – Oto, co zrobimy…

 

**~*~**

 

Nawet bez dziwnej pomocy emocji Voldemorta nie zajęło mu wiele czasu domyślenie się, co takiego się wydarzyło.

Minęło tak wiele czasu, od kiedy był w miejscu takim jak to, gdzie podejrzewało się, że mogła zostać dokonana zbrodnia, a nie patrzyło się na rozcapierzone ciało z rosnącym w ciele chorym, obcym poczuciem satysfakcji. Dowody były jednak zdecydowanie oczywiste, więc bez problemu wyciągnął wniosek.

Były wyraźne ślady pojedynku – wśród porozrzucanych dokumentach i w czymś, co wyglądało jak mroczne zaklęcie eksplodujące rzucone na regał z książkami, które spowodowało, że papiery znajdowały się teraz dosłownie wszędzie.

W jego głowie pojawiły się sceny przedstawiające, co mogło się tutaj wydarzyć. Wizualizacje.

Tom Riddle, z tego co słyszał, był utalentowanym czarodziejem – atakujący również musiał być silny, aby mieć szansę go pokonać, nawet z elementem zaskoczenia. Zmrużył nieznacznie oczy.

Drzwi do drugiego pokoju zostały wysadzone z zawiasów i to właśnie one były dla niego największą, najbardziej niepokojącą wskazówką tego, co się wydarzyło.

Wyglądało na to, że naśladowca dotarł tu jeszcze przed nim, chociaż zupełnie nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego miałby chcieć wziąć sobie za cel Toma.

Czy było to spowodowane tylko tym, że był widziany pod jego domem? Tym, że Skeeter insynuowała mniej profesjonalną relację między nimi?

Miał teorię, że naśladowca nie brał niczego na wiarę, więc to nie mogło być to. Biorąc pod uwagę to wszystko, co do tej pory widział, naśladowca był intensywnie entuzjastyczny, z jakiegoś powodu wdzięczny Voldemortowi, gwałtownie niestabilny, ale zarazem wyraźnie zdolny do uważnego planowania, gdy wymagała tego sytuacja.

Ciemny, pokręcony dziedzic czystokrwistej rodziny, być może wychowany na diecie kontroli i skomplikowanej sieci.

Czyli dokładnie Barty Crouch Junior, za wyjątkiem tego, że skurwiel już nie żył i nic z tego nie miało najmniejszego sensu.

A co najważniejsze? Fakt, że kolejna kanapa psychiatryczna i stolik w pokoju były poplamione krwią.

Nadszedł czas, aby niezwłocznie wezwać  zespół kryminalistyczny, który by to zbadał.

A potem po prostu siedział i wpatrywał się w ścianę. Nigdy wcześniej w swoim życiu nie był taki przerażony.

— Och, Boże… — Usłyszał, że mówi ktoś obok niego. Ktoś z techniki kryminalistycznej.

Te słowa ponownie kilkakrotnie jeszcze dotarły do jego uszu i przełknął z trudem ślinę.

Poczuł, że podchodzi do niego Robards i kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu – zbyt szorstko, stanowczo i koncentrując się na tym, aby mu pomóc. Nie mógł oddychać.

— Potter, idź do domu. Napij się jakiejś herbaty.

— Chcę pracować nad tą sprawą – odparł Harry z lekkim odrętwieniem.

— Na całej ścianie porozwieszane są zdjęcia, jak jesteś torturowany! – syknął auror, okrążając go. Jego oczy błyszczały. – Już uczęszczasz na pieprzoną terapię, nie będziesz teraz pracował w terenie bez zgody swojego psychiatry, a twój psychiatra jest obecnie zaginiony i jego krew wala się po całej podłodze tego gabinetu.

Eliksir wielosokowy. Taka była jego teoria. Przełknął ślinę. Zastanawiał się, kto był jego substytutem i bał się myśli, że mógł być to Tom.

Nawet jeśli jakimś cudem przeżył, miał wrażenie, że będzie musiał znaleźć sobie nowego psychiatrę.

Może żaden nawet w ogóle go  nie przyjmie, biorąc pod uwagę całe ryzyko.

To było śmieszne, absolutnie nienawidził swoich sesji z Tomem, nienawidził poczucia bycia szturchanym i analizowanym, tego, że kolejna osoba dłubała w jego głowie… ale teraz, gdy stanął w obliczu utraty tej sieci i bycia zostawionym sam na sam ze swoim umysłem oraz tymi zdjęciami na ścianie… naprawdę tego nie chciał.

— Proszę – spróbował sztywno. – Muszę pracować nad tą sprawą, a ty nie masz uprawnień, aby mnie odwołać. Scrimgeour jest…

— Scrimgeoura tutaj nie ma, a gdyby był, jestem pewien, że by się ze mną zgodził. Doskonale rozumiesz, dlaczego nie mogę pozwolić ci tu zostać. Weasley weźmie cię do domu, nie rób niczego głupiego. Będziemy cię na bieżąco o wszystkim informować.

— Nie potrzebuję nikogo, kto odprowadzi mnie do domu – warknął Harry, ledwo nad sobą panując. W odpowiedzi otrzymał piorunujące spojrzenie, które sprawiło, że zacisnął pięści. – Jakoś wcześniej nie miałeś nic przeciwko, abym pracował nad sprawą naśladowcy i wszystkim, co ma związek z Voldemortem, bez względu na to, jaka była na ten temat opinia psychiatry.

— Harry, proszę, bądź rozsądny – powiedziała Tonks. – Wiesz, że wiele się zmieniło… spójrz na tę cholerną ścianę. Stajesz się dla tego mężczyzny celem.

— No cóż, jest również celem Voldemorta – zauważył Ron.

— Dziękuję! – wykrzyknął Harry, machając w powietrzu rękami i starając się nie myśleć, dlaczego tak bardzo na to naciskał. – Tak więc nie traćmy czasu na kłótnie, skoro…

— Dokładnie – wycedził Robards. – Idź do domu. Znasz przepisy, nie możesz tutaj być, to się robi zbyt osobiste. Nie można już tego lekceważyć jako interpretację lub zbieg okoliczności. To nie jest jakiś tam podobny do ciebie trup, to ponad tuzin zdjęć ciebie przywiązanego, rozciętego i wijącego się z bólu.

— Rzeczywiście trochę perwersyjne – wymamrotał Dawlish. Nastała kompletna cisza i wszyscy odwrócili się, aby na niego spojrzeć. Z twarzy Harry’ego zniknął wszelki kolor. Auror zdawał się nagle zdać sobie sprawę z tego, co powiedział właśnie na głos i uniósł do góry ręce w geście poddania, rumieniąc się. – Przepraszam! Po prostu… znaczy się…

— Jestem świadomy psychologii – oznajmił sztywno Harry. – Dźganie niczym penetracja, często używane przez będących impotentami psychopatów jako forma ukojenia seksualnego. Chodziłem na te same pieprzone zajęcia co ty.

I absolutnie nie pomagało to jego wątpliwemu zdrowiu psychicznemu.

Nigdy w życiu nie czuł się bardziej poruszony. Być może jedynym pocieszeniem było, że była to prawdopodobnie robota naśladowcy, a nie Voldemorta – bo, szczerze mówiąc, bycie atakowanym i niszczonym przez emocje tego mężczyzny związane z torturowaniem go byłoby zupełnie nowym poziomem popieprzenia, do którego zdecydowanie nie chciał się przybliżać.

— Idź do domu – powtórzył Robards, tym razem ciszej. – Jesteś blady jak ściana, a my musimy popracować. Nie będę musiał się martwić, że zwymiotujesz na dowody.

— Nie zwymiotuję na dowody.

— Co już samo w sobie jest niepokojące – mruknął Savage. – Jak możesz przyjmować to tak spokojnie?

Myśleli, że był spokojny? Czuł się, jakby ostrożne oklejenia i szwy na jego osobowości zostały rozerwane pod wpływem tego całego obłędu.

A Toma nawet tu nie było.

Pieprzeni psychiatrzy. Dlatego właśnie takim złym pomysłem było pozwolenie, aby ktokolwiek choć trochę się do niego zbliżył. Prowadził takie życie, w którym masowo mordujący Czarny Pan i jego poplecznicy wręcz garneli się do tego, aby pozbawić go wszystkich możliwych stabilizatorów, jakie miał w swoim życiu, i to tylko po to, aby przekonać się, jak daleko może upaść.

Miał nadzieję, że z Tomem wszystko w porządku.

Może jednak zaraz zwymiotuje.

— Chłopaki… właśnie dostaliśmy z powrotem próbki krwi. Nie należy tylko do Riddle’a.

— Słucham? – Harry odwrócił się ostro. – A do kogo?

Nastąpiło krótkie wahanie, błysk zmieszania.

— Nasze dane twierdzą, że Barty’ego Croucha, Juniora.

Cholera jasna.

 

**~*~**

 

Barty Crouch Junior przykucnął przy Grimmauld Place numer 12, czekając cicho, dyskretnie, a serce waliło mu w piersi.

Nie wiedział, jak to się stało.

Widział, jak Potter pojawia się na ulicy i znalazł się za nim w ciągu kilku sekund, ale rozbiegane oczy już na niego patrzyły, a różdżka przyciśnięta była do twarzy.

Uśmiechnął się, nieprzejęty.

— Myślę, że będziesz chciał ze mną pójść, bo nie powiem Ministerstwu nic na temat miejsca, gdzie zamknięty jest doktor Riddle.


	10. Część pierwsza: 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowała wspaniała **Himitsu**.

**Rozdział dziesiąty**

Harry wiedział, że była to kompletna głupota, że pewnie zaraz przez to zginie i że oddawanie swojej różdżki naśladowcy seryjnego mordercy jest takiego rodzaju wyczynem, jaki kończy się analizowaniem przez jego współpracowników jego ciała w kostnicy.

Ale ten drań miał rację. Harry nie mógłby ryzykować, że nigdy nie odnajdzie Riddle’a, zwłaszcza że Crouch wyglądał na kogoś, kto stawił czoła torturom Azkabanu i absolutnie po tym ze świrował. Na pewno nie pęknie i nie wyda niczego pod wpływem przesłuchania w Ministerstwie. Być może udałoby się to dzięki Veritaserum, ale kto w ogóle wie, w jakim stanie byłby do tego czasu Tom, biorąc pod uwagę całą tę krew?!

Nie, być może i miał wybór, ale nie istniała żadna prawdziwa możliwa do zaakceptowania alternatywa.

Zakryto mu oczy i związano ręce, po czym poprowadzono w nieznane miejsce. Serce biło mu jak oszalałe, a w ustach miał nieprzyjemny posmak.

Natychmiast rozpoznał magię, która się wokół niego owinęła – podstępna, mroczna, znajoma.

Z trudem powstrzymał się od głośnego wciągnięcia powietrza.

— Voldemort… — słowo wydostało się z jego ust, zanim mógłby nawet o tym pomyśleć.

Instynktownie zrobił krok do tyłu, ale nastąpił tylko na stopę Croucha. Naśladowca i Voldemort w jednym pokoju.

— Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że nie przypieczętowuję waszej pierwszej próby współpracy.

Nie mógł zobaczyć Voldemorta, ale był w stanie go wyczuć i może to było nawet jeszcze gorsze.

Nawet będąc na miejscu zbrodni nie czuł wszystkiego tak intensywnie. W powietrzu wisiało podniecenie, oczekiwanie i sentyment, ale przede wszystkim wszechogarniająca obsesja. I wszystkie te emocje garnęły się w jego kierunku, pieszcząc jego umysł niczym delikatne palce.

Coś zacisnęło mu się w gardle.

Uścisk Croucha wzmocnił się, zmuszając go do ruszenia do przodu i opadnięcia na kolana.

Nie nadeszła żadna natychmiastowa odpowiedź, ale zimne dłonie musnęły jego twarz, po czym zacisnęły się stanowczo i odchyliły do tyłu jego głowę, odsłaniając gardło. Palce, niemal znajome, zgięły się, badając i śledząc kontury jego twarzy, przesuwając się lekko po jego oczach i spróbował ugryźć je, gdy opuszek kciuka musnął jego wargi.

Uścisk natychmiast stał się mocniejszy.

— No, no, no – głos Voldemorta był wysoki i zimny, niczym wyjęty z koszmarów, nawet nie przypominając prawdziwego – nie ma takiej potrzeby. Nie zamierzam cię skrzywdzić, Harry.

— Gdzie jest Tom? – zapytał stanowczo.

— To w tej chwili twój najmniejszy problem.

— Właściwie, całkiem przeciwne. Możesz być pewien, że nie przyszedłem tu dla ciebie – warknął Harry. Czuł się bezbronny, bezradny, nie mógł nawet zobaczyć swoich wrogów. Ani trochę mu się to nie podobało.

O co w tym wszystkim, do cholery, chodziło?

— Jaki niegrzeczny – mruknął cicho jego towarzysz. – Powinieneś popracować nad swoimi manierami, zanim ktoś inny zrobi to za ciebie.

— Czego ode mnie chcesz? – zapytał po chwili wyzywająco Harry, opierając się chęci przełknięcia z trudem śliny.

— Och, wielu rzeczy – oznajmił niemal lekceważąco Voldemort.

— A czego chcesz ode mnie teraz? – sprecyzował, zaciskając mocno szczękę. Palce przesunęły się w dół, muskając jego szyję. Chwilę później dołączył do nich również oddech. Ramiona Harry’ego zesztywniały.

— Wyboru – mruknął morderca. – Chcę tylko, abyś dokonał wyboru. Kiedy cię rozwiążę.

— A co to za wybór? – zapytał ostrożnie Harry. Miał zamiar zaatakować, gdy tylko zostanie rozwiązany, a nie grać dalej w te gierki. Voldemort musiał o tym wiedzieć. Nie był głupi, Harry doskonale wiedział to po jego zbrodniach. I ta myśl nie była teraz ani trochę pocieszająca.

— Możesz zabić Croucha i odejść wolno. Możesz też po prostu odejść wolno, a ja znajdę pana Riddle’a i go zabiję.

Przez chwilę Harry był przekonany, że cały świat zamarł w miejscu i ziemia się pod nim rozstąpiła. Ręce Voldemorta spoczęły na jego ramionach, a on po prostu czuł niesamowite mdłości.

— Nie ma mowy.

— W takim razie zabiję pana Riddle’a i wyrzucę cię z powrotem na ulicę. Barty, dziś twój szczęśliwy dzień…

Złapały go inne ręce – musiały należeć do Croucha – i zaczęły go wyprowadzać, a jego serce zabiło mocniej, podczas gdy umysł wirował.

Nigdy wcześniej nikogo nie zabił.

— Czekaj – rzucił.

Był w stanie niemal namacalnie wyczuć promieniujące z Voldemorta zadowolenie z siebie i z całego serca go nienawidził.

— Tak, Harry?

— Skąd mam wiedzieć, że dotrzymasz swojej części umowy? Skąd wiesz, że potrafiłbym go zabić, nawet gdybym chciał?

— Istnieją różne sposoby, aby kogoś zabić, nie tylko Avada Kedavra. Pozostawiam ci je do wyboru.

Dlaczego Crouch w ogóle nie protestował? Jasne, wiedział już, że Voldemort pragnął śmierci naśladowcy za to, że ten znieważył jego pracę, zdegenerował ją, ale… ale nigdy się czegoś takiego nie spodziewał.

Gula wzrosła mu w gardle.

— Złożymy w tej sprawie przysięgę – wymruczał Voldemort.

Oparł się pokusie przełknięcia, zdecydowanie zbyt świadomy, że te oczy pożarłyby i wchłonęły każdy jego najmniejszy ruch. Zamiast tego ślepo wyciągnął rękę.

— Warunki?

Długie palce zacisnęły się wokół jego dłoni, raczej niepotrzebnie przesuwając się po miejscu, gdzie biło na niej tętno, opuszczając ją. Poczuł, jak zasycha mu w ustach.

— Zabijesz Barty’ego Croucha przed opuszczeniem tego pokoju, a ja natychmiast po morderstwie puszczę pana Riddle’a wolno, zupełnie bez szwanku. Nie zaatakujesz mnie, a ja nie zaatakuję ciebie.

Harry zwilżył usta, starając się myśleć o ewentualnych lukach – czymkolwiek, co dałoby mu przewagę lub umieściło w niekorzystnej sytuacji. Nic takiego nie znalazł.

Czy Voldemort był politykiem, gdy nie bawił się w Czarnego Pana?

— Zgoda – mruknął. Obietnica została przypieczętowana. Harry nigdy wcześniej w swoim życiu nie czuł tak wielkich mdłości, chociaż naprawdę próbował to wszystko przed sobą usprawiedliwić. Crouch był kryminalistą i jeśli ktoś tu musiał umrzeć, na pewno powinien się upewnić, że nie będzie to nikt niewinny, prawda?

Opaska została zdjęta z jego oczu i, po raz pierwszy, zobaczył Czarnego Pana.

Podobny do węża, o szkarłatnych oczach, wysoki i szczupły. Harry niemal cofnął się i wzdrygnął na ten widok.

Nie człowiek. Nie był nawet człowiekiem. To była sprawka poważnej czarnej magii. Dreszcz przebiegł mu po kręgosłupie, a krew zamarzła w żyłach.

Przez chwilę stał całkowicie sztywno, po prostu uważnie mu się przyglądając.

A te szkarłatne oczy odwzajemniły spojrzenie, wbijając się niczym szpilki w jego skórę i umysł.

Miał wrażenie, że to wszystko stało się jeszcze większym koszmarem.

— Dlaczego to robisz? – zapytał cicho.

Voldemort przechylił głowę i przez moment Harry był przekonany, że nie uzyska odpowiedzi. Bo dlaczego miałby?

— Z wielu powodów.

— Podaj mi jeden – rzucił wyzywająco, zaciskając szczękę.

W odpowiedzi otrzymał uśmiech – najbardziej przerażający jaki kiedykolwiek w swoim życiu widział i… Voldemort nie miał być tak fizycznie zdeformowany. Zmieszał się. Więc albo twarz, jakiej używał w życiu codziennym była efektem glamour, albo ta.

Tak czy inaczej, był przekonujący.

— Bo sądzę, że będziesz wyglądać pięknie, gdy się załamiesz.

Harry wpatrywał się w niego przez kilka długich chwil. Serce waliło mu w piersi, a słowa odbiły się echem w jego uszach i oddaliły wszelkie inne myśli.

_Ten mężczyzna jest szalony._

Odwrócił się, na moment mocno zaciskając oczy.

To były tylko słowa, nie jakieś nieuchronne stwierdzenie, ale z uwagi na umowę, którą właśnie zawarł, i tak ogarnęło go przytłaczające uczucie bezradności.

Zacisnął mocno pięści u swojego boku i szybko usunięte zostały również więzy na jego rękach, a różdżka oddana z powrotem.

Niczego tak bardzo nie pragnął jak zaatakować, unicestwić te umysłowe potyczki i zabójcę, który tak uporczywie śledził go na każdym kroku i zamieniał w kogoś zupełnie nowego.

Widział teraz, jak łatwo było doprowadzić go do tego momentu i ta prostota była bardzo niepokojąca. Voldemort użył przeciwko niemu nawet naśladowcy, a teraz spełniał swoje własne pragnienia, jednocześnie zapewniając sobie śmierć Croucha.

Wygodne. Jak cholernie wygodne.

Jak mógł to zrobić? Jak mógł to, do cholery, zrobić? Nie chciał nikogo zabijać, a biorąc pod uwagę te wszystkie mroczne myśli, jakie już kłębiły się mu w głowie, był przerażony konsekwencjami.

I o to pewnie chodziło. O konsekwencje. To było tylko kolejne szturchnięcie, nim stanie się jak szkło drżące zaraz przez rozbiciem, gotowy na to, aby delikatny dotyk Voldemorta pchnął go poza krawędź, gdzie straci już wszelkie szanse na naprawienie.

Nie chciał o tym myśleć, więc obrócił się szybko na pięcie, wskazał różdżką i rzucił zaklęcie.

I to Barty Crouch się rozbił.

 

**~*~**

 

Tom nie sądził, by kiedykolwiek wcześniej w swoim życiu widział coś bardziej wyśmienitego.

Oczywiście, że był zafascynowany tym, jakie zaklęcie wybierze Harry w celu popełnienia morderstwa, ale teraz, po fakcie, nie mógł wyobrazić sobie, aby mógł zrobić to w jakikolwiek inny sposób.

Reducto. Prosto w klatkę piersiową.

Taki prosty, łatwy sposób. Tego zaklęcia uczono się już w szkole, ale, nawet jeśli Harry nie wydawał się zdawać sobie z tego sprawy lub unikał myślenia o tym, było niezwykle bolesne i bezwzględne w porównaniu do klątwy Avada Kedavra, nawet jeśli nie wymagało bezpośredniego zamiaru morderstwa. Przypuszczał, że Harry nie był jeszcze gotowy, aby stawić czoła swojemu pełnemu mrocznemu potencjałowi. Nie miał nic przeciwko. Tak było zabawniej.

Harry wybrał również zaklęcie odpychające, jak gdyby próbował odsunąć od siebie całą tę sprawę tak mocno, jak tylko było to możliwe.

Jego oczy zabłysły z zachwytu.

Będzie zachwycony, gdy chłopiec będzie gotów zrobić to jak należy, gdy również zacznie czerpać przyjemność z zabijania, z finezji, jaką może okazać różdżka lub skalpel. Z tego, w jaki sposób światło znikało z oczu ofiary i z przypływu wszechogarniającej władzy, która niosła ze sobą świadomość, że życie i śmierć były na jego rozkazy.

Byli bogami.

Ale to po morderstwie, po fakcie, przy pustym wyrazie fałszywego bożka na podłodze, gdy krew rozlewała się wszędzie niczym na najbardziej abstrakcyjnych obrazach Jacksona Pollocka, pojawiała się prawdziwa satysfakcja.

Ich emocje rozmyły się w jedną całość jak mokre akwarele – jego pełen głodu szkarłat, język ognia, pożerający siniejący fiolet i błękit smutku oraz przemocy, kwitnący żółty płomień winy przypominający chorobę i czerń niczym macki jego wpływu przyciągający go nawet jeszcze bardziej.

Smakowało wyśmienicie na jego języku.

Widział, jak twarz Harry’ego zapada się odrobinę, jak gdyby wyssał część światła z jego oczu i sam je pochłonął. Szczęki chłopca były mocno zaciśnięte, tak samo jak pięści, a ramiona zesztywniałe obronnie. Bez wysiłku mógłby teraz rozerwać wszelkie ściany i całkowicie obnażyć przed sobą drżącego i znajdującego się w słabym psychicznie stanie chłopca.

Nie zrobił tego.

Niektóre zabójstwa są szybkie, niektóre posiłki pośpieszne, bo coś musi zostać spożyte ze względu na zniszczenie jakiegoś składnika. Harry był jednak przysmakiem, czymś, co powinno się degustować i czym rozkoszować.

Rozłoży go powoli, drażniąc każdą ostatnią kroplę emocji i obrony, każdy cal dobroci i moralności, jaki przykrywał Harry’ego, jakby był parą butów, które skrupulatnie czyszczono na pierwszy dzień w szkole.

To było zabawne. Harry był na zewnątrz bardziej chaotyczny niż nieskazitelna persona Toma Riddle’a, ale podczas gdy jego serce i umysł były uważnie nastawione na piękno destrukcji, na sztukę, Harry był chaotycznym, namalowanym obrazem życia i osobowości.

Harry był nade wszystko dobrą osobą, pełnym moralności Złotym Chłopcem i drogowskazem dla całej jasności tego świata.

Nigdy nie chciałby zniszczyć czegokolwiek poza swoim życiem.

Zrobił jeden krok do przodu i kolejny, gdy Harry zamarł w bezruchu, przełknął ślinę i spoglądał na swoje pierwsze umyślne morderstwo.

— Dobrze, że pan Riddle wciąż żyje – wymruczał do ucha chłopca. – Wyglądasz, jakbyś raczej potrzebował psychiatry, który mógłby ponownie zszyć wszystkie twoje pęknięcia.

Harry cofnął się, obracając w jego stronę.

— Teraz twoja część umowy. Wypełnij ją. Teraz. – Jego głos był zimy i sztywny. A oczy? Druzgocąco bezbronne.

Wyciągnął palec, aby unieść brodę chłopca, rozkoszując się jego chwilowym załamaniem.

— Więc nie chcesz wybrać motyla?

Roześmiał się, gdy odepchnięto go gwałtownie do tyłu, a w jego stronę błysnęły rozwścieczone oczy.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko, nie przejmując się tym, aby miękkie wargi ukrywały ostre zęby obnażone pod wpływem jego radości.

Bez trudu uniósł Croucha zaklęciem, kierując się w stronę drzwi, zerkając za siebie, gdy był już poza barierami.

— Tom będzie w domu. Umieściłem go tam mniej więcej w tym samym czasie, gdy Barty do ciebie przyszedł. A teraz biegnij.

Deportował się.


	11. Część pierwsza: 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Rozdział pod kątem błędów sprawdziła **Himitsu** i dziękuję jej za to, jest naprawdę świetna.

**Rozdział jedenasty**

Chwilę zajęło Harry’emu wyśledzenie miejsca zamieszkania Toma, jako że jego życie osobiste nigdy nie zostało poruszone w czasie ich sesji i rozmów.

Niemniej jednak, rzucił się do niego w pośpiechu, lekceważąc przy tym wszelkie oficjalne przepisy. Powinien udać się prosto do biura i zgłosić wszystko, co się wydarzyło, ale…

Ale…

No cóż, co, u diaska, miałby powiedzieć? Mógł oczywiście wyznać prawdę, ale było w niej coś wyraźnie niewygodnego, a w głowie mu wirowało i po prostu musiał zobaczyć, czy z Tomem wszystko było w porządku. Czy Voldemort dotrzymał swojej strony umowy. Czy nie zabił Croucha na darmo.

Nikt nie odpowiedział, kiedy zadzwonił do drzwi, więc wywarzył je, wywołując wycie barier ochronnych.

Chwilę później u szczytu schodów pojawił się Tom z różdżką w ręku. Jego oczy były zaczerwienione, a ciało poobijane.

Harry niemal opadł z ulgi na ziemię i przez kilka sekund po prostu się na niego gapił, rozczochrany, zanim zorientował się, że praktycznie rzecz biorąc właśnie włamał się do domu swojego psychiatry. Cóż, przynajmniej miał ku temu dobry powód.

— Co się, do cholery, stało? – Nie rozpoznał własnego głosu.

Tom machnął różdżką, uspokajając bariery, po czym zszedł do końca po schodach.

— A co się stało z tobą? – odparł mężczyzna, przyglądając mu się uważnie. – Zakładam, że jest to w jakiś sposób powiązane z dość niepokojącą luką w mojej pamięci? Ostatnie, co pamiętam, to zaatakowanie mnie w moim gabinecie, a teraz obudziłem się tutaj, podczas gdy ktoś zniszczył moje bariery…

Harry przełknął ślinę, pocierając dłonią swoje przekrwione oczy.

— Wyglądasz okropnie – zauważył Riddle. Harry prychnął, czując budującą się w nim histerię. Tom niczego nie pamiętał. Nie miał nawet przewagi. A co jeśli Voldemort zrobi to ponownie? Lub wykorzysta kogoś innego?

Nagle poczuł się, jakby kolana zaraz miały się pod nim ugiąć i Tom w jednej chwili znalazł się obok niego, chwytając go w pasie.

— Spokojnie – mruknął Ślizgon. – Okej. Usiądźmy. Powiedz mi, co przegapiłem.

Głos Toma był tak spokojny, że udało mu się go uspokoić, niczym zimna woda polana na oparzenie, i przełknął z trudem ślinę, pozwalając, aby mężczyzna zaprowadził go do salonu.

Nigdy wcześniej nie widział domu Toma, ale był on równie nieskazitelny, co jego gabinet. Podłoga zrobiona była z wypolerowanego drewna i pokrywał ją miękki dywanik oraz kanapa, która jakimś cudem sprawiała wrażenie zarówno eleganckiej, jak i wygodnej. Usiadł na niej na oślep, przesuwając wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu.

Również i to udekorowane było półkami na książki, a na ścianie wisiał duży obraz. Wszystko wyglądało schludne.

Całą jedną ścianę pokoju stanowiły szklane drzwi prowadzące na taras i do ogrodu.

— Masz bardzo ładny dom – mruknął z roztargnieniem Harry. Tom kucnął przed nim, przesuwając palcami po jego dłoniach i dopiero wtedy, gdy zaczął go uspokajać, Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że strasznie się trzęsie.

Wziął głęboki, ostry oddech.

— Nie byłeś jeszcze w swoim gabinecie? – zapytał.

— Dopiero się obudziłem – powtórzył Tom, wpatrując się w niego. Harry zwilżył usta, wyszarpując jedną rękę z uścisku Riddle’a. Psychiatra pozwolił mu na to, obserwując, jak przeczesuje nią swoje włosy. – Co się stało? – zapytał ponownie.

— Naśladowca – Barty Crouch Junior – włamał się do twojego biura. Zaatakował cię.

— Pojedynkowaliśmy się – mruknął Tom. – To pamiętam.

— A pamiętasz, co się stało później? – zapytał Harry, czując, jak coś zaciska mu się w gardle. Tom lekko pokręcił swoją głową.

— Nie.

Harry przełknął ślinę. Zastanawiał się, czy w ogóle powinien cokolwiek mówić. Jednak Riddle i tak w końcu się dowie, czyż nie? Raczej trudno byłoby trzymać to w sekrecie.

— Mamy… powody, aby sądzić, że użył na tobie eliksiru wielosokowego i cię torturował. Są zdjęcia.

— Użył eliksiru wielosokowego – powtórzył Tom, nieznacznie mrużąc oczy. Harry niemal był w stanie zobaczyć trybiki, które pracowały w jego głowie. – Przemieniając w ciebie.

— Interesujący wniosek.

— Ale trafny, sądząc po tym, jak napięły się twoje ramiona – mruknął Tom. – To musiało być dla ciebie traumatyczne.

— Serio będziesz mówił teraz o mnie? To ty zostałeś okropnie zaatakowany i… — I to była jego wina. Tom ścisnął lekko jego dłonie, zmuszając go do ponownego skupienia na sobie uwagi.

— Opowiedz mi, co się stało – polecił jego psychiatra. – Jaki był cel zaatakowania mnie? – Mężczyzna urwał. – Jak to się w ogóle stało, że wciąż tu jestem? Dlaczego Voldemort po prostu cię nie zabił? Co się wydarzyło?

Coś ścisnęło się Harry’emu w gardle i opuścił wzrok na swoje kolana. Tom ledwo zauważalnie zmrużył oczy.

— Jaka była umowa? – naciskał na niego Riddle. – W zamian za moje życie…?

— To już nieważne – oświadczył cicho Harry, wpatrując się gdzieś w dal. – To nie ma znaczenia.

— Ależ ma. Harry, proszę, powiedz mi. Jako swojemu psychiatrze i swojemu… przyjacielowi. Martwię się o ciebie. Voldemort chce cię wyobcować, a potrzebujesz kogoś po swojej stronie, aby z nim walczyć. Kogoś, komu możesz zaufać.

— I po tym… wszystkim dalej masz ochotę być po mojej stronie? – Nie rozumiał. Dlaczego? Dlaczego Riddle wciąż się nim przejmował, skoro mógł zarobić takie same pieniądze z każdym innym pacjentem, który na dodatek nie narażałby go przy tym na takie ryzyko?

Tom uśmiechnął się do niego lekko.

— Na to wygląda.

— Nic nie jesteś mi winien – powiedział po chwili bez ogródek Harry. – Z powodu tego wszystkiego i tej… umowy, którą wynegocjowałem. To przeze mnie zostałeś w ogóle wciągnięty w cały ten bałagan.

— Nie robię tego z obowiązku – odpowiedział mu Tom, wciąż uważnie mu się przyglądając. – I nie dla pieniędzy. Wierz lub nie, lubię twoje towarzystwo i uznaję cię za interesującego. Poza tym nie za bardzo lubię być wykorzystywany i nie lubię ludzi, którzy próbują użyć mnie do swoich własnych celów.

Harry prychnął na te słowa, po czym potrząsnął głową.

Obrazy mignęły mu przed oczami i żółć wypełniła jego gardło.

Zrobił dobrze, prawda? Voldemort zabiłby Toma, gdyby się na to nie zgodził!

Ale i tak czuł się z tym źle i nie było nikogo, z kim mógłby na ten temat porozmawiać. On… nie mógł zrzucić tego na Toma, tej odpowiedzialności. I nie wiedział, co robić.

Nie wsadzą go przecież za to do Azkabanu, nie?

Ludzie byli już wcześniej wobec niego strasznie podejrzliwi, bo potrafił wejść w umysł Voldemorta, myśleć jak zabójca. A co powiedzieliby, gdyby dowiedzieli się i o tym? Zrozumieliby, prawda?

— Harry – naciskał go znów Tom, ponosząc jego brodę. – Możesz mi wszystko powiedzieć. Po to tu jestem. Nie możesz radzić sobie z tym wszystkim na własną rękę.

Nie mógł? Boże, nawet jego psychiatra myślał, że się złamał.

— Jestem dość pewny, że powinieneś zachęcać do niezależności – wymamrotał.

— Harry, Voldemort chce cię zniszczyć, rozebrać kawałek po kawałeczku. Rozmawiaj ze mną, pozwól mi pomóc ci poskładać się z powrotem w jedną całość. **Możesz mi zaufać**.

Te słowa wydawały się dochodzić do niego niczym spod wody, kręciło mu się w głowie, żołądek mu się zaciskał i był absolutnie świadomy wciąż ściskających jego dłonie rąk Toma oraz wpatrzonych w niego intensywnie szkarłatnych oczu i krwi… wszędzie była krew… i…

Czy Voldemort wykorzysta to do stworzenia miejsca zbrodni?

Uzna to za swoje dzieło?

— Harry, oddychaj – nakazał mu spokojnie Tom, unosząc dłonie i otulając nimi jego policzki. – Oddychaj wraz ze mną. Teraz. No właśnie, doskonale, po prostu się uspokój. Chodź, zrobię ci coś do picia. Wyglądasz, jakbyś tego potrzebował.

Harry z otępieniem pozwolił Riddle’owi poprowadzić się do kuchni, równie lśniącej i wypolerowanej – oczywiście bardzo nowoczesnej i właściwie powinien się tego spodziewać, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak bardzo jej właściciel lubił gotować.

Czuł się, jakby mógł zwymiotować prosto na blat, gdy Tom zmusił go do zajęcia miejsca. Wpatrywał się w stół, próbując się skoncentrować. Prawie wstał.

— Muszę iść i porozmawiać z resztą mojego zespołu, skoro już wiem, że wszystko z tobą w porządku – mruknął. Tom złapał go mocno za ramię, pchając z powrotem na taboret.

— Po prostu siedź – poinstruował go jego towarzysz. – Będziesz mógł złożyć raport później, nigdzie nie uciekną. Jesteś moim pacjentem i w tej chwili moim priorytetem.

— Jak możesz być taki spokojny, skoro wiesz, co się stało? – Głos Harry’ego był zachrypnięty i niczym koło ratunkowe chwycił wciśnięty mu w ręce kubek z ciepłą herbatą. – Mam na myśli… możesz się domyślać, ale nie wiesz i…

— Pij.

Słowo ucięło jego paplaninę – i, Boże, był żałosny! Był przecież szkolony, aby radzić sobie w takich sytuacjach. Tylko że to wcale nie było tak. Szkolenie było nieporównywalne. Nie, gdy emocje Voldemorta wciąż przemykały po cichu pomiędzy jego własnymi. A przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że były to emocje Voldemorta, a nie jego własne.

Wziął łyk. Natychmiast poczuł się spokojniejszy, więc opuścił wzrok.

— Czy ty… dodałeś coś do tego? – zapytał.

— Zioła. O leczniczym zastosowaniu. Uspokoją cię.

— Wsadziłeś trawkę do mojej herbaty? – Harry zamrugał. – To nie może być etyczne.

— Nie powiedziałem nic o trawce, tylko o ziołach o leczniczym zastosowaniu. Natknąłem się na nie w czasie moich podróży. To stara receptura. Chcesz, bym zrobił ci coś z mniejszą ilością ziół? Mam też Earl Greya.

Harry wpatrywał się w swoją herbatą i wziął kolejny łyk. Poczuł, jak uścisk w jego żołądku nieznacznie się zmniejsza.

— Nie, jest dobra.

Tom skinął głową, trzymając rękę lekko na jego ramieniu. Tym razem usiadł obok niego, powoli pozwalając, aby jego ręka opadła, jak gdyby chciał się upewnić, że nic się z tego powodu nie stanie.

— Co się stało, Harry? – zapytał Riddle tym swoim miękkim, spokojnym „zaufaj mi” głosem, który jednocześnie uspokajał go, jak i przerażał, bo wiedział, że była to jedynie kolejna osoba, która próbowała dostać się do jego głowy.

A może już tam była.

Harry czuł się zdezorientowany, zmęczony przez to wszystko, co się wydarzyło, jeszcze bardziej rozbity, a może nawet całkowicie zniszczony.

Jak Crouch. Crouch, który dostał Reducto prosto w klatkę piersiową.

W następnej sekundzie odepchnął Toma i ześlizgnął się ze swojego krzesła.

— Łazienka! Gdzie masz łazienkę, zaraz zwymiotuję.

Wszystko się później rozmazało. Wiedział, że powinien być w Ministerstwie, w gabinecie, wszystko wyjaśniać, powiedzieć im, że Tom nie był już porwany.

Zamiast tego, blady na twarzy, trząsł się na całym ciele, gdy szaleńczo wyrzucał z siebie całą zawartość swojego żołądka. Czuł się jak stara ścierka, która została zgnieciona w węzełek.

Był mgliście świadomy, że Tom klęczy obok niego – i, no naprawdę, w innej sytuacji uznałby za zabawne, że psychiatra skażał swoje nieskazitelne ubrania klęczeniem na zimnej podłodze łazienki – palcami rzeźbiąc ciepły wzór na jego plecach.

Nie wiedział, czy to wciąż było profesjonalne, ale w ustach miał gryzący, kwaśny posmak i przełknął trochę podanej mu na ślepo wody.

— Nie żyje. Zabiłem go.

— Voldemorta? – wymruczał nisko Tom niedaleko jego ucha. Harry potrząsnął ostro głową. – Croucha – stwierdził po chwili psychiatra i młodszy czarodziej skinął głową.

Czasami był wdzięczny, że doktor Riddle był taki dobry w łączeniu ze sobą kawałeczków w jedną całość, bo wiedział, że nie musi wyjaśniać dalszej części zawartej umowy, aby ten załapał sens tego, co się wydarzyło.

Pociągnięto go na nogi i ręce trzymały go mocno w pasie, prowadząc ponownie w stronę kanapy.

Niebieski salon. Kojący. Tak jak gabinet Toma. Zniszczony gabinet. Zniszczone ciało. Rozerwane. Nie mógł nawet zrobić z niego motyla, nie prawdziwego.

Jak dobrze, że nie miał już w żołądku niczego, co mógłby zwymiotować.

— Ciii – uciszył go Tom. – Wszystko jest dobrze.

— Nie jest dobrze. Właśnie zabiłem człowieka.

— No cóż, nie był zbyt dobrym człowiekiem – zripostował Tom.

— Bądź dobrym naśladowcą – prychnął Harry nieco histerycznie. Był owinięty w coś ciepłego, w koc, i ponownie niemal wstał, zanim delikatnie pchnięto go z powrotem w dół.

— Po prostu się nie ruszaj. Myślę, że jesteś w szoku – mruknął Tom. – Nic ci tutaj nie będzie. Jesteś bezpieczny. Zajmę się tobą.

— Muszę porozmawiać z aurorami – wymamrotał Harry.

— I porozmawiasz. Ale nie teraz – oznajmił miękko Tom. – Wysłałem im wszystkie istotne szczegóły, gdy byłeś nieco… roztargniony. Wiedzą, że wszystko już załatwione.

Coś znów zacisnęło się w gardle Harry’ego i młodzieniec skinął głową, oddychając ostrożnie, znów przecierając oczy. Tom to załatwił. Chciał więcej herbaty.

Był spokojny, gdy stawiał czoła Voldemortowi i w obliczu morderstwa. Był wtedy w stanie zrobić to, co musiał, aby wyciągnąć wszystkich cało z tej sytuacji.

Ale presja teraz zniknęła i już tylko… nic nie powstrzymywało go teraz przed rozpadnięciem się. Nic, czym musiałby się zająć. Być może jednak powinien pójść zobaczyć się z aurorami, skoro to przynajmniej dałoby mu coś, na czym mógłby się skupić.

Ale był absolutnie przerażony, że, gdy przyjedzie, może zostać wezwany na kolejne miejsce zbrodni. Voldemorta. Jego. Ich.

— Opowiedz, co się stało. O czym myślisz – mruknął Tom. – Poczujesz się dzięki temu lepiej.

Harry zacisnął oczy tak mocno, że zaczął widzieć kolorowe plamki za powiekami. Jak mógł mówić o czymś, czego nie uporządkował sobie jeszcze nawet w swojej własnej głowie?

— Zwymiotowanie nie było dla ciebie wystraszającą wskazówką? – odparł najnormalniejszym głosem, na jaki było go w tej chwili stać. Potrząsnął głową. – Nie mogę mówić o… ja… ja nie mogę myśleć, po prostu… mój Boże…

— Chodź tutaj – polecił mu Tom, kiwając na niego palcem, aby przysunął się bliżej na kanapie. Harry zwilżył usta i zawahał się, podejrzliwie przyciągając się nieco bliżej.

Tom nie pociągnął go do siebie, wciąż spokojnie wyciągając jedną rękę. Być może to ten spokój tak bardzo go kusił – miejsce ukojenia i ciszy, gdy wszystko w jego głowie szalało.

Riddle zawsze był taki spokojny, opanowany. Prawdopodobnie było coś zupełnie nie w porządku w fakcie, że jego psychiatra tak go do siebie przyciągał, owijał ramię wokół jego opatulonej kocem postaci i pozwalał mu położyć głowę na swojej klatce piersiowej, przeczesując palcami jego włosy.

Harry mimowolnie zarumienił się lekko i odchrząknął.

— Czy to profesjonalna metoda?

— Nie, nie jest konwencjonalna. Ale wierzę, że pomaga i tylko to się dla mnie liczy. A teraz skup się na mnie, na moich rękach bądź czymkolwiek innym, na tym, że jesteś bezpieczny, wróć myślami do swojego gabinetu, jeśli chcesz, lub domu, terenu, boiska do quidditcha – tam, gdzie czujesz się szczęśliwy i spokojny. Zamknij oczy, jeśli ci to pomoże.

Harry spróbował to zrobić, ale szybko otworzył je ponownie, bo nie spodobało mu się to, co tam zobaczył – w ciemnościach swojej głowy.

Skupił się więc na głaszczących jego włosy delikatnych palcach. Nie było to… wygodne, czuł się niezręcznie, a jego wnętrzności ściskały się i szarpały, jednak w tych powtarzających się,  miękkich ruchach było również coś uspokajającego. Znów przełknął ślinę. Zacisnął pięści, aby nie drżeć.

Powoli poczuł, że cofa się ze skraju swojej poczytalności lub przynajmniej nie wisi już na niej na palcach.

— A teraz ze mną porozmawiaj – powiedział ponownie cicho Tom. – Co czułeś, zabijając Croucha? ...nie, skup się na dobrym miejscu…

Harry uniósł na to wzrok, uspokajając się znowu, myśląc, że palce przypominały mu wiatr szarpiący jego włosy na boisku do quidditcha, poczucie wolności, gdy wznosił się w powietrzu, nienaruszalność, gonienie za zniczem…

Zwykle wzgardzałby takimi praktykami i twierdził, że są głupimi terapiami, które w niczym nie pomagają. Jednak w tej chwili zrobiłby i spróbował wszystkiego, aby cofnąć się w czasie, aby po prostu znów poczuć się… normalnie, mniej niespokojnie.

— Nie myślałem wtedy. Nie mogłem. Ja po prostu… zrobiłem, co musiałem. Nawet… nie byłem w stanie stwierdzić, gdzie kończę się ja, a zaczyna… on – mruknął. – Czułem się… smutny, winny. I… — zawahał się. Tom nie powiedział ani słowa, tylko czekał. – Potężny. Czy to źle? O mój Boże, to źle, to chore…

— Na razie przestań skupiać się na tym, co jest dobre, a co złe – wymamrotał Tom. – To nie ma znaczenia. Czujesz to, co czujesz i nie musisz tego usprawiedliwiać.

— Ale to źle. To sprawia, że jestem równie zły, co on, ja…

— To zrozumiałe – przerwał mu Tom, ani na chwilę nie przerywając swoich ruchów. – Oczywiście, że czułeś się potężny i że poczucie władzy sprawiło, że czułeś się dobrze. Byłeś w niezwykle stresującej, przerażającej sytuacji, prawdopodobnie czułeś się bardzo bezbronny. Władza zwalczyła to uczucie bezradności i strachu. Oczywiście, że czułeś się dobrze. To naturalne.

Harry przełknął ślinę.

— Więc to… to okej? To nie sprawia, że jestem… to nie sprawia, że jestem jak on? To znaczy, motyle, to właśnie stara się zrobić. Zmienić mnie. Sprawić, bym był taki jak on. A gdyby podobało mi się zabijanie, wtedy… czy to nie sprawiłoby, że byłbym jak on?

— Masz z Lordem Voldemortem bardzo wyjątkową więź i zdolność do całkowitego dostrzegania jego punktu widzenia. To, że jesteś w stanie zrozumieć kogoś, kto cię przeraża lub cię niepokoi nie sprawia, że jesteś złym człowiekiem. Dlaczego dobro i zło jest dla ciebie takie ważne?

Znicz był coraz bliżej. Gryffindor zdobył kolejnego gola. Tłum wiwatował.

— Bo jeśli jestem w stanie zrozumieć jego punkt wiedzenia, potrzebuję czegoś, co mnie od niego odróżni. To… gdy on to robi, czuję się, jakbym to był ja, a teraz… ja… to… to… — Tom nie próbował pomóc mu dokończyć tego zdania, więc zwilżył wargi i wlepił wzrok w podłogę. – Muszę się czegoś trzymać. Muszę być dobry, bo wtedy nie jestem nim. A teraz, gdy ja… to było z dobrych powodów. Uratowałem cię i to sprawia, że jestem od niego inny!

Tyle że Voldemort sądził, iż zamienia ludzi w sztukę, usuwa z nich najgorsze cechy ich osobowości. Nie uznawał się za czarny charakter.

Palce wciąż przesuwały się po jego włosach, klatka piersiowa powoli wznosiła się i opadała. Tom wciąż niczego nie powiedział. Potrzebował liny, czegoś, do czego mógłby przylgnąć. Czegoś swojego.

— To, co zrobiłem było słuszne, prawda?

— Jestem twoim psychiatrą, nie moim miejscem jest osądzanie twoich działań.

— A jako mój przyjaciel? Tom… po prostu… potrzebuję…

— Jako twój przyjaciel, zrobiłbym dokładnie to samo – stwierdził Tom.

Harry uspokoił się trochę, a odrobina napięcia go opuściła, chociaż żołądek wciąż był niespokojny.

— Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest.

Nawet swojemu psychiatrze, nawet teraz, były rzeczy, których nie mógł wyznać, ale… gdy zobaczył ten gabinet, rozdarty na strzępy i zakrwawiony…

— Odpocznij trochę. Możemy porozmawiać później. Pościelę ci łóżko w pokoju gościnnym.

Harry uniósł na to głowę i usiadł.

— Nie, nie, jest w porządku. Nie mogę, muszę pójść do biura i nie mógłbym tak ci się narzucać…

— Całonocna obserwacja – stwierdził Tom. – Przynajmniej nie będę się o ciebie martwił. Chyba że myślisz, że lepiej byłoby dla ciebie, abyś był dziś wieczorem sam?

Mógłby pójść do Rona, Hermiony…

I prawdopodobnie wszystko wyjaśnić. Kiedy przestał rozmawiać o takich sprawach ze swoimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi?

Miał mętlik w głowie, a Riddle spojrzał na niego z powagą, czekając.

Tom niemal umarł z jego powodu. Pomógł mu. Harry ugryzł wnętrze swojego policzka, wzruszając niezobowiązująco ramionami.

— Wie, gdzie mieszkam – mruknął po chwili Harry. Nie była to zgoda, ale… Tom skinął do niego lekko w odpowiedzi.

— W takim razie chodź. Jest późno. Poczęstuj się rano śniadaniem, zanim wyjdziesz, jeśli nie będzie mnie w pobliżu lub będę spał.


	12. Część pierwsza: 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowała wspaniała **Himitsu**. Dziękuję ci za to :).

**Rozdział dwunasty**

Tom prowadził Harry’ego delikatnie przez korytarze swojego domu do pokoju gościnnego. Wskazał mu po drodze dużą łazienkę, zostawiając w niej dla niego świeży, puszysty ręcznik na wypadek, gdyby zechciał wziąć prysznic.

W jego żyłach płonęła głęboka satysfakcja.

Chociaż był zaniepokojony, wszystko poszło doskonale. Czuł się, jakby obserwował, jak arcydzieło, nad którym pracował przez wiele lat w końcu zostaje po raz pierwszy odsłonięte przed światem, a drażniące delikatnie nitki zostały oderwane niczym wykwintna orkiestra grająca tylko dla niego.

Harry złamał się tak przepięknie, że miał ochotę zapłakać – niemal, ale z pewnością za jego zasługą.

Jego pacjent lgnął do niego z nieprzytomną, rozpaczliwą potrzebą. Był kryształem, który powinien być traktowany z najwyższą troską i oddaniem – lub, być może, diamentem. Harry był bardzo silny, podobnie jak on, a tylko diament był w stanie przeciąć inny diament.

Tak czy inaczej, chciał pożreć i umiłować każdy cal katuszy Harry’ego, wychłeptać jego przerażone zdezorientowane i zobaczyć, jak wiele razy będzie w stanie wygładzić i ukoić jego pęknięcia, nim chłopiec złamie się tak bardzo, że nie będzie można go już nigdy naprawić.

Już wcześniej miał z tym wszystkim do czynienia, ale jego krew wciąż śpiewała za tym z utęsknieniem.

Słuchanie, jak Harry nieświadomie go analizuje i zdradza najskrytsze sekrety swojego serca dokładnie temu, przed kim najbardziej powinien je chronić, było cudowne.

Chociaż to nie tak, że jego pacjent nie był w pewnym stopniu bezpieczny w jego rękach.

Nigdy nie pozwoliłby nikomu innemu skrzywdzić Harry’ego. Będzie czcił go, a nawet kochał na swój własny sposób.  Sposób, który często graniczyć będzie z namiętnością i nienawiścią, przepełniony zaborczością i kontrolą.

Lecz to nie sprawiało, by chociaż trochę zmalało w nim pragnienie zniszczenia i oderwania tej złotej obudowy. Harry był taki… taki zwarty w sobie, że po prostu chciał to wszystko rozszarpać.

Gdyby to nie zabiło go w taki niezadowalający sposób, Tom wyrwałby Harry’emu serce z klatki piersiowej, aby tylko zobaczyć, jak te zielone oczy rozszerzają się i ciemnieją z bólu, jak życie i emocje metaforycznie uciekają mu słabo poprzez palce.

A bardziej niż  czegokolwiek innego pragnął posiąść każdą część chłopca, aż w końcu nikt już nie będzie miał wątpliwości, do kogo on należy.

— Jesteś pewien, że nie przeszkadza ci, iż tu zostanę? – zapytał Harry, zerkając na niego. Uśmiechnął się uspokajająco w odpowiedzi, gdy weszli do sypialni.

— Powiedziałem już, że nie mam nic przeciwko – przypomniał mu pobłażliwie Tom. Tak bardzo nienawidził się powtarzać. Harry jednak wciąż wyglądał na nie do końca przekonanego. – Prawdę mówiąc – skłamał – chociaż czuję, że moim zawodowym obowiązkiem jest obserwowanie ciebie i upewnienie się, czy nic ci nie jest, na niezwiązanym z moją profesją poziomie jestem wdzięczny za twoje towarzystwo. Po… tym wszystkim. A już zwłaszcza towarzystwo takiego znakomitego aurora jak ty.

To ostatnie zdanie zostało dodane z nutką drażnienia się.

Harry’ego wyraźnie podbudowały te słowa i wyprostował on ramiona, a także uniósł wyżej brodę, lekceważąc bycie ciężarem w zamian za bycie potrzebnym.

To było urocze, a nawet w pewnym sensie znajome – chociaż podejrzewał, że lubili to poczucie z różnych powodów. On uwielbiał władzę, jaką dawało mu bycie dla kogoś potrzebnym, a Harry łaknął potwierdzenia, że przynajmniej dla jednej osoby jest niezbędny i ważny.

Wychodził tutaj jego uraz z dzieciństwa.

— Cóż, skoro dzięki temu poczujesz się lepiej… — zgodził się Harry, próbując się uśmiechnąć.

— Poczuję. – Odwzajemnił jeszcze raz uśmiech, po czym na chwilę spoważniał, gdy Harry przesunął wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu. Chociaż jego własna sypialnia urządzona była w odcieniach ciemnej zieleni i błękitu z drewnianymi akcentami, ten pokój był kremowy i tylko jedna jego ściana, za wezgłowiem łóżka, była głęboko karmazynowa. – Dziękuję, że zawarłeś dla mnie tę umowę.

Harry przełknął ślinę, wlepiając wzrok w ziemię.

— Taa, no cóż, wiesz o mnie zbyt wiele, aby można cię było zostawić w towarzystwie Voldemorta – spróbował.

Tom stłumił uśmieszek, zamiast tego utrzymując na swojej twarzy szczery wyraz, zadowolony, że Harry, który ciężko radził sobie z tym tematem na niego nie patrzy.

— Jak myślisz, co by zrobił, gdyby miał te informacje?

— Manipulował mną, jak tylko by sobie wymarzył – mruknął natychmiast Harry, po czym zamrugał, zginając palce i zaciskając szczękę. To było po prostu wspaniałe.

— Twoje sekrety są u mnie bezpieczne, nie martw się. Chcesz pożyczyć jakieś ubrania i szczoteczkę do zębów?

 

**~*~**

 

Gdy zaplątany w kołdrę Harry obudził się następnego ranka, natychmiast zapragnął wrócić z powrotem do snu.

Wszystko powróciło do niego z zaskakującą jasnością, która rozproszyła spokój zamglonych wspomnień i zapomnienia o całej tej sprawie. Leżał, cały zlany zimnym potem, pośród obcych prześcieradeł.

Karmazynowa ściana sączyła się nad nim niczym krew.

Jego sen był niespokojny, przepełniony śmiercią Croucha, szkarłatnymi oczami i poczuciem duszenia się, gdy niewyraźne cienie krążyły wokół niego i pieściły jego skórę. Dotyk był paląco zimny, równie bolesny, jak miłe były miękkie palce. Palce. Cienie. Miał na myśli cienie.

Boże, czy jego głowa nie była już wystarczająco porąbana?

Usiadł, natrafiając wzrokiem na szklankę wody, która została umieszczona na stoliku obok łóżka.

Tom. Pozwolił, aby mały uśmiech wykrzywił jego usta, chociaż czuł się zażenowany świadomością, że mężczyzna najwyraźniej przyszedł do niego, gdy spał, bez wątpienia szamocząc się i rzucając na łóżku.

Usiadł, pocierając oczy, wygrzebując się z łóżka i zsuwając koszulę ze swojego ciała.

Wczorajsze wydarzenia pozostawiły w jego ustach kwaśny posmak i nic już nie wydawało mu się takie, jak wcześniej – jak gdyby świat odrobinę się przechylił lub zabarwił na odcienie, które po prostu nie były normalne.

Zabił kogoś.

W następnej chwili znów rzucił się w stronę łazienki, upadając na ziemię obok sedesu, nie mogąc utrzymać się na nogach. W jego żołądku nie pozostało nic, co mógłby zwymiotować.

Musiał dostać się do biura aurorów i złożyć zeznania. Dobrze, że nie miał żadnej ochoty na śniadanie. Wyprostował się i napił odrobiny wody, aby nawilżyć swoje całkowicie wysuszone usta.

Podniósł głowę i zobaczył opierającego się o drzwi łazienki Riddle’a, niemal wyskakując przy tym ze skóry.

— Cholera jasna, nie rób tak! – warknął. Tom zamrugał do niego w odpowiedzi, unosząc brwi i Harry zaczerwienił się, zaciskając zęby. – Dzięki, że pozwoliłeś mi zostać w wolnym pokoju. Później zwrócę ci koszulkę. – Szarpnął za miękki i bez wątpienia nieprzyzwoicie drogi materiał, który wciąż ściskał w swoich dłoniach, starając się nie drżeć pod wpływem zimna panującego w łazience.

Nagle stał się niezwykle świadomy faktu, że stoi cały pokryty gęsią skórką, wyłącznie w swoich bokserkach, w łazience swojego psychiatry, podczas gdy Tom ma na sobie swój trzyczęściowy garnitur.

Czuł się potwornie nieubrany. Odchrząknął.

— Bez pośpiechu – mruknął Riddle, przesuwając po nim wzrokiem w niemal oględny sposób. Harry skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej.

— Idę do biura aurorów. Jestem pewien, że i tak jesteś zajęty swoimi pacjento-klientami czy czymkolwiek tam zajmujesz się całymi dniami – wymamrotał.

— Zamierzasz powiedzieć im, co się wczoraj wydarzyło?

Coś w głosie Toma sprawiło, że zamarł.

— Nie sądzisz, że powinienem to zrobić? – Harry zmarszczył brwi.

— Nie moją rolą jest to osądzać – oparł lekko Tom. Harry skrzywił się.

— Pytam cię o zdanie.

— Nie mówię, że nie powinieneś im o tym mówić. Rozumiem, że musisz.

— Ale? – naciskał Harry, gdy Tom zwilżył wargi.

— Nie mogę przestać zastanawiać się, czy informowanie ich o wszystkich szczegółach jest mądre.

Harry patrzył na niego.

— Sugerujesz, abym skłamał. To przestępstwo, doktorze Riddle.

Niewzruszony Tom odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie.

— Sugeruję, żebyś pominął swój udział w morderstwie Barty’ego Croucha Juniora. Nawet jeśli ujdzie ci ono płazem ze względu na twoją pozycję i szczegóły sprawy, jakby chociaż to, że Crouch był naśladowcą Voldemorta, nie sądzisz, że przyznanie się do winy może wyrządzić więcej szkody niż pożytku? Ludzie już teraz zauważają twoje podobieństwo do Lorda Voldemorta. Gdybym był tobą, dobrze bym się zastanowił, zanim powiedziałbym komukolwiek, że zrobiłem kolejny krok na ścieżce przemocy, którą dla ciebie wyznaczył.

— Więc powinienem powiedzieć, że to Voldemort zabił Croucha? – Harry’emu zaschło w ustach. To było niewyobrażalnie sensowne. Ludzie przestaną mu ufać, pomimo że miał dobre intencje. Morderstwo było morderstwem i nawet auror nie mógł być w pełni  zwolniony z odpowiedzialności prawnej.

Bez wątpienia obrócą się przeciwko niemu.

Poczuł, że zaczynają targać nim wątpliwości i paranoja. Gula znienawidzonej bezradności zacisnęła jego gardło i nienawidził uprzejmości oraz ostrożnego współczucia, jakie pojawiło się na twarzy Toma.

Po chwili pokręcił zdecydowanie głową, biorąc głęboki oddech.

— Nie. Ludzie, na których naprawdę mi zależy zrozumieją – stwierdził. Musiał w to wierzyć. Po prostu musiał. – Dziękuję za troskę, naprawdę, ale nic mi nie będzie. Poza tym nie sądzę, abym był w stanie znieść dzielenie jakiegoś sekretu z seryjnym mordercą. Voldemort tylko wykorzystałby to przeciwko mnie lub ujawnił moje oszustwo w najmniej odpowiednim momencie. Gdybym _teraz_ skłamał, w przyszłości na pewno wszyscy by we mnie zwątpili.

Tom milczał przez kilka długich sekund.

— Naprawdę wydajesz się zaskakująco dobrze go rozumieć – oświadczył psychiatra. – Zakładając, że twoje przypuszczenia są prawidłowe.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Jest manipulacyjnym draniem, a ja wiem już, że mroczne sekrety mają w zwyczaju kąsać tego, który je skrywa.

— Wątpliwości również– stwierdził Tom. – Powodzenia.

— Dzięki – prychnął Harry, wydostając się z łazienki. – Ale nie, serio, dziękuję za gościnę.

— To nie był żaden problem. Zobaczymy się później, co?

— Taa, tak myślę.

— To dobrze.

 

**~*~**

 

Miejsce zbrodni pojawiło się wieczorem.

Harry przewidywał, że tak się stanie, ale ta wiadomość i tak wywołała u niego dreszcz strachu. Próbował się opierać, mówił, że nie chce tego widzieć, że nie chce już pracować nad tą sprawą, że po prostu… nie może.

Nie słuchali go. Błagali, prosili i przypominali mu, że muszą złapać Voldemorta, a on był jedynym, który był w stanie to zrobić. Czyż tego nie chciał? Całym sensem jego chodzenia na wizyty do psychiatry było to, aby mógł kontynuować wykonywanie tej roboty.

I w taki właśnie sposób skończył tutaj, stojąc w pokoju, czyszcząc swoje okulary i gapiąc się na własne stopy, aby tylko jeszcze przez chwilę uniknąć patrzenia na to wszystko. Miał w żołądku pokręcone, wzburzone uczucie, a do jego nosa dochodził zapach krwi.

Niepatrzenie na to nie powstrzymało go jednak przed napływem emocji – absolutnej radości lub nawet podziwu, czegoś fałszywie skromnego i oferującego, gwałtownej formy obsesji, która pieściła go podobnie jak cienie w jego śnie. Jego koszmarze.

Jego gardło poruszyło się i uniósł wzrok.

Wyglądało inaczej niż zwykle – no oczywiście, że tak.  To był Crouch, ale nie był ułożony w pozycji motyla, a jego kończyny nie były wcale rozcapierzone, co tylko przerażająco przypominało mu, że miał do czynienia z bardzo inteligentnym socjopatą, który zabijał z określonym szablonem tylko po to, aby popisać się swoją robotą i pozwalał się im wyśledzić, aby przesłać jakąś wiadomość.

Nie czuł przymusu zabijania w taki sposób. Harry podejrzewał, że Voldemort zawsze będzie próbował zmienić swoje morderstwa w coś eleganckiego bądź artystycznego, jednak poza tym, gdyby nie chciał, nigdy nie musiałby zabijać w taki sam sposób. Nie istniał również żaden wzór czasowy.

Widniejąca przed nim scena sprawiła, że żółć spłynęła mu do gardła.

Crouch został rozerwany na części przez jego zaklęcie Reducto, ale teraz wszystkie jego wnętrzności i narządu zostały umieszczone w miskach i na talerzach na stole, misternie ułożone w formie bufetu i posiłku, podczas gdy krew w kieliszkach parodiowała wino. I motyle, oczywiście.

Harry zrobił niechętny krok do przodu, a stojące na stole świece zamigotały w jego twarz.

— Potter – zahuczał Scrimgeour, wskazując, że powinien zacząć opowiadać o swoich obserwacjach.

Dłonie Harry’ego zacisnęły się lekko w pięści.

— Nasza pierwsza randka – warknął. – Kolacja jest tradycyjna, prawda? To… on uważa to za dar, pokaz… — Zamknął oczy. — …pokaz mojej roboty. Jest z niej dumny. Chce również, bez wątpienia, przypomnieć mi, co zrobiłem.

Niechętnie otworzył znowu oczy, poruszając się, aby zobaczyć wszystko pod różnymi kątami.

— Oczywiście – kontynuował – ciało nie wygląda tak, jak sam by je zaprojektował, ale rekompensuje to sobie swoimi rozwiązaniami, ponieważ nawet teraz nie może całkowicie pozbyć się kontroli.

Krew i przemoc błysnęły mu za powiekami.

— Nie jest ono kompletne, ale skrupulatnie umieścił kawałki serca na swoim własnym talerzu. Posiada je. Pożera je. Jest jego.

— Ma na myśli serce Croucha, jako że ten był jego naśladowcą czy twoje? – zapytał Robards.

Żołądek Harry’ego ścisnął się.

— Oba. Nie jest nieprawdopodobne, by mógł wyczytać moje emocje tak samo, jak ja potrafię wyczytać jego. A jeśli tak jest, wyobrażam sobie, że czuje się ich panem. Nie wiem. – W głowie mu łupało, więc potarł palcami skronie.

Ron i Tonks patrzyli na niego z niepokojem.

— Szefie – zaczęła Tonks. – Może powinniśmy kontynuować tę rozmowę gdzieś…

— Nie – przerwał jej Scrimgeour, którego wzrok wciąż utkwiony był w Harrym. Chłopiec znów zaczął krążyć wokół stołu.

— Mój talerz ma… myślę, że to coś z mózgiem? Oczywiście. Serce i mózg. Ja dostaję się do jego głowy, a on dostaje się do mojej i… rozrywa ją, tak jak Crouch został rozerwany przez Reducto. Ja… ja spożywam jego myśli, jego ideologie i motywacje. Staram się myśleć tak jak on, gdy pracuję nad tą sprawą, więc w pewnym sensie staję się nim, gdy go analizuję. Motyl w centrum to… to jest… to Wicekról. Naśladuje innego, trującego motyla: Monarchę.

Nastała krótka cisza.

— Naśladujesz Voldemorta, stajesz się nim – wywnioskował Scrimgeour.

— W jego oczach – mruknął Harry.

— Wicekról naśladuje Monarchę, aby uchronić się przed wspólnymi dla nich drapieżnikami, mam rację? – dumał Savage. – Przed kim, w jego oczach, próbujesz się uchronić poprzez naśladowanie go?

Harry uśmiechnął się smutno.

— Chronię samego siebie i innych ludzi przed nim. Pan Riddle mógłby wam to powiedzieć, jestem pewien. Naśladując go, identyfikuję się z nim i on mnie nie zabije. Gdybym przekroczył granicę tego, czego on dla mnie chce, rozerwał złudny związek, jaki myśli, że ze mną ma… ta ochrona by zniknęła. On… — Powiedział, że sądzi, iż Harry będzie wyglądał pięknie, gdy się załamie.

Nie wiedział. Wszystko było takie dezorientujące. Czas ruszyć dalej.

— Krew w kieliszkach reprezentuje wino. Mógłbym spojrzeć na to od strony biblijnej… krew Chrystusa… skojarzyć to z ostatnią wieczerzą… ale myślę, że miał tu na myśli bardziej pierwszą randkę, z kpiną czy szczerością, nie wiem. To nie jest jasne. Chociaż w całej scenie wręcz roi się od symboliki, jest w niej również szyderstwo. Doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, że znienawidzę ten… ten dar. Nie jest prosty. Jego motywy i zachowania są wielowarstwowe. Może kochać, równocześnie coś nienawidząc, zniszczyć, aby stworzyć. Uwielbia paradoksy.

Ale krew Chrystusa miała na celu ocalenie… a w tym przypadku co, miała coś zniszczyć? A może Voldemort wierzył, że w jakiś sposób go ratuje?

Nie wiedział. Trudno było być obiektywnym, gdy jego własne poczucie winy i emocje splatały się z emocjami Voldemorta. Nagle, całkowicie zszokowany, zdał sobie sprawę, jak trudno było mu określić, które należały do niego, a które już do tego masowego mordercy.

Och, to naprawdę nie było dobre.

Odwrócił się gwałtownie plecami do tej sceny.

— Skończyłem. Nic więcej nie wiem.

Czuł na sobie ich wzrok, gdy szybko odchodził od stołu.


	13. Część pierwsza: 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowała najlepsza **Himitsu**. :) Oczywiście z całego serca ci za to dziękuję!

**Rozdział trzynasty**

Harry nie sądził, by choć raz wyspał się dobrze w ciągu ostatnich tygodni.

Wciąż miewał sny, które wywoływały u niego zdezorientowanie i rozbicie. Zupełnie jakby śledził linie pokręconego, czarnego jedwabiu, który otaczał go i przyduszał, i który był tak lekki, że mógłby nie zwracać na niego uwagi, gdyby nie fakt, że nie był w stanie z jego powodu oddychać.

Muskał jego skórę, zmysłowo i niepokojąco ze względu na ręce, które go kontrolowały, ale nigdy nie pojawiał się na tyle długo, by mógł go dostrzec. Drżał pod jego wpływem i budził się w swoim łóżku zlany zimnym potem, oszołomiony i zarazem przestraszony, nie będąc jednak w stanie dokładne określić, co wywoływało u niego ten niepokój.

Był pewien, że człowiek zajmujący się interpretowaniem snów miałby duże pole do popisu. No i Tom. Ale nie wspomniał mu o snach.

Po tym całym fiasku z Voldemortem nieco zbliżył się do Toma. Coś w ich relacji ugruntowało się po tym, co zrobił oraz pod wpływem tego, jak łatwo Riddle to zaakceptował. Bardzo doceniał to, że mężczyzna był przy nim, gdy tego najbardziej potrzebował. Mimo tego wszystkiego wciąż istniały pewne rzeczy, które były zbyt osobiste, aby z nim o nich rozmawiał.

Zasychało mu w ustach, gdy każdej nocy siadał na swoim łóżku i próbował się do końca obudzić, a świat rozmazywał się przed nim niczym szkarłat na alabastrowej skórze. Zbyt bladej.

Były również motyle. Pośród jedwabiu zawsze znajdowały się motyle i chociaż nie za każdym razem mógł je zobaczyć, wyczuwał je, ich trzepotanie na jego skórze i w ustach, gdy otworzył je, aby krzyczeć.

Jednej nocy jedwab stał się kokonem, owijając wokół niego i więżąc  go, dopóki nie był gotów… no cóż, stać się motylem, jak sądził. I za każdym razem poruszały się wokół niego cienie.

Właściwie do licha z ludźmi interpretującymi sny. Nie były zbyt subtelne i nie potrzebował stopnia naukowego, aby móc dość dokładnie określić, co za spaczenie atakowało jego umysł. Wiedział, kto w nim grzebał.

I nie podobało mu się to.

Ron i Hermiona również się o niego martwili, wiedział o tym. Niedawno po raz pierwszy od zdecydowanie zbyt długiego czasu spotkał się z nimi poza pracą. Cieszył się z tego. Nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy, jak bardzo mu ich brakowało.

Ale nie mógł z nimi o tym porozmawiać, bez względu na to, jak delikatnie próbowała namówić go do tego Hermiona.

Po prostu… wiedział, że by go nie zrozumieli, że nie mogliby. Ich umysły należały wyłącznie do nich samych i gdy planowali jakieś głupoty, mogli być pewni, że nie zostały zasiane przez nikogo innego. Mogli być pewni tego, kim są.

Harry oddałby wszystko za ten luksus.

Voldemort uspokoił się na chwilę, chociaż Harry raczej nie sądził, by wróżyło to cokolwiek dobrego. Wciąż chodził na sesje z Tomem i powoli coraz bardziej zbliżało się szare Boże Narodzenie.

Nadchodził również zimowy bal w Ministerstwie i ta myśl wywoływała u niego absolutne przerażenie.

Hermiona mówiła, że będzie zabawnie, że będzie miał okazję przynajmniej na chwilę o wszystkim zapomnieć. Ron stwierdził, że chociaż będzie tam darmowe wino i przekąski.

A Harry mógł myśleć jedynie o tych wszystkich ludziach, którzy będą się na niego gapić i zadawać różnego rodzaju pytania, w których nie będą widzieli niczego złego, bo przecież byli ciekawi, a on był Harrym Potterem.

I przez cały ten czas mimowolnie zastanawiał się, czy zostanie zaproszony na „drugą randkę”.

To wszystko było tak cholernie wyczerpujące.

Wciąż próbował złapać Voldemorta, domyślić się, kim mógł być na podstawie tych skrawków informacji, które tak uważnie gromadził na przestrzeni ostatnich lat.

Wszystko sprowadzało się do tej halloweenowej nocy.

Z jakiegoś powodu – o ile wiedział nieznanego zarówno mu, jak i nikomu innemu – masowy morderca obrał sobie za cel jego rodziców i ich zabił. On sam wyszedł z tego ataku cało, jedynie z blizną na czole w kształcie błyskawicy, która teraz w jakiś sposób była przyczyną ich połączenia.

Od tamtej pory stał się marzeniem każdego psychiatry – jak sępy krążyli oni wokół niego i tylko sprzeczali się, który z nich wejdzie do jego umysłu i dowie się, co takiego łączyło go z jego niedoszłym oprawcą oraz czy było to spowodowane Halloween, czy też było powodem tego, co stało się w Halloween oraz tego, że wciąż jeszcze żył.

Było jednak całkowicie oczywistym, iż Voldemort był nieprzewidywalny. Jego zabójstwa nie miały żadnego wspólnego czynnika, były wywołane różnymi motywami i czasem ich celem było jedynie zabawienie się lub udowodnienie czegoś. Były niczym chaotyczne pociągnięcia pędzla i kolorów wykonane przez tego samego artystę na zupełnie różnych płótnach.

I Harry bał się tego, jakie dzieło ostatecznie z tego wyjdzie.

Ostatnio jednak zaczęły nachodzić go zupełnie nowe podejrzenia.

To było niepokojące, ale podejrzewał, że Voldemort może być kimś dla niego bliskim. Przez lata zachowywał się, jakby było to tylko połączenie między nimi, ale… wiedział niepokojąco wiele, a najbardziej zatrważające było to, że wydawał się przez te wszystkie lata jakby na coś czekać. Harry po prostu nie wiedział na co.

Jeśli w tym wszystkim chodziło tylko o przeobrażenie go, czy nie łatwiej byłoby go po prostu wcześniej porwać i samemu wychować?

Nie, to była gra. Nie był jedynie do końca pewny, w co dokładnie grali.

No cóż, ktoś dla niego bliski, ktoś powiązany z aurorami, bo zbrodnie Voldemorta po trzynastu latach nieobecności okropnie nasiliły się i w ogóle  pojawiły się ponownie, gdy wstąpił w szeregi aurorów.

Przez trzynaście lat panowała cisza.

Potem znów zaczęły się zabójstwa, mające bardzo wyraźny cel, a on po raz pierwszy poczuł te emocje. Całkowicie go pochłonęły.

Ostatnie lata w Hogwarcie spędził na uczeniu się, jak radzić sobie z tym napływem, a potem przyłączył się do aurorów, aby złapać tego drania i znów wszystko się nasiliło.

Zaczęły pojawiać się motyle.

Głupotą było mówienie, że morderstwa odwzorowywały jego postęp w „relacji” z Voldemortem, ale tak właśnie było.

Chociaż ten mężczyzna zawsze skupiał się na nim w pewnym stopniu, to przy motylach zaczął mieć obsesję. A może to dlatego, że Harry dorósł już na tyle, aby móc się z nim bawić.

Nie wiedział.

Lekki dotyk na ramieniu wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

— Witaj, Harry. Mogę zwracać się do ciebie Harry?

Przez chwilę gapił się po prostu, zdezorientowany, skąd znalazła się tutaj, wprost naprzeciwko niego, Rita Skeeter. Chwyciła mocno swoją jadowicie zieloną torebkę, podczas gdy jej pióro unosiło się w powietrzu obok niej. Miała na twarzy szeroki uśmiech, który powodował, że przypominała jakieś okropne stworzenie.

— Mogę usiąść?

— Nie.

I tak to zrobiła, a jego szczęka zacisnęła się. Jej pióro już skrobało coś na pergaminie.

I to właśnie dlatego Hermiona rozpoczęła tę przeklętą kampanię na temat przepisów dotyczących zniesławiania w czarodziejskim świecie.

— Więc, Harry, czytałeś mój ostatni artykuł? – Uśmiechnęła się.

— Ten, w którym nazwałaś mnie szalonym masowym mordercą i zasugerowałaś, że sam jestem Lordem Voldemortem? – odparł chłodno. – Próbuję nie zawracać sobie głowy takimi głupotami. Czego chcesz? To biuro aurorów, nie powinno cię tu być.

— Zastanawiałam się, czy chciałbyś to w jakiś sposób skomentować? – naciskała.

— Nie widzę ku temu powodów, skoro i tak przekręcisz każde moje słowo – odgryzł się, błyskając na nią oczyma.

Patrzyła na niego przez długi moment, chowając kosmyk blond włosów za swoje ucho i krzyżując nogi, gdy pochyliła się odrobinę nad jego biurkiem.

Łatwo byłoby jej się tu dostać, jeśli już tylko udało jej się znaleźć w Ministerstwie – zdawała się mieć niebywały talent do prześlizgiwania się do miejsc, w których nie powinno jej być. Na przykład w pobliżu jego domu. Żałował, że nie poszedł do niego wcześniej, tylko został i dał się w taki sposób złapać.

Być może próbował unikać konieczności udania się do swojego łóżka, zostania sam na sam z własnymi myślami. Miał spotkanie z Ronem i Hermioną. Nie wyszło zbyt dobrze.

— Twoja współpraca nieźle przyczyniłaby się do zapewnienia, że nie będę znów zmuszona… wyostrzyć niektórych szczegółów, aby sprawić, że będą bardziej interesujące dla opinii publicznej – powiedziała cicho, pochylając głowę. – Słyszałam, że spotkałeś tak zwanego Lorda Voldemorta. Chciałbyś to w jakiś sposób skomentować?

— Nie.

Zwilżył usta, podczas gdy unoszące się obok niej pióro wciąż coś skrobało.

— Pomyślałeś choćby przez chwilę, że mógłby przydać ci się w Proroku ktoś, kto stałby po twojej stronie? – Uniosła brwi i roześmiała się cicho. – Zamiast, brońcie niebiosa, po prostu odpychać od siebie każdego dziennikarza z tą swoją dziwną i podejrzaną wrogością?

Zmrużył nieznacznie oczy, przyglądając się jej.

— I ty myślisz, że tym kimś powinnaś być ty – stwierdził. – W zamian za co?

— Ekskluzywne informacje – odparła rzeczowo. – Zdjęcia z  miejsca zbrodni. Lord Voldemort jest gorącym tematem. – Wpatrywał się w nią z przerażeniem, a ona pochyliła się, przesuwając wizytówkę po stole. – Pomyśl o tym, Harry. Bo w tej chwili, skarbie, jesteś na tonącym statku bez względu na to, czy napiszę o tobie negatywny artykuł, czy też nie. Mogę cofnąć to, co o tobie napisałam. Mogę również znacznie utrudnić ci życie.

 

**~*~**

 

— Idziesz na przyjęcie w Ministerstwie?

Tom uniósł wzrok na to pytanie. Znajdowali się właśnie w trakcie sesji i był bardzo zadowolony z postępów Harry’ego.

Jego chłopiec powoli się na niego otwierał, o ile tylko był ostrożny. W tym właśnie było całe piękno – nie podważał drzwi Harry’ego, to on nieświadomie wręczał mu do nich klucze.

Może gdzieś głęboko w sobie wiedział, że chce być uratowany. I że Tom może zamienić go w coś pięknego.

— A chcesz, bym poszedł? – zapytał lekko. Usta Harry’ego zacisnęły się na brak jednoznacznej odpowiedzi, a ręka zaczęła przeczesywać i tak już rozczochrane włosy.

— Miło byłby mieć przy sobie trochę więcej ludzi, którzy staliby po mojej stronie. Może dzięki tobie uniknę jakichś najbardziej nieodpowiednich pytań. Nie wiem.

— Byłbym buforem – wywnioskował, niemal się uśmiechając. Harry zwilżył usta.

— Idziesz czy nie?

— Zapraszasz mnie jako osobę towarzyszącą?

— Czy to w ogóle właściwe? Biorąc pod uwagę, że jesteś moim lekarzem – zapytał niezręcznie Harry. – Mam na myśli, czy nie ma wobec tego jakichś zasad?

— Nie w magicznym świecie. Moja branża „uzdrowiciela umysłu” jest zbyt nowa, aby rządziły nią mugolskie reguły. – Niektóre, owszem, ale nie, jeśli to Harry inicjował ten związek. Potter pokiwał po chwili głową.

— Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś przyszedł.

— Więc dobrze, że zostałem zaproszony – mruknął, wysyłając swojemu towarzyszowi mały uśmiech. Harry prychnął.

— Zmusiłeś mnie do przechodzenia przez to wszystko na darmo? Co chciałeś tym osiągnąć?

— Gdy cię poznałem, nie chciałeś w żaden sposób prosić mnie o pomoc i, właściwie rzecz biorąc, zaprzeczałeś swojej ludzkiej potrzebie wsparcia – wytknął Tom. Harry skrzywił się.

— Innymi słowami, próbowałeś sprawdzić, czy moje problemy z zaufaniem polepszyły się, czy pogorszyły – burknął, zwężając z irytacją oczy. – Zmieniłem zdanie, nie musisz przychodzić. Jesteś równie zły, co oni.

Stłumił ochotę westchnięcia.

— Harry. Chciałbym z tobą pójść.

— Aby upewnić się, że się nie rozpadnę?

— Bo uważam cię za mojego przyjaciela i… musiałem błędnie zinterpretować twoje pytanie, przepraszam. – Świadomie przygryzł wargę, pozwalając swojemu opanowaniu na sekundę nieprofesjonalnie się załamać, zanim znów przybrał na twarz beznamiętną maskę i odwrócił wzrok, a następnie znów spojrzał na Harry’ego. – Czujesz się już gotów na porozmawianie o swoich koszmarach?

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

— Myślałeś, że co kryło się za moim pytaniem? – zażądał.

— Zwykle osoba towarzysząca jest randką – powiedział po długiej chwili Tom. Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się, a po chwili jego twarz zaczerwieniła.

— Ja… jasne… um… myślę, że to… er… — Nie myślał o tym w ten sposób, ale teraz, gdy Tom o tym wspomniał, nie mógł się przed tym powstrzymać. Był całkowicie pewien, że umawianie się ze swoim psychiatrą przekraczało granice zawodowe. Nawet nie myślał o Tomie w ten sposób. Chociaż był atrakcyjnym draniem i…

— Spowodowałem, że czujesz się niezręcznie. Przepraszam. Moje pytanie przyniosło szkodliwy skutek.

— Nie, nie… Mam na myśli, to, um, ważne pytanie. Chciałeś upewnić się, że za bardzo się nie spoufalam i że nie jestem do ciebie zbyt przywiązany. To znaczy, gdyby tak było, musiałbyś skierować mnie do kogoś innego lub mnie porzucić, prawda? Tak powiedziała Hermiona. Um… ta, nie, nie miałem tego na myśli. Nie martw się.

Dlaczego jednak Tom wyglądał na tak zdenerwowanego? Harry zwilżył usta i odchrząknął.

— Dobrze – powiedział w końcu Tom. – Nadal chcesz, abym tam poszedł, wyłącznie w celu moralnego wsparcia? Z chęcią to zrobię. I tak tam będę. Wielu moich klientów dało mi zaproszenia.

Harry rozluźnił się.

— Naprawdę?

— Tak.

— No cóż, skoro i tak tam będziesz…

— Świetnie.

Miał już plany na tę, och, jakże wyjątkową okazję.


	14. Część pierwsza: 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowała przecudowna **Himitsu**.

**Rozdział czternasty**

— Chciałbyś, aby to była randka? – zapytał cicho Harry. Stał wraz z Tomem pod Ministerstwem, kuląc ramiona i wciskając ręce do kieszeni swojej ciemnozielonej szaty pod wpływem przeszywającego, zimnego powietrza. Płaszcz, który miał na sobie Tom był natomiast czarny, lekki i niemal jedwabisty, barwiony pod spodem odrobiną czerwieni burgundzkiej i białą koszulą.

Jego towarzysz spojrzał na niego z ukosa, sprawiając wrażenie niemal zaskoczonego tym pytaniem.

— Jak sam powiedziałeś – mruknął psychiatra – to by było niewłaściwe.

Nie odpowiedział jednak na jego pytanie. Harry poczuł, że zasycha mu w ustach, gdy obserwował, jak Tom opuszcza wzrok i znowu na niego spogląda.

— Ale chciałbyś? – zapytał zamiast tego. Riddle w odpowiedzi przyjrzał mu się uważnie.

— Chcesz, abym chciał? Wydawałeś się raczej temu przeciwny, gdy zasugerowałem, co mogłaby oznaczać osoba towarzysząca.

Brak jednoznacznej odpowiedzi powiedział mu wszystko, co musiał wiedzieć – chociaż, z drugiej strony, Tom z zasady nie odpowiadał prosto na zadane mu pytania, więc może po prostu nadinterpretował jego zachowanie. Zresztą i tak nie wiedział, co myśleć o swoich uczuciach. Zwilżył usta.

— Myślę, że Voldemort może być kimś, kogo dobrze znam – oznajmił, gdy ruszyli schodami ku drzwiom wejściowym. To był łatwiejszy temat, taki, który obaj znali, nawet jeśli jego nowa teoria wprowadzała do niego trochę nowości.

Tom zerknął na niego ponownie, a wyraz jego twarzy pozostał niezruszony, chociaż brwi  uniosły się odrobinę.

— Powinienem uznać tę nieprzemyślaną uwagę za oskarżenie? – zapytał łagodnie.

Harry zmarszczył na chwilę brwi, a jego oczy zabłysły z zakłopotaniem, zanim na jego twarzy pojawiło się zrozumienie.

— Co? Nie! Merlinie, nie miałem na myśli ciebie. Wybacz, to była zła zmiana tematu. Ja po prostu… to nie jest oskarżenie.

— Miło mi to słyszeć. To mogłoby przynieść efekt przeciwny do zamierzonego.

— Prawie oskarżyłem cię o bycie masowym mordercą, a ty martwisz się o to, że to źle wpłynęłoby na moje sesje terapeutyczne? – prychnął Harry.

Tom uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

— Jestem bardzo oddany mojej pracy.

Sala balowa była piękna i demonstracyjnie udekorowana. Światła błyszczały nad głowami zgromadzonych, a duży parkiet lśnił pod ich stopami. Harry krążył niespokojnie blisko ścian, nie wchodząc w wir kolorów, tkanin oraz twarzy, gorączkowo próbując znaleźć w tym tłumie jakąś znajomą twarz lub rude włosy.

Tom przyglądał mu się w milczeniu, a uśmieszek zniknął z jego twarzy, zastąpiony poważniejszym wyrazem.

— Podzieliłeś się swoimi podejrzeniami z innymi aurorami? Masz jakikolwiek pomysł, kto to mógłby być?

Harry pokręcił przecząco głową na oba pytania.

— Badam to. Możliwe motywacje. Szukam ludzi wystarczająco potężnych i inteligentnych, aby móc czegoś takiego dokonać. Ten ktoś musi być mistrzem w oklumencji, bo w innym przypadku już bym wiedział, kim jest. Byłbym w stanie wyczuć jego emocje w chwili, gdy się do niego zbliżyłem. Obecnie jednie w czasie morderstwa pozwala sobie na… swobodę. Chociaż podejrzewam, że i tam manipuluje tym, co mogę od niego wyczuć. No jasne. Wyczuwam go, bo on chce, abym to robił. Może to Snape? Jest dobry w sztukach umysłu, a jego starania nauczenia mnie oklumencji były absolutną klapą. W pewnym sensie pasuje do kryteriów. Nienawidził mojego ojca, być może dlatego mógłby go zabić.

— Severus Snape? – wymamrotał Tom.

— Jesteś sceptyczny? – odparł Harry.

— Nie – oświadczył Tom. – To logiczny wniosek. Chociaż nie jestem również do końca przekonany. Nie bez dowodu.

Harry przeczesał ręką włosy. Dowód był uzasadnionym żądaniem. Potrzebował dowodu. Czegoś innego niż cienie, których mógłby się chwycić.

W następnej sekundzie zostali zauważeni i wciągnięci na parkiet.

Ani na chwilę nie przestał się jednak nad tym zastanawiać.

 

**~*~**

 

Bal był całkiem w porządku, biorąc pod uwagę jak niezręcznie czuł się zwykle podczas takich uroczystości. Chociaż musiał przyznać, że był o niebo lepszy niż ten, na którym był w czasie swojego czwartego roku nauki.

Skulił się pod wpływem tego wspomnienia.

Poruszał się po pomieszczeniu, mieszając się i tańcząc z różnymi ludźmi, wciąż próbując znaleźć pośród tłumu Rona i Hermionę.

Tom zniknął z jego boku jakiś czas temu, ale na całe szczęście nie oddalał się zbytnio, gdy rozpoczęły się niewygodne pytania i nie zadawał się z tymi, którzy spoglądali na niego w niezbyt przychylnym świetle lub mieli podejrzenia dotyczące sprawy Voldemorta.

Harry wiedział, że Tom był znanym psychiatrą, oczywiście, ale dopiero poza prywatnymi sesjami w jego biurze uświadomił sobie, jak dużą miało to skalę.

Mężczyzna sprawiał wrażenie szanowanego i zdawało się, jakby znał wszystkich, którzy mieli jakieś wpływy. To przypomniało mu o jego początkowej niechęci wobec uzdrowicieli umysłu – wiedzieli zbyt wiele szczegółów o zbyt wielu ludziach.

Mieli ogromną władzę, zwłaszcza jeśli decydowali się to wykorzystywać.

Przełknął ślinę.

Tom jednak taki nie był. Tom… pomagał. Był dobry.

— Harry?— Zaskoczony, spojrzał w górę, gdy znajomy ciężar ręki jego towarzysza pojawił się na jego ramieniu. – Wszystko w porządku? – Tom przyjrzał mu się uważnie.

Harry zmusił się do uśmiechu, po czym skinął głową, choć wirowało mu w niej od nowych myśli.

— Tak, nic mi nie jest. Dzięki.

Tom przez chwilę rozglądał się po tłoczących się wokół nich ludziach, którzy próbowali zwrócić jego uwagę, po czym owinął drugą rękę wokół pasa Harry’ego i wciągnął go na parkiet, płynnie łącząc się z muzyką.

Tłum wycofał się, odnajdując w sobie jakieś poczucie uprzejmości.

— Mów do mnie – polecił mu cicho Tom.

Harry nie odezwał się od razu, po części zdezorientowany i zażenowany tym, że tańczy, ale uścisk Toma był zaskakująco wspierający, a czmychnięcie stamtąd zrobiłoby większą scenę niż zwykłe zatańczenie z tym mężczyzną. Nawet jeśli Tom tańczył z nim tylko po to, by nikt nie przerywał ich prywatnej rozmowy. Przełknął ślinę.

— Musisz czuć się bardzo potężny, wykonując swoją robotę – mruknął w końcu. – Ludzie pokazują ci swoje najsłabsze strony, ufają ci, że je naprawisz. Musisz mieć na nich ogromny wpływ.

Tom przyglądał mu się uważnie.

— I to ci przeszkadza?

— No cóż, tak – wyznał Harry. – Chociaż nie o to mi teraz chodzi. Po prostu… — Oblizał wargi, ożywając, gdy układał sobie to wszystko w głowie. – Zakładałem, że Voldemort jest kimś o potężnej magicznej mocy, bo to pasowałoby do jego skupionego obsesyjnie na samym sobie poczuciu własnej wyższości i temu, jak łatwo przychodzi mu sprawienie, aby jego ofiary robiły to, czego chce. W końcu nigdy nie ma żadnych śladów walki. Mam na myśli, ostatnio przecież szantażem wymusił na mnie zrobienie tego, co chciał, abym zrobił. Nie użył do tego siły… — Wzrok Harry’ego skupił się ponownie na słuchającym go z uwagą Tomie. – Wybacz. Po prostu myślę na głos. A to miała być impreza.

— Ależ proszę bardzo. – Tom wyglądał na rozbawionego. – Kontynuuj. – Pomimo uspokajającego uśmiechu na twarzy Riddle’a, obecny był w niej także ostry błysk inteligencji. – Myślisz, że jeśli Voldemort nie ma dużej magicznej mocy, musi mieć jakiś inny rodzaj władzy. Na przykład – jak ponownie sugerujesz swoją ofensywną, nieprzemyślaną uwagą – psychiatra.

Harry posłał mu nieśmiały uśmieszek.

— Wybacz. Ale tak, dokładnie. Na przykład psychiatra. Lub… nauczyciel. Każdy, komu bez wahania ufają ludzie uznawani za ofiary.

— Na przykład auror – dodał cicho Tom. Harry uniósł szybko wzrok i przełknął ślinę.

— Na przykład auror – przyznał, rozmyślając nad tym. To również miało sens. Właściwie zaskakująco duży, biorąc pod uwagę inne dowody. – Elastyczny czas pracy, choć działa głównie wieczorami i w nocy, jako że ciała znajdowane są nad ranem. Więc nie możemy wykluczyć nawet nauczyciela.

— A zatem pozycja zapewniająca jakąś władzę. Związany z tobą. Inteligentny. Złowieszczo poszukujący konstruktywnych sesji terapeutycznych – mruknął Tom. – Mam na myśli, poza tym, że najwyraźniej pobiłem, torturowałem i groziłem zabiciem samego siebie.

Harry prychnął, niezbyt rozbawiony.

— No cóż, to stawia wszystko w niepokojącym świetle. Merlinie – mruknął, po czym potrząsnął głową. – Nie, gdybyś był to ty, ja byłbym już teraz… zdecydowanie bardziej… zmieniony. Powiedział, że chce, abym się złamał. Ty tego nie robisz. Cholera, powiedziałbym raczej, że jesteś jedyną rzeczą… — urwał, a jego gardło zacisnęło się. Przyznanie się do tego wydawało mu się zbyt obnażające, a nawet bezmyślne. Nie za bardzo podobało mu się to, jak bardzo polegał w obecnych czasach na Tomie, jakkolwiek był mu za to wdzięczny. – Chyba że kłamał – wrócił z powrotem do meritum, kontynuując wcześniejszy tor myślenia. – Ale biorąc pod uwagę to, jak zachwycony był przy tym oświadczeniu, nie sądzę, aby nie mówił prawdy.

— Cieszę się zatem, że moje nazwisko został oczyszczone – stwierdził Tom. – Chciałbyś, abym dał ci imiona kilku innych uzdrowicieli umysłu w mojej dziedzinie?

— Dzięki – mruknął Harry – ale myślę, że jeszcze raz prześledzę pod tym kątem listę ofiar. Musi być między nimi jakiś związek. Jakieś miejsce, w którym je spotykał, które ich wszystkich łączy. Jakaś usługa, z której wszyscy korzystali. Zobaczę też, kiedy uczęszczali do Hogwartu.

Zaaferowany postępem, który pojawił się po tak długim czasie, Harry posłał swojemu towarzyszowi przepraszający uśmiech i znów się odsunął. Przed odejściem zatrzymała go jednak zaciśnięta na nim dłoń Toma. Brwi Harry’ego zmarszczyły się ze zdezorientowania.

— Zbyt wiele pracujesz – oświadczył poważnie Tom. – Myślałeś nad tym? Co się stanie, jeśli pozwolisz sobie na jeden wolny wieczór?

— Voldemort może w tym czasie wybrać kolejną ofiarę… a ty chcesz, abym tańczył? – stwierdził z niedowierzaniem Harry. – Im szybciej ta sprawa zostanie rozwiązana, tym lepiej. – Nagle zarumienił się. – Um. Nie żebym porzucał cię jako moją osobę towarzyszącą. Uch, no cóż, może odrobinę.

— Niegrzeczne.

— Przepraszam.

— Rozumiem. Obowiązki wzywają – oznajmił Tom, posyłając mu mały uśmiech. Harry nagle poczuł ukłucie winy. Bo, mimo wszystko, zaprosił Toma jako swoją… osobę towarzyszącą. Nawet jeśli wciąż nie miał pojęcia, co o tym myśleć.

Cholera, wystarczająco trudna była już wiedza, że jego uczucia należały do niego, nie potrzebował do tego jeszcze zastanawiać się nad potencjalnie niewyraźną granicą pomiędzy lubieniem kogoś a potrzebowaniem go.

Tom byłby prawdopodobnie pierwszą osobą, która powiedziałaby mu, że jego „klienci” często poszukiwali jakiegoś dopełnienia profesjonalnej relacji, aby usprawiedliwić i poczuć się lepiej z tym, jak nierówny był między nimi bilans wiedzy.

Tak czy inaczej, robienie z tym czegokolwiek, gdy nie miał nawet pojęcia, co to dokładnie jest, nie było dobrym pomysłem. Nie był w tej chwili wystarczająco… stabilny, aby w cokolwiek się angażować. Tom musiał to rozumieć. Nie mógł być zbyt obrażony ani nic z tych rzeczy.

Uch, a teraz na dodatek powodował u siebie migrenę.

— Dzięki za wysłuchanie mojej gadaniny o pracy. Znowu.

Piosenka tak czy siak zbliżała się do końca, zmieniając w coś bardziej optymistycznego.

— Dasz radę bez przeszkód dotrzeć do domu? – upewnił się Tom. Harry zarumienił się, chociaż ta troska była… słodka, w pewnym sensie.

— Tak. No wiesz, jestem dużym, złym aurorem. Tylko znajdę Rona i Hermionę… przeproszę, że wcześniej wychodzę i w ogóle.

Tom roześmiał się i cofnął.

— Nie zapomnij również wspomnieć o tym swojemu szefowi.

Harry niemal jęknął, po czym uśmiechnął i odszedł, aby Tom mógł zatańczyć z kimś innym. Z pewnością wiele osób było nim zainteresowanych.

Niemal dotarł już do drzwi, gdy to się zaczęło.

 

**~*~**

 

Rozkosz, jaką Tom czuł z powodu zaplanowanej na wieczór „rozrywki” mimowolnie z niego uleciała po rozmowie z Harrym i zawartych w niej jego rozmyślaniach.

Zaczynał zastanawiać się, czy ta gra nie robiła się zbyt niebezpieczna, bo chociaż uwielbiał bawić się z chłopcem, nie miał zamiaru pójść do więzienia dla dreszczyku emocji, skoro mógł po prostu przenieść się na znacznie bardziej… prywatną przestrzeń.

Harry był o wiele zabawniejszy, gdy był przy życiu, ale zabiłby go, gdyby stało się to konieczne. Miał nadzieję, że Harry nie będzie tak samolubnym, aby go do tego zmusić.

Cicho prześledził wzrokiem swoje porozkładane po całym pokoju przedsięwzięcie i nawet mimo tego, że jego nastój się pogorszył, zauważył, jak doskonale wszystko szło.

Muzyka zmieniła się w dość wesołą, instrumentalną wersję „Dwunastu dni Świąt”* mniej więcej w tym samym czasie, gdy ciała spadły z sufitu.

Nie były prawdziwe, ale ludzie natychmiast zaczęli krzyczeć i biec do ścian pokoju lub w kierunku drzwi.

Harry zamarł, rzucając się w głąb sali wraz z innymi aurorami, próbując uspokoić przecudnie panikujących gości.

Chłopiec opadł na kolana, aby zbadać ciała, szybko domyślając się, że są zaledwie bardzo realistycznymi transmutacjami. Tom zastanawiał się nad użyciem inferiusów i sprawieniem, aby weszły do pomieszczenia, bo przerażenie wywołane brakiem bezpieczeństwa byłoby naprawdę przewspaniałe, ale wtedy spaliliby jego sztukę, zanim trafiłaby do nich jego wiadomość. Tak było lepiej.

To nie znaczyło jednak, że te dwanaście ciał niczego nie reprezentowało.

Tym razem powstrzymał się przed pozostawieniem przy scenie swoich emocji, ale przypięte do ciał motyle bukieciki powinny wystarczyć, aby wskazać im, że nie była na tyle niechlujna, aby stał za tym kolejny naśladowca.

Jaka szkoda, że nie mógł tego oglądać. Był jednak pewien, że Harry wszystko mu opowie.

Wyszedł razem ze wszystkimi innymi i od razu zaproponował „pomoc”.

 

**~*~**

 

Harry poczuł, jak krew ucieka mu z twarzy, gdy upadł na kolana obok ciał. Przez chwilę ogarnęło go absolutne przerażenie i minęło zbyt wiele czasu, zanim ktokolwiek z nich uświadomił sobie, że te ciała nie były prawdziwe. Zostały przetransmutowane.

Tonks zwróciła na to uwagę, rozpoznając oznaki morfingu** i zmiany wyglądu.

Świat wokół niego wirował. Nie mógł oddychać. Podniósł notatkę, która wyraźnie zaadresowana została do niego.

— Co to? – zażądał Robards.

Jego palce były tak stabilne, że mógł niemal przekonać samego siebie, iż nie czuł się, jakby miał zaraz zemdleć.

— Dwanaście ciał reprezentuje dwanaście nadchodzących w ciągu dwunastu najbliższych dni morderstw – wymamrotał Harry łamiącym się głosem. – Dał nam ich tożsamość. I… i to, co się z nimi stanie, jak zostaną znalezieni.

— Dlaczego, do diabła, miałby to robić? – chrząknął Dawlish. – To trochę głupie. Teraz możemy go zatrzymać.

— Chyba że próbuje nam udowodnić, że nie możemy – jęknął Ron. – Że i tak ich dopadnie.

— Co mówi notatka? – zapytał Scrimgeour, podchodząc do niego, aby mu ją wyrwać.

 

_Dwanaście dni. Dwanaście prezentów. Dwanaście zagrożonych żyć._

_Masz wszystko, czego potrzebujesz, aby rozwiązać zagadkę._

_Wesołych Świąt, kochanie._

_Serce jest niczym bez głowy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ang. The Twelve Days of Christmas – znana angielska piosenka Świąteczna.  
> **morfing – płynne przejście jednego obrazu w drugi.


	15. Część pierwsza: 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowała przecudowna **Himitsu**.

**Rozdział piętnasty**

Harry przechadzał się w kółku tu i z powrotem po swoim gabinecie, ścierając nogami jego podłogę, jak gdyby zwykłe zatrzymanie się nie było w stanie poskromić niespokojnej dzikości jego myśli.

Dwanaście ofiar. Dwanaście dni. A jeśli wierzyć piosence, która wyryła się mocno w jego głowie, a której dźwięki roznosiły się po miejscu zbrodni, dwanaście dni świąt.

 

Kuropatwa na gruszy – Petunia Durlsey

Gołębica – Cho Chang

Francuska kwoka – Fleur Delacour

Zabrudzony ptak – Marge Dursley

Złoty pierścionek – Dudley Dursley

Odpoczywająca gęś – Vernon Dursley

Pływający łabędź – Nimfadora Tonks

Dojąca krowy pokojówka– Molly Weasley

Tańcząca pannica – Gilderoy Lockhart

Skaczący pan – Cedric Diggory

Flecista grający na flecie – Barnabus Cuff

Bębniący w bęben bębniarz – Rufus Scrimgeour

 

Dziś był pierwszy dzień – Petunia Dursley – i Harry’emu okropnie zasychało w ustach. Od lat nie rozmawiał z żadnym ze swoich krewnych, więc zdenerwowało go, iż wszyscy oni znajdowali się na liście. Prawdopodobnie ze względu na to, że byli z nim powiązani.

Serce zaczęło walić mu w klatce piersiowej, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Voldemort najpewniej uważał to po części za prezent – prezent niepozwalający mu na nudzenie się w Święta i spędzenie ich w samotności, mający na celu pomszczenie tego, jakie dzieciństwo zafundowali mu Dursleyowie.

Kuropatwa na gruszy. W kulturze grusza symbolizowała siłę i hart ducha. A kuropatwa… kuropatwa kradła jaja z gniazd innych ptaków. Potarł oczy, dalej spacerując po swoim gabinecie.

Członkowie departamentu bez ustanku sprzeczali się o to, czy powinien pracować nad tą sprawą, jako że z jednej strony był przydatny, ale z drugiej zbyt z nią powiązany. Jednak biorąc pod uwagę to, że zarówno Scrimgeour, jak i Tonks stanowili teraz cel Voldemorta, ostatecznie między wierszami zadecydowano, że przez najbliższe dwanaście dni wszyscy, bez wyjątków, mają zajmować się tą sprawą.

Umysł Harry’ego przepełniony był różnymi możliwościami śmierci i okropnym poczuciem, że może nie być w stanie nikogo ocalić. Z drugiej strony uratował Toma, mimo ceny, dlatego też wierzył, że zdoła zatrzymać również tych dwanaście morderstw.

Nałożyli najlepsze zabezpieczenia, natychmiast zamknęli w bezpiecznym pomieszczeniu wszystkie potencjalne ofiary i przebadali je pod kątem trucizn, jakie mogłyby krążyć w ich żyłach.

Gdyby Harry był w stanie bez poczucia winy wręczyć swoją natychmiastową rezygnację, był to jeden z tych dni, kiedy bez wątpienia by to zrobił. Nie spał przez całą noc, tak jak cała reszta Departamentu Aurorów, żyjąc na kofeinie i przyprawiającym o mdłości zmartwieniu.

W związku z kryzysem sięgnięto po wszystkie możliwe środki i miał wrażenie, że świat wokół niego staje się duszny i niewyraźny. Oczywiście zrobił wszystko, co mógł i każdy skrawek obrony upewniał go w przekonaniu, że nikt nie będzie w stanie dotrzeć do tych kilku feralnych wybrańców.

Potarł oczy, pragnąc, by mógł teraz, natychmiast, zrobić coś więcej. Nic jednak nie przychodziło mu do głowy.

To była niespotykana sytuacja i Departament ze wszystkich sił z trudem próbował sobie z nią poradzić.

Petunia miała zostać spalona żywcem. Zacisnął mocno oczy na tę myśl. Mieli problem ze zidentyfikowaniem zwęglonego, fałszywego ciała i choć jego dzieciństwo zdecydowanie nie było usłane różami, nikomu nie życzyłby takiego losu.

Spalenie. Procesy czarownic. Voldemort najwyraźniej wiedział skądś różne rzeczy na temat jego przeszłości. O tym, że słowo „dziwak” wciąż sprawiało, że się wzdrygał i o tej tłumionej nienawiści wobec ludzi posiadających magię, która teraz tak zupełnie bez litości została obrócona przeciwko niej.

Jeśli wierzyć groźbom, nim minie dzień, będzie martwa.

Podczas gdy czekali, próbował przemyśleć nieco bardziej temat tożsamości Voldemorta, bo przecież z pewnością ten potwór nie mógłby nikogo zabić ani aranżować morderstwa zza krat, prawda? Zaatakowanie źródła byłoby najlepszym, co mogliby zrobić, bo wtedy przynajmniej nie mogłoby ono dalej rozprzestrzeniać swojej trucizny.

To był ktoś, kogo dobrze znał. Ktoś, kto wiedział o jego przeszłości. Ktoś mający wpływy, komu wszystkie poprzednie ofiary w sposób naturalny zaufały. I ktoś mający jakieś pojęcie na temat ludzkiej anatomii, skoro był w stanie tak łatwo usuwać narządy swoich ofiar?

Serca, mózgi, wątroby, języki, oskalpowane plecy. Gdyby zebrać wszystkie możliwe sprawy dotyczące Voldemorta, te potwierdzone i jedynie podejrzane, przypadków było naprawdę wiele, w zależności od tego, jaki efekt pragnął osiągnąć.

Motyle zaczęły pojawiać się dopiero niedawno i wzbudziły największą sensację oraz zainteresowanie gazet.

Próbował myśleć, bo jeśli zajmie się czymś pożytecznym…

Powinien pewnie zejść na dół. Jeśli im się nie uda i tak wiele rzeczy pozostanie niewypowiedzianych pomiędzy nim a jego ciotką…

Zdecydowanie otworzył kolejne, stare akta, czując mdłości.

Severus Snape, jako między innymi Mistrz Eliksirów, musiał mieć wiedzę na temat anatomii. Tak jak, tak naprawdę, każdy uzdrowiciel i lekarz, a także niektórzy aurorzy. Na przykład ich eksperci medyczni.

Oczywiście to również zamieszczało mocno na liście podejrzanych Toma, nawet jeśli Harry szczerze wątpił, aby to on był zabójcą. Mimo tego zaniedbałby swoją pracę, gdyby to zignorował i nie potrafił postawić swojej kwitnącej… przyjaźni ponad życie dwunastu ludzi, w tym jego rodziny i przyjaciół.

Riddle również był lekarzem i jak najbardziej zdolny był do przeprowadzenia tak trudnej operacji jak usunięcie pewnych narządów, zwłaszcza przy pomocy magii. Chociaż jego kształcenie medyczne bez wątpienia miało charakter psychologiczny, z pewnością wymagało również sporej wiedzy biologicznej.

To był pieprzony bałagan.

Czuł się stary, zdecydowanie starszy, niż powinien, gdy wypadł przez drzwi swojego gabinetu.

— Severus Snape ma znaleźć się w areszcie – zaczął.

 

**~*~**

 

Kłamstwem byłoby mówienie, że Petunia Dursley nigdy nie chciała mieć nic wspólnego z czarodziejskim światem. Gdy Lily dostała swój list, desperacko pragnęła również posiąść magię, dołączyć do swojej siostry w przygodzie, która brzmiała tak absolutnie ekscytująco – bardziej fascynująco niż cokolwiek, czego sama doświadczyła.

A gdy jej odmówili, gdy wyjaśnili jej, że nigdy nie będzie mogła być częścią tego świata, rozpoczęły się w niej zmiany. Zafascynowanie skisło w gorzką urazę, która tylko wzmocniła się i zastygła w jej klatce piersiowej w coś brzydkiego.

Magia dwukrotnie odebrała jej siostrę – po raz pierwszy, gdy były dziećmi. Rozdarła je na dwoje i niemożliwym było ponownie ich połączenie. Ich rodzice zawsze bardziej kochali Lily. Piękną, posiadającą magię Lily, która wyszła za bogatego mężczyznę, podczas gdy ona wlekła się daleko za nią i próbowała przekonać samą siebie, że normalność jest lepsza, bo tylko dzięki temu mogła mieć nadzieję na bycie lepszą. A nie gorszą, jak sugerowały ich pełne politowania uśmiechy, gdy spoglądali na jej matowe oczy i wiotkie włosy, które tak bardzo kontrastowały z ogniem i zielonymi klejnotami, jakie stanowiły oczy jej siostry.

A potem to wszystko zniknęło na zawsze, gdy została zamordowana i zastąpiła to tylko nienawiść.

Nic w czarodziejskim świecie nigdy nie przyniosło jej niczego dobrego.

No naprawdę, powinna się czegoś takiego spodziewać. Jednak przerażone myśli nie umywały się do rzeczywistego tkwienia w bezpiecznym, białym pomieszczeniu i zostania wyrwanym ze swojego zwykłego życia, jakby nie miało ono najmniejszego znaczenia.

Irytowało ją bycie zaledwie pionkiem w grze jakiegoś szaleńca, jak gdyby jej życie nie miało znaczenia, jeśli nie liczyć jego połączenia z jej po trzykroć przeklętym siostrzeńcem.

Jej mąż i syn siedzieli obok niej w nietypowej dla nich ciszy. Czerwona od wrzasków twarz Vernona pobladła już dawno temu, gdy zostali otoczeni i zamknięci w tym bezpiecznym pokoju z innymi, nad których głowami również wisiała groźba śmierci. Zbudowała sobie życie, jakie prawo pozwalało tej magicznej ludności wpychać się z buciorami w jej starannie utrzymany dom i rozrywać go na strzępy? Marjorie wydawała się tylko zdezorientowana tym wszystkim, jako że nigdy wcześniej nie słyszała nawet o istnieniu magii.

Dlaczego to musiało się wydarzyć jej rodzinie? W końcu powiedziała już jasno, że nie chce mieć z tym wszystkim nic wspólnego. Wciąż miała w głowie wspomnienie przyćmiewającej jej przez wiele lat siostry, ale oni jej nie słuchali. Wykorzystywali swoją moc, aby wprosić się do jej domostwa, nie licząc się z tym, że nie byli w nim mile widziani.

Chciała tylko wrócić do domu.

Nie chciała dzisiaj umrzeć – nie mogła w to uwierzyć – więc zaciskała mocno powieki i oddychała głęboko.

Zastanawiała się, czy zabiją ją tak samo jak zabili Lily.

Słyszała, że dom stanął w płomieniach.

Gdy pojawiła się pierwsza iskra, ledwie ją zauważyła, słysząc tylko krzyki Dudleya.

 

**~*~**

 

Tom był lekko zaskoczony, ale nie wstrząśnięty, gdy Harry pojawił się w jego świeżo naprawionym i wyremontowanym biurze.

Sprawiał wrażenie nawet jeszcze bardziej zmęczonego niż wtedy, gdy po raz pierwszy się spotkali, a już wtedy wyglądał niewyraźnie, zwijając się niczym krawędzie podpalonego kawałku papieru.

Tym razem worki pod jego oczami zapadły się, przypominając wyżłobione na skórze cienie, co spowodowane było wyczerpaniem, które już od jakiegoś czasu powoli w nim narastało. Jeśli wcześniej wyglądał, jakby najmniejszy podmuch wiatru był w stanie go zniszczyć, teraz sprawiał wrażenie, jakby już się złamał.

Harry nie miał pojęcia, jak kruchy wydawał się dla innych ludzi, biorąc pod uwagę jego delikatne okulary i te przepiękne, zielone oczy, które wręcz krzyczały teraz emocjami, nawet jeśli bez trudu nauczył się panować nad swoim głosem i językiem ciała.

Tom jednak wiedział, że nie powinien myśleć, iż naprawdę był złamany. Ruiny były pobrudzone, wszędzie leżały szczątki odprysków, a to tu, to tam wyżłobione były pęknięcia i dziury… ale wciąż znajdował się w tym wszystkim ten nietknięty rdzeń, który tak podziwiał.

Gdyby Harry był jak inne ofiary i zachowywał po tragicznych przeżyciach jak słaba kupka nieszczęścia, zabawiłby się nim tylko i zabił go już dawno temu wyłącznie po to, by załatwić niedokończone sprawy i uciąć wiszący bez sensu sznurek. Jednak Harry okazał się być raczej nieoczekiwaną rozkoszą, gdy w końcu znów natknął się na niego, kiedy powrócił do czarodziejskiego świata.

Nie zauważył tego natychmiast, to było bardzo dobrze ukryte, ale gdy uderzyła w niego ta świadomość, nie mógł się jej pozbyć.

Harry był taki jak on.

A więc postanowił wykorzystać ten sznurek i z jego pomocą przyciągnąć go do siebie, zaspokoić swoją ciekawość, chwiać się na ostrzu noża pomiędzy sprzecznymi pragnieniami, bo zawsze pożądał trofeów i ekskluzywnych rzeczy.

To, czy ostatecznie zabije go, czy też nie wciąż stało jeszcze pod znakiem zapytania i musiał przyznać, że niepokoiło go jego własne wahanie się w tej sprawie.

Ale to nieważne. Wyprostował się, dostosowując odpowiedni wyraz twarzy.

— Czy coś się stało? – zapytał nisko. – Jestem w środku sesji z innym pacjentem.

— Musisz pójść ze mną do Ministerstwa.

Ach. Ze względu na wyraz twarzy Harry’ego był w stanie stwierdzić, że ten tak naprawdę o nic go nie oskarżał, a były to tylko konieczne środki ostrożności w czasach kryzysu. Zupełnie niewygodne, ale… do przewidzenia.

— Mam nadzieję, że to formalność? – upewnił się tak czy inaczej, nawet jeśli i tak skinął głową. – Oczywiście, jeśli to pomoże potwierdzić moją niewinność.

— Przepraszam. – I Harry naprawdę brzmiał, jakby czuł się z tego powodu winny. Być może powinien docenić również to, że chłopiec przyszedł sam, jak gdyby było to tylko spotkanie towarzyskie, a nie aresztowanie.

To było urocze.

— Tylko skończę – mruknął. – Rozumiem, że masz napięty harmonogram, ale…

— Jasne.

Tom wskazał mu gestem poczekalnię i patrzył, jak Harry w niej siada. Następnie odwrócił się do siedzącego w jego biurze pacjenta, pozwalając, aby drzwi się za nim zamknęły. Opadł na miękką kanapę, myśląc o tym, jak zwodniczo mały wydawał się teraz Harry.

Pragnąłby ubrać chłopca w dobre materiały i jedwabie, drogie szaty i garnitury – takie jak ten, który miał na sobie w czasie Wigilii, w tak ślizgońskich kolorach. Harry tak naprawdę nie wiedział nic o jego dziedzictwie, ale spoglądanie na dorosłą wersję dziecka, które zamierzał zamordować… które przy obraniu innych ścieżek i innych przepowiedni…

Lubił, gdy Harry miał na sobie jego kolory.

Wyglądał jak uosobienie spokoju, gdy odwrócił się do swojej pacjentki – Bellatriks Lestrange.

— Jakiś problem? – zapytała, niezachwianie wlepiając w niego swoje ciemne oczy.

— Obawiam się, że coś mi wyskoczyło, paniLestrange. Może będziemy kontynuować w bardziej odpowiednim czasie?

Posłała mu powściągliwy uśmiech, który sprawiał wrażenie odrobinę szalonego i wstała.

— Oczywiście, doktorze. Czy nie był to przypadkiem auror Potter?

— Tak.

— To straszne, co wydarzyło się na balu – powiedziała lekko z błyskiem w oczach. Niemal się uśmiechnął, przechylając głowę, ale pozostał niewzruszony.

— Okropne.

Roześmiała się cicho i z zachwytem, po czym odeszła.

Poza Harrym , była chyba jego ulubionym klientem… na swój wyjątkowy sposób, oczywiście.

Wyprostował swoje rękawy i wygładził wszelkie zagniecenia w garniturze, a następnie odwrócił się do Pottera z odpowiednio poważnym wyrazem twarzy.

Miał zabójczą potrzebę rzucenia jakiegoś komentarza na temat kajdanek, naprawdę, ale biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, mogłoby się to wydać trochę podejrzane. Z tego powodu podążył za nim tylko w milczeniu, chwytając ramię, które wystawił mu Harry, aby mógł wspólnie z nim aportować się do Ministerstwa.

Kilka osób zerknęło na niego, gdy wchodzili do Departamentu Aurorów z wystawionymi przed siebie zgrabnie rękoma. Było to bardziej na pokaz, niż aby rzeczywiście powstrzymać jakąś część jego mocy, ale nie widział powodu, aby pozbywać się wszystkich swoich zalet.

Usiadł więc stanowczo w zasięgu wzroku Harry’ego w jego biurze, podczas gdy panika wywołana jego zbrodniami powodowała wokół niego gorączkowy, biały szum. Pozwolił, by jego wzrok przesunął się po wiszących na ścianach zdjęciach.

Podobnie jak w przypadku jego fotografii będącego pod eliksirem wielosokowym Croucha, biuro Harry’ego było praktycznie hołdem wobec niego. Bardzo mu to pochlebiało – te wszystkie zdjęcia i sznurki, i notatki, które ukazywały rosnącą obsesję również ze strony jego ofiary. Miał ochotę uśmiechnąć się z zadowoleniem.

W tym wszystkim brakowało tylko nazwiska i twarzy. Widział, że sprowadzono tu również surowego Mistrza Eliksirów i był pewien, że Prorok bez wątpienia wkrótce o tym napisze.

Zerknął na zegarek, obserwując, jak powoli kończą się minuty pierwszego dnia.

Petunia Dursley. Pożerał wzrokiem oczywistą nerwowość, jaką przejawiał Harry z powodu tego wszystkiego, gdy przechadzał się tu i z powrotem.

Znajdowanie się tak blisko było niebezpieczne i ryzykowne, ale również znacznie bardziej satysfakcjonujące, niż gdyby zachował dystans. Nic nie mogło przebić tych zmartwionych ust, tych migoczących oczu i potarganych włosów.

W zewnętrznym wizerunku Harry’ego zaczynał odzwierciedlać się chaos, jaki panował w jego wnętrzu. Tom uważał, że to piękne.

— Chcesz porozmawiać? – zapytał. – Skoro i tak tutaj jestem.

— Biorąc pod uwagę, że jesteś podejrzany, raczej nie powinienem – wymamrotał Harry. Tom przyglądał się mu ostrożnie, wiedząc, że nie powinien naciskać bez względu na to, jak bardzo pragnął spojrzeć na to wszystko z jego perspektywy.

Skinął więc tylko głową, wracając do książki, którą ze sobą zabrał i obserwując, jak Harry wciąż przechadza się po pokoju.

Minęło zaledwie dziesięć minut, gdy Harry wydał z siebie zirytowane prychnięcie i osunął się na ziemię.

Tom uniósł brwi, bardziej zaniepokojony faktem, że zacznie się wkrótce pierwszy etap.

W końcu pozostało już niewiele czasu do północy, a nikt jeszcze nie umarł.

— Myślisz, że powinienem pójść i się z nimi zobaczyć? – zapytał ni z tego ni z owego Harry. – Pewnie powinienem.

Tom zamrugał – myśląc, że powinno schlebić mu, iż jego towarzysz uważał, że potrafi czytać mu w myślach. No cóż, potrafił, ale nie było to takie proste, jak myśleli ludzie przez te durne komiksy.

— Z kim?

Harry uniósł na niego wzrok, zdjął okulary i wytarł je w sposób, który był dość częsty, gdy nie chciał patrzeć komuś w oczy lub napotkać czyjegoś wzroku.

— Z moimi krewnymi. Dursleyami. Voldemort umieścił ich na swojej liście dwunastu dni egzekucji.

— Przykro mi.

Niemal czuł problemy kłębiące się pod powierzchnią skóry Harry’ego, brzydkie odłamki zniszczonego dzieciństwa i ogarnęła go zaborcza świadomość, że pośrednio był tego przyczyną.

Zabił jego rodziców, a co za tym idzie w pewnym sensie panował nad życiem chłopca, jako że przyłożył rękę do jego kształtowania.

Harry potrząsnął ostro głową na te słowa, bezsensowne przeprosiny, które nie zmieniały niczego w jego sytuacji i już prawie wstał, gdy rozbrzmiały alarmy i aurorzy rzucili się do biegu.

W samą porę.

Harry znalazł się za drzwiami w ułamku sekundy i Tom podążył za nim – wiedząc, że dzięki temu będzie bezpieczniejszy w swojej „rzekomej” niewinności bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. W oczach jego pacjenta lśniła dzikość.

— Co się dzieje?

Jedyne, co ujrzeli to stojącą w płomieniach Petunię Dursley, gdy aurorzy dotarli na miejsce zbyt późno, aby móc ją uratować.

Tom ukrył uśmiech i napajał się ich reakcją.

Ramiona Harry’ego opadły, a oczy zacisnęły się mocno.

W następnej chwili przerzucił on swoje biurko przez gabinet, _wrzeszcząc_ , podczas gdy jego magia zawrzała.


	16. Część pierwsza: 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowała przecudowna, wspaniała i niepowtarzalna **Himitsu**!

**Rozdział szesnasty**

Harry wpatrywał się tępo w podłogę.

Był świadomy tego, że reszta aurorów bez ustanku krząta się wokół niego, że wykrzykiwane są rozkazy i że ludzie nieśmiało pytają, czy wszystko z nim w porządku.

Przelatywało mu to przez uszy w postaci białego szumu, dochodzącego jakby z bardzo daleka.

Powinien pójść się z nią zobaczyć. Mógł to powstrzymać. A zamiast tego zachował się jak tchórz niebędący w stanie stawić czoła ranom swojego dzieciństwa. Możliwe było, że Voldemort przez cały czas wiedział o istnieniu tej jednej rzeczy, która kompletnie go zamrozi.

Zdecydowanie łatwiej przychodziło mu radzenie sobie z tym, co działo się w czarodziejskim świecie. Bez mrugnięcia okiem potrafił podejść do masowego mordercy… ale za nic w świecie nie chciał powracać do starych wspomnień i cienia bezradnego dziecka.

Nigdy więcej nie chciałby się z tym mierzyć. Sądził, że wepchnął to wszystko do komórki pod schodami i już nigdy ponownie nie będzie musiał myśleć o tych latach swojego życia.

Poczuł na ramieniu ciepły ciężar czyjejś ręki. On sam klęczał, a magia wciąż wirowała wokół niego, pomimo że był naprawdę wyczerpany. Tom. Wziął drżący oddech.

— _Jak?_ – wychrypiał. – Jak on to, do cholery, zrobił? Zabezpieczyliśmy to miejsce. Sprawdziliśmy je pod kątem wszelkich zaklęć. Miała być bezpieczna. – Końcowy fragment jego wypowiedzi zamienił się niemalże w syk. Uniósł swój zdeterminowany wzrok, rozpaczliwie próbując wymyśleć odpowiedź na swoje pytanie.

— Sprawił, że zrobił to Scrimgeour – mruknął Dawlish, brzmiąc na zawstydzonego. Harry miał ochotę zwinąć się w kłębek. Inne ofiary. Oczywiście.

Ministerstwo miało bardzo ograniczoną ilość zabezpieczonych pomieszczeń, a to spowodowało, że chociaż nie umieścili wszystkich potencjalnych ofiar w tym samym pokoju, znajdowały się one w nich w małych grupach. Zdecydowali, że, na wszelki wypadek, umieszczą osoby posiadające magię w pomieszczeniu z mugolami, dzięki czemu ci będą bezpieczniejsi. Gdyby Voldemort próbował się do nich włamać, nie mógłby zamordować ich bez walki.

Harry zacisnął mocno oczy. Dlatego umieścili z nimi aurora. Jego szefa.

O Boże…

Spróbował ze wszystkich sił się skoncentrować, nie zwracać uwagi na przepychanki i bolącą pustkę świadomości, że _powinienprzeprowadzićtęrozmowę_. W idealnym świecie, w którym ludzie dokonywali samych właściwych decyzji, zszedłby na dół i bez względu na to, jak zakończyłby się ten dzień, miałby poczucie, że zamknął tę sprawę.

A tak teraz była w nim tylko otwarta rana, która wprawdzie mogła zostać zaszyta, ale nigdy w pełni nie zniknie, trzymając się myśli „co by było, gdyby”.

— Chcę zobaczyć taśmę.

— Stary… — zaczął Ron.

— _Chcę zobaczyć taśmę i miejsce zbrodni._

Więc pokazali mu nagranie, aby wiedział, czego się spodziewać. Szukał uważnie jakichkolwiek wskazówek, czegokolwiek, co mogłoby pomóc mu raz na zawsze zidentyfikować Voldemorta.

Nie było żadnego ostrzeżenia, niczego. Oczy Scrimgeoura po prostu nagle zrobiły się szkliste i w następnej sekundzie rzucił on zaklęcie na jego ciotkę, a ona spłonęła, czemu się przyglądał.

Po tym wydarzeniu natychmiast oddzielili od siebie wszystkie potencjalne ofiary, umieścili je w osobnych pokojach, ale Harry wątpił, aby Voldemort dwa razy wykorzystał tę samą sztuczkę. To nie było w jego stylu.

Nie, już udowodnił im, jak łatwo był w stanie prześlizgnąć się przez ich środki ochronne. Że, nawet jeśli myśleli, że są bezpieczni, byli równie bezbronni i odsłonięci, co wcześniej.

Na miejscu zbrodni nie kłębiły się żadne emocje, tylko te należące do niego samego, i Harry uparcie odmawiał myślenia o tym, że czuł się tym faktem rozczarowany, że być może jakąś mała część niego desperacko poszukiwała balsamu szczęścia Voldemorta, który tymczasowo złagodziłby żal w jego sercu.

To było chore.

Po raz pierwszy szczerze martwił się o to, że morderca może wygrać, że go nie złapią i o to, w co takiego się zamieniał, skoro jedyne pocieszenie, jakie mógł w tej chwili odnaleźć pochodziło od chorego umysłu tego, który w nim tę udrękę zrodził.

Powietrze śmierdziało popiołem i zwęgleniem. Nie mógł oddychać.

Miał ochotę jeszcze raz wrzasnąć.

Jednak przyszedł tu po to, aby zweryfikować swoje wcześniejsze podejrzenia.

Voldemort był potężny i to nie tylko ze względu na swoją pozycję. Magicznie. Chociaż to nie sprawiało, iż Harry sądził, że nie posiadał zarazem pozycji gwarantującej mu dużą władzę nad innymi ludźmi.

Co nieco zawężało listę podejrzanych. Chociaż zarazem nie skreślało z niej Toma ani Snape’a.

Początkowo myślał, że właściwie udowadniało to ich niewinność – jak najwyraźniej sądziła reszta jego departamentu. Ale… ale…

No cóż, to tak naprawdę o niczym nie świadczyło.

Inni aurorzy wychodzili z założenia, że zaklęcie wystarczająco potężne, aby pokonać Scrimgeoura wymagało jakiegoś zapalnika, który rozpalałaby uśpiony czar przymusu, a nie że ten aktywował się sam z siebie. W końcu nie było żadnych widocznych bodźców, żadnego zegarka w pokoju czy światła, które wskazywałoby, jaka jest obecnie pora dnia, a w pobliżu ofiary nie wypowiedziane zostały żadne słowa-klucze.

Wydawało się więc logiczne, że to sam Voldemort zrobił z dużej odległości coś, co wywołało tę reakcję, a zarówno Tom, jak i Snape byli pod ich nadzorem i nic nadzwyczajnego się z nimi nie stało, więc to nie mogli być oni.

Harry jednak wciąż miał pewne wątpliwości…

Coś nie dawało mu spokoju, coś, czego nie potrafił określić, swędzące ostrzeżenie, którego po prostu nie potrafił odszyfrować.

Podejrzewał, że Voldemort był znacznie silniejszy, niż mogliby sobie wyobrazić.

Ale nie miał żadnych dowodów, po prostu jakieś przeczucie ściskające jego żołądek, którego za nic nie potrafił się pozbyć.

Ponieważ Voldemort był blisko niego, a on miał już dość.

Zaczynał mieć okropne przeczucie, że biurokracja i papierkowa robota nigdy nie pomogą im złapać tego potwora, a mimo iż szczerze mu się to nie podobało, naprawdę musiał go złapać. Zrobić coś więcej, niż tylko obserwować te emocje i komentować intencje na miejscach zbrodni.

Nie powinien z niechęcią pozwalać sobie na zrozumienie tego, powinien przedrzeć się tak blisko, by móc wydrzeć temu mężczyźnie jego pieprzone serce.

Powinien użyć połączenia ich umysłów.

Ta myśl, oczywiście, już wcześniej przyszła mu do głowy. To było dokładnie tak samo, jak z brakiem chęci zobaczenia się z Dursleyami z powodu obawy przed własną ścieżką. Był przerażony tym połączeniem, ciemnymi miejscami, do których mogła go zaprowadzić i bardzo wielką możliwością, że zagubi się w tych cieniach i już nigdy z nich nie ucieknie.

Tylko że on już był zagubiony i nawleczony bezradnie w pajęczynę cieni, zwłaszcza jeśli wierzyć jego koszmarom.

Zastanawiał się, czy Voldemort był świadomy, że tym ostatnim atakiem, tą próbą złamania go raz na zawsze pod wpływem przytłaczającego poczucia winy, ujawnił mu samemu jego słabość i pozwolił mu stworzyć z niej broń, a nie coś, co sprawi, że stanie się bezbronny.

Pragnął poczuć na języku smak radości i przypływu władzy, jakie dostarczały mu emocje Voldemorta. Być może ten potwór myślał, że ucieknie od tego i, z całą pewnością, tego właśnie chciał. Uciekał przed tym od bardzo, bardzo długiego czasu.

Nadszedł czas, aby się zatrzymał. Voldemort i tak go dogoni.

Stanie w miejscu i będzie walczył, zamiast próbować uciec temu mężczyźnie.

Gdy opuścił wzrok na zwęglone miejsce na podłodze, poczuł, że rodzi się w nim silna determinacja.

Miał dość bycia ofiarą.

 

**~*~**

 

Vernon wiedział, że wiele tych dziwaków, którzy spoglądali na niego z góry lekceważyło go, nienawidziło go równie jadowicie, co on gardził nimi.

Ale on nigdy nie prosił, aby mieć z nimi cokolwiek do czynienia. Nie miał nawet okazji pożegnać się ze swoją ukochaną Tunią, została po prostu na poczekaniu spalona przez jednego z tych dziwaków, którzy mieli ich chronić.

Rząd brytyjski nigdy by na coś takiego nie pozwolił. Te władze były bezużyteczne, a jednak wciąż miały czelność go poniżać i zachowywać się, jakby były od niego lepsze.

Dudley, cały blady na twarzy, stał obok niego, a jego oczy otwarte były szeroko z przerażenia, którego nigdy nie powinien był poczuć, zaczerwienione od łez, których — jak mu obiecali — nigdy nie miał uronić.

Był ich dzieckiem, nawet jeśli już dorosłym chłopcem. Jakaś część niego pragnęła chłodno warknąć na niego, aby przestał się mazać, powiedzieć, że taki pokaz słabości tylko zachęci tych świrów do zaatakowania ich, ale nie miał do tego serca.

Wiedział, że nie mógłby już bardziej nienawidzić Harry’ego Pottera.

Powinien zabić tego chłopca, kiedy miał na to szansę. Wolałby, aby ten bachor umarł, zamiast kiedykolwiek przybył do ich domu, bo był jak trucizna.

List wyjaśnił, że chłopiec był wyjątkowy, ale nie sądził, by jakiekolwiek dziecko mogłoby być bardziej wyjątkowe niż jego własne, a normalność była lepsza niż te białe ściany i wciąż odbijające się echem w jego uszach krzyki jego żony.

Być może na początku miał jakąś sceptyczną nadzieję, że uratują go i jego rodzinę, ale teraz zniknęła. I tak zależało im bardziej na ich własnych ludziach. Fakt, że zostali wybrani na zwykłe marionetki w czyimś przedstawieniu pokazywało, jak w ich mniemaniu mało ważne były ich życia w porównaniu ze wszystkim innym.

— Czy to samo stanie się też z nami? – zapytał Dudley.

Nie znał żadnej odpowiedzi, jakiej mógłby mu udzielić.

 

**~*~**

 

Harry czuł się już spokojniej, gdy siedział na swojej sesji u Toma.

Został siłą zmuszony do wrócenia na noc do domu i położenia się, przy czym powiedziano mu, że w swoim obecnym stanie absolutnie nikomu nie pomaga.

Ból spowodowany ostatnimi wydarzeniami nie zmalał i wciąż zalewało go poczucie winy, zresztą wątpił, by kiedykolwiek mógł się go pozbyć, ale opanowywał go spokój, którego nie czuł od kilku ostatnich miesięcy.

Tom patrzył na niego spokojnie, być może czekając, aż zacznie mówić, lekko przechylając na bok głowę.

Być może zauważył, że coś się zmieniło, Harry nie wiedział.

— Zabiję go – mruknął Harry.

— Voldemorta. – To nie było pytanie. Powinien czuć się prawdopodobnie zaniepokojony przyznawaniem do czegoś takiego, ale już dawno przestało go to obchodzić.

Nie raczył odpowiedzieć, spoglądając na niego tylko ciemnymi oczyma.

— Nie obchodzi mnie, czy tego właśnie chce – warknął. – Jest już martwy.

— Jeśli tylko rozpoczęcie tego tematu w tych okolicznościach nie jest z mojej strony zbyt nieczułe… nie mogłem nie zauważyć, że nie wydajesz się mieć najlepszych relacji ze swoją rodziną?

— Nie. Nienawidzimy się. I być może z tego powodu to wszystko jest jeszcze gorsze. To po prostu… niedokończone sprawy.

Nie wiedział, jak to wyrazić, nie chciał o tym mówić. Rozmawianie z Tomem było niezwykle pomocne w porządkowaniu jego myśli, ale niewiele to teraz dla niego znaczyło. Siedzenie tutaj, w tym zimnym gabinecie, przy tym wszystkim, co się w ostatnich dniach działo, sprawiało, że czuł się sfrustrowany. – Porozmawiam jutro z moim wujem. Pomyślałem, że lepiej dać mu najpierw trochę czasu. A przynajmniej tyle, ile to możliwe, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności.

Tom nie przestawał mu się przyglądać, stanowiąc kojący punkt ciszy i spokoju.

— Nie mogę po prostu pozwolić, by umarło więcej osób. Wiem… jest inaczej, bo był bardziej zdystansowany, tym razem nie czułem, jakbym i ja ją zabijał. To było zbyt niebezpośrednie.

Miał zupełny mętlik w głowie. Miał swój mały kawałek, odłamek determinacji, aby to zakończyć, ale wszystko inne wokół niego rozpadało się w nicość. Jedyną różnicą było, że teraz go to już nie obchodziło.

Może był głupcem, myśląc, że to przeżyje, że Voldemort naprawdę mógłby pozwolić mu odejść po tym pierwszym, nieudanym zamachu na jego życie.

— Jak myślisz, dlaczego seryjny morderca zawracał sobie głowę tym, aby zabić jednoroczne dziecko? – zapytał, patrząc w dal. – Nie należałem do profilu jego ofiar. Ani moja matka. Więc dlaczego?

— Obawiam się, że tylko Voldemort może odpowiedzieć na to pytanie – powiedział cicho Tom. Harry mruknął.

— Nie lubi niedokończonych spraw. A ja taką jestem. Mógłbyś nazwać mnie ostateczną nagrodą. Dowody sugerują, że to wszystko, wszystkie te morderstwa i gierki, są tylko odliczaniem do mojej śmierci. Ale minęło już ponad dwadzieścia lat, dlaczego więc tego jeszcze nie zakończył? To nie tak, iż nie miał ku temu okazji, jak doskonale dowodzi dzisiejsza sytuacja. Mam na ten temat wiele teorii.

Nie był nawet pewien, czy mówi teraz do Toma, czy może tylko do samego siebie, jednak oczy jego towarzysza ani na sekundę się od niego nie oderwały.

— Chce mnie nawrócić. Zmienić mnie. Sprawić, bym był taki jak on, ale coś musiało go do tego zainspirować. Coś w naszym połączeniu. Chce być zrozumiany, a ja go rozumiem. – Jego głos złagodniał, chociaż wciąż nie było w nim litości. – To nic tak wymyślnego jak miłość, sądzę, że znamy się na to zbyt długo. Myślę jednak, że jest samotny i wierzy, że jestem jedyną osobą zdolną do tego, aby zrozumieć pełnię jego wizji – nawet jeśli nie dobrowolnie.

Oderwał swój wzrok od Toma, wykręcając ręce na kolanach.

— A jednak… zanim to wszystko się zaczęło, próbował mnie zabić. Już wtedy nie pasowałem do jego profilu. Jasne, jego morderstwa nie są powiązane żadnymi prostymi wzorami lub natręctwem, ale oczywiste jest, że i tak ma swoje preferencje. Więc co spowodowało tę nagłą zmianę? Nie mogę się tego dowiedzieć, nie wiedząc, kim jest, ale z drugiej strony ten wybór może być kluczem do rozwiązania tej zagadki i poznania jego tożsamości.

Uniósł wzrok, dostrzegając coś nieokreślonego w oczach Toma, ale to szybko zniknęło i na jego miejsce wskoczyła maska, jaką normalnie nosił.

I od kiedy zaczął w ogóle łączyć słowo „maska” z twarzą Toma?

— Wiesz – kontynuował, gdy cisza się przeciągnęła – zawsze rozmawiamy o mnie. Nigdy o tobie. Mówi się, że ludzie zostają psychiatrami, aby zdiagnozować i naprawić samych siebie. Co się stało tobie, Tom?

To był pierwszy raz, gdy ten mężczyzna nie rzucił mu od razu jakiejś riposty, a jedynie leciutko się uśmiechnął.

— To twój czas, Harry – odparł w końcu Riddle.

— Ciągle to powtarzasz, ale to nic nie znaczy – odpowiedział Harry ze złośliwym brakiem cierpliwości w głosie. Wszystko mieszało się ze sobą i tylko powodowało, że waliło mu w głowie. Tak wiele informacji, tak wiele krwi przelanej na jego oczach i pośrednio plamiącej również jego ręce, brak snu, jeśli nie liczyć tych koszmarów, które, w zupełnie inny sposób, zaczęły nawiedzać go na jawie, a nie już tylko w nocy. – I nic nie robisz. Dajesz ludziom narzędzia, aby się poskładali, sam to powiedziałeś, a jeśli nie potrafią, po prostu siedzisz sobie w swoim przytulnym świecie, w swoim pieprzonym, fantazyjnym garniturze i patrzysz, jak się rozpadają!

Ostatnie słowa praktycznie wykrzyczał i być może był wściekły na samego siebie oraz swoją bezczynność wobec śmierci swojej ciotki.

— Harry…

— Może i nie jesteś Voldemortem, ale w pewnym sensie jesteś równie zły, co on – kontynuował bezlitośnie Harry, czując, że zaczyna szybciej oddychać. – Siedzisz po prostu niczym kamień, podczas gdy ludzie powierzają ci swoje zaufanie i problemy, a ty jedynie odbijasz je do nich z powrotem, dodając jakieś kiepskie porady.

— Właściwie mam wyjątkowo wysoki wskaźnik sukcesu z moimi klientami. – To był pierwszy raz, gdy Harry słyszał w głosie Toma taką ostrość. – Wierzę, że to dlatego cię do mnie wysłano. A także dlatego, że nie chcesz, by ktoś grzebał w twojej głowie z młotkiem i gwoźdźmi, wierząc, że ma jakieś magiczne lekarstwo na twoje problemy.

Harry zacisnął szczękę. Jego oczy błyszczały. Mimowolnie czuł się zdradzony tym komentarzem, a także, być może, kryjącą się w nim prawdą.

Był sfrustrowany i nie wiedział, jak wyrazić to, co chce lub czego potrzebuje, poza nieuchronnym złapaniem Voldemorta.

Wyraz twarzy Toma znów złagodniał i ten wstał ze swojego oddalonego krzesła, po czym przybliżył się do niego i położył dłoń na jego dłoni, klękając przed nim.

— Jeśli chcesz lub potrzebujesz z mojej strony większej pomocy, wykraczającej poza ograniczone analizowanie, na które jak do tej pory mi pozwoliłeś, musisz tylko powiedzieć – mruknął, pochylając głowę, aby napotkać spojrzenie Harry’ego, który początkowo przed nim umykał. Jego palce pogłaskały miejsce, gdzie na jego nadgarstku pulsowała krew. – Mogę zwiększyć zakres twojego leczenia, jeśli wyrazisz na to zgodę.

Harry przełknął z trudem ślinę i zamknął mocno oczy, niepewny – czujący potrzebę, by ktoś zszył ponownie podarty materiał jego fasady, bo był przerażony, że Voldemort mógłby go dalej rozrywać, pruć i ciąć, niszczyć go, aż w końcu dostanie się do samego jego rdzenia.

A gdyby tak się stało, w ogóle nie byłoby już mowy o zwycięstwie.

To była obecnie jedyna nietknięta rzecz. Tylko to trzymało go na nogach.

Wziął głęboki oddech i znów otworzył oczy. Kiwnął głową, chociaż jakaś jego część miała ochotę stąd uciec.

Czy ufał Tomowi? Mimo wszystko?

— Tak.

Potrzebował każdej możliwej pomocy. Zawsze myślał, że to głupi mit, że mężczyźni muszą samotnie stawiać czoła potworom.


	17. Część pierwsza: 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi **.  
>  Niebetowany.****

**Rozdział siedemnasty**

Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech, po czym zapukała do drzwi gabinetu doktora Riddle’a, próbując nie czuć się tak onieśmielona.

Oczywiście, zanim poleciła go Harry’emu, przeczytała o nim wszystko. Stał się ponownie aktywny w społeczeństwie dobrych kilka lat temu, po tym jak powrócił zza granicy, gdzie w Wenecji uczył się w Czarodziejskiej Akademii Uzdrowicielskiej, a następnie rozpoczął własną pracę w tej dziedzinie. Również w Hogwarcie, przed swoimi podróżami, był najlepszym uczniem i Perfektem – a zatem bardzo odpowiedzialny, co tylko potwierdzały referencje jego kolegów po fachu.

Mimo swojego młodego wieku, uznawano go za prestiżowego i doświadczonego.

Harry przestał rozmawiać o swoich problemach z nią i Ronem. Może dlatego, że nie ograniczała ich zasada poufności… zawstydziła się, że w jej głowie pojawiła się tak nieprzyjemna myśl.

Harry już wcześniej niewiele z nimi o tym rozmawiał i nigdy z własnej woli, a jedynie po tym, jak całymi tygodniami go do tego nakłaniali. A nawet wtedy zawsze zdawało jej się, że nie mówi im wszystkiego. Nie chciał ich martwić i, być może, co bardziej możliwe, nie byliby w stanie całkowicie pojąć tego, co by im powiedział, bez względu na to, jak bardzo by się starali.

Powinna chyba czuć ulgę z tego powodu, że nie byłaby w stanie go zrozumieć, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że pragnęła móc, jeśli tylko dzięki temu nie musiałby sam nosić całego tego ciężaru na własnych barkach.

I po to właśnie był Riddle – myślała, że jeżeli ktokolwiek jest w stanie pomóc jej najlepszemu przyjacielowi, jest to właśnie on. Był wyjątkowy w swojej dziedzinie, więc słusznie zakładała, że będzie w stanie sprawić, iż Harry go zniesie i nie wypadnie z jego gabinetu po zaledwie pięciu minutach sesji.

Ale, mówiąc po ludzku – martwiła się.

Drzwi otworzyły się i oczy Riddle’a, który się w nich pojawił, przesuwały się po niej przez chwilę. Następnie pochylił on głowę i posłał jej wyjątkowo czarujący uśmiech.

— Panno Granger. – Uniósł brwi. – Cóż za miła niespodzianka. Mogę ci w czymś pomóc?

Spotkała go wcześniej tylko raz, bo przy organizowaniu sesji psychiatrycznych dla Harry’ego porozumiewali się głównie za pomocą poczty. W końcu potrzebne były dość wyjątkowe okoliczności, aby pominąć listę oczekujących na usługi tego psychiatry.

Nawet pomimo wysokiej pozycji Harry’ego i konieczności tych spotkań, wyłącznie dzięki szczęściu udało jej się zarezerwować mu spotkanie – choć nigdy mu o tym nie powiedziała. Nie sądziła, by presja, aby uczęszczał na te sesje w jakikolwiek sposób mu pomogła.

Miejsce, w które wskoczył Harry zwolniło się przez Neville’a Longbottoma, który postanowił przedłużyć sobie wakacje w Danum Valley w Malezji, aby trochę wypocząć i napisać książkę o znajdujących się tam rzadkich roślinach.

— Zastanawiałam się, czy moglibyśmy porozmawiać? – spróbowała zażartować słabo, po czym spoważniała. – Chodzi o Harry’ego. Martwię się o niego. Masz w ogóle teraz czas?

Posłał jej kolejny uśmiech.

— Właśnie szykowałem się na lunch. Proszę, chodź ze mną. Czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej próbowałaś faszerowanych papryczek?

Była zmuszona potrząsnąć głową. Natychmiast przenieśli się do miejsca, gdzie elegancko na jego biurku rozłożony był lunch. Zarumieniła się.

— Och, ale nie mogę…

— Zrobiłem go zbyt dużo, poza tym niegrzeczne z mojej strony byłoby zjedzenie go samemu.

Eleganckim ruchem nadgarstka wyczarował nowy talerz i ustawił go przed nią, po czym przelewitował na niego część faszerowanych papryczek. Następnie odsunął krzesło, by mogła na nim usiąść. Zatrzymał się na chwilę, by sprawnie wziąć od niej płaszcz i odłożyć go na bok, po czym przysunął ją do stołu.

— Dziękuję. – Naprawdę wyglądało i pachniało absolutnie obłędnie – pieczona czerwona papryka, nadziewana ryżem, ziołami i mięsem, które wyglądało na wieprzowinę lub jagnięcinę. Wskazał jej, by skosztowała, więc wzięła kęs. – To przepyszne. Jesteś wspaniałym kucharzem. Co to za mięso?

— Jagnięcina – odpowiedział spokojnie. – Z aromatami, które odkryłem w czasie mojej  podróży do Azji.

To by wyjaśniało nieco inny smak, przez który nie mogła od razu skojarzyć tego z jagnięciną.

Jadł w milczeniu, spoglądając na nią.

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że ze względu na poufność danych nie mogę rozmawiać z tobą o leczeniu Harry’ego – stwierdził w końcu prawie szeptem. – Chociaż rozumiem, że ze względu na ostatnie wydarzenia możesz się o niego martwić. Nie rozmawiał z tobą o nich?

Hermiona wzruszyła lekko i bezradnie ramionami, chowając za ucho niesforny kosmyk włosów.

— Ledwie go widuję. Zresztą ogólnie niezbyt z kimkolwiek rozmawia. Jest taki… wyobcowany. Możesz mi przynajmniej powiedzieć, czy są jakiekolwiek postępy i czy będzie z nim dobrze? Czy leczenie działa?

Przełknął kolejny kawałek dania.

— Zapewniam, panno Granger, że robię, co mogę – powiedział życzliwie. Wzięła głęboki oddech i skinęła głową.

— Wiem… wiem… po prostu… on nic nie mówi. Znaczy, już wcześniej wiele z nami nie rozmawiał, ale teraz, gdy ma ciebie… przepraszam, nie chciałam cię urazić. Cieszę się, że mu pomagasz, po prostu… czy jest coś, co mogę zrobić?

Usłyszała pukanie do drzwi i urwała.

— No proszę – mruknął. – Jestem dzisiaj popularny… przepraszam na chwilę…

Wstał i okrążył ją, kierując się do wejścia. Obróciła głowę, ale nie mogła zobaczyć, kto znajduje się za plecami psychiatry. Mignęły jej tylko blond włosy, po czym Riddle wyszedł do poczekalni i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Siedziała sama w gabinecie, przez kilka długich chwil czując się jak niezręczny intruz. Przełknęła ostatni kawałek dania.

Zerknęła na drzwi, gdy minęły kolejne minuty i przesunęła się niespokojnie. Jej przerwa na lunch niedługo się zakończy i będzie musiała wrócić do pracy.

Niczego nawet nie odkryła – chociaż, trzeba przyznać, nie była nawet pewna, czego dokładnie szukała, za wyjątkiem informacji, które, czego była świadoma, były poufne. Nie chciała być wścibska, nie chciała… po prostu… chciała pomóc. Jakoś.

Czuła się zwyczajnie bezużyteczna, kiedy patrzyła, jak Harry męczy się z tym wszystkim. Gdy byli dziećmi, mogła mu trochę pomóc, ale im robili się starsi, tym Harry coraz bardziej się na nich zamykał.

Jej oczy przesunęły się po biurku Riddle’a i zatrzymały na smukłym, pokrytym skórą szkicowniku. Otworzyła go od niechcenia, ciekawa, nie wiedząc, co z sobą zrobić.

Miała do wyboru to lub wstanie i przeszukanie jego półek z książkami…

Nie spodziewała się, że będzie miał talent do szkicowania, ale jego rysunki wskazywały, że ma niezwykłą pamięć. Miała przed sobą linię horyzontu Paryża, ponuro wyglądające budynki na ulicy, której nie rozpoznawała, pełen szkic Hogwartu od strony jeziora.

Harry’ego.

Na stronie znajdowały się szybkie szkice, ale było w nich pełno szczegółów i… dlaczego Riddle’a miał w swoim szkicowniku rysunki Harry’ego? Nie żeby było w tym coś nadzwyczajnie złego, ale wydawało się to trochę dziwaczne. A przynajmniej dla niej.

To nie było nic takiego… były dość niewinne, nie było w nich niczego podejrzanego, dlatego nie wiedziała, dlaczego nagle owładnęło ją takie okropne poczucie.

Na następnej stronie znów znajdowały się te znajome, zielone oczy. Sprawiały na szkicu wrażenie niepokojąco złamanych, odrobinę zdeterminowanych i przygnębionych.

Mimowolnie ogarnęło ją śmieszne poczucie, że narusza czyjąś prywatność. W następnej sekundzie czyjaś ręka mocno zacisnęła się na jej nadgarstku, zatrzaskując książkę.

Oczy Hermiony poderwały się do góry. Twarz stojącego nad nią Riddle’a była nieprzenikniona, ale coś w jego spojrzeniu sprawiło, że jej żołądek ścisnął się boleśnie. W następnej sekundzie pochłonęła ją ciemność.

 

~*~

 

Mieli tak wiele do zrobienia – nie było czasu na odpoczynek. Rozpoczął się kolejny dzień.

Cho Chang. Dwa gołąbki. Symbol miłości.

Nigdy tak naprawdę nie umawiał się z Cho, chociaż była obiektem jego pierwszego zauroczenia.

Pamiętał, jak już spory czas temu Tom powiedział mu – nawet jeśli chciał go tylko przez to sprowokować – że Voldemort jest w nim zakochany.

Chociaż intensywne emocje tego mężczyzny – jeśli w ogóle można go było tak nazwać, aczkolwiek może powinien tak na niego mówić, bo inaczej złapanie go stałoby się po prostu całkowicie niemożliwe – krwawiły nieustannie do jego głowy, rozmywając się niczym mokra farba z jego własnymi uczuciami, zastanawiał się, czy w ogóle był on zdolny do miłości.

Obsesji, jak najbardziej. Ale miłości? Nie wiedział. Może bardzo egoistycznej, okrutnej miłości, która pożądała i wykorzystywała.

Chociaż, z drugiej strony, Voldemort był pewnie szczerze przekonany, że „uwalnia” od czegoś Harry’ego i że ogólnie to, co robi jest dobre.

Sam już nie wiedział.

Wszedł do pokoju, w którym trzymali Dudleya.

Rozmawiał już z Vernonem, jeśli można było to nazwać rozmową, biorąc pod uwagę, że jego wuj uderzył go po prostu w twarz, gdy tylko wszedł do pomieszczenia, w którym go trzymali. W jego oczach widać było szaleństwo, coś brzydkiego i złamanego.

Pozwolił mu zadać ten cios. Być może czuł, że zasługuje na jakąś pokutę, jak gdyby całe jego dzieciństwo nie było jednym wielkim przepraszaniem za to, iż ma śmiałość wciąż jeszcze żyć.

Kiedy wszedł, Dudley gapił się na podłogę. Nie podniósł od niej wzroku nawet, gdy Harry z głuchym łoskotem zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

Jego oczy były zaczerwienione i napuchnięte od łez, mocno zaciśnięte ręce położone na kolanach, a ramiona opuszczone.

Teraz, gdy dorósł, wyglądał niezwykle podobnie do swojego ojca.

Chociaż Harry podejrzewał, że ludzie powiedzieliby to samo o nim.

Zaschło mu w ustach od świadomości tych wszystkich rzeczy, które powinien lub mógł powiedzieć.

— Czy wszyscy czarodzieje są tacy potężni jak on? – zapytał nagle cicho jego kuzyn, prawie go zaskakując. Harry przełknął ślinę.

— Powiedziałbym, że jego moc wznosi się ponad przeciętną, chociaż nie wiem, kim jest.

— Voldemort. – To było stwierdzenie i Harry nie wiedział, jak na nie zareagować. Teraz, gdy siedzieli razem w tym pokoju, te wszystkie lata i siniaki nie chciały odejść w zapomnienie. Zacisnął pięści.

— Tak – oświadczył ostatecznie.

— Ale mogłeś nas zabić, gdy tylko chciałeś, kiedy byłeś mały. Wtedy również był w twojej głowie. Czasami o nim mówiłeś.

Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia.

— Co masz na myśli, że o nim mówiłem?

Nie pamiętał tego.

— M-mama mi powiedziała. Kiedyś. Gdy byłeś w tej swojej szkole. Po piątym roku, gdy uratowałeś mnie przed dementorami. Kilkoro tych twoich dziwaków kręciło się wtedy w pobliżu naszego domu i próbowało wyjaśnić sytuację. Na przykład ten Dumbledore. Trochę o tym rozmawialiśmy. To jeden z powodów, dla których mama zawsze cię tak bardzo nienawidziła – poza faktem, że magia nigdy nie sprowadziła na nas niczego dobrego.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

— Ale co mówiłem? Ile miałem lat?

— Podobno byłeś tylko dzieckiem. Przed twoimi piątymi urodzinami. Zacząłeś… dziwnie syczeć, jakbyś był opętany i mówić dziwnymi językami czy coś w tym stylu. Mamrotałeś jego imię. Mówiłeś, że jest twoim przyjacielem…

Harry był zdezorientowany.

— Syczałem? I co to znaczy, że mówiłem dziwnymi językami? – zażądał.

— Do węży. W zoo. To między innymi dlatego mama i tata nigdy cię nigdzie nie zabierali, a potem, wraz z upływem czasu, łatwiej było po prostu to wszystko zakopać. Mam na myśli, jestem pewien, że chodziło o coś więcej, ale…

— Rozmawiałem w zoo z wężami?

— Taa. Czy nie wszyscy ludzie twojego pokroju robią takie dziwactwa? – Dudley wzdrygnął się, być może myśląc o tych wszystkich dziwnych rzeczach, jakie się z nim staną.

Harry przełknął z trudem ślinę, a w głowie mu wirowało. To nie było możliwe, chyba że…

— Ja… o mój Boże.

Potterowie nie byli w żaden sposób spokrewnieni ze Slytherinem. W ogóle. A więc, jeśli ta umiejętność nie pochodziła od nich, z dziedziczenia, a jego mama nie była niewierna…

— O mój cholerny Boże – powtórzył, przeczesując palcami włosy, rozglądając się dziko. Dudley cofnął się trochę, jak gdyby obronnie. – Ja… muszę iść. P-przepraszam za to wszystko. I za ciotkę Petunię. To znaczy… — Trudno mu było myśleć.

Czy o to właśnie chodziło z syczeniem, jakie słyszał na swoim drugim roku?

Nie mógł oddychać.

Voldemort, kimkolwiek był… był dziedzicem Slytherina.

A z powodu tego całego szaleństwa z dwunastoma dniami, nie miał czasu tego zbadać!

Wypadł z pokoju.

Musiał porozmawiać z Hermioną.

I z Voldemortem.

 

~*~

 

Tom uniósł wzrok, gdy Harry praktycznie wpadł do jego biura.

Jeśli miał być szczery, przez cały tydzień był… podekscytowany tą sesją, odkąd Harry wyraził zgodę na zastosowanie bardziej… alternatywnych metod.

Został zwolniony z Ministerstwa po dwudziestu czterech godzinach i wszyscy zgodnie twierdzili, że nie może być za to odpowiedzialny. Od tamtego czasu zajmował się planowaniem tego, w jaki sposób nadrobić zaległości ze swoimi klientami.

Nie pomogło mu, że panna Granger postanowiła złożyć mu wizytę.

Oczywiście zawsze czuł się raczej zaborczy wobec swojej „ostatecznej nagrody”, jak bezwiednie nazwał siebie samego Harry, ale gdy naprawdę poznał tego chłopca, kiedy ten dorósł, to jeszcze bardziej się tylko nasiliło.

Harry twierdził, że Voldemort zabiłby go, gdyby wyszedł poza dostrzegalne granice ich „związku” i być może była to prawda. Szczerze mówiąc, jeszcze nie zdecydował. Harry mógłby być doskonały, ale gdyby mu się znudził, i tak mógłby go zabić, trudno więc było powiedzieć…

Uważał jednak za fascynujące patrzenie na to, jaki naprawdę jest Harry, zwłaszcza porównując to do pomysłu i koncepcji, jaką sam na niego miał.

Zastanawiał się, czy panna Cho jeszcze żyje.

— Muszę odwołać naszą dzisiejszą sesję. – Było pierwszą rzeczą, jaką powiedział Harry, zanim Tom mógłby się w ogóle odezwać. – Nastąpił przełom. W sprawie Voldemorta. No i wciąż jest jeszcze tych jedenaście potencjalnych ofiar. Nie chcę patrzeć, jak umierają.

Natychmiast odwrócił się ponownie w stronę drzwi. Tom zmrużył oczy.

Gdyby dwanaście dni Świąt nie było dla niego takie korzystne, mógłby być teraz dość zirytowany swoimi własnymi planami.

Chociaż sądził, że może poczekać.

A jednak…

— Co się stało? – zapytał, spoglądając na Harry’ego z niepokojem i robiąc za nim kilka dużych kroków.

W oczach Pottera wciąż kryła się odrobina wzburzenia wydarzeniami z poprzedniego dnia. Wciąż błyszczały one, gdy ta wewnętrzna siła wypychała na zewnątrz zdeterminowaną żądzę zemsty.

Harry pokręcił z roztargnieniem głową, praktycznie drżąc z niepokoju.

— Muszę z nim porozmawiać, zanim umrze Cho.

Och, to było interesujące.

— Zamierzasz skontaktować się z Voldemortem? Jesteś pewien, że to mądre?

Harry nie odpowiedział, ale niemal słyszał, jak ten powtarza, że nie chce, by cierpiała jakakolwiek kolejna ofiara. Tom poczuł, że jego usta wykrzywia mały uśmiech.

Jednak dobrze, że nie musi mieć teraz tej sesji.

Choć naprawdę trudno mu było zdecydować, co by wolał – potencjalną umowę, jaką bez wątpienia pragnął zawiązać Harry czy swoje plany.

Nie widział powodu, aby nie mieć obu.

Możliwe, że Harry nie będzie już chciał tej kontroli i odpowiedzialności, a on będzie jak najbardziej chętny do tego, aby wkroczyć i go przed nimi uchronić.

Wrócił do swojego biurka i pół godziny później poczuł łaskotanie w swoim umyśle, gdy Harry spróbował skontaktować się z nim poprzez połączenie. Posłał swoją odpowiedź, zanim chłopiec mógłby się odezwać:

— _Jeśli zabijesz trzech spośród nich, oszczędzę resztę._


	18. Część pierwsza: 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Niebetowany.

**Rozdział osiemnasty**

Tysiące myśli przelatywało przez głowę Harry’ego pomimo tego, iż połączenie już się zamknęło. Wciąż czuł promieniujące z obcego umysłu głębokie zadowolenie i rozkosz.

Ogółem czterech martwych ludzi, troje zmarłych z jego własnej ręki – a osiem zostanie ocalonych.

To była ponad połowa! Czyż nie oznaczało to, iż miał obowiązek się na to zgodzić?

Chytre pytanie Voldemorta, czy zasmakowało mu morderstwo wciąż rozbijało się echem w jego głowie i sprawiało, że żółć gromadziła mu się w gardle – nawet jeśli w tym samym czasie przez jego głowę przemykały niechciane, obce emocje. Zawsze najłatwiej było mu odbierać zachwyt Voldemorta z powodu morderstwa, który powodował, że robiło mu się niedobrze, ale bez wątpienia największe szczęście ogarniało go wtedy, gdy jego życie stawało się niekończącym się pasmem cierpień.

Potarł rękami oczy, oddychając ciężko.

Najgorszy był wybór. Mógł spróbować uratować ich wszystkich i zignorować tę ofertę, nie mając żadnej gwarancji, że mu się powiedzie, z wiszącą mu na karku obietnicą krwawej zemsty, gdyby poległ. Mógł również przyjąć tę ofertę i uratować osiem osób, chociaż zarazem zdecydować, kto umrze.

Przypuszczał, że wie, kogo Voldemort _chciałby_ , aby wybrał i bez wątpienia sądził, że oferuje mu wspaniały prezent gwiazdkowy.

Szansę na dokonanie zemsty, bezprawne odegranie się za te wszystkie lata siniaków i podbite oko, które nawet teraz czuł jeszcze na swojej twarzy

Mógł odpłacić się Dursleyom za te wszystkie lata cierpienia.

W zamyśle Voldemorta ciotka Marge została rozerwana na strzępy przez dzikie psy. Seryjny morderca nie będzie chyba przecież w stanie czegoś takiego zaaranżować?

Podejrzewał, że całe piękno leżało dla Voldemorta w wyzwaniu, jakie stanowiło dokonanie tych zbrodni pomimo najlepszej ochrony, jaką mogło zaoferować Ministerstwo.

Miał zupełny mentlik w głowie i najbardziej na świecie pragnął zwinąć się po prostu w kłębek.

Pragnął, aby ktoś inny mógł podjąć za niego tę decyzję. Aby mógł po prostu pozbyć się kontroli, którą tak mocno dzierżył w swoich dłoniach, bo wtedy przynajmniej mógłby choć trochę wmawiać sobie, że to nie była jego wina.

Dlaczego miał być odpowiedzialny za to, co robił Voldemort? Ponieważ miał spornego pecha przeżywać jego ataki? Nigdy nie prosił o to, by być bohaterem.

Obecnie Tom był jedynym, co powstrzymywało go przed całkowitym załamaniem się pod ciężarem Voldemorta. A biorąc pod uwagę wcześniejsze jego działania, mimowolnie zaczął myśleć o tym, jak kruchy był ten… sojusz. Jak łatwo można by go złamać i mu go odebrać.

Voldemort zabił już Syriusza i być może sprawił, iż całkowicie oczywistym było, że każdy, kto był Harry’emu w jakikolwiek sposób bliski, stawał się automatycznie jego celem.

Nie musiał nawet zabijać Rona i Hermiony, aby wiedzieć, że Harry jest świadomy, jak niebezpieczne może być dla innych ludzi jego towarzystwo.

Stawienie temu wszystkiemu czoła samemu było jednak niesłychanie trudne. Czasami, jak na przykład wtedy, gdy dał Tomowi zgodę, myślał, że być może nie będzie musiał walczyć z tymi potworami sam. Teraz jednak czuł się, jakby tonął pośrodku morza i nie było w pobliżu nikogo oraz niczego, prócz rąk, które wciągały go pod wodę.

Tom próbował go zrozumieć i, być może, był osobą, której najlepiej się to kiedykolwiek udało. Jego żołądek zaciskał się jednak, gdy pomyślał sobie, że Voldemort rozumie go jeszcze lepiej. Wiedział, które przyciski powinien naciskać i za które sznurki pociągnąć…

Byli połączeni. Bardziej niż mógłby sobie wyobrazić, jeśli wierzyć wężomowie.

Musiał po prostu dowiedzieć się, kto był dziedzicem Slytherina.

Być może mógłby zapytać o to Toma. Z powodu swojej pracy znał on najbrudniejsze sekrety wszystkich pierdolonych ludzi. Chociaż, z drugiej strony, pewnie i tak nie mógłby mu niczego wyjawić z powodu tajemnicy zawodowej. No i do tego, tak właściwie, znajdował się na liście podejrzanych.

Zarówno Tom, jak i Snape byli Ślizgonami.

Zastanawiał się, czy nie warto było po prostu zająć się tym dochodzeniem i mieć nadzieję, że uda mu się złapać tego drania, zanim ktokolwiek znów zginie.

Zamiast dokonywać tego okropnego, przerażającego wyboru.

Dzień się jednak kończył i wkrótce Cho będzie martwa, a im dłużej będzie czekał, tym mniej ludzi uratuje.

Voldemort dał cholernie jasno do zrozumienia, że była to tylko jednonocna oferta. Naciskał na niego tak mocno, aż Harry będzie czuł tak wielką presję, iż będzie mu się zdawało, że jeszcze chwila, a zupełnie się rozpadnie.

Powinien się tego spodziewać. W końcu wiedział, czego Voldemort od niego chce.

Był po prostu taki zmęczony… I było mu niedobrze.

Minęły ponad siedemdziesiąt dwie godziny odkąd ostatnio spał. Nie miał ochoty stawiać czoła dezorientującym zmianą swoich snów, po których ani trochę nie czułby się odpoczęty.

Przełknął z trudem ślinę i zadrżał.

Mógł przyjąć ofertę i spróbować ją oszukać. Podrobić te śmierci. Uratować ich wszystkich. Przenieść ich.

Jednak gdyby coś poszło nie tak… och Boże, gdyby coś poszło nie tak, równie dobrze mógłby ich wszystkich własnoręcznie zamordować.

Zacisnął pięści. Pragnął, aby się trzęsły. Jednak nawet teraz nie chciały tego robić, chociaż czuł się, jakby całym jego ciałem wstrząsały niekontrolowane drgawki.

Wszyscy spodziewali się, że będzie wiedział, co robić, że wygra, że zawsze będzie w stanie walczyć, bo przecież na tym polegała jego praca. Może gdyby jego ręce się trzęsły, zobaczyliby, że nie jest w stanie tego zrobić i nie czułby tak wielkich wyrzutów sumienia z powodu myślenia o wcześniejszym przejściu na emeryturę.

Oddychał nierównomiernie, ogarnięty paniką. Zacisnął mocno oczy. Udawał, że to wojna.

Dokonał wyboru.

 

**~*~**

 

Tom właściwie nawet spodziewał się pukania do drzwi, nawet pomimo tego, że była trzecia nad ranem.

Harry stał w jaskrawym świetle na jego ganku, blady jak ściana, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby mógł w każdej chwili zemdleć lub zwymiotować.

Jego ręce pokryte były krwią i miał jej odrobinę rozmazaną na policzku. Był taki blady, że można pomylić by go z trupem. Wyglądał pięknie.

Tom zamrugał, oczarowany przez sekundę, a Harry spojrzał na niego bezradnie. W następnej chwili rzucił się do działania i chwycił Harry’ego pod ramię, aby wciągnąć go do domu i zamknął za nimi drzwi.

Próbował ze wszystkich sił powstrzymywać odczuwaną przez siebie rozkosz.

— Powiedz, co się stało – rozkazał. Harry jedynie potrząsnął głową, a w jego gardle utknął cichy skowyt. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się.

Czuł napływające do niego emocje – przeogromny strach, wstręt do samego siebie, dezorientację, poczucie triumfu, determinację i jej załamanie. To było niemal przytłaczające.

Po raz pierwszy uderzyło w niego, że ich pozycje się odwróciły. Tym razem to on wszedł do umysłu Harry’ego i na jego miejsce zbrodni, a nie odwrotnie.

Harry patrzył, ale nic nie widział. Potykał się co krok i wyciągał daleko do przodu ręce.

Mimowolnie zaczął zastanawiać się, jak chłopak tego dokonał, skoro jego ciało i ubranie pokryte było tak dużą ilością krwi. Nie żeby miał coś przeciwko.

Zaciągnął młodzieńca do łazienki, kilkoma prostymi ruchami ściągnął z niego nasączoną krwią koszulę. Gdy Harry nie zaprotestował, wciąż wpatrując się tępo w dal, sięgnął również do sprzączki jego pasa.

Dopiero kiedy Harry stał już tylko w swoich bokserkach i trząsł się na całym ciele, wydawało się, że zaczął do siebie dochodzić, jak gdyby budząc się ze snu. Koszmaru.

Ich spojrzenia napotkały się na kilka sekund, a następnie Harry się odsunął.

— Weź prysznic – polecił mu Tom. – Za drzwiami zostawię jakieś świeże ubrania. Potem pogadamy.

— Nie chcę rozmawiać. Nie tym razem. Ja tylko… tylko chcę… potrzebuję… — Harry nie dokończył zdania, przełknął jedynie ślinę. – Powiedziałeś, że mi pomożesz. Obiecałeś! Ty…

— Ciii, ciii… — Wyciągnął rękę i chwycił ponownie mocno ramię Harry’ego, gdy ten zaczął oddychać coraz szybciej, dusić się i potykać o słowa i powietrze. – Pomogę. Pomogę. Powiesz mi, co się stało, a ja to naprawię.

— Myślałem, że ty niczego nie naprawiasz, tylko dajesz innym narzędzia, dzięki którym naprawią samych siebie – wymamrotał Harry. Uśmiechnął się miękko, obejmując policzek chłopca, aby skierować na siebie jego wzrok.

Był teraz taki bliski złamania.

Wystarczyło, aby lekko pchnął. Mógł wyciągnąć ręce i chwycić nimi jego obecnie odsłonięty rdzeń. Ścisnąć go i przemienić. Zamiast tego jednak pozwolił to sobie zignorować, podczas gdy jego ręce potarły nagą skórę Harry’ego.

— Pomagam swoim przyjaciołom. A teraz weź prysznic. No chyba że potrzebujesz pomocy ze zmyciem tej całej krwi ze swoich rąk? Nie będę zamykał za sobą drzwi…

Harry nie wymiotował tym razem. Wydawał się już dawno minąć ten punkt, powoli na zmianę przechodząc i wychodząc ze swojego rozdartego stanu. Z punktu widzenia psychiatry nie było teraz absolutnie żadnej mowy, aby mógł zostawić go samego. Był zbyt nieprzewidywalny.

Teraz musiał tylko zdecydować, czy chce zepchnąć go z krawędzi rzeczywistości, na której balansował, czy może wciągnąć go pewnie na ziemię, aby stawił czoła konsekwencjom. Poczuł, że przepływa przez niego wspaniały przypływ energii i coś w oczach Harry’ego zamigotało. Jego pacjentowi lepiej by prawdopodobnie było, gdyby był szalony.

Chłopiec patrzył na niego przez kilka długich chwil, jak gdyby zapominając umknąć przed nim wzrokiem. Jego czoło zaczęło swędzieć, ale sekundę później zdawał się ugiąć i odwrócił się w stronę prysznicu.

 

**~*~**

 

Harry nie był w stanie tego zrobić.

On po prostu… nie ich wszystkich. Być może był tchórzem, być może był słaby, ale nie był w stanie zabić, aby uratować czyjeś życia.

Byłby okropnym żołnierzem, ale wciąż wyglądało na to, że tego właśnie wszyscy od niego oczekiwali.

Pozwolił, aby krew jego wuja spłynęła do odpływu lśniąco białego prysznica Toma.

Czuł się zbyt zbrukany, aby być w tym domu, mając na swoim koncie dwa morderstwa, ale nie wiedział, do kogo innego mógłby się zwrócić.

Nie chciał widzieć zdegustowanego przerażenia na twarzach Rona i Hermiony. Nie chciał ich tym obarczać, sprowadzać masowego mordercy do ich domu.

Zabicie naśladowcy mordercy zasadniczo różniło się od spokojnego wybrania ofiary, ostrożnego prześlizgnięcia się przez zabezpieczenia nałożone na pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdowała i…

Jego klatka piersiowa zaczęła unosić się szybko i opadać. Targnął nim odruch wymiotny, ale nie miał w swoim żołądku nic, co mógłby zwymiotować.

Zdawało mu się, że zaraz załamią się pod nim kolana.

Nawet kiedy opadająca na niego woda była tak gorąca, że parzyła mu skórę, zostawiając na niej czerwone ślady, wciąż nie czuł się czysty. Stał pod nią, dopóki nie zrobiła się lodowato zimna, ale ledwo zauważył różnicę.

Musiał wziąć się w garść, ale chociaż był w stanie zachować spokój w czasie morderstwa lub pracy, kiedy to się kończyło i zostawała już tylko świadomość tego, co zrobił, było to znacznie trudniejsze.

Nie chciał wziąć się w garść, jeśli to oznaczało, że spojrzy w lustro ze świadomością, że już nawet nie rozpoznaje widniejącego w nim mężczyzny.

Dotarło do niego odległe pukanie do drzwi łazienki.

— Harry, jesteś tam od pół godziny. Daj znak, że wciąż żyjesz i wszystko z tobą w porządku, bo inaczej wchodzę.

Harry spojrzał apatycznie na drzwi, nie będąc w stanie wykrztusić z siebie choćby jednego słowa.

Gdyby otworzył usta, zacząłby krzyczeć i miał okropne uczucie, że nie byłby w stanie już przestać.

Już wcześniej był marzeniem każdego psychiatry, bowiem pragnęli oni zbadać jego pokręcony umysł. Gdyby zaczął krzyczeć, zamknęliby go na dobre. A może i tak to zrobią.

Wydostał stamtąd Dudleya i ciotkę Marge. Sfałszował ich śmierć, ryzykował – bo gdyby Voldemort się o tym dowiedział, wszyscy natychmiast by zginęli i to byłoby tylko jego winą. Winą tego, że nie potrafił tego zrobić.

Po prostu… spojrzał na Dudleya, a jego kuzyn niemal zdawał się rozumieć. Napotkał jego wzrok i przesunął go na jego zakrwawione ręce.

Nie mógł tego zrobić.

Ale to nie powstrzymałoby aurorów przed wysłaniem go do Azkabanu.

Był winny.

Tym razem nie czuł się, jakby to zrobił. Tym razem rzeczywiście tak było.

— Nic mi nie jest – wymamrotał, choć było to ledwie słyszalne. Tom prawdopodobnie nie był w stanie tego usłyszeć. Wyszedł z prysznicu, owinął się ręcznikiem i w tej samej chwili drzwi się otworzyły. – Nic mi nie jest – powtórzył głośniej. – Nic mi nie jest. Nic mi nie jest.

— Dobrze. Wiem – powiedział Tom.

— Nic mi nie jest – oświadczył ponownie. Tom przyglądał mu się przez chwilę i Harry miał ochotę się skulić. Zacisnął zęby, by jego usta nie powtórzyły po raz kolejny tego bezwartościowego kłamstwa.

Kiedy się ubrał, Tom poprowadził go do salonu, prawdopodobnie słusznie zakładając, że w najbliższym czasie nie zaśnie.

To wszystko było okropnie podobne do ostatniego razu.

Zastawiał się, czy będzie kolejny raz. Ostatnim razem obiecał sobie, że nie, ale teraz nie był już tego taki pewien.

Przełknął ślinę, zwilżył usta i ze wszystkich sił starał się zyskać nad sobą znów kontrolę.

— Uratowałem ich – powiedział. – To się właśnie liczy, prawda?

Nienawidził tej upokarzająco desperackiej nutki w swoim głosie.

— Mówiłeś, że chcesz porozmawiać z Voldemortem – oświadczył cicho Tom.

Oczy Harry’ego zacisnęły się mocno i wypuścił drżąco powietrze.

To było zbyt wiele. To było po prostu… zdecydowanie… zbyt wiele.

— Czuję się, jakbym się nim powoli stawał. Jakby odrywał ze mnie to, czym jestem, dopóki nic po mnie nie zostanie i nie będę miał się czego trzymać, bo używa przeciwko mnie właśnie tego, co stanowi dla mnie oparcie. Ja nie…

Tom tylko na niego patrzył, być może czekając, aż zbierze swoje myśli w słowa. Ale on nie mógł tego zrobić.

Nie potrafił dokładnie określić, kiedy to się stało, chociaż stał się tego świadomy po raz pierwszy po śmierci Petunii.

Wtedy myślał, że to jego moc, jego broń i narzędzie, które może wykorzystać…

Ale teraz już nie czuł się sobą.

Co gorsza wiedział, że Voldemort nie dał mu niczego, czego już by nie miał. On tylko chwytał to, co było w nim najlepsze i przekręcał to w taki sposób, że zamieniało się w coś mrocznego.

I w taki oto sposób jego pragnienie niesienia pomocy i ratowania ludzi doprowadziło go do zniszczenia i morderstwa.

Jego przyjaźń zmieniła się w cel.

Wszystko to, co było w nim dobre zostało rozmazane i zdeformowane.

— Czuję się, jakby coś… się we mnie popsuło – rzucił. – Czy od początku byłem taki zły, skoro mnie wybrał? Ja po prostu… nic się nie polepsza. Cokolwiek próbujesz zrobić, jakikolwiek dajesz mi narzędzia, one nie działają! Po prostu… to wszystko tylko się pogarsza. Staję się do niego coraz bardziej podobny. To połączenie staje się coraz silniejsze. Ostatnim razem, gdy stałem na miejscu zbrodni nie byłem w stanie nawet stwierdzić, które emocje należą do mnie, a które do niego!

Jedyną pociechą było to, że być może to wszystko się wkrótce zakończy.

Musiał tylko odnaleźć drzewo genealogiczne Slytherina.

Może będzie miał trochę wytchnienia przez pozostałe dwanaście dni. Może, jakimś cudem, apetyt Voldemorta zostanie zaspokojony.

Syriusz powiedział mu kiedyś, że wszyscy mają w sobie tyle samo dobra co zła. Że to, iż przydarza mu się wiele złych rzeczy nie sprawia, że jest kimś złym.

Pragnął, by jego ojciec chrzestny wciąż żył.

Ból po jego stracie wyblakł z biegiem lat, ale w tej chwili czuł go bardzo wyraźnie.

Spojrzał nienawistnie na Toma.

— Będziesz tak tylko w ciszy siedział i mnie słuchał? – splunął.

— Nie – powiedział cicho Riddle. – Nie będę. Zaplanowałem coś na naszą dzisiejszą sesję. Ćwiczenie, jeśli można to tak nazwać. Teraz jednak nie wydaje się na nie odpowiedni moment.

— Pokaż mi je – rozkazał.

To było trudne, bo zawsze musiał polegać na samym sobie, a nikim innym. Opierał cała swoją istotę na umiejętności wybierania tego, co słuszne, na kilku moralnych zasadach i robieniu wszystkiego, by przetrwać.

Ale może w tym właśnie leżał jego problem. Może Tom przez cały czas dawał mu dobre narzędzia, ale jego duma i instynkt krzyczały, że nie powinien ich przyjmować.

Nie chciał rezygnować ze wszystkiego, czym był, ze swojej niezależności. Myśl o tym, że miałby komuś zaufać i pozwolić mu się sobą zaopiekować wydawała mu się nie do przyjęcia. Zawsze sam o siebie dbał.

Ale skoro Voldemort brał sobie za cel to, na czym się opierał…

Motyle miały na celu dotarcie do jego emocji, jego serca. Omamienie go obietnicami szczęścia i zmian, gdyby tylko się poddał.

Dwanaście dni Świąt i Crouch były ciosem w jego moralność, jego „potrzebę zgrywania bohatera”, jak nazywała to Hermiona. Musiał być dobry, aby nie być Voldemortem.

Więc może nie miał wyboru i musiał się chwycić zamiast tego Toma, czegoś innego, co nie było nim.

Chciał na sobie polegać, ale pieprzonym problemem był jego własny umysł! Od zawsze.

Śledził w odrętwieniu Toma, gdy ten przeszedł przez salon w stronę szafy i coś z niej wyciągnął, po czym się odwrócił.

Wypełnione smakiem wymiocin usta Harry’ego zaschły, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się.

_Lina._

Co, do cholery?


	19. Część pierwsza: 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi >.  
> **  
> Niebetowany.

**Rozdział dziewiętnasty**

Pomimo tego wszystkiego, co się wydarzyło, pierwsze skojarzenie Harry’ego na widok liny było całkowicie niestosowne wobec sesji terapeutycznej – chyba że prowadzonej przez Freuda.

Jego wzrok przesunął się po niej i, tylko przez sekundę, był zaskoczony wzrastającą w nim fugą poczucia winy i bezradności.

Zaschło mu w ustach, co było całkowicie głupie.

— O ile nie zamierzasz zawiązać na tej linie pętli, na której mógłbym się powiesić, nie rozumiem, jak mogłaby mi ona pomóc – oświadczył.

Tom, słysząc jego słowa, posłał mu nieco ostre, a przynajmniej uważne spojrzenie. Chwilę później uśmiechnął się lekko w odpowiedzi, a jego twarz rozpogodziła się.

Harry niemal widział, jak notuje w swoich psychicznych aktach dotyczących jego osoby: „potencjalne myśli i tendencje samobójcze”.

— Nie, nie taka była moja intencja. Z tego, co zrozumiałem, jednym z problemów, które powodują u ciebie tyle cierpienia jest posiadanie kontroli – stwierdził Tom, robiąc krok w jego stronę. – Mam zamiar tymczasowo cię jej pozbawić, a co za tym idzie towarzyszącego jej poczucia winy i odpowiedzialności.

— I zamierzasz co, związać mnie lub coś w tym stylu? – Harry przełknął ślinę i potrząsnął głową, próbując pojąć to rozumem. – Jestem całkowicie pewien, że brak kontroli nie jest moim problemem. – I tak czuł się już wystarczająco bezbronny. Nie potrzebował do tego wszystkiego jeszcze psychiatry, który by go wiązał, czy cokolwiek tam miał w planach.

Chciał tylko przestać o tym myśleć. Choć, jak podejrzewał, było to już lepsze niż myślenie o wpatrujących się w niego pustych oczach wuja Vernona.

Zacisnął mocno pięści.

— W takim razie nauczę cię, jak zmierzyć się z odczuwanym przez ciebie strachem i bezradnością, kiedy odbierane jest ci to, na czym polegasz. To pomoże ci zbudować nowy punkt zaczepienia i fundamenty, gdy ponownie znajdziesz się w trudnej sytuacji – odparł spokojnie Tom. – Zmierz się ze swoim strachem.

To brzmiało bardzo logicznie — a jednak jakoś nigdy wcześniej nie postrzegał tak możliwości bycia przez kogoś związanym. Jego wzrok przesunął się na linę, gdy Tom położył ją na stoliku między nimi. Próbował nie roześmiać się na głos, chociaż to wcale nie było przecież zabawne.

— Jesteś świadom, że jako auror jestem w posiadaniu standardowych kajdanek? I dlaczego, tak w ogóle, masz w swoim domu tyle liny?

— Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, ale założę się, że wiesz, jak wydostać się ze standardowych kajdanek Ministerstwa, a w takim przypadku całe ćwiczenie mijałoby się to z celem. – Tom uniósł brwi.

Harry przygryzł wargę.

Czy to naprawdę zadziała? Nie miał nawet pojęcia, jak by to w ogóle miało wyglądać! Nie był nawet pewien, czy sama myśl o tym nie zaczynała rodzić w nim ataku paniki.

Zastanawiał się, czy Hermiona wiedziała o alternatywnych metodach doktora Riddle’a.

— A więc zamierzasz mnie związać i…?

— I? – powtórzył Tom, po czym wyraz jego twarzy uspokoił się, a jego usta rozciągnął mały, cierpki uśmiech, który nie za bardzo podniósł Harry’ego na duchu. Chociaż musiał przyznać, iż cieszy się, że Tom wciąż rozmawia z nim normalnie, jakby wcale właśnie kogoś nie zabił i nie był na skraju załamania psychicznego. – Oczywiście nic nieprofesjonalnego lub nieodpowiedniego. Koszty sądowe i w ogóle… Wolałbym nie zostać pozwany.

Harry prychnął, chociaż było to bardziej histerycznie niż wywołane szczerym rozbawieniem. Potarł dłonią twarz.

Nadal nie wiedział, jak sobie Tom to wszystko wyobraża – na razie wyglądało mu to na kompletne szaleństwo!

— Powiedziałeś, że mi ufasz – przypomniał mu cicho Tom. Harry zacisnął mocno oczy. Rzeczywiście tak powiedział, prawda? Nie miał nawet żadnego innego pomysłu, po prostu… tak bardzo pragnął poczuć się lepiej. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że możliwość choćby tymczasowego uwolnienia się od tego poczucia winy nie była kusząca.

Przełknął znowu ślinę, ale jego gardło wciąż ściskała gula.

— Kurwa, nie mogę uwierzyć, że to rozważam. – Przeczesał palcami włosy i wypuścił spokojnie powietrze, pragnąc, aby jego głowa nie czuła się tak dziwnie na jego ramionach. Jak miał dokonać jakiegokolwiek świadomego i odpowiedzialnego wyboru, skoro nagle nie był nawet pewien, czy wciąż jest sobą?

Wciąż nie wiedział, na czym miałoby to polegać. Był taki… taki niepewny… w stosunku do wszystkiego… i tak bardzo wyczerpany… i… Zacisnął ponownie oczy, próbując zebrać myśli.

Tom zrobił kolejny krok w jego stronę.

— Jeśli nie sprawi to, że poczujesz się po tym lepiej, nie będziemy tego powtarzać. Chociaż czuję potrzebę podkreślenia, że niezbyt chętnie oferuję komukolwiek moje… alternatywne terapie. Jeśli się zgodzisz, dobrze to przemyśl, bo nie będziesz mógł się wycofać w czasie trwania sesji, kiedy już ją zaczniemy.

— A jak długo będzie trwała ta „sesja”? – Harry zamrugał i zacisnął mocno ręce na kolanach, przyciskając je do siebie.

— Pewnie maksymalnie kilka godzin.

— Robisz to z wieloma ludźmi, czy może jestem wyjątkowym przypadkiem? Bo nie za dobrze wyszedłem, gdy ludzie tak mnie właśnie traktowali.

— Oczywiście ze względu na tajemnicę lekarską nie mogę zdradzić ci zbyt wielu szczegółów, ale tak, robiłem to z innymi klientami. Jesteś wyjątkowy tylko pod tym względem, że masz na to zniżkę.

Jakaś część jego umysłu zastanawiała się, czy istniało coś, o czym Tom mu nie powiedział.

— No cóż, jeśli będziesz zbyt podekscytowany, przynajmniej bardzo szybko dowiem się, że jesteś Voldemortem – zażartował, chociaż wcale go to nie bawiło. Czuł się, jakby wszystkie trzymające go w całości szwy pękły, a może ten… ten absolutnie szalony plan pomoże.

W tym momencie był gotów spróbować niemal wszystkiego.

Sam nie wiedział. W głowie mu waliło. Jeśli Tom był Voldemortem, wszechświat go nienawidził – chociaż nie mógł uwierzyć, aby nim był. Z drugiej strony Harry nie był pewny, na ile racjonalne było jego przekonanie, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak bardzo opierało się na jego rozpaczliwej potrzebie, aby to nie był Tom.

To nie był Tom. Tom nie torturowałby samego siebie.

— Cholernie dobra praktyka przed tym, jak ześlą mnie do Azkabanu – mruknął.

— Nie zapytam ponownie, co się stało, bo wyraźnie widać, że nie chcesz teraz o tym mówić – mruknął Tom, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

— Hmmm. Taaa. Gdy będą mnie skazywać, poproszą cię jako mojego świadka moralności. Lepiej będzie, jeśli będę trzymał gębę na kłódkę.

— Harry, podpisaliśmy prawną umowę, Ministerstwo nie może zmusić mnie do stawienia się w sądzie i zeznawania. Czy panna Granger ci o tym nie powiedziała? Wielu moich klientów pochodzi z bardzo starych rodzin. Nie wiem, czy to cię uspokoi, ale widziałem już gorsze przypadki niż ty.

To była właściwie najbardziej pocieszająca rzecz, jaką Tom powiedział do niego tego wieczoru. Jego ciało zrelaksowało się odrobinę z powodu świadomości, że być może nie osiągnął jeszcze poziomu zła Voldemorta, skoro Tom twierdził, że tak nie było. Do jasnej cholery, martwiło go, że w dzisiejszych czasach potrzebował kogoś, kto by go zdefiniował, bo sam nie był już w stanie tego zrobić.

Czy to mogło być aż takie złe? Być może źle się na to nastawiał. Czekał, aż Tom zacznie, ale ten tylko mu się przypatrywał.

— Co? – spytał, pocierając oczy.

— Musisz udzielić mi jeszcze wyraźnej zgody.

— Przez połowę czasu tkwi mi w głowie szaleniec i nie mogę być całkowicie pewien, czy nie pogrywa sobie ze mną w tej sekundzie! Wszelka zgoda, jaką ode mnie uzyskasz jest więc z definicji szczerze wątpliwa – zauważył. Tom uniósł tylko brwi. Harry uspokoił się po chwili odrobinę dzięki tej… niezłomności Toma. Dzięki jego niezachwianiu.

Odwrócił się i zapragnął wypić szklaneczkę whisky.

— To niesamowite – mruknął.

— Słucham?

— Zawsze zachowujesz się… zawsze jesteś spokojny. Jestem aurorem, powinienem… być dla wszystkich oparciem, być ich bohaterem, który jest odważny i nic go nie rusza, bo dobro zawsze wygrywa. – Jego słowa miały w sobie szyderczą nutkę, która umniejszała jego głos. – Jak… jak ty to robisz? – Znów uniósł na niego wzrok. – Po prostu cię to nie obchodzi?

— Jestem bardzo dobry w szufladkowaniu – odparł spokojnie Tom. – A także potrafię bez problemu zdystansować się od niepokojących rzeczy.

Usta Harry’ego wykrzywił brzydki uśmiech.

— Widzisz nas jako problemy, a nie ludzi. Uszkodzone rzeczy, które możesz naprawić i dodać do swojej kolekcji. – Wydał z siebie krótki, bezlitosny śmiech.

— To twoim zadaniem jest troszczenie się o ludzi, nie moim. Jeśli obojętność wobec przypadków sprawia, że jestem bardzo dobry w mojej pracy i wystarczająco obiektywny, aby wskazać im odpowiednie rozwiązanie, o którym nie pomyśleliby ich przyjaciele, bo uważaliby je za zbyt radykalne, niech tak właśnie będzie.

— Więc podchodzisz do tego wszystkiego rzeczowo. – Harry przesunął wzrok na linę. – Powiedziałeś, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Proszę… nie kłam. Nie teraz. Świat w mojej głowie jest już wystarczająco popieprzony. Nie mogę… nie mogę… — Potarł skronie, czując, że jego fundamenty drżą niebezpieczne. Miał ochotę wybuchnąć płaczem i to sprawiało tylko, że z powodu tego głupiego, dziecinnego uczucia i pieczenia w oczach zaczął jeszcze bardziej się nienawidzić. Zdusił to. – Wszystko ze mną w porządku.

— Jesteś moim przyjacielem. Jesteś również moim klientem.

— I czy to wpływa na to, jak patrzysz na mnie zawodowo?

Nastała długa cisza, która dała mu wszystkie odpowiedzi, jakich potrzebował. Niemniej jednak czekał na to, co powie Tom – czy wymyśli jakąś wymówkę lub może będzie z nim szczery.

— Tak. Tak, wpływa. Gdybyś nie był moim przyjacielem, byłbym zmuszony umieścić się w zakładzie. – Słowa wypowiedziane zostały bez owijania w bawełnę i oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się w absolutnym szoku, gdy wpatrywał się w twarz Toma. Jego ramiona napięły się. Cofnął się o krok, ale Tom uniósł ręce, jakby próbował uspokoić dzikie zwierzę. – Ale jako że jesteś moim przyjacielem i szczerze wierzę w swoje możliwości, a do tego jestem świadomy, że dostosowywanie się do książkowych reguł nie zawsze daje najlepsze rezultaty – co jest powodem, dla którego napisałem i stworzyłem swoje własne zasady – nie widzę potrzeby, aby to robić, zwłaszcza że jestem całkowicie świadomy twojej niechęci do takich rzeczy. Jestem twoim przyjacielem. Chcę ci pomóc i zamierzam stać przy twoim boku bez względu konsekwencje, jakie przyniesie to, co dzisiaj zrobiłeś. Ja… — Była to jedna z tych nieczęstych chwil, gdy Tom się zawahał, a wyraz jego twarzy zmiękł. – Wiem, że zrobiłbyś to samo dla mnie.

Harry wypuścił oddech. Jego oczy zmrużyły się lekko, kiedy poczuł, jak jego wnętrzności oblewa ciepłe uczucie. I, Boże… był taki zimny. Nie chciał do tego powrócić, wiedział, że skończyłoby się to tym, iż klęczałby i wymiotował.

Miał ochotę wziąć kolejny prysznic. Znów umyć swoje ręce.

Napotkał wzrok Toma i skinął głową.

— Mając pełną świadomość, że kiedy zacznę, nie zatrzymam się, dopóki sesja się nie skończy, bez względu na to, co powiesz?

Harry zawahał się.

— Tak.

Musiał przynajmniej spróbować.

 

**~*~**

 

Hermiona siedziała na łóżku i czytała, próbując pozbyć się czającego się z tyłu jej głowy bólu – tylko czekającego na to, aby się naostrzyć.

Riddle zapewnił ją na lunchu, że wszystko było z Harrym w porządku, ale wciąż nie mogła pozbyć się tego dręczącego przeczucia. Z Harrym nie było… z Harrym nie było w porządku. Z całą pewnością nie było z nim w porządku.

Nie winiła o to Riddle’a – Harry był dość wyjątkowym przypadkiem i prawdopodobnie niezbyt prostym do uleczenia. Jeśli w ogóle uleczalnym. Może nauczy go oklumencji, chociaż Snape już tego próbował i to nie zdało egzaminu. Z drugiej strony, Harry nie lubił Snape’a, a Toma wydawał się lubić nawet za bardzo, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak tańczyli podczas balu w Ministerstwie.

Tak czy inaczej, nie powinna oceniać. Jeśli to pomagało Harry’emu, musiało być dobre, a podejrzewała, że przywiązanie do kogoś, kto zna wszystkie twoje tajemnice jest naturalne. Po prostu… miała nadzieję, że nie zostanie z tego powodu zraniony, zwłaszcza jeśli Riddle będzie zmuszony przekazać go komuś innemu.

To była, tak naprawdę, niebezpieczna gra, bo już wcześniej próbowała znaleźć Harry’emu jakąś pomoc i nigdy wcześniej nie wytrwał zbyt długo z jakimkolwiek innym uzdrowicielem umysłu. Mówił, że nie chce wyrzucać swoich problemów komuś, kto przez cały czas będzie myślał tylko o umowie na książkę, jaką mógłby dostać za opublikowanie dokumentów o najskrytszych zakamarkach umysłu „Chłopca, Który Przeżył”.

Tom był nie tylko najlepszą szansą Harry’ego z powodu jego niechęci do uczęszczania do jakiegokolwiek psychiatry, ale w ogóle jedyną szansą.

Jej oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy rozbrzmiał głośny łomot do drzwi. Zeszła na dół, owijając się po drodze mocniej swoim fioletowym szlafrokiem.

To był Ron.

Jego oczy były rozbiegane, a włosy w nieładzie.

— Widziałaś Harry’ego? Jest z tobą?

— Co? Nie. Co się stało? Czy… Cho... czy ona…?

— Żyje.

Więc dlaczego nie wyglądał na zadowolonego?

Zmarszczyła brwi.

— Coś poszło nie tak – stwierdziła. – Co?

— Dursleyowie nie żyją. Pokój… pokój Vernona jest pełen krwi!

— Nie mieli dzisiaj umrzeć! Kamery…

— Odcięte. Nie wiem, czy to Voldemort, czy… czy… — Ron potrząsnął głową. – Musimy znaleźć Harry’ego. Obawiam się, że Voldemort mógł… go dopaść.

Hermiona szybko przemieniła swoje ubrania.

— Sprawdzałeś u Riddle’a?

— U psychiatry? Harry nienawidzi przecież terapii, dlaczego miałby być z Riddle’em?

Czasami, i wcale nie miała niczego złego na myśli, zastanawiała się, jak ten mężczyzna został aurorem.

 

**~*~**

 

Harry musiał bardzo się starać, aby się nie wiercić, gdy trzymał ręce za plecami, a szorstka lina naciskała na jego nadgarstki. Tom ścisnął uspokajająco jego ramię i zaczął owijać ją wokół niego. Lina ścisnęła jego ramiona, aż nie był nawet w stanie ich przesunąć, choć próbował napinać się przy obwiązywaniu, więc może gdy trochę się zrelaksuje, wiązania się poluźnią.

To nie zadziałało. Owijała się również wokół jego kostek, pod i naokoło jego ud i znów na ramionach, łącząc jego kostki z nadgarstkami.

Tom był przy tym bardzo profesjonalny i Harry był trochę zawstydzony, że z powodu dłoni swojego psychiatry przesuwających się nad jego nagim torsem (zwiększającym, według Toma, poczucie bezradności, a Harry nie mógł się z nim nie zgodzić) i pocierających przelotnie wrażliwą skórę jego stóp, do głowy przyszły mu zupełnie inne myśli, wiążące się z zupełnie innym scenariuszem. Wywołały w nim one powodującą falę mdłości mieszaninę dobrych i złych uczuć. Trudno mu było zachować równowagę.

Nie pomogło wcale, że gdy jego ręce były już związane, Tom zawiązał mu na oczach opaskę – a Harry z pewnością nie przypominał sobie, aby było to częścią ich pieprzonej umowy!

Był zmuszony polegać wyłącznie na swoim dotyku i, w miarę upływu czasu, zdobyć się na zaufanie.

Nawet jeśli Voldemort nie był Tomem, przez jego głowę przewijały się szaleńczo myśli „co by było gdyby”. Z pewnością nie czuł się teraz zrelaksowany. Właściwie był napięty jak nigdy wcześniej.

— Tom, zmieniłem zdanie – wypalił. Ręce jego towarzysza zatrzymały się na jego skórze, mierząc jego puls. – Rozwiąż mnie.

— Nie.

— J-ja się nie zgadzam. To nie jest pieprzona zgoda, jeśli zmieniam zdanie! Nie podoba mi się to. Gdyby ktoś tu teraz wszedł i mnie zaatakował, nic bym nie mógł zrobić.

— A wydaje ci się, że ktoś miałby cię zaatakować w moim domu? – zapytał spokojnie Tom i tylko wzmocnił węzły. – Tak jak powiedziałem, gdy już rozpocznie się ta sesja, nie pozwolę ci się z niej wycofać. Wyszedłeś poza swoją strefę komfortu. To było do przewidzenia i to nawet dobrze. Moja terapia by nie zadziałała, gdym przerwał, gdy tylko stanie się dla ciebie trudna.

Łatwo było mu to mówić, kiedy to nie on był tym związanym!

Jego głos był tak bardzo spokojny. Harry miał ochotę na niego warknąć – i natychmiast wzdrygnął się z powodu tej myśli i swojego gniewu, bo gniew rodził przemoc, a wtedy pojawiało się pytanie, czy należała ona do niego, czy może kogoś innego? Przeszył go dreszcz.

Myślał, że zawarcie tej umowy da mu większą kontrolę i że będzie czuł radość, iż uratował Dudleya i Marge, że sfałszował ich śmierć. Nie czuł jednak, jakby miał władzę. Czuł się, jakby zrobił dokładnie to, czego Voldemort od niego chciał. Jego oddech zaczął przyśpieszać.

— Ciii – mruknął uspokajająco Tom. – Po prostu się uspokój, Harry. Wszystko dobrze. A teraz otwórz, proszę, usta, abym mógł cię zakneblować.

Harry cofnął się i potrząsnął głową.  Och nie, nie. Nie ma mowy. Przecież ten mężczyzna musiał być chyba całkowicie świadomy, że mu się to nie podoba! Czy nie powinni robić tego wszystkiego małymi kroczkami?

Zastanawiał się, czy ofiary Voldemorta krzyczały, aby przestał, błagały o życie, trzęsły się i… Jego ręce drżały. Tom nie wykonał jednak żadnego ruchu, aby siłą wsadzić coś do jego ust, chociaż Harry był przerażony, że spróbuje… Było zupełnie tak, jakby spełniły się wszystkie jego najgorsze koszmary!

Był… zupełnie bezradny.

Ale pamiętał również, jak Tom mówił, że nie przestanie, dopóki sesja się nie skończy. Jakby tego było mało, musiał zaczarować jakoś liny, bo Harry nie mógł się z nich wydostać również przy pomocy magii. Choć z całą pewnością próbował.

Tom musiał być albo seryjnym mordercą, albo mieć tendencje do BDSM* i mieć już praktykę w wiązaniu ludzi. Albo oba.

Chociaż wydawało mu się, że powiedział kiedyś, iż uczęszczał na polowania, więc prawdopodobnie przywykł do pętania swoich ofiar.

Ta myśl ani trochę go nie uspokoiła.

Otworzył usta, zwilżając je i dopiero wtedy z delikatnością, której się nie spodziewał, ale której desperacko potrzebował, wciśnięty w nie został kawałek materiału.

— Bardzo dobrze – mruknął Tom. – A teraz, Harry, uspokój swój oddech i umysł. Nic nie możesz teraz zrobić. Już próbowałeś się uwolnić i wiesz, że nie możesz.

Nie zareagował na to natychmiast, ale ciepłe dłonie Toma nadal spoczywały na jego biodrach.

Zajęło u to chwilę, ale w końcu – tylko dlatego, że Tom nie okazywał żadnej chęci do zrobienia czegokolwiek – zaczął się uspokajać. Był w stanie niemal namacalnie poczuć rozchodzący się po jego ciele spokój.

— Świetnie sobie radzisz – powiedział Tom. Niemal wyobrażał sobie, jak ten się uśmiecha. – A teraz, wierz mi lub nie, mogę ci stosunkowo łatwo pomóc. Widzisz, zamierzam osiągnąć coś, co nazywa się podprzestrzenią**. Słyszałeś o tym kiedykolwiek? Ten termin często używany jest przy praktykach BDSM, ponieważ pojawia się jako intensywna rekacja na to, co dzieje się w ich czasie. Działa wtedy sympatyczny układ nerwowy*** i uwalnia do ciała naturalne substancje chemiczne. Takie jak, na przykład, endorfiny.

Nie miał innego wyboru, mógł tylko uważnie go słuchać.

— Kiwnij głową, jeśli to rozumiesz – dodał Tom. Harry zrobił to po chwili, a jego żołądek wciąż ściskał się z rozpaczliwego niepokoju, którego nie potrafił się pozbyć, nawet jeśli jednocześnie ogarniał go spokój.

W jego umyśle pojawiły się ponownie obrazy z miejsc zbrodni. Dłonie Toma zacisnęły się lekko.

— Wzrost substancji chemicznych powoduje podobny do transu stan, a w skrajnych przypadkach tymczasowo łagodzi wszelki ból… taka naturalna ekstaza. To właśnie to uczucie da ci wytchnienie, którego tak bardzo potrzebujesz.

W Harrym mimowolnie pojawiła się markotna myśl, że Tom mógł wytłumaczyć mu to wszystko wcześniej. Jego umysł wariował i chociaż mógł zgodzić się z intensywną częścią, był zarazem przekonany, że zaraz zwymiotuje i zadławi się z powodu skojarzeń, jako że przez większość czasu nie wiedział, co go czeka. Również wyjaśnienia niezbyt go uspokoiły. Ponownie potrząsnął głową.

Chociaż naprawdę nie pragnął być teraz we własnej głowie, nie chciał być również spychany do wnętrza swojego umysłu, by wkroczyć przez „drzwi” do głowy Voldemorta.

Tom wydawał się całkowicie ignorować jego protest. Harry nie wiedział, czego się spodziewał, ale z pewnością nie myślał, że zostanie wciągnięty w to tak nagle. Dopiero teraz, gdy był uwięziony, zaczął naprawdę myśleć o tym, na co zgodził się w swojej ślepej panice.

— Wyrażasz zgodę, aby przejść do kolejnego etapu?

Kolejnego etapu? Jaki był, do jasnej cholery, kolejny etap?! Czy nie wystarczyło same związanie go?

Przynajmniej nie był ułożony w pozycji motyla. Tom wiedział, że nie byłby w stanie tego wytrzymać. Chociaż nie za bardzo podobały mu się również implikacje tkwienia na kolanach.

Wydał z siebie słaby jęk protestu i potrząsnął głową.

— W porządku. Powiedz, kiedy zmienisz zdanie.

Poczuł, że ręce Toma go puszczają i uniósł szybko głowę, próbując za pomocą odgłosu jego kroków stwierdzić, gdzie ten zmierza. Czy on… czy on wychodził? Przecież nie mógł go tak po prostu zostawić, prawda?

Do jego głowy natychmiast zaczęły jeszcze szybciej napływać obrazy, gdy przestały być poskramiane spokojem jego towarzysza. Nic nie widział, czuł tylko podłogę, na której spoczywał i linę przyciskającą się do jego skóry, niezgrabnie napinającą i przesuwającą się po jego nogach, gdyby za bardzo się z nią mocował.

Jak w ogóle, do cholery, Tom zamierzał usłyszeć jego zgodę, jeśli zostawił go samego w tym pokoju? Nie chciał przechodzić przez to sam – to by było jeszcze gorsze! Nie otaczało go nic, co mogłoby mu przypomnieć, że, technicznie rzecz biorąc, jest bezpieczny.

Skinął głową, pragnąc tylko mieć to jak najszybciej za sobą.

Drugi raz się nie zgodzi, tego był pewien.

Ręce Toma powróciły.

I wtedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

 

**~*~**

 

Tom skrzywił się, gdy usłyszał, że ktoś stoi pod drzwiami jego domu – i to naprawdę zaczynało robić się irytujące. Miał dość tego, że ludzie ciągle mu przeszkadzają, chociaż przynajmniej wizyta Lucjusza w czasie lunchu była trochę interesująca.

Głowa Harry’ego podskoczyła do góry na ten dźwięk i ponownie ścisnął ramię młodzieńca. Poczuł, jak ogarnia go przypływ władzy, kiedy ten rozluźnił się nieznacznie pod wpływem jego dotyku.

Wiele wysiłku wymagało od niego zachowanie kontroli – głównie pod względem emocjonalnym niż fizycznym, bo nie za bardzo chciałby mieszać sesje terapeutyczne ze swoimi innymi hobby. A przynajmniej teraz miał na celu uleczenie Harry’ego, a nie jeszcze większe zabawienie się nim.

Bez względu na to, co mogliby sobie pomyśleć inni ludzie, przez większość czasu podchodził do swojej pracy bardzo poważnie. Zawsze najpierw ich leczył, dopiero potem zabił, nawet jako Voldemort. Sprawiał, że stawali się lepsi.

Chciał zobaczyć, czy to zadziała, a jeśli spowoduje, że Harry stanie się od niego jeszcze bardziej zależny… no cóż, nie będzie narzekał. Wciąż zapewniał Harry’emu ulgę, jakiej potrzebował. Nie powiedziałby, że zaczął mieć słabość do tego chłopca, ale… no cóż, podziwiał jego ducha.

Owszem, chciał złamać Harry’ego, ale chciał go również poskładać z powrotem w jedną całość. W błyszczącą wersję samego siebie, gdzie wykorzystywałby cały swój potencjał.

Niemniej jednak zawsze twierdził, że Harry tworzyłby przepiękne miejsce zbrodni, gdyby do tego doszło.

— Zaraz wrócę.

Harry wydał z siebie dźwięk protestu, ale on tylko przeczesał uspokajająco palcami jego włosy i go zostawił.

Weasley. Granger. Nie pozwolił, by jego oczy się zmrużyły.

— W czym mogę pomóc? – zapytał, ziewając teatralnie z trochę zaczerwienionymi oczami, zerkając sugestywnie na zegarek. Granger sprawiała przynajmniej wrażenie trochę zawstydzonej, że obudziła go o czwartej nad ranem.

— Czy jest z tobą Harry? – zapytał bez ogródek rudzielec. Przez chwilę rozważał wszystkie opcje. Miał ochotę skłamać, ale był doskonale świadomy tego, jak łatwo mogłoby zamienić się to później w problem.

— Tak. Nic mu nie jest. Właściwie śpi. Czy coś się stało?

— Jego krewni nie żyją, myśleliśmy… Był z tobą całą noc?

— Czy mój klient ma kłopoty, aurorze Weasley? – Tom uniósł brwi. – Bo jeśli tak jest, nie sądzę, że powinienem rozmawiać o nim bez obecności moich prawników lub zanim to z nim przedyskutuję.

— Możemy go tylko zobaczyć? – wyrzuciła z siebie Hermiona. Tom pokręcił głową.

— Śpi. Wróćcie rano. Jestem pewien, że wiecie, jak rzadko sypia i nie mogę z czystym sumieniem pozwolić wam mu przerwać. To ważne dla jego leczenia i zdrowia.

— No cóż, tak, oczywiście, ale…

— Chcecie coś jeszcze? – Posłał im uprzejmy, ale stanowczo odsyłający uśmiech. – Wciąż będzie mógł odpowiedzieć na wasze pytania rano, a jestem pewien, że zgodzicie się, iż w pełni zasługuje na dobre przespanie jednej nocy. Niepotrzebna mu świadomość, że jego rodzina nie żyje. Czyż nie mam racji?

Weasley wyglądał na całkowicie sfrustrowanego, gdy spoglądał na niego rażąco.

— Możemy dostać nakaz.

— Ron! – wykrzyknęła Granger z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Tom zmrużył oczy.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie próbujesz mi grozić, aby dostać się do mojego klienta. Naprawdę nie mam ochoty angażować się z tobą w tak niepotrzebną i drogą rozprawę sądową.

Weasley zarumienił się na tę insynuację co do zamożności – lub raczej jej braku – jego rodziny i z powodu świadomości, że nawet teraz nie mógłby sobie na coś takiego pozwolić.

— Wrócimy nad ranem – oświadczyła Hermiona, chociaż wątpił, że byłaby równie ugodowa, gdyby miała wszystkie swoje wspomnienia.

— Dobrze. Dobranoc.

Zatrzasnął drzwi i pozwolił, by jego oczy przyciemniły się na moment, gdy opierał się chęci zamordowania ich – a w szczególności Weasleya za jego niemożliwe do opisania chamstwo. Zacisnął mocno usta i poświęcił chwilę na uspokojenie myśli, po czym powrócił do salonu.

Harry był równie blady jak wtedy, gdy po raz pierwszy do niego przyszedł. Tom podszedł do niego i lekko dotknął ramienia chłopca, aby wskazać mu, że wrócił. Patrzył, jak ten wzdryga się lekko i pokrywa zimnym potem, gdy w jego głowie bez wątpienia zaczęły pojawiać się różne czarne myśli.

Liczył na tę reakcję. Była całkiem fascynująca. Jego ręka przesunęła się do przodu z własnej woli i chwyciła brodę Harry’ego, przechylając jego głowę, aby się jej przyjrzeć. Co za szkoda, że musiał mieć przy tej sesji związane oczy. Chłopiec mruknął coś, ale było to zbyt stłumione, aby był w stanie to zrozumieć.

Nie mógł zrobić tego tak, jak naprawdę by chciał, a przynajmniej nie profesjonalnie, więc musiał wymyśleć inne rozwiązanie, aby Harry znalazł się w tej sytuacji. Chociaż to sam Harry i tak musiał wykonać większość roboty.

Już teraz właściwie przestał myśleć o tym, co zrobił wcześniej, balansował na krawędzi kontroli, powoli odrywał się od rzeczywistości, której nie chciał stawiać czoła.

Zawsze zastanawiał się, jak daleko może się coś takiego posunąć. Czy można doprowadzić kogoś do stanu psychozy bez użycia leków.

Być może napisze na ten temat pracę.

Zastanawiał się, jak daleko będzie mógł się posunąć, zanim częściowe podejrzenia, jakie miał Harry, nawet jeśli były zepchnięte do dalszych zakątków podświadomości, pękną pod wpływem ciśnienia.

Najlepszym rozwiązaniem, do którego osobiście dążył, było, aby Harry był od niego tak zależny, że kiedy bez wątpienia odkryje tożsamość Voldemorta, utrzyma ją w sekrecie. Dołączy do niego.

W końcu nigdy nie planował niczego z myślą o tylko części swojej osobowości – dlaczego miałby używać tylko jednej swojej strony, skoro mógł uwięzić Harry’ego pomiędzy nimi obiema?

Jak na razie jednak był właściwie dość dumny z morderstw Harry’ego, a więc nagrodzi go i da mu potrzebny odpoczynek. Cicho rzucił zaklęcie i czekał.

To była w końcu tylko jedna, szybka, naprawcza sesja.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * BDSM – szereg konsensualnych relacji seksualnych (w których partnerzy dzielą się na dominujących i uległych) opartych na dominacji oraz dyscyplinie, które egzekwowane są różnymi karami mającymi na celu dostarczanie przyjemności i bólu, upokorzenia i/lub uległości w tym samym czasie.
> 
> ** podprzestrzeń – ang.subspace – w praktykach BDSM jest to coś w rodzaju hipnotycznego transu, zmieniony stan psychiczny osiągany przez osobę uległą w danej scenie, przestrzeń, gdzie ta się przenosi i całkowicie łączy z osobą dominującą.
> 
> *** sympatyczny/współczulny układ nerwowy – pobudzana w sytuacjach stresowych część autonomicznego układu nerwowego, która unerwia narządy wewnętrzne i reguluje ich czynności (np. przyśpiesza akcję serca)


	20. Część pierwsza: 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Niebetowany.

**Rozdział dwudziesty**

Tom obserwował, jak ciało Harry’ego przez sekundę wygina się i trzęsie ze zdziwienia, a jego głowa unosi, aby spojrzeć w jego kierunku, pomimo że przecież tak naprawdę nie mógł go zobaczyć.

Chłopiec wydał z siebie stłumiony dźwięk i Tom poczuł, że na jego ustach pojawia się mały uśmieszek.

Psychologiczny efekt, jaki próbował osiągnąć wymagał intensywnej, ale wyważonej mieszanki bólu i przyjemności. Mógł osiągnąć go wieloma sposobami, ale ten wydawał się najprostszy, zwłaszcza że w umyśle Harry’ego pojawiły się już podstawy do osiągnięcia obranego przez niego celu.

Oczywistym było, że chłopiec zaczął wariować, gdy tylko związał mu ręce. Nawet poprzez swoje silne bariery oklumencyjne był w stanie wyłapać zniekształcone fragmenty wizji swoich miejsc zbrodni.

Zwilżył wargi. Bez problemu śledził uważnie procesy myślowe Harry’ego. Jego obecny stan sprawiał, że Tom nie musiał martwić się tym, że dostrzeże, iż ktoś kręci się po dalszych zakamarkach jego umysłu. Ledwie był w stanie zebrać myśli, zresztą po dokonanym morderstwie sam pogubił się w tym, kim jest.

To ćwiczenie tylko to pogłębiało i, po pewnej chwili, gdy pod wpływem przyjemności wywoływanej przez zaklęcie myśli Harry’ego osiągnęły apogeum, po prostu… odłączył się.

Napięcie zniknęło z jego twarzy, gdy przestał przetwarzać własne myśli i wszystko, co go otaczało. Jego przylegający do Toma umysł stał się białym szumem.

W ułamku sekundy rzucił się do przodu, aby utrzymać Harry’ego w pozycji pionowej. Jedną ręką chwycił mocno jego ramię, aby za bardzo się nie napiął, a drugą odgarnął czarne włosy z jego twarzy.

Mógłby się w to bardziej zaangażować – a wykorzystanie tej okazji byłoby teraz dziecinnie proste –  ale powstrzymywał się i tylko przyglądał, jak Harry raz na jakiś czas drga, sprawiając wrażenie dość pochłoniętego samym sobą, jako że Tom nie robił niczego, aby z powrotem sprowadzić na siebie jego uwagę.

Trzymał go w tym stanie przez jakieś pół godziny, po czym powoli poruszył się, aby w pierwszej kolejności usunąć knebel. Pozwolił, by materiał wyślizgnął się z ust chłopca i odrzucił go na razie na bok.

— Spragniony? – było pierwszym, co powiedział od dłuższego czasu, choć nie był nawet pewien, czy Harry był obecnie w ogóle wystarczająco przytomny, by mu odpowiedzieć. Gdy nie uzyskał żadnej reakcji, poszedł po szklankę z wodą i przytknął ją  chłopcu do ust.

Ten po chwili ślepo ją wypił. Tom musiał odrobinę przechylić z powrotem wodę, aby się nią nie zachłysnął, bo robił to tak szybko. Pozwolił swoim palcom przeczesać włosy chłopca i odgarnąć na bok jego grzywkę, ujawniając tę sławną bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy. Następnie odłożył szklankę i opuścił rękę.

Chwilę później odwiązał również opaskę, upuszczając miękki materiał na ziemię.

Harry natychmiast skupił na nim wzrok, a jego głowa przechyliła się odrobinę na bok. Jego oczy, tak jak zawsze, były skupione, choć także trochę inne. Nie znajdowała się w nich jego zwykła ostrożność, podejrzliwość, kalkulacja i analiza wszystkiego, co go otaczało, a zwłaszcza tych, którzy mieli cokolwiek wspólnego z jego umysłem.

Widok Harry’ego w tak odurzonym Tomem i ich wspomnieniami stanie był zachwycający.

Posłał mu mały uśmiech, pozwalając, aby jego palce przesunęły się, by rozwiązać węzły. Liny opadły na ziemię.

Harry wydawał się ugiąć całkowicie, gdy usunięte zostały bodźce powodujące jego negatywne doświadczenia, a po kilku sekundach Tom zakończył również zaklęcie.

Młodzieniec zamrugał kilkakrotnie, ospale. Jego ramiona były teraz zrelaksowane, nawet jeśli jego oddech wciąż nie powrócił jeszcze do normy.

— Chodź – mruknął, podnosząc Harry’ego i przyglądając się, jak ten potyka się odrobinę, gdyż ścierpły mu nogi. – Weźmy cię do łóżka. Bez wątpienia jesteś wyczerpany.

Osobiście uważał tę sesję za sukces, nawet jeśli był on tylko tymczasowy.

Harry, który nie spał prawdopodobnie już przez kilka dni, wyglądał, jakby mógł w każdej chwili stracić przytomność, osiągając w końcu granicę wytrzymałości, więc Tom chwycił go z łatwością.

Gdy po raz pierwszy spotkał Harry’ego, pomimo swojego niskiego wzrostu był on dość krępy, ale z czasem robił się coraz chudszy. Było to pewnie dość niepokojące, że dorosły mężczyzna waży tyle, co nastolatek.

Sam Tom nie należał do dużych. Był wysoki i szczupły, ale dość muskularny. Potrzebował siły, aby móc wykonywać swoje pozazawodowe zainteresowania, nawet jeśli pomagała mu przy tym magia. Był silny i szybki.

A jego dieta była doskonała.

Harry wyglądał i ważył, jakby zapominał o jedzeniu, o ile ktoś mu o nim nie przypominał.

Oczy chłopca zamigotały ze zdezorientowania, ale Tom już opuścił go na łóżko, które zajmował poprzednim razem. Szybkimi i efektywnymi ruchami zdjął mu skarpetki.

— Prześpij się – poinstruował go. – Zaczekam tu, dopóki nie zaśniesz.

Harry patrzył na niego przez chwilę, sprawiając wrażenie młodszego niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Miał na twarzy najbardziej otwarty i miękki wyraz, jaki widział. Chociaż raz nie dzierżył żadnej broni lub tarczy.

— Jesteś naprawdę dziwnym psychiatrą – mruknął chłopiec, po czym po prostu zamknął oczy. Jego umysł wciąż był spokojny, zmęczony i uśpiony, nie rzucił się jeszcze z powrotem w wir poczucia winy, odpowiedzialności i przemocy, a jedynie spokojnie powracał na ziemię z ekstazy niespójności, w jaką wcześniej odpłynął.

Tom patrzył, jak jego oddech powoli się uspokaja, a Harry choć raz umyka do pełnej zapomnienia nieświadomości, a nie ciągnącego się w nieskończoność bałaganu koszmarów.

Miękki wyraz zniknął z jego oczu, które zrobiły się puste. Otulił chłopca kołdrą, pozwalając, aby jego dłoń zatrzymała się na miejscu, w którym na szyi Harry’ego odczuwalny był puls. Wiele lat temu nigdy nie przypuszczałby, że tak to się skończy. Jednak od tamtego czasu zmieniło się tak wiele rzeczy, niektórych z nich sam nawet nie rozumiał.

Byli ze sobą połączeni i będzie trzymał się tego tak długo, jak to możliwe.  

Mając obok siebie tak uległego i zrelaksowanego Harry’ego mógł niemal przez sekundę udawać, że żyją w całkowicie innym świecie, że są szczęśliwi jako niekonwencjonalna para, o której marzyła być może jakaś część umysłu Harry’ego.

Pozwolił, aby jego palce przesunęły się czule po policzku aurora i opuszkiem kciuka musnął jego usta. Mimowolnie zastanawiał się, jak one smakowały.

Pochylił się, ale szybko przyłapał się na tym, co robi i zamiast tego z westchnieniem pozwolił znowu unieść się swojej dłoni ponad miejscem, gdzie równo biło jego tętno.

Nie. Nie w taki sposób.

Harry nie był jego ofiarą, chociaż był pewny, że jego serce byłoby wspaniałym rarytasem. Będzie mógł go jednak posmakować w inny sposób, jeśli tylko będzie pewny, że uda mu się zachować kontrolę. To nie miało znaczenia.

Był rozkojarzony. Harry nie był przytomny, a więc nic z tego nie miałoby żadnego pozytywnego wpływu na ich grę, nie byłoby żadną manipulacją. A jednak Tom unosił się nad nim i przyglądał mu przez chwilę. Na palcach jednej ręki był w stanie wyliczyć ile razy widział, by ten chłopiec był tak spokojny. To była z jego strony niemal pobłażliwość, niczym biała czekolada – zbyt słodka, by kosztować ją przez cały czas, zrównoważona tylko przez bardziej preferowaną bogatą gorycz czegoś ciemnego.

Był potworem z powodu tego, co robił temu mężczyźnie.

Gdyby mógł odczuwać wyrzuty sumienia, pojawiłyby się w nim teraz wskutek tego niewybaczalnego przestępstwa, nawet jeśli inne go nie obchodziły.

Ale… jako że było, jak było, wyprostował się tylko i poruszył, aby zgasić światła, zanim zrobi coś głupiego. Zamarł, zerkając przez ramię, po czym potrząsnął głową i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Ludzie byli z natury drapieżnikami, a on stał się po prostu najlepszym z nich.

 

**~*~**

 

To była najlepiej od jakiegoś czasu przespana noc Harry’ego i był za to wdzięczny, po prostu… nie sądził, by miał ochotę to wszystko powtórzyć.

To otępiało jego umysł i dawało wytchnienie, którego desperacko potrzebował, tylko że aż do tego stopnia, iż w ogóle o niczym nie myślał. Był  całkowicie bezbronny i zmuszony do całkowitego zaufania Tomowi, ledwie w stanie w jakikolwiek sposób funkcjonować.

Nie był w stanie skupić się na otoczeniu lub uspokoić myśli, bo za bardzo niepokoił się tym, że był tak bardzo ograniczony. Bodźce i doznania ze świata zewnętrznego były przytłumione i tego było zbyt wiele.

Gdy się obudził, Tom był już w kuchni. Harry zamrugał.

— Czy ty w ogóle kiedykolwiek śpisz? – zapytał, czując się trochę niezręcznie po wydarzeniach z poprzedniej nocy. Nic się, oczywiście, nie wydarzyło, ale… no cóż… czuł, że na jego szyję wchodzi rumieniec.

Zastanawiał się, czy Tom należał do tych, którzy wiązali ludzi również poza sesjami terapeutycznymi, a następnie natychmiast przeklął się za tę myśl. Był jego pacjentem, przyjacielem, jeśli już koniecznie musiał być kimś więcej i miał znacznie poważniejsze problemy niż romantyczny stan swojego lekarza.

— W niedziele – mruknął Riddle z nieco przekornym uśmiechem. Przez sekundę Harry był przekonany, że jego terapeuta wiedział, o czym myślał i odwrócił wzrok. Chwilę później prychnął i przeczesał palcami włosy.

Mężczyzna był już ubrany w jeden ze swoich drogich garniturów, dopasowany do jego ostrych rysów. Wskazał zachęcająco na dzbanek z kawą.

— A tak przy okazji, szukali cię wcześniej jacyś aurorzy – oznajmił Tom. – Był wśród nich twój przyjaciel Ron.

I nagle wszystko z powrotem w niego uderzyło.

Dursleyowie. Voldemort. Koszmary. Inne mniej niewinne rzeczy, którymi zaprzątał sobie głowę. Choć tym razem wydawało się to bardziej… może nie dopuszczalne, ale możliwe do zniesienia. Mniejszym bałaganem, dzięki zaledwie krótkiej przerwie i odrobinie snu, które pozwoliły mu na nowo zbudować jego bariery.

Wypuścił drżący oddech i kiwnął głową, chcąc powiedzieć „dziękuję”, ale nie mogąc wydusić z siebie żadnych słów. Jego umysł natychmiast zaczął szukać innych możliwych rozwiązań.

Z pewnością by wyczuł, gdyby Voldemort dowiedział się, że skłamał? Zostałby zmuszony do spoglądania jego oczami, jak morduje pozostałych Dursleyów i wszystkie inne ofiary. Udało mu się ich uratować, umknąć planowi! To musiało coś znaczyć.

Jednak wiedział, o co w tym wszystkim chodziło. Uśmiechnął się najlepiej, jak był obecnie w stanie, co tak naprawdę skończyło się imitacją grymasu.

Nalał sobie filiżankę świeżo zmielonej kawy Toma i skierował się do drzwi.

Tom zachowywał się, jakby ich wczorajsza sesja była taka sama jak wszystkie inne. I być może była. Może to Harry robił z niej niepotrzebny problem, tak samo jak z palców psychiatry, które przesunęły się po jego wyczulonej na dotyk skórze.

Może to nie miało znaczenia, kiedy miał do złapania seryjnego mordercę i do odnalezienia dziedzica Slytherina.

Zatrzasnął za dobą drzwi.

 

**~*~**

 

— Panna Chang nie umarła zeszłej nocy – stwierdził Scrimgeour, przechadzając się tam i z powrotem po jego biurze. Harry panował nad swoim wyrazem twarzy, nic na niej nie ukazując, a ręce trzymał luźno na kolanach.

— Czy to źle? – Uniósł brwi. – Może nie mógł się do niej dostać.

— Również tej samej nocy zginęli twoi krewni – powiedział z napięciem jego szef.

— Oskarża mnie pan o coś? – odgryzł się Harry, zaciskając pięści.

— A powinienem? – zripostował stanowczo Scrimgeour. Harry oparł plecy o fotel i potarł oczy. Było zupełnie jak przy sprawie z Crouchem, a nawet jeszcze gorzej. Chociaż nie chciał powtórki z sesji z Tomem, był całkowicie pewien, że gdyby próbował prowadzić tę rozmowę przed dzisiejsza nocą, byłby bełkoczącym wrakiem.

— Zawarłem z Voldemotem układ.

— Tego się domyśliłem. Zabiłeś ich?

Harry nie wiedział, co powiedzieć – z jednej strony powinien wyznać prawdę i oznajmić „nie”, bo dzięki temu mniej prawdopodobne było, by skończył w Azkabanie. Z drugiej strony Voldemort miał niepokojący zwyczaj zdobywania informacji, w których posiadaniu być nie powinien, więc dla dobra tych, którzy przeżyli powinien powiedzieć „tak” albo nic.

Scrimgeour… jak mógł mu zaufać, skoro jedynym, co widział, gdy na niego spoglądał, była jego umierająca z wrzaskiem w płomieniach ciotka? Jasne, jeśli istniał ktokolwiek, kto rozumiał popełnione niedobrowolnie morderstwo, był to on, ale…

Lepiej było uważać z tajemnicami. Zwłaszcza tak niebezpiecznymi jak ta.

Jego szef skrzywił się z powodu braku odpowiedzi, prawdopodobnie uznając to za „tak”. Oczywistym było, że borykał się z tym, co powinien zrobić, jako że potarł skronie, a jego nozdrza rozszerzyły się.

— Powinienem cię zwolnić.

Harry prychnął na te zimne słowa i roześmiał się szorstko.

— Nie zwolnisz mnie. Nie, póki Voldemort nie zostanie złapany i nie stanę ci się zbędny.

— Zwolnię cię, jeśli staniesz się większym ciężarem niż pożytkiem – stwierdził cicho Scrimgeour. – Nie miałbym wyboru, gdybyś był prawdziwym zagrożeniem dla siebie i otaczających cię ludzi. Jesteś?

— Czy doktor Riddle nie powinien informować cię o naszych spotkaniach i zawiadomić cię od razu, jeśli stwierdzi, że nie jestem zdolny do pracowania w terenie?

— To nie moim pomysłem było wysłanie cię do doktora Riddle’a i zaangażowanie go w sprawę Voldemorta. Osobiście stawiałem na uzdrowiciela Smethwycka, jednak wkroczyła twoja przyjaciółka, panna Granger, i skierowała cię do Riddle’a.

Harry zmarszczył lekko brwi i nos.

Cieszył się, że trafił do Riddle’a, a nie Smethwycka, którego nienawidził. Ten odrażający mężczyzna był kiedyś jednym z czołowych uzdrowicieli w świętym Mungu, ale teraz – po tym jak Hermiona rozpoczęła kampanię przeciwko niemoralności rzucania nawet mrocznych czarodziejów na łaskę dementorów – prowadził szpital psychiatryczny dla obłąkanych przestępców.

Smethwyck od ich pierwszego spotkania próbował dobrać mu się do głowy, aby napisać o nim artykuł. Harry zdecydowanie nie chciał, by krzątał mu się po umyśle, eksperymentował na nim i ogólnie zachowywał się, jakby był jakimś szczurem laboratoryjnym.

Był to jeden z wielu powodów, dla których tak bardzo bał się zesłania do szpitala psychiatrycznego. Mimowolnie poczuł nowy przypływ wdzięczności wobec Toma za to, że ten nie traktował go jak jakiejś zepsutej zabawki, zwierzę w zoo, w które można się wpatrywać, wrak człowieka. I Hermiony, że upewniła się, iż nie skończy u Smethwycka.

Zacisnął szczękę.

— To moja terapia. Mogę wybrać, z kim chcę ją mieć, nawet jeśli to Ministerstwo postanowiło, że muszę na nią uczęszczać, skoro mam dalej być ich radarem na Voldemorta – oznajmił stanowczo.

Scrimgeour spojrzał na niego, mrużąc nieznacznie oczy.

— Panie Potter – zaczął szorstko. – Harry…

— Daruj sobie. Chcę złapać Voldemorta równie mocno, co ty… a właściwie jestem całkowicie pewien, że pragnę tego jeszcze bardziej. Gdy mi się to uda, możesz spodziewać się mojej rezygnacji z Ministerstwa i departamentu aurorów. A teraz, jeśli mi wybaczysz, mam robotę. Jeśli obawiasz się o moje zdrowie psychiczne, skieruj się z tym do Riddle’a.

Uniósł wyzywająco brwi – wiedział, że jego szef tego nie zrobi. Rufus był dobrym człowiekiem, gdzieś w głębi siebie Harry o tym wiedział, ale zależało mu bardziej na złapaniu morderców i dobru narodu niż tym, jaką ofiarę musiała ponieść zaangażowana w to jednostka.

Myślał, że obowiązkiem Harry’ego było służenie Ministerstwu, jeśli tylko jego serce wciąż biło i był w stanie to zrobić. Nigdy nie zagroziłby dobru dochodzenia, nawet jeśli podejrzewał – cholera jasna, _wiedział_ – iż powoduje ono, że Harry całkowicie się załamuje.

Siedział tu już wystarczająco długo, a poruszył temat terapeuty tylko po to, by upewnić się, że Harry nie rozpadnie się, dopóki nie wykona swojej roboty.

— Biorąc pod uwagę, że pan Riddle jest, według twoich własnych słów i czynów, podejrzanym w tej sprawie – powiedział stanowczo Scrimgeour – przeniesienie cię pod opiekę uzdrowiciela Smethwycka dla twojego własnego bezpieczeństwa nie byłoby takie niezrozumiałe.

Harry nie mógł w to uwierzyć.

— Grozi mi pan? – warknął chłodno.

— Martwię się tylko o zdrowie jednego z moich najlepszych agentów – oznajmił Scrimgeour. – Właśnie zabiłeś trzech ludzi. Nie uważasz, że to niepokojące? Trzech niewinnych ludzi? To by wystarczyło, aby w większości wypadków dać ci bilet w jedną stronę do Azkabanu.

Oczy Harry’ego zwęziły się. Czasami zastanawiał się, czy nie wychodzili z siebie, aby wepchnąć go w łapska Voldemorta, bo ten diabeł wiedział, że tak będzie prościej i że będzie miał większą szansę na „wygranie”, gdyby nie troszczył się tak bardzo o ofiary i ratowanie ludzkich żyć.

— A ty zabiłeś moją ciotkę – splunął. – Nie uważasz, że to niepokojące? Dzięki tej umowie uratowałem ci życie, nie masz absolutnie żadnego prawa osądzać mnie za to, co zrobiłem lub czego nie zrobiłem!

Scrimgeour dalej się w niego wpatrywał, ale jego szczęka zacisnęła się, po czym skinął krótko głową i wstał. Harry wiedział, że to nie będzie takie proste, że to nie był jeszcze koniec i, na litość boską, naprawdę nie miał teraz głowy do tego, aby się tym zajmować. Naprawdę.

Mężczyzna wypadł z jego biura nawet na niego nie patrząc.

A Harry skierował swoją uwagę z powrotem na książkę o czarodziejskiej genealogii. 


	21. Część pierwsza: 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Niebetowane.

**Rozdział dwudziesty pierwszy**

Nim minęła piąta, Harry został wezwany na „spotkanie” ze swoimi przełożonymi. Doskonale wiedział, o co w tym wszystkim chodziło i kiedyś pomyślałby, że świadomość tego, co go czeka oraz możliwość zaplanowania swoich słów będzie uspokajająca.

Nie była.

Czuł nieprzyjemny ucisk w żołądku, dokładnie jak za każdym poprzednim razem, gdy wzywano go do centrali Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów.

Miał, do jasnej cholery, ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty. Jak, na przykład, zidentyfikowanie, który stary, czystokrwisty ród powiązany jest ze Slytherinem.

Poniekąd podejrzewał Malfoyów, ale nikt tak naprawdę w tę bzdurę nie wierzył, a do tego zupełnie bez sensu byłoby, aby Malfoy był Voldemortem.

Zastał czekających na niego z grobowymi minami Scrimgeoura, Thicknesse’a i Bones.

Miał naprawdę złe przeczucie. Zacisnął mocno u swoich boków pięści, po czym rozprostował ponownie palce i znieruchomiał.

— Proszę – wymamrotała cicho pani Bones. – Zajmij miejsce, panie Potter.

Harry opadł na stojące przed biurkiem krzesło i spojrzał nieufnie na siedzącą przed nim trójkę czarodziejów. Nie chciał być pierwszym, który się odezwie. Nie chciał potykać się o słowa i wymyślać wymówki, których tak naprawdę nie posiadał.

Przez chwilę wymieniali spojrzenia.

— Pan Scrimgeour wyjaśnił nam, co wydarzyło się ostatniej nocy w twoim departamencie. Przykro nam z powodu twojej straty – oświadczyła Bones. Harry posłał jej napięty uśmiech i pochylił głowę w podziękowaniu za otrzymane kondolencje.

— Oczywiście, chociaż Lord Voldemort, jak nazywa samego siebie, posiada magiczną zdolność do pominięcia zastosowanych przez nas środków ostrożności i wyłączenia kamer, okoliczności ich śmierci są wysoce podejrzane – stwierdził chłodno Thicknesse. – Zwłaszcza że z naszych obserwacji wynika, iż nie ma w zwyczaju pozostawiać obranych przez siebie ofiar przy życiu. A jednak… gdyby ktoś przyjrzał się ostatnim wydarzeniom, zauważyłby, że ludzie umarli w niewłaściwej kolejności.

— Nie sądzę, by powiedzenie, iż użyłbyś wszelkich możliwych środków, aby chronić tych, których kochasz było naciągane – powiedziała Bones, tym razem bardziej sympatycznie. – Scrimgeour wspomniał, że zawarłeś z zabójcą umowę – nieautoryzowaną przez twój departament oraz żadnego funkcjonariusza?

Harry mógł praktycznie poczuć, jak oczy Thicknesse’a ciskają w niego przepisami prawnymi. Nie miał pozycji, która uprawniałaby go do zawierania nieautoryzowanych umów, a już zwłaszcza z poszukiwanymi kryminalistami.

Zawahał się.

— Tak, zawarłem umowę. Nikt z pozostałych z dwunastki osób nie umrze.

— Tak, a do tego tak po prostu zabiłeś swoją jedyną rodzinę! – warknął Scrimgeour, najwyraźniej tracąc nad sobą panowanie.

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że, według prawa, powinieneś zostać natychmiastowo zesłany do więzienia w Azkabanie? Twój przełożony stwierdził jednak, że prawdopodobnie lepiej by dla ciebie było, gdyby zamiast tego dać cię pod opiekę uzdrowiciela Smethwycka. To oczywiste, że ta sprawa jest dla ciebie bardzo… wymęczająca – stwierdziła spokojnie Bones.

Oczy Harry’ego rozbłysły żarliwie i poczuł, że gotuje się w nim okrutny gniew, który go przerażał, bo tym razem doskonale wiedział, iż należy wyłącznie do niego. Czuł się, jakby chciał wyskoczyć z niego jakiś wielki, potworny wąż i zaatakować ich, bo go nie rozumieli i nawet nie próbowali tego zrobić.

Udawali, że rozumieją przez co przechodzi, ale niemożliwe było, aby to wiedzieli! Pod koniec dnia będą mogli odrzucić swoją papierkową robotę w kąt i wrócić do domu do swoich rodzin, tylko odrobinę bardziej zatroskani niż wszyscy inni ludzie na tym świecie.

Dla niego nie było takiej opcji. Nigdy nie był bezpieczny. Nie, gdy był na jawie i nie, kiedy spał. Nie, gdy był sam i nie w czyimś towarzystwie. Podstępny Voldemort zawsze krył się w zakamarkach jego umysłu i sprawiał, że czuł się zbrukany.

Nikt nigdy nie powinien być tak bardzo przerażony samym sobą i swoimi możliwościami. Kiedyś umieścił nawet w swoim pokoju kamery, aby upewnić się, że nie morduje nikogo we śnie.

Przełknął gulę, która stanęła mu w gardle. Rozważał zachowanie milczenia – nie mógł znieść myśli o Azkabanie lub zostania umieszczonym w jakiejkolwiek instytucji. Choć nie mógł powiedzieć, by sam widział dla siebie jakikolwiek inny los.

— Nie zabiłem ich – powiedział, kłamiąc jedynie odrobinę. Zabił swojego wuja. Zdawało mu się, że ma na języku truciznę. – To był podstęp. Przeniosłem ich. Nie mogłem znieść tego, że ludzie będą dalej umierali. Podrobiłem tę scenę.

Bardzo uważnie mu się przyjrzeli.

— Podrobiłeś ją? – Wyraz twarzy Bones był kamienny i nie widniały na niej żadne wskazówki czy mu uwierzyła, czy też nie. – I dlaczego dopiero teraz tak nagle zmieniasz swoje zeznania?

— Nie zmieniam ich. Powiedziałem Scrimgeourowi, że zawarłem umowę i w żaden sposób nie odpowiedziałem, gdy zapytał, czy ich zabiłem. – Posłał swojemu szefowi zimne spojrzenie. – To nie moja wina, że jest taki skłonny uwierzyć, że jestem człowiekiem, na którego poluję.

— Gdzie ich przeniosłeś? – dopytywał się Thicknesse.

— Nie podzielę się tą informacją. Biorąc pod uwagę wcześniejsze incydenty przy sprawie Voldemorta i bazę jego wiedzy, lepiej będzie, abym zachował swoje sekrety dla siebie. Mówię wam o tym tylko dlatego, że gdybym tego nie zrobił, skazalibyście mnie za morderstwo – splunął. – No chyba że chcecie powiększyć szansę na to, że ośmioro ludzi zostanie brutalnie zamordowanych? Licząc w tym ciebie – dodał, spoglądając na Scrimgeoura.

Mężczyzna odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie, zaciskając mocno usta. Chwilę później odwrócił wzrok.

Nastąpiła cisza, podczas której wydawali się cicho ze sobą porozumieć. Następnie Thicknesse pochylił się do przodu.

 

**~*~**

 

Tom Riddle nie należał do osób, które często się niepokoiły. Albo coś go nie obchodziło, albo wszystko szło dokładnie według jego planów, albo bez większych kłopotów i poprawek.

Ale Harry nie pojawił się na swojej sesji terapeutycznej.

Oczywiście ten głupi chłopak prawdopodobnie pracował do późna i znowu o niej zapomniał. A jedyną rzeczą, która sprawiała, że nie miał aż tak wielkiej ochoty dźgnąć go za to, że jest na tyle nieuprzejmy, aby o nim zapomnieć była świadomość, że o uwagę i czas Harry’ego rywalizował z samym sobą.

Harry zapracowywał się sprawą Voldemorta, więc tak naprawdę powinien czuć się zaszczycony.

Jednakże, jakkolwiek ekscytujące i satysfakcjonujące było znajdowanie się w centrum myśli Harry’ego, znacznie bardziej wolałby, aby chłopiec był teraz blisko niego, jako że miał ochotę na więcej osobistych interakcji między nimi.

Zanim został psychiatrą Pottera, wystarczyło mu przyglądanie się wszystkiemu z boku, pociąganie za sznurki i świadomość, że chłopiec rozpaczliwie walczył z samym sobą i próbował go odnaleźć.

Teraz jednak, gdy wiedział, co może mieć… no cóż, zawsze mówiło się, że jeśli już pojawi się apetyt na jakieś uzależnienie, życie zaczyna się wokół niego obracać.

Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak wiele traci.

Bardo podobało mu się obserwowanie, jak Harry wierci się i z trudem próbuje rozszyfrować puzzle, które mu dał, owijając go kokonem jego własnego przerażenia, wątpliwości i nikczemnych rozkoszy.

W pewnym sensie Harry wciąż spętany był tym kokonem, bez względu na to, czy zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, czy też nie i po omacku szukał drogi ucieczki.

Różnica polegała na tym, że teraz pragnął bliżej przyjrzeć się wszystkim szczegółom, przesunąć swoimi palcami po każdym jego drżącym mięśniu i wdychać zapach zmieszania Harry’ego oraz jego desperackiej potrzeby, aby się czegoś chwycić.

Chciał zobaczyć, w jakiego motyla Harry przemieni się na własną rękę. Oglądać, jak poleci, wiedząc, że to on stworzył coś tak doskonałego. Z drugiej strony motyle były bardzo delikatne i rzadko dostrzegały swoje własne piękno i skrzydła, póki ktoś im ich nie wyrwał. I Tom nie mógł znieść myśli o tym, że Harry mógłby rozkwitnąć i szybko ponownie zwiędnąć, zanim miałby okazję rozkoszować się należycie tym widokiem.

W pewnym sensie lepiej by było po prostu pochwycić go w swoje ręce, aby zapewnić, że nie dozna żadnej krzywdy, a następnie przypiąć do tablicy korkowej, by móc go już zawsze podziwiać. By zatrzymać go przy sobie na wieczność.

Cały problem polegał na tym, że kiedy coś miało skrzydła, mogło odlecieć.

A Harry już teraz mu często odlatywał.

Po prostu się zapracowywał, prawda? Tom nienawidził myśli, że to ich ostatnia sesja mogła spowodować, że Harry tak filuternie od niego uciekł. Nie miał się przecież czego wstydzić. Wyglądał pięknie.

Co za szkoda, że nie mógł mu tego tak bezpośrednio powiedzieć.

Mimo tego zmrużył oczy, a jego palce zadrgały we zburzenia, kiedy po raz kolejny szkicował dla zbicia czasu. A także po to, by być w bardziej profesjonalnym stanie umysłu, gdy Harry już powróci i by nie być tak rozpraszanym przez wspomnienia wijącego się, związanego linami chłopca, kiedy walczył z przyjemnością, jaką przynosiło mu zaklęcie i traumą, która rozbrzmiewała w jego głowie.

Jego wargi rozchylone były przez knebel, pozostawiając je w stanie stałej suchości, co powodowało, że niemal co każdą minutę przełykał ślinę. Jak bardzo Tom pragnął wyciągnąć wtedy rękę i przesunąć palcami po gładkiej, odsłoniętej skórze jego gardła, przycisnąć usta do miejsca, gdzie biło jego tętno i pochłonąć jego życie dokładnie tak samo, jak potrafił zrobić ze śmierci dzieło sztuki.

Tak bardzo pragnął zrobić to w nieprofesjonalny sposób.

Będzie pracował nad tym, aby wprowadzić Harry’ego w ten stan, gdy już zaakceptuje Voldemorta. Lub przed tym, jeśli do tego dojdzie, chociaż raczej po.

I ukarze Harry’ego, że kazał mu tak długo czekać. To było niegrzeczne. Tom bardzo wysoko cenił swój czas i wysiłki, chłopiec powinien docenić, jakim był szczęściarzem.

Otworzył właśnie zamaszyście drzwi, kiedy natknął się na zaprzątającego mu właśnie myśli pacjenta.

I… Smethwycka.

Potrafił przyznać, że niezbyt często miał cokolwiek do czynienia z szefem Londyjskiego Szpitala Magicznego dla Chorych Psychicznie Kryminalistów. Wglądał niewyraźnie, miał lizusowatą, kokieteryjną twarz i słabą linię szczęki.

Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na twarz Harry’ego, aby wszystko zrozumiał, ale jego kolega po fachu i tak uśmiechnął się do niego promiennie z błyskiem w swoich bladych oczach, po czym wyciągnął rękę, aby uścisnąć jego dłoń.

— Uzdrowiciel Riddle, mam rację? Spotkaliśmy się na sztukach umysłu i funkcji leczniczych na Cambridge? – dodał mężczyzna.

Potrząsnął stanowczo jego ręką, natychmiast zapanowując nad wyrazem swojej twarzy. Posłał mu lakoniczny uśmiech.

— Wolę, gdy mówi się do mnie _doktorze_ Riddle, nie uzdrowicielu. Ale tak, myślę, że masz rację. Czemu zawdzięczam tę… przyjemność?

Spojrzał ukradkiem na Harry’ego i ruszył pytająco oczami, a jego klient skrzywił się i skrzyżował ramiona. Całkowicie przypominał teraz niesforne dziecko.

— Scrimgeour zdecydował, że najwidoczniej jestem na tyle szalony, że potrzeba mi dwóch psychiatrów, a jako że wcześniej zauważyłem, że pasujesz do kryteriów podejrzanego, macie się mną podzielić.

Głos Harry’ego był zbyt lekki i Tom rozkoszował się rozbrzmiewającą w nim dość zauważalną nutą gniewu. Niesforne dziecko, czy nie, chłopiec był też aurorem.

Harry wziął się w garść, przynajmniej zewnętrznie, od czasu, gdy ostatnio go widział. Chociaż wciąż unikał jego wzroku.

Tom poczuł, że w jego klatce piersiowej wybucha nagły przypływ zaborczości i jedynie lata wprawy w zakładaniu na siebie masek sprawiły, że nie ukazał niczego na swojej twarzy ani w postawie. Zauważył, że zmieszany Harry przesuwa na niego swój wzrok i miał ochotę zakląć. Natychmiast stłumił wszystkie emocje i położył dłoń na plecach Harry’ego, aby skierować go do domu.

— Rozsądny środek ostrożności, chociaż niepotrzebny. Gdyby był Voldemortem, szczerze wątpię, aby zaspokajało mnie tylko kilka godzin sesji tygodniowo. Nigdy nie pozwoliłbym mu odejść. – Wydał z siebie mały chichot, zanim powrócił do spraw biznesowych. – Oczywiście będę się domagał, abyś podpisał umowę o poufności.

— Czy więzisz nią również swoich pacjentów? – odparł Smethwyck, wyraźnie próbując sprawiać wrażenie sprytnego. – To brzmi, jakbyś miał coś do ukrycia.

Byłby zirytowany tą odpowiedzią, ale oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się komicznie i zarumienił się on w przecudowny odcień czerwieni, którego Tom nigdy wcześniej nie widział jeszcze na jego twarzy.

Posłał Smethwyckowi uśmiech.

— Czarownik nigdy nie ujawnia swoich sztuczek, a obawiam się, że moje metody niezbyt przydałoby się tym, którzy nie byliby w nich przeszkoleni.  Poza tym, jako że, jak wierzę, nie zawiązałeś jeszcze z moim klientem żadnej umowy, zadziała to również jako pewne zabezpieczenie poufności względem niego, gdyby ktoś chciał wykorzystać informacje na jego temat poza sesją.

Smethwyck skwaśniał, gdy uświadomił sobie, że być może nie będzie w stanie nic na tym wszystkim zyskać. Tom poczuł, jak po raz kolejny opanowuje go poczucie mściwej satysfakcji.

Chociaż nigdy nie miał zbyt wiele do czynienia z tym mężczyzną, doskonale znana była mu obsesja, jaką miał on na punkcie udokumentowania umysłów powiązanych ze sprawą Voldemorta. Był pewien, że gdyby ten głupiec wiedział, z kim znajduje się teraz w pomieszczeniu, robiłby notatki.

Posłał swojemu „koledze po fachu” kolejny miły śmiech i pozwolił, aby jego ręka opadła, gdy Harry od niego odstąpił.

Każdy cal ciała chłopca krzyczał teraz wrogością wobec tej sytuacji. Tom od razu przypomniał sobie o początkowej niechęci Harry’ego do psychiatrów i uzdrowicieli umysłów.

Chciał mieć Harry’ego znów dla siebie. Nie lubił się dzielić.

Będzie musiał to wszystko przeanalizować, aby zrozumieć, o co w tym wszystkim dokładnie chodziło.

— Proszę, wejdźcie do mojego biura…


	22. Część pierwsza: 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Niebetowany.

**Rozdział dwudziesty drugi**

W takich momentach Harry przypominał sobie, dlaczego tak bardzo nienawidził koncepcji uczęszczania do psychiatry.

Siedział sztywno na kanapie, nie spoglądając na żadnego z mężczyzn, podczas gdy jego myśli wciąż kręciły się wokół tego dziwnego uczucia zaborczości. Przez sekundę był pewien, że jego źródłem jest Riddle, a to byłoby naprawdę… złowieszcze. Wyraz twarzy mężczyzny się jednak nie zmienił, więc być może się pomylił.

Może po prostu życzeniowo wyobrażał sobie swoje własne uczucia. Może pragnął, aby Riddle powiedział Smethwyckowi, by wynosił się do diabła i trzymał z dala od jego biura oraz pacjenta.

Obaj przypatrywali się mu teraz wyczekująco, choć mimowolnie zauważył, że Tom nie zachowywał się tak, jak zwykle podczas sesji.

Bez względu na to, do kogo należało to uczucie – nawet jeśli nie było seryjnego mordercy – nikt nie byłby zachwycony, gdyby ktoś wtargnął nagle w obszar jego specjalizacji i zachowywał, jak gdyby nie był w swojej pracy wystarczająco kompetentny.

— Wiesz – mruknął do Smethwycka – ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że jeśli doktor Riddle naprawdę byłby Voldemortem, powinieneś mieć większe opory przez zbliżaniem się do niego. Gdybym to ja nim był i sądził, że ktoś poluje na wybraną przeze mnie ofiarę, prawdopodobnie zabiłbym go bardzo powoli i makabrycznie.

Poczuł mściwą satysfakcję, gdy twarz uzdrowiciela zrobiła się nagle chorobliwie blada. Posłał mu niewinny uśmiech.

— Uważasz się za jego ofiarę, Harry? – odparł po chwili Smethwyck. Potter zacisnął usta.

— Uważasz mnie za jego ofiarę, uzdrowicielu Smethwyck? I wolałbym, abyś zwracał się do mnie aurorze Potter.

Harry spojrzał na niego ostro. Smethwyck wiercił się przez chwilę, a następnie wydał z siebie pełne cierpienia westchnienie.

— Próbujemy ci pomóc. Nie możemy tego zrobić, jeśli nam na to nie pozwolisz.

— Co to za „my”? – Harry posłał mu ostry uśmiech. – Ty i twój wydawca?

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy. To, że Tom nie skarcił go za bycie nieuprzejmym mówiło dość sporo o tym, co sądzi o tej całej sytuacji.

— Masz niezwykły umysł, Harry – zaczął cierpliwie Smethwyck, składając ręce na kolanach.

— Voldemort z pewnością by się z tobą zgodził.

Uzdrowiciel rzucił mu miażdżące spojrzenie za to, że mu przerwał i Harry musiał zdusić w sobie chęć obdarowania go dość paskudnym uśmieszkiem. Jakaś część niego była przerażona jego własnym zachowaniem.

— Jak mówiłem – powiedział mocno Smethwyck – masz niezwykły umysł, który mógłby zrewolucjonizować współczesną psychiatrię i pomóc wielu ludziom. Większość osób cechuje się raczej brakiem umiejętności zrozumienia punktu widzenia innych ludzi. Ty natomiast wydajesz się wykazywać wobec Voldemorta niemal czystą empatią.

— Więc mówisz, że jestem dziwakiem? – Harry uniósł brwi. W oczach drugiego mężczyzny dostrzegł błysk dobrze ukrytej irytacji.

— Próbuję ci tylko wskazać, jakie korzyści w zrozumieniu umysłu i ludzkiej psychologii wyniknęłyby z przyjrzenia się twoim umiejętnościom – oświadczył neutralnie Smethwyck.

— Tak, no cóż. Nie jestem zainteresowany tym, aby ktoś mi się przyglądał – warknął Harry. – Z pewnością nie wy. Albo ktokolwiek inny, skoro już przy tym jesteśmy.

Smethwyck otworzył usta, aby mu odpowiedzieć.

— Wierzę, że jesteśmy tutaj, aby mojemu klientowi pomóc, a nie zmuszać go do poddania się eksperymentom psychologicznym – powiedział łagodnie Tom. – Wykorzystanie tego byłoby wysoce nieprofesjonalne, nie sądzisz?

Smethwyck zacisnął szczękę, po czym się uśmiechnął. Harry napotkał przez chwilę wzrok Toma, którego usta uniosły się nieznacznie do góry, zanim znów przywołał na swoją twarz beznamiętną maskę.

— Z chęcią bym mu pomógł, gdyby tylko z nami porozmawiał – zaczął Smethwyck.

— Nigdy nie miałem żadnych problemów z komunikowaniem się z Harrym – oświadczył Tom. – Zwykle zaczynam od zwrócenia się do niego i pozwalam mu zdecydować, w jakim kierunku potoczy się rozmowa. To w końcu jego czas.

Być może Harry powinien być zirytowany, że został użyty jako broń i docinek między tymi dwoma psychiatrami, ale w chwili obecnej uważał to przede wszystkim za zabawne. Tom prawdopodobnie doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie ma absolutnie żadnego zamiaru mówić o czymkolwiek istotnym, dopóki Smethwyck kręci się w pobliżu, nawet jeśli związany był umową o poufności.

Nie chciał, by kręcił mu się po głowie z tą swoją finezją wyrzuconego na brzeg wieloryba.

Poza tym naprawdę wkurzało go, gdy ludzie rozmawiali o nim, jakby nie było go w pokoju lub był jedynie jakimś ciekawym przedmiotem lub problemem, który można było rozwiązać.

Tom miał przynajmniej na tyle przyzwoitości, aby być przy tym subtelny.

Smethwyck obserwował go spokojnie.

— Panie Potter – zaczął, uważając, by tym razem zwrócić się do niego z mniejszą poufałością. – Ministerstwo poprosiło mnie, abym, zważywszy na ostatnie wydarzenia, pomógł ocenić twoją zdolność do pracy w terenie. Czy to dla ciebie nie lepiej, że możesz wybrać, kto będzie na ciebie wpływał?

— Widzisz, w tym właśnie leży cały problem – mruknął Harry. – Nie chcę, aby ktokolwiek wpływał na mój umysł. Nie chciałem szukać pomocy u psychiatry.

— Nie chciałeś? – Smethwyck natychmiast wychwycił użycie przez niego czasu przeszłego i Harry był w stanie tylko przekląć w swojej głowie. Umilkł i skrzyżował ramiona. Nie czuł się w tej sytuacji dobrze.

Nie powiedział już ani jednego słowa, tylko wpatrywał się w sufit, dopóki mężczyzna ponad godzinę później nie wyszedł.

 

**~*~**

 

Tom zamknął drzwi za tym przeklętym uzdrowicielem i wrócił do salonu.

Czasami zastanawiał się, jak komuś takiemu udało się zostać odpowiedzialnym za szpital psychiatryczny. Smethwyck szturchał Pottera z dyskrecją i intuicją ogra z tępym kijem.

Dopiero teraz wzrok Harry’ego przesunął się z sufitu i ścian, którym przyglądał się konsekwentnie przez całą ostatnią godzinę.

Tom od razu podszedł do swoich szafek i wyciągnął z nich kieliszki oraz butelkę wina, unosząc je z pytająco uniesionymi brwiami. Harry skinął głową, rozluźniając się trochę i Tom chwilę później podał mu jeden z kieliszków.

— Cholernie nienawidzę tego mężczyzny – mruknął chłopiec.

— Nie mogłem nie zauważyć, że w pokoju unosiła się pewna wrogość – zgodził się Tom. Harry milczał i tylko popijał swoje wino, powoli znów się relaksując – a przynajmniej do pewnego stopnia.

— Jak to się stało, że skończyłeś jako psychiatra? Zawsze chciałeś to robić, czy może…?

— Początkowo – odparł Tom – chciałem właściwie związać swoją karierę z prawem. Trochę jak twoja przyjaciółka, panna Granger. – Nie było to całkowite kłamstwo. Z pewnością pragnął zmienić świat, po prostu bardziej jako Czarny Pan niż adwokat.

Harry przez chwilę gapił się na niego.

— Co sprawiło, że zmieniłeś zdanie?

— Analiza społeczeństwa bardzo szybko prowadzi do rozważań na temat natury ludzi, którzy je budują – odpowiedział ostrożnie. – Zafascynował mnie ludzki umysł. Jest bardzo skomplikowany i delikatny, podatny na tak wiele różnych czynników, a także absolutnie niezbędny do życia. Jak zapewne doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę, psychologia dzierży w sobie… ogromną władzę.

Poziom jego szczerości na ten temat zaskoczył nawet go samego. Oczywiście nie wspomniał o niektórych rzeczach, nie mógł… ale w jego słowach było więcej prawdy niż można mu było zwykle przypisać.

— Mówi się, że ludzie zostają psychiatrami, aby zdiagnozować samych siebie – powiedział cicho Harry… i nie był to pierwszy raz, gdy rzucił takim komentarzem. Nawet bez pomocy ich mentalnego połączenia był bardziej spostrzegawczy niż sądziła większość ludzi.

— Niektórzy z pewnością tak. – Nie sądził jednak, by to samo dotyczyło całkowicie również i jego. Chciał zrozumieć, owszem. Ale chciał zrozumieć ludzkie umysły i emocje, od których zawsze czuł się taki wyodrębniony, potępiony jako dziecko, bo nie pasowało do innych.

A może po prostu lubił patrzeć na zniszczone umysły.

Harry znów mu się przyglądał, a jego głowa była odrobinę pochylona na bok.

Dawno, dawno temu, na samym początku, Harry uciekłby, gdy tylko sesja się skończyła. Od tego czasu powoli się to zmieniało.

— Wydajesz się dziś bardziej… ugruntowany – zauważył, zmieniając temat.

— Tak. – Na policzkach Harry’ego pojawiło się odrobinę czerwieni. – Okazało się, że twoja… alternatywna sesja terapeutyczna była właściwie całkiem skuteczna. Jeśli stracisz pracę jako psychiatra, możesz otworzyć profesjonalny klub BDSM. – Chłopiec zamrugał, jak gdyby uświadomił sobie, co właśnie powiedział. – Mam na myśli… — Znów uciekł wzrokiem.

Tom nigdy nie potrafił zdecydować, czy Harry był śmiały, czy też nie. Z jednej strony tak częste opuszczanie oczu było uległe i wykazywało skłonność do uników, ale z drugiej… jego pytania z pewnością nie były nieśmiałe. Przypuszczał, że Harry nie opuszczał wzroku, aby ukazać swoją uległość, a dlatego, że obawiał się tego, co by zobaczył, gdyby zbyt uważnie się przyglądał. Lub, w tym przypadku, z powodu zawstydzenia.

Chował się za okularami, swoją grzywką i tymi sarkastycznymi komentarzami, które potrafił wymyśleć.

— W porządku – powiedział Tom, właściwie rozbawiony tym potknięciem. – Uznam to za komplement.

Harry podrapał się po głowie. To było dziwne, Tom wciąż pamiętał czasy, gdy chłopiec nie czuł się tak niezręcznie, wiele lat przed tym, gdy się oficjalnie po raz pierwszy spotkali. Zachowywał się wtedy wobec siebie, a zatem również wobec innych, znacznie swobodniej.

Chociaż Harry wciąż był pewny siebie w swojej dziedzinie pracy. To był coś. Dobre. Strasznie irytujące byłoby, gdyby przez tę jego powłokę nie przebijała się żadna władza oraz potencjał. Gdyby nie to, chłopiec zapewne już dawno by nie żył.

Niemal szkoda było, że musiał złamać Harry’ego, zanim będzie mógł w pełni go naprawić – tym razem poza narzucanymi przez społeczeństwo ograniczeniami. Gdyby tego nie zrobił, przez wieczność zastanawiałby się, jak by wyglądał Harry, gdyby był „złamany”, a to żadnemu z nich nie przyniosłoby niczego dobrego. Musiał po prostu dalej szturchać go w odpowiednią stronę.

Harry wziął kolejny łyk wina.

— Jak ci idzie sprawa Voldemorta? – zmienił temat.

Oczy Harry’ego zabłysły.

— Czy to subtelny sposób zapytania, dlaczego pojawiłem się o czwartej nad ranem pod twoim domem cały pokryty krwią?

Tom nie pozwolił, aby jego wargi drgnęły z rozbawienia.

— Chociaż zwykle jestem całkowicie za poufnością klienta i tym, abyś ujawniał wszystko w swoim własnym tempie, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności moja chęć wyjaśnienia całej sprawy nie jest nieuzasadniona – stwierdził.

Harry westchnął ciężko i potarł oczy.

— Zawarłem z Voldemortem układ, aby oszczędzić resztę ofiar. Oczywiście drań nie ma w zwyczaju puszczać tych, których skazał na śmierć, a już na pewno nie za darmo.

— Powiedzieli, że twoja rodzina nie żyje. – Tom pilnował, aby jego głos był spokojny, nieosądzający. Zdusił w sobie chęć rzucenia się i wydrapania z chłopca wszystkich cudownych szczegółów. Chociaż, jak podejrzewał, puste spojrzenie, jakie miał Harry tej nocy mówiło więcej niż słowa.

Był to jeden z tych nielicznych momentów, gdy Harry napotkał jego spojrzenie z całkowitym niezachwianiem i pozwolił, aby jego wewnętrzna siła ukazała się na powierzchni.

— Tak. A pamiętasz, co zrobiłem ostatnim razem, gdy pojawiłem się u ciebie w tak opłakanym stanie? – Chłopiec uniósł brwi.

Zawiedziony Tom domyślił się, że bardziej precyzyjnego wyznania nie otrzyma.

— Gdybyś powiedział to na głos, mogłoby to pomóc ci się z tym pogodzić – spróbował.

— Nie chcę się z tym pogodzić – oświadczył Harry, zaskakując go. Zmarszczył brwi. Harry kręcił kieliszkiem w swoich palcach. – Pogodzenie się z tym oznaczałoby… w pewnym stopniu zaakceptowanie i usprawiedliwienie tego, co zrobiłem. Wystarczająco złe jest, że robię to w swojej głowie. Nie mogę zrobić tego również głośno, nie wykonując przy tym kolejnego kroku do stania się nim. Pogodzenie się… To nie jest coś, z czym powinienem móc… się pogodzić.

Smethwyck miał rację w jednym – psychika Harry’ego była czymś niezwykłym.

— Bardzo skupiasz się na tym, czym powinieneś być – mruknął. Harry zamrugał ponownie i zwilżył usta.

— Czy nie wszyscy tak robią?

— Wszyscy. Społeczeństwo przeszkoliło nas, byśmy wyobrażali sobie i zmierzali w stronę pewnych, czasem niemożliwych, ideałów.

— Masz z tym problem – odparł chytrze Harry, a w jego głosie nie było pytania.

— Myślę, że… że ludzie ograniczają się i bez potrzeby unieszczęśliwiają poprzez tak usilne skupianie się na tych wyobrażeniach, a nie na tym, czym w rzeczywistością są.

— Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że ty tego nie robisz? – prychnął Harry. – Do diabła, nawet Voldemort ma ideały, jakkolwiek są one pokręcone.

Wzrok Toma wyostrzył się.

— Jak myślisz, jakie są ideały Voldemorta?

Harry przechylił głowę, słysząc to pytanie.

— Podchodzisz do tego sceptycznie? Sam wcześniej mówiłeś, że każdy ma jakieś ideały…

Tom milczał przez moment, ostrożnie śledząc tę rozmowę w swoim umyśle.

— Voldemort ma ideały, ale nie są one takie jak u innych ludzi. Nie ma wyobrażenia tego, jaki powinien być, on po prostu jest. – Urwał. – Przynajmniej w taki właśnie sposób go postrzegam, z tego co widziałem i słyszałem. Tak bym go ocenił, gdyby to on siedział na mojej kanapie. Oczywiście nie postrzegam go równie wyraźnie, co ty i to tobie muszę oddać postawienie ostatecznego wyroku w tej sprawie, ale…

— Nie – mruknął zadumany Harry. – Załapałem. Ma ideały, ale zamiast siebie, ocenia nimi innych. Sądzi, że jest idealny, lepszy niż ktokolwiek inny. Nadczłowiekiem Nietzschego. To pewnie dlatego nikogo nie szanuje.

— Co masz na myśli? – zapytał szczerze zaciekawiony Tom. – Odniosłem wrażenie, że ma o tobie wysokie mniemanie, biorąc pod uwagę, jak wielki wkłada w ciebie wysiłek.

Nie spodziewał się, że podąży to w… tym kierunku. Jasne, urokiem Harry’ego było to, że potrafił go zrozumieć, dostrzec to, czego inni nie potrafili (chociaż nie chciał upraszczać tego do zwykłego sentymentalizmu), ale… nagle poczuł dziwny niepokój.

Jak dokładnie blisko podszedł do niego nieumyślnie ten chłopiec? Kiedy Harry zaczął patrzeć i dostrzegać więcej niż tylko nici, na które Tom pozwalał mu spojrzeć i które owijały się wokół niego niczym łańcuchy?

— Och, ma o mnie wysokie mniemanie. – mruknął Harry. – Ale takie, jakie ktoś może mieć o jakimś przedmiocie. Jestem dla niego postawioną na piedestale ideą. Nie szanuje mnie, on nie szanuje nikogo. On pożąda, w pewnym sensie podziwia, chce posiąść.

— Ciekawe przemyślenia – zdołał wykrztusić z siebie Tom.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Postrzega mnie w zupełnie inny sposób niż ja postrzegam jego. Ja… — Chłopiec umilkł nagle i przez długą chwilę się nie odzywał. – Ja… ja go w pewnym stopniu szanuję. Szanuję jego władzę i jego inteligencję. Ale nie podziwiam go tak, jak on podziwia mnie. Nie lubię go. Nie zazdroszczę mu i nie chcę tego wszystkiego, co on ma. To by było straszne.

Tom miał ochotę warknąć na te słowa – bo jak bycie nim mogłoby być gorsze, skoro to Harry był tym tak bliskim całkowitego załamania!? Zachowanie spokoju kosztowało go bardzo wiele wysiłku.

— Voldemort mnie chce, jestem w pewnym sensie pożądaną przez niego… _nagrodą_. Trofeum jego morderstw. Ale on mnie nie _szanuje_ i nie sądzę, by uwzględniał mnie poza parametrami swoich własnych wymysłów. Ludzie nie szanują swoich ofiar. Szacunek wymaga poczucia równości, a sama natura ofiary wskazuje na to, że jest ona kimś, nad kim masz władzę.

Harry wydawał się wrócić na ziemię i zejść ze ścieżki myśli, którą podążał. Tom zmusił się do oddychania. Musiał wyglądać, jak gdyby był spokojny, mimo że w jego krwi płynęło przedziwne uczucie. Nie wiedział, dlaczego czuł się niemal… niewygodnie. Odsłonięty.

Nie odwrócił wzroku.

— Uważasz się za jego ofiarę? – zapytał, uważając, aby jego głos brzmiał lekko.

Harry skierował na niego spojrzenie, a w powietrzu unosiło się coś elektrycznego.

— Myślę… myślę, że gdybym postrzegał siebie jako jego ofiarę, stałbym się nią. Ludzie mogą zostać ofiarami przez okoliczności, ale wierzę, że na bardziej osobistym poziomie bycie ofiarą jest stanem umysłu.

Tom wypił do końca zawartość swojego kieliszka. Harry ponownie uniósł na niego wzrok, śledząc jego ruchy.

— A czy ty uważasz mnie za ofiarę Voldemorta? Myślę, że większość ludzi tak właśnie o mnie myśli. Że potrzebuję terapii z powodu traumy…

— Myślę, że jesteś znacznie silniejszy niż pokazujesz, bez względu na to, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego oszustwa, czy też nie. Nie wyglądasz jak stal, wyglądasz jak coś słabego. Ofiara. Owca, a nie wilk. Być może jest tak dlatego, że po części boisz się wilka, nawet jeśli jest częścią ciebie. Ukrywasz swoją prawdziwą siłę za jej iluzją, a co ogólnie z tego wynika, ukrywasz się przed wszystkimi, wliczając w to samego siebie.

Harry otworzył na chwilę usta, aby coś powiedzieć. Jego oczy otwarte były szeroko ze zdumienia wywołanego tymi słowami, a jego ramiona nieco zesztywniałe. Chwilę później jego szczęka zacisnęła się mocno, po czym po raz kolejny otworzyła.

— I kto to mówi? Czasami zastanawiam się… — znów urwał.

— Nad czym się zastanawiasz?

— Jak wiele z tego, co o tobie wiem jest prawdą. To oczywiste, że zachowujesz się jak profesjonalista, musisz, jestem twoim… klientem, więc tak naprawdę nigdy nie będziesz miał innego wyboru.

— Przeszkadza ci to – zauważył. Harry zrobił już na ten temat wystarczająco wiele zgryźliwych uwag, w taki czy inny sposób, aby to było oczywiste. – Zapewniam – kontynuował – że twoja reakcja jest naturalna i wynika z tego, że jestem twoim psychiatrą. Czujesz potrzebę, by wyrównać poziom wiedzy, jaki na swój temat mamy…

— Czy to naprawdę dla ciebie takie zaskakujące, że może, tylko może, jestem po prostu ciekawy, kim jest Tom Riddle jako osoba, a nie jako mój lekarz, bo uważam cię za swojego przyjaciela? – odgryzł się Harry. – A może to nieodpowiednie określenie, skoro płacę ci za czas, gdy słuchasz o moich problemach?

— Ten czas już minął, gdy wyszedł uzdrowiciel Smethwyck – zauważył Tom. – Poza sesjami ufasz mi właściwe bardziej niż gdy rozmawiasz ze mną w ich trakcie.

Być może nie powinien przyznać tego tak bezpośrednio i jasno, bo to sugerowało, że jest to obustronne. Być może powinien zachować profesjonalny dystans… ale już przyznał się przecież przed samym sobą, że im więcej widział, tym bardziej chciał.

Być może Harry w pewnym stopniu miał rację.

Zawsze miał zwyczaj zbierać trofea, pożądać to, co mieli inni ludzie, bez względu na to, czy naprawdę tego chciał lub czy tego potrzebował.

Harry bardzo uważnie mu się przyglądał i atmosfera wydawała się jeszcze tylko wyostrzyć, gdy cisza się przeciągała. Chłopiec pochylił się lekko do przodu.

— W takim razie pokaż mi coś prawdziwego – rzucił wyzywająco, ale cicho Harry. – Coś innego niż garnitur i maskę psychiatrycznego zainteresowania. Co jeszcze dzieje się w twojej głowie?

W umyśle Toma natychmiast zaczęły pojawiać się różne możliwości. Myślał, co zrobić, aby ta sytuacja przyniosła mu jakąś korzyść. Mógł skłamać – powinien skłamać, biorąc pod uwagę, że najbardziej uczciwą częścią niego były morderstwa i ból. Wszystko, co brutalne i mroczne, wszystko, o czym powiedzenie najwięcej by go kosztowało.

Gdy między nimi nastała cisza, mógł tylko uważnie przyglądać się twarzy Harry’ego.

— Zapomnij – powiedział sztywno chłopiec, wstając.

Również wstał i zanim uświadomił sobie, co robi, zrobił kilka kroków do przodu, aż dzieliły ich zaledwie cale.

Harry zamarł całkowicie, kiedy Tom pozwolił, aby jego palce przesunęły się po jego skórze dokładnie w taki sposób, w jaki pragnął to zrobić już od pewnego czasu. Musnęły miejsce, gdzie bił puls chłopca i w końcu ścisnął zręcznie między palcami jego brodę.

A potem przycisnął do siebie ich wargi.

Ponieważ poza przemocą była w nim tylko jedna prawdziwa rzecz – _pragnienie._


	23. Część pierwsza: 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Rozdział niebetowany.

**Rozdział dwudziesty trzeci**

Harry nie mógł powiedzieć, że całowanie Toma Riddle’a było przyjemne.

Słowo „przyjemnie” nie opisywało należycie tego, co czuł – wydawało mu się, że każdy najmniejszy nerw w jego ciele został naelektryzowany.

Jego oczy rozszerzyły się z absolutnego zdziwienia, a z jego ust wydobył się dość żenujący pisk, do którego nigdy w życiu by się nie przyznał. Chwilę później ucichł on do małego jęku, gdy Harry automatycznie natarł do przodu i odpowiedział na pocałunek.

Oczywiście już wcześniej wyobrażał sobie – nawet jeśli w bezczynny i niejasny sposób – jakby to było całować Toma, chociaż była to kolejna rzecz na jego liście spraw, którym soczyście by zaprzeczył, gdyby ktokolwiek go kiedyś o nie zapytał. Tak czy owak, pocałunek okazał się o niebo  lepszy niż oczekiwał.

Wydawało mu się, że cały świat skupił się nagle na jednym małym punkcie. Na ciepłych ustach Toma, które napierały na jego własne i na leciutkim szarpnięciu korzeni jego włosów, kiedy palce drugiego mężczyzny się na nich zacisnęły, gdy tylko stało się jasne, że Harry nie ma nic przeciwko.

Ręka Pottera wkradła się pod drogi materiał trzyczęściowego garnituru Toma, jak gdyby dzięki temu był w stanie zedrzeć z niego całą tę fasadę profesjonalizmu i odsłonić go tak, jak sam czuł się zawsze odsłonięty pod wpływem jego wzroku. Jego paznokcie przesunęły się po nieskazitelnej skórze, śledząc ją.

Irytowało go, że wciąż wyczuwał, jak spięty jest Tom, nawet jeśli ograniczenia, jakie ten zwykle na siebie nakładał znacznie się rozluźniły. Było zupełnie tak, jakby psychiatra był przerażony tym, co by się stało, gdyby całkowicie się odsłonił.

Potrafił go zrozumieć, naprawdę, ale ze względu na okoliczności oraz swoje własne potrzeby, i tak go to irytowało. Ugryzł więc Toma wystarczająco mocno, aby z rany poleciała krew i został nagrodzony małym westchnieniem, czymś mniej opanowanym. W następnej sekundzie został gwałtownie popchnięty z powrotem na miejsce, z którego właśnie wstał i Tom usiadł na nim okrakiem, zatrzymując go w miejscu wagą swojego ciała.

Poczuł, że jego usta wykrzywia uśmieszek, najbardziej beztroski, jaki pojawił się na jego twarzy od długiego czasu. Przyciągnął Toma bliżej siebie. Chociaż nienawidził być mimowolnie wciąganym do umysłów innych ludzi, musiał przyznać, że wydrążanie sobie drogi do klatki piersiowej Toma i potwierdzenie w niej swojej obecności, dowiedzenie się, co czyniło go pociągającym miało pewien urok.

Bez względu jednak na to, jak bardzo próbował się tego pozbyć, wciąż wyczuwał drzazgę czegoś ukrytego. Zastanawiał się, co było tak okropne, co kotłowało się zaraz pod powierzchnią, ale tak naprawdę nie miał nic przeciwko. Nie prosił Toma, aby dał mu _wszystko_ , chciał tylko czegoś prawdziwego. A to było prawdziwe, czuł to – w sposobie, w jaki Tom mocno się do niego przyciskał i kradł wszystkie jego myśli oraz tlen.

Podobała mu się perspektywa zdobywania z biegiem czasu coraz większej ilości elementów układanki, które mógłby rozwiązać i należycie docenić.

Z powodu braku powietrza kręciło mu się w głowie – w podniecający, upajający sposób. Przycisnął się bliżej Toma, owijając chętnie nogi wokół jego pasa, co spowodowało, że mężczyzna zakołysał się odrobinę i podparł rękami po obu stronach jego głowy.

Wykorzystał sytuację i odsunął się odrobinę. Obaj dyszeli ciężko w poszukiwaniu powietrza, ale głowa Toma pochyliła się lekko do przodu, pieszcząc oddechem miejsce, gdzie bił na szyi jego puls. Nie dotknął jej jednak ustami i… i Harry zamarł całkowicie, gdy nagle, ponad falami przyjemności, uderzyła w niego rzeczywistość.

Jednym, szybkim ruchem odepchnął od siebie mężczyznę. Dostrzegł na jego twarzy wyraz całkowitej dezorientacji, który niemal sprawił, że szarpnął go do siebie za jego (uroczo potargany) krawat.

Oczy Toma były oszklone i miały w sobie intensywność, którą rzadko w nich widywał, podczas gdy jego usta zaczerwienione i opuchnięte. Jego nieskazitelna fasada rozbiła się całkowicie, gdy leżał oszołomiony i nieco wkurzony na podłodze obok krzesła. Harry wątpił, by sam wyglądał o wiele lepiej. Przez chwilę po prostu się na siebie gapili. Przełknął z trudem ślinę, czując, że pod nieobecność doprowadzających go do szału palców Toma i wpijających się w niego jego ust, wspaniałego tarcia, które ściskało jego żołądek, powoli wraca do niego rozsądek. Wstał, zamykając mocno oczy.

— J-ja przepraszam… nie mogę… po prostu… _Voldemort!_

**~*~**

 

Hermiona zamarła.

Harry siedział pod jej drzwiami, zaciskając ze zmartwienia usta. Jego włosy były w niełazie, a ubrania pogniecione. Zamrugała. Szczerze mówiąc, nie spodziewała się go tutaj ujrzeć, gdy wracała do domu z zakupami.

Uniósł na nią wzrok, mając na twarzy wyraz bezradnego zagubienia.

— Właśnie pocałowałem Toma.

Wypuściła oddech, który nie wiedziała nawet, że wstrzymywała i  wskazała mu, aby się przesunął, by mogła otworzyć im drzwi.

— Wstawię czajnik – powiedziała, odkładając torby, podczas gdy Harry wślizgnął się za nią do domu, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

— To znaczy… — Nie była pewna, czy Harry naprawdę mówi to do niej, czy może do samego siebie. — …technicznie rzecz biorąc to on mnie pocałował… i całuje naprawdę dobrze, ale… cholera jasna.

— Co się stało? – zapytała, rozdarta między ciekawością, a intensywną dezaprobatą. Riddle był psychiatrą Harry’ego! Nie miał prawa tego zrobić, to było z jego strony absolutnie nieprofesjonalne. Jeśli spostrzegł, że grozi mu naruszenie obiektywizmu, już dawno powinien posłać Harry’ego do kogoś innego!

Tylko że, oczywiście, doskonale wiedziała, iż wątpliwe było, by Harry znalazł kogoś, z kim potrafiłby się równie dobrze dogadać.

Usłyszała od Rona o tym całym fiasku z Dursleyami. I, szczerze mówiąc, sama już nie wiedziała, co o nim myśleć. Nie… nie winiła go, potrafiła zrozumieć, dlaczego to zrobił, ale… ale to było po prostu złe!

To nie była jego wina. Jej najlepszy przyjaciel wręcz krzyczał o pomoc. Przerażające było, że aurorzy nie zainterweniowali, zanim stało się z nim aż tak źle. Przecież wyraźnie widać było, że jest w totalnym bałaganie!

Harry przeczesał palcami włosy, spacerując w kółko po jej kuchni.

— Uciekłem.

— _Uciekłeś?_ – powtórzyła. Psychiatra czy nie… — Harry, nie możesz kogoś całować, a potem po prostu… po prostu tak sobie od niego uciekać! Powiedziałeś mu cokolwiek?

Harry skrzywił się, a ona westchnęła.

— Dlaczego uciekłeś? – zapytała. Posłał jej miażdżące spojrzenie.

— Czy ja wyglądam ci na kogoś, kto jest w świetnej sytuacji na rozpoczynanie związków? – Uniósł brwi i musiała przyznać mu rację. Harry nie był teraz wystarczająco stabilny, aby się z kimkolwiek związać, po prostu nie był. Ostatnie wydarzenia świadczyły o tym tak jasno, że przerażające było, iż Riddle w ogóle próbował pocałować Harry’ego. Przecież musiał wiedzieć, że to jeszcze bardziej go zdezorientuje. – No i Voldemort ma w zwyczaju zabijać ludzi, którzy się do mnie zbliżą – kontynuował jej przyjaciel, mówiąc jednak głównie do siebie. – Już raz zaatakował Toma. Po prostu… nie mogłem. Naprawdę go lubię.

— Proszę, powiedz mi, że zatrzymałeś się, aby choć trochę to wyjaśnić, zanim zwiałeś? – odparła, choć podejrzewała już, jaka będzie odpowiedź. Harry ponownie się skrzywił, chwytając herbatę, którą wcisnęła mu w ręce. Nic nie wskazywało jednak na to, aby zamierzał ją wypić. – Harry, musisz iść i z nim o tym porozmawiać.

— Jest mądry, na pewno sam się tego domyśli.

— Harry!

Młodzieniec odstawił filiżankę i potarł swoje okulary w sposób, który zaczynała szczerze nienawidzić. Oparła się o ladę, pochylając się, aby ściągnąć buty.

— Naprawdę go lubię, Hermiono – wymamrotał. – To w porządku, prawda?

— Jest twoim psychiatrą. To…

— Wiem.

— I jak sam powiedziałeś, nie za bardzo jesteś teraz w sytuacji, aby…

— _Wiem._

— I Voldemort…

— Hermiono, wiem! – warknął, zaciskając pięści. – Nie musisz wymieniać mi powodów, dla których nie powinienem się w to pakować, bo prawdopodobnie już dawno sam o nich pomyślałem.

Próbowała nie poczuć się urażona, ale jej ramiona skuliły się defensywnie.

— Wybacz…

— Co w takim razie chcesz, abym ci powiedziała? – zapytała, krzyżując ramiona. – Skoro nie chcesz mojej rady ani opinii na ten temat.

— Nie wiem – mruknął Harry. – Myślę, że po prostu potrzebny był mi ktoś, kto by mnie wysłuchał.

Hermiona złagodniała, robiąc krok do przodu, ale potrząsnął głową, cofając się.

— Harry… — powiedziała cicho. Usiłowała sama odepchnąć od siebie swoją niechęć. – Po prostu z nim porozmawiaj. To oczywiste, że to właśnie z nim musisz o tym pogadać, a nie ze mną. Chcesz, bym go poudawała, abyś mógł poćwiczyć?

Harry prychnął, ale jego ramiona przestały być takie spięte.

— Nie… nie, masz rację. Muszę z nim pogadać. Po prostu… po prostu nie wiem, co mu powiedzieć.

— To, co powiedziałeś mnie.

Harry skinął głową, zwilżając wargi.

— Dzięki – mruknął. Posłała mu lekko napięty uśmiech.

— Zawsze do usług. – Zawahała się. Znów zawrzała w niej ciekawość. – Więc… dobrze całuje?

Harry wybuchł śmiechem.

 

**~*~**

 

Tom Riddle był w dość podłym nastroju, chociaż próbował się ze wszystkich sił uspokoić.

Miał wiele oczekiwań wobec całowania Harry’ego, ale musiał przyznać, że chłopiec znacznie je przewyższył. Chociaż, szczerze mówiąc, zdecydowanie nie spodziewał się, że bachor ucieknie, praktycznie krzycząc na niego „Voldemort”.

Nie sądził, by to było oskarżenie, Harry nie sformułował tego w taki sposób, ale w pewnym sensie czułby się chyba mniej urażony, gdyby nim było, bo przynajmniej mógłby po prostu go zaatakować i porzucić wszelkie pozory.

Ale, jako że było jak było, zostawało mu tylko zrozumienie, co to wszystko znaczyło. Całkowicie gardził tym uczuciem.

Jeśli chodzi o przypadek Harry’ego Pottera, był już przyzwyczajony, że ma nad nim kontrolę, a każdy krok i jego rezultat ostrożnie zaplanowany.

Tego natomiast nigdy nie uwzględnił, tak samo jak faktu, że naprawdę przejmie się tym, iż Harry ucieknie zaraz po tym, jak go pocałuje. W końcu nie całował tak cholernie źle! Właściwie doświadczenie mówiło mu, że całuje bardzo dobrze. No i chłopcu zdecydowanie wydawało się to podobać.

Oczywiście bardzo uważał, aby nie pozwolić otworzyć się ich połączeniu, więc być może, logicznie rzecz biorąc, niewplątywanie się w to tak bardzo było czymś dobrym.

To jednak nie powstrzymywało go od czucia niezadowolonego bólu, rozdrażnionej frustracji ściskającej jego żołądek i przytłaczającej chęci zabicia kogoś.

Miał do wyboru to albo znalezienie kogoś, z kim mógłby zakończyć to, co rozpoczął z Harrym (chociaż, jak podejrzewał, mogłoby dotyczyć to zarówno seksu, jak i przemocy) i sądził, że ta druga opcja byłaby lepsza dla ich relacji.

Mógł zrobić kolację, a chłopiec mógł wszystko mu wyjaśnić, zamiast tak _niegrzecznie_ uciekać.

Jeśli nie miał wystarczająco dobrego wytłumaczenia swojego zachowania, przynajmniej miałby z całej tej afery dość wykwintny deser.

Zmrużył oczy.

Nie mógł nawet uspokoić się na tyle, aby usiąść i coś narysować. Był zbyt poruszony.

Dobrze radził sobie w swojej pracy oraz w dodatkowym zajęciu dzięki poczuciu obiektywnego dystansu, które pozwalało mu wszystko zobaczyć i zaplanować. Chociaż jak najbardziej zamierzał wpełznąć Harry’emu pod skórę i do głowy, nie wziął pod uwagę, że wszystko inaczej wyglądało z bliska oraz tego, jak trudno jest połączyć ze sobą wszystkie kropki, kiedy te krążą wokół niego, a on nie ma przewagi obserwowania spokojnie całej sytuacji.

Nie żeby miał jakikolwiek zamiar pozwolić mu odejść. A już zwłaszcza teraz.

Jakkolwiek zabawny był Harry, nie był pewien, czy byłby w stanie wybaczyć mu taką ucieczkę.

Przeszedł przez kuchnię, czując, jak ogarnia go osobliwe uczucie, gdy w końcu podjął decyzję. Poczuł lodowaty spokój, kiedy wyciągnął książkę kucharską i prześledził listę osób, których nie lubił.

Może musiał zrobić coś, co zmusi Harry’ego do pomyślenia o ludziach, których naprawdę nie chciał stracić ze swojego życia. Coś, co sprawi, że Harry będzie jeszcze bardziej desperacko potrzebował psychiatry. Skoro go nie chciał, będzie go przynajmniej cholernie mocno potrzebował.

Uczucie przyciskających się do niego ust Harry’ego przetoczyło się przez jego umysł, gdy spokojnie rozpoczął swoje przygotowania, naprężenie w spodniach chłopca, kiedy się do niego przyciskał, jego gorące palce śledzące jego chłodną skórę i mały przebłysk ugryzionej wargi, którą possał, gdy tylko sobie o tym przypomniał. Musiał być ostrożny, nie chciał pójść przez tego chłopca do więzienia. Musiał zrzucić to morderstwo na coś innego.

Zresztą nigdy nie sądził, by Ron Weasley był dobrym przyjacielem dla jego _nagrody_.

Skoro _Voldemort_ był lepszy niż całowanie Toma Riddle’a, to właśnie Harry dostanie.

W końcu miał w sobie tylko pragnienie i przemoc…

Jego usta powoli rozciągnął uśmiech.


	24. Część pierwsza: 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Niebetowane.

**Rozdział dwudziesty czwarty**

Tom, oczywiście, wiedział, gdzie mieszka Weasley. I to już od jakiegoś czasu.

Większość ludzi zdawało się nie uświadamiać sobie tego, jak krucha tak naprawdę jest ich iluzja bezpieczeństwa. Myśleli, że tylko dlatego, iż znajdują się w domu, nic im nie grozi.

Uwielbiał nachodzić swoje ofiary tam, gdzie czuły się bezpiecznie. Usypać ich czujność, a następnie rozrywać ich otoczkę bezpieczeństwa i patrzeć, jak są z tego powodu skołowane.

Strach był w końcu zdecydowanie jedną z najbardziej fascynujących emocji.

Rozkoszował się każdym skrawkiem, który mógł rozerwać i dreszczem, jaki przechodził przy tym ich ciała. Strach wydobywał z ludzi czającą się w nich ciemność, ich chęć przetrwania za wszelką cenę, ich głód.

Chwycił płaszcz, zapakował do swojej torby starannie cały sprzęt i skierował się do drzwi.

To była rześka noc i dodając do niej jeszcze to ciężkie uczucie, jakie miał w kościach, doskonała na dokonanie morderstwa.

Musiał się opanować, nim znów spotka się z Harrym, bo w swoim obecnym stanie nie mógłby oprzeć się pokusie wydobycia krzyku z jego ust i obserwowania, jak po jego skórze spływa krew. I na pewno nie miałby cierpliwości, by tolerować Smethwycka.

Rozejrzał się po ulicy, po czym zniknął.

 

**~*~**

 

Harry nie wiedział, jak rozpocząć tę rozmowę. Z reakcji Hermiony wywnioskował, że zwykłe „przepraszam” nie wystarczy.

Nie, gdy sam poprosił tego mężczyznę, aby się przed nim odsłonił, a następnie uciekł, gdy ten to zrobił. Krzycząc na dodatek imię znanego seryjnego mordercy…

Zrobił więc kolację. Tak właściwie był nawet całkiem dobrym kucharzem, a Riddle wydawał się cieszyć z takich rzeczy. Była to oferta pokoju, a także bariera, bo dawała mu coś, czym mógłby zająć ręce i co mógłby ofiarować. Jakiś początek rozmowy lub zdanie, od którego mógłby zacząć, zamiast gapić się tępo w poszukiwaniu możliwych wyjaśnień i czegoś, co złamałoby między nimi lody.

Jednak kiedy pojawił się pod domem Riddle’a, tego w nim nie było, a on nie miał zielonego pojęcia, na jak długo wyszedł lub w ogóle dokąd. Usiadł więc sztywno na progu, rzucając zaklęcie ogrzewające – bo gdyby sobie stąd teraz poszedł, nie wiedział, czy miałby odwagę znowu tu powrócić. Nawet na sesję.

Powoli, wraz z mijającym czasem spostrzegł, że jego początkowa panika znika, a w głowie pojawia mu się masa wymówek i wyjaśnień. Jego powieki powoli opadły.

A następnie wszystko ogarnęła ciemność.

 

**~*~**

 

Porwanie Weasleya było banalnie proste. Mimo że był aurorem, nie należał do najinteligentniejszych, a w porównaniu do tego, co Tom musiał zrobić, aby przekraść się za najlepsze ochrony, jakie było w stanie zapewnić Ministerstwo, było to dla mrocznego czarodzieja dziecinną igraszką.

Zdecydowanie jednak wolał zabijać swoje ofiary w środowisku, które mógł całkowicie kontrolować i przewidzieć. Dom aurora natomiast nie był takim miejscem. Nigdy wcześniej nawet w nim nie był.

Pozbawił rudzielca przytomności, wytargał i schował do swojej torby, nie łamiąc mu przy tym nawet jednej kości. Jeszcze. Był dość dumny z tego zaklęcia zmniejszająco-zwiększającego. Nikt by się nigdy nie domyślił, ile rzeczy mieściło się w jego – wydawałoby się małej – torbie. Dzięki niemu był również w stanie lepiej wszystko uporządkować.

Absolutnie nie spodziewał się znaleźć pod swoimi drzwiami śpiącego głęboko Harry’ego Pottera. Był rozdarty pomiędzy roześmianiem się na ten widok, a czuciem absolutnego niedowierzania, że młodzieniec był na tyle głupi, aby znajdować się w miejscu publicznym w tak bezbronnej pozycji, kiedy miał na karku masowego mordercę.

Ale, tak czy inaczej, skoro to on był tym masowym mordercą, nie za bardzo powinien się tym przejmować.

Stał się nagle również bardzo świadomy ofiary, która spoczywała obecnie w jego torbie oraz tego, że gdyby Harry spostrzegł coś choćby przez sekundę, byłoby po wszystkim.

Ta myśl sprawiła, że po jego kręgosłupie przebiegł dreszcz. Chociaż nie mógł powiedzieć, by jego irytacja na młodszego czarodzieja minęła. Zrobił ostrożny krok do przodu, po czym wciągnął lekko powietrze, wyczuwając pod zaklęciem konserwującym kilka pojemników na jedzenie.

Podniósł je, przyglądając się im uważnie. Chwilę później jego brwi uniosły się w zaskoczeniu.

Harry zrobił mu kolację.

To złagodziło jego nastrój, chociaż biorąc pod uwagę w jak złym humorze się znajdował, mogło nie być to aż takie pocieszające. Niemniej jednak wystarczyło, aby postanowił oszczędzić Harry’emu życie, bo gotująca się w nim obecnie żądza zemsty mogłaby doprowadzić do tego, że z biegu by chłopaka wypatroszył.

Mimo że wiedział, jak jest on wartościowy.

Ale Weasley nadal umrze. Nie był aż tak wyrozumiały, a chęć zabicia kogoś nie była prosta do stłumienia, kiedy już się w nim zrodziła.

Tak czy inaczej, wzmocnił swój uścisk. Rozważał obudzenie chłopca, ale nie był pewien, czy gdyby został zmuszony słuchać jego wymówek, nie zrobiłby czegoś pasującego bardziej do Voldemorta. Ostatecznie więc tylko podniósł go do góry. Harry natychmiast zaczął się wiercić i napiął się, gdy przerzucił go sobie przez ramię.

— Co… Tom? – wybełkotał, zanim w końcu wydawał się odzyskać w pełni świadomość i zaczął walczyć, aby znaleźć się z powrotem na ziemi.

Bardzo trudno było mu oprzeć się pokusie pozbawienia go przytomności i rozpoczęcia znacznie mniej ograniczającej rozmowy po przyjęciu postaci swojej drugiej persony. Ostatecznie postawił jednak Harry’ego na ziemi po drugiej stronie drzwi i zamknął je za sobą. Nie oferował chłopcu ramienia, gdy ten zaczął się niepewnie chwiać.

Jeśli tak bardzo upierał się przy pracowaniu do późna i absolutnym pozbawianiu się snu, to nie był jego problem. A przynajmniej nie wtedy, gdy nie płacono mu, aby się tym przejmował.

— Czy normalnie też czaisz się pod moimi drzwiami? – zapytał chłodno.

Harry zwilżył usta, rozglądając się z lekką desperacją, która w innym wypadku mogłaby być nawet zabawna. Następnie zauważył pojemniki, które ściskał Tom.

— Zrobiłem ci kolację – rozpoczął chłopiec. – To znaczy, ja… ja przyszedłem, aby przeprosić. Ale cię nie było. I chciałem tylko trochę poczekać. Przepraszam.

— Za co dokładnie przepraszasz? – odparł, wciskając pojemniki z powrotem w ręce Harry’ego. – Za to, że odepchnąłeś mnie od siebie w środku pocałunku, za to, że chwilę później uciekłeś czy też za to, że postanowiłeś krzyknąć na mnie „Voldemort”? Bo być może o tym zapomniałeś, ale technicznie rzecz biorąc jestem w tej sprawie podejrzanym. I chociaż nie można powiedzieć, bym był wystarczająco stary, abym mógł zamordować  twoich rodziców, trochę trudno mi to w mojej sytuacji ignorować, skoro mógłbym z tego powodu trafić do więzienia.

Palce Harry’ego zacisnęły się, gdy chłopiec wpatrywał się w podłogę.

— Za to wszystko, co wymieniłeś. Ja… cholera jasna, spanikowałem, dobra? Nie spodziewałem się, że mnie pocałujesz! No i… jesteś moim psychiatrą i… to znaczy, podobało mi się, naprawdę… po prostu… nie mogę się w tym momencie z nikim wiązać. Po pierwsze, Voldemort ma w zwyczaju zabijać ludzi, na których mi zależy – o czym powinieneś wiedzieć, jako że już raz groził, że cię zabije – a do tego przez większość czasu moja głowa jest w totalnym bałaganie i niesprawiedliwe byłoby przez cały czas nakładać na ciebie taką presję, bo to w końcu nie tak, że moje… er, problemy jakoś magicznie znikną tylko dlatego, że bylibyśmy razem!

Mógłby w pewnym sensie negować te wyjaśnienia, ale to wymagałoby ujawnienia jego tożsamości.

Tom zamrugał. Spodziewał się wielu rzeczy, ale z pewnością nie tego, zwłaszcza że był w stanie niemal namacalnie poczuć promieniującą od Harry’ego szczerość. Spodziewał się jakiegoś słabego protestu „nie jestem gejem” lub czegoś w tym stylu.

— No cóż, przynajmniej nie zacząłeś swoich wyjaśnień od „to nie twoja wina, tylko moja” – stwierdził.

Harry prychnął, szarpiąc dłońmi swoje i tak już potargane włosy.

— Przepraszam. Moja… moja reakcja nie była najlepsza. Powinienem z tobą porozmawiać, zamiast uciekać. Po prostu nie wiedziałem, co robić.

— No cóż, normalnie w takich sytuacjach ludzie rozmawiają ze swoimi psychiatrami – mruknął Tom. Harry posłał mu słaby uśmieszek.

— Taa, chociaż nie sądzę, że dobrze byłoby poruszać ten temat ze Smethwyckiem. Miałby używane. A potem pewnie na stałe zostałbym do niego przypisany, a, cholera jasna, nawet Voldemort ma więcej wdzięku niż ta ciota.

— Voldemort i tak zabija ludzi – spróbował Tom, wyciągając rękę, aby skierować wzrok Harry’ego prosto w swoje oczy. – Czy to nie znaczy, że powinieneś korzystać z życia, póki jeszcze możesz? Skoro każdego dnia ty lub ktoś inny może umrzeć?

Harry przygryzł wargę.

— Być może. Co nie zmienia faktu, że nie jestem w tej chwili zbyt… stabilny.

— Jestem doskonale świadomy, jak wygląda obecnie twój stan psychiczny. Jestem twoim psychiatrą – odparł, próbując nie brzmieć na zniecierpliwionego. Harry uniósł brwi, spoglądając na niego spokojnie.

— Taak. Ale czy jesteś obiektywny? To nie jest jakiś słabe, nastoletnie romansidło. Nie stanę się nagle radośniejszy, normalny i szczęśliwy, jeśli będziemy się całować, uprawiać seks czy cokolwiek tam sobie wymyślisz. To… to nie działa w ten sposób.

— Harry, wiem. – Tym razem w jego głosie pobrzmiała odrobina zniecierpliwienia. – Nie sądzisz, że już wcześniej o tym wszystkim pomyślałem?

Harry skrzywił się z zakłopotaniem.

Tom oparł się pokusie rzucenia na niego, podkreślenia swojej przewagi. Chęci krótkoterminowego zaspokojenia swojej potrzeby, zamiast osiągnięcia większej przyjemności poprzez własnowolne oferowanie tego przez Harry’ego.

— Nie rozumiem cię, Tom – mruknął chłopiec.

— Zrozumiesz – obiecał. – Z czasem. Zaufaj mi. Być może powinieneś wrócić teraz do domu?

Harry przełknął ślinę, oklapując nieco, zanim znów zdołał się opanować.

— Tak. Wybacz. Jest późno. Muszę przestać nachodzić cię o takich porach – powiedział szybko chłopiec, cofając się. – Ja tylko… musiałem ci się wytłumaczyć. – Młodzieniec zawahał się przy drzwiach i Tom poczuł, jak głód ściska coraz mocniej jego klatkę piersiową, gdy chłopiec się ociągał, tak błogo nieświadomy niebezpieczeństwa, w którym wciąż był. Wyobraził sobie, jak wyglądałyby te rozszerzone, zielone oczy, gdyby teraz się na niego rzucił, chwycił go za gardło i patrzył, jak walczy, by zdobyć trochę tlenu. Jak jego różowe, miękkie usta rozchyliłyby się, dysząc.

Spostrzegł, że Harry skierował na niego swój wzrok. Jego gardło poruszyło się.

— Między nami… er… między nami dobrze? – zapytał.

— Między nami dobrze – oświadczył Tom. Palce zaczęły świerzbić go od chęci działania. Gotowało się w nim teraz byt wiele energii, a w żyłach pędziła wściekłość, przemoc i ta stara rządza.

— To dobrze – tchnął Harry. I być może w jego oczach również kryła się ta rządza. Tak różna od jego własnej, bardziej miękka i smutniejsza, ale mimo wszystko rozświetlająca tę intensywną zieleń. Tom przyłapał się na tym, że robi krok do przodu, a następnie jeszcze jeden. Harry przymknął oczy, gdy jego palce przesunęły się delikatnie po jego policzku, jakby zamrożony w tej chwili. Następnie zadrżał.

— Naprawdę szkoda – mruknął Tom, niemal dotykając ust Harry’ego – że nie czujesz się otwarty na związek ze mną. Myślę, że potrzeba ci czegoś, co sprawi, że poczujesz się dobrze. Czegoś innego niż morderstwa Voldemorta. – Pozwolił swojej dłoni przesunąć się po gardle Harry’ego i ten przełknął ponownie ślinę, po czym otworzył oczy.

— Tom… — zaczął. Riddle zacisnął palce, gdy jego dłoń opadła na ramieniu Harry’ego. Z pewnym trudem minął jego żyłę szyjną i otworzył drzwi.

— Zobaczymy się jutro – powiedział znacznie bardziej profesjonalnym tonem i Harry zaczął się na niego gapić. Na policzkach i karku chłopca pojawił się rumieniec.

— Ja… taa, jasne. Właśnie wychodziłem.

Oczywiste było, że nie chciał tego robić. Może nie miał ochoty wracać do swojego nawiedzonego pustką mieszkania.

Nawet jeśli Harry temu zaprzeczał, wyraźnie widać było, że coś się zmieniło. Młodzieniec ponownie na niego spojrzał, oceniając to, jak ponownie stał się wobec niego zamknięty, jak gdyby wszelkie otwarte wcześniej bariery ponownie się zatrzasnęły. Niemal widział, że jego towarzysza to boli, że czuje się on z tego powodu bezradny i winny… że znów ogarnia go to poczucie odosobnienia.

Harry panicznie bał się zostać sam, być może dlatego, że nigdy tak naprawdę sam nie był. Bał się stawiać samotnie czoła Voldemortowi, który kręcił mu się po jego własnej głowie. Mógł wtedy opierać się tylko i wyłącznie na rozpadającej się przepaści, która zbyt długo już nie postoi.

Był praktycznie w stanie potrzeć palcami bariery i ochrony, jakie nakładał na siebie Harry i patrzeć, jak pod wpływem jego niewielkiej siły zamieniają się w proch. Był już w środku, czołgał się do serca i umysłu Harry’ego na wszelkie możliwe sposoby, nawet jeśli jego inwazja nie była jeszcze zakończona. Znajdował się w nim, a zawsze o wiele trudniej było pozbyć się czegoś, co miało się już pod skórą.

To wszystko sprawiło, że jego usta zaczęły triumfująco mrowić. Mógł teraz delikatnie oderwać wszystko to, co zostało, wyssać cały szpik kostny, póki Harry nie będzie całkowicie pusty i sam będzie mógł go całkowicie wypełnić. Całkowicie nim zawładnąć. Posiąść go i miłować.

Harry zwilżył usta, po czym odwrócił się i deportował na krawędzi ganku, nie patrząc za siebie.

A Tom odwrócił się z powrotem do swojej ofiary.

Podejrzewał, że już wkrótce to wszystko się zakończy.


	25. Część pierwsza: 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Niebetowane.

**Rozdział dwudziesty piąty**

Weasley budził się wolno. Jego powieki zatrzepotały, jakby były wyczerpane dźwiganiem ciężaru świata.

Nie był to sposób, w jaki obudziłby się Harry.

Harry odzyskałby świadomość w mgnieniu oka, tak jak człowiek łapiący głęboko powietrze po zostaniu oblanym wiadrem lodowatej wody lub budzący się z koszmarów, które zresztą i tak nawiedzały sny tego zielonookiego mężczyzny. Jego ciało napięłoby się mocno – tak mocno, że mógłby przesunąć po nim palcami, zwabiony jego ustami, gdy obserwowałby, jak się trzęsie.

Natomiast jego obecna ofiara była wiotka. Bezwładną mieszaniną kończyn, żył, kości i mięśni – niczym nadzwyczajnym. Nie miał ochoty rozszarpać pazurami jej wnętrzności, złączyć jej trosk niczym noża między żebra czy wdychać głęboko każdej najmniejszej woni, każdego przesunięcia oraz błysku emocji.

Czuł w sobie jednak głęboką potrzebę zrobienia _czegoś_ , nawet jeśli miał pod ręką tylko ten słaby zamiennik. Głęboko w jego ciele przewracała się nieposkromiona ciemność, wijąc się za tym przyjaznym uśmieszkiem, póki nie zdołała się wydostać i póki nie mógł znów być sobą, tym, kim być powinien. Istotą gniewu i potwornego piękna.

Obserwował, jak skupiają się na nim błękitne oczy, tak różne od tych, które pragnął zobaczyć. Zbyt blade, niezłamane i przygaszone. Niezadowolenie ścisnęło jego klatkę piersiową. Choć może było tam już od jakiegoś czasu.

— Riddle? – zażądał z niedowierzeniem auror, zaczynając się podnosić – tylko po to, by chwilę później zamrzeć w bezruchu, natychmiast zdając sobie sprawę ze swoich więzów. Spostrzegając sposób, w jaki rozłożone zostały jego ramiona i nogi. Uświadomienie sobie tego zajmowało jego ofiarom zaledwie sekundę, ale to właśnie ten element zawsze sprawiał Tomowi największą przyjemność.

Zobaczył ogarniające Weasleya przerażenie, wściekłość, absolutny i niepodważalny strach, któremu nie można było zaprzeczyć. Oni wszyscy zawsze byli tak przestraszeni, gdy się budzili, chociaż być może był w stanie wyrazić pewien podziw wobec tego, jak zacisnęła się szczęka Weasleya i jak w żaden sposób nie zaczął on błagać go o litość. Jego zęby były wściekle zaciśnięte.

Uśmiechnął się przyjemnie.

— Jesteś Voldemortem. – Strach, och jakże słodki strach, był teraz doskonale widoczny. – A Harry nie ma pojęcia.

— Czy aby zostać aurorem nie trzeba przejść najpierw jakichś testów na inteligencję? – Powinien nad sobą panować i zwykle tak było, po prostu dzisiaj czuł… pośpiech. Wiedział, że ten mężczyzna był dla Harry’ego kimś bliskim i był w stanie bardzo szczegółowo wyobrazić sobie, jaki to wszystko przyniesie skutek. Jak zacznie rozdrapywać kawałek po kawałku całe życie Harry’ego, aż ten będzie należał tylko i wyłącznie do niego, a w pobliżu nie będzie żadnego rudzielca ani szlamy, którzy odbieraliby mu to, co zawsze należało i należeć będzie do niego.

— Dlaczego to robisz?

To pytanie pozbawione było sensu i Wealsey nie powinien musieć go zadawać, chociaż oni wszyscy zawsze to robili – nawet jeśli ten jeden krnąbrnie unosił przy tym brodę i zaciskał palce na swoich okowach.

— Bo mogę? – Była to najszczersza odpowiedź, jakiej mógł udzielić. – Bo wszyscy potrzebują twórczego rynku zbytu dla zdrowych i rozsądnych umysłów? Harry zgadza się z tym, że jestem bardzo utalentowanym artystą. Tak właśnie mi powiedział.

— Ty chory… — zaczął wściekle Weasley.

— O nie, nie, nie… — wymruczał Tom. – Jestem całkowicie zdrowy. Nie martw się. Nie ma potrzeby być tak nieuprzejmym.

Zanucił, odwracając się od swojego okazu, pozwalając, by jego palce przesunęły się po narzędziach, kiedy rozmyślał.

Oczywiście nie musiał wystawiać przed swoimi ofiarami takiego zestawu noży i innych średniowiecznych asortymentów, większości z nich tak naprawdę nawet nie używał… ale strach, jaki wywoływały był naprawdę cudowny.

Będzie musiał wziąć pod uwagę kolację.

Harry miał zwyczaj przestawać jeść, gdy się czymś denerwował.

Czuł, jak spoczywający za nim auror miota się i walczy ze swoimi więzami. Słyszał, jak w klatce piersiowej wali mu gorączkowo królicze serce. Nie żeby na cokolwiek się to zdało. Był zbyt dobrze związany. Był całkowicie bezsilny i Tom był pewny, że tym razem nikt im nie przerwie.

Odwrócił się z powrotem, spostrzegając obrzydliwy pot zbierający się na koszuli jego ofiary i niewielki brzuszek zrodzony ze zbyt dużej ilości papierkowej roboty i słodzonej herbaty. Rozważał swoje możliwości. Wszystko wysterylizował i przygotował już wcześniej, w czasie między wyjściem Harry’ego, a jego obudzeniem się.

Mógł, oczywiście, wybrać Granger – zawsze była dla niego z uwagi na swoją inteligencję oraz kłębiące się w jej głowie wymazane wspomnienia większym zagrożeniem. Jednak rudzielec znacznie bardziej pasował do jego upodobań, a Granger można było jeszcze jakoś tolerować.

— Jakim więc będę motylem? – spróbował gorzko Weasley. Podczas gdy reakcje były sztuką samą w sobie, której ostateczne momenty tylko podkreślały to, przed czym oni uciec nie mogli, a on mógł, auror zaczynał swoim jazgotem rujnować jego podekscytowanie.

Pozwolił rozszerzyć się swojemu uśmiechowi.

— Och, nie zostanie pan nagrodzony takim pięknem, panie Weasley.

Następnie była już tylko krew i wrzaski, a także jedyne prawdziwe szczęście oraz wolność, jakie kiedykolwiek czuł.

 

**~*~**

 

Harry wiedział, że po deportowaniu się od Toma powinien wrócić do swojego mieszkania, zapewnić swojemu ciału odpoczynek, którego to tak desperacko się domagało, ale… no cóż, nie mógł.

Było wiele różnic pomiędzy jego łóżkiem a mieszkaniem i, jak głosiła powszechna opinia, najprawdopodobniej powinien woleć to, co należało do niego.

Jednak nie wolał.

Jego mieszkanie wydawało się zbyt zimne i sterylne, stanowiąc zaledwie parodię domu – nigdy niezamieszkałego, ledwie używanego, gdy mijały kolejne miesiące, a sprawa Voldemorta wciąż nie była rozwiązana. Rzadko kiedy w ogóle w nim bywał, a czekało w nim na niego tylko jeszcze więcej pracy.

To, co było kiedyś pokojem gościnnym w jego domu przekształciło się w okrojoną pajęczynę zdjęć i artykułów, odzwierciedlenie jego gabinetu. Chciał móc spoglądać na sceny krwawych morderstw w środku nocy, bo gdy zamykał oczy, robił to w znacznie bardziej intymny, mniej świadomy sposób.

W lodówce było trochę nieświeżego mleka i pół zużytej kostki masła. Karton soku pomarańczowego i trochę chleba w szafce. Co nieco wyrobów, jakie przesłała mu kilka miesięcy temu pani Weasley w paczce żywnościowej, kiedy zaczął widywać się z Tomem. Były tam też pozostałości po kolacji, którą zrobił swojemu psychiatrze – niewielkie źródło aktywności w tym zamrożonym w czasie miejscu.

W jego domu w jakiejkolwiek znaczącej ilości znajdowały się wyłącznie dwie rzeczy, piwo oraz ognista whisky, i wolał nie myśleć, jak świadczyło to o człowieku, którym się stał.

Całe mieszkanie było kliniczne, czymś, co dawno, dawno temu mogło być przytulne, ale co blaknęło razem z nim, aż w końcu zamieniło się wyłącznie w miejsce, w którym spał, a czasem nawet i nie to.

Dom Toma, dla porównania, był ciepły i elegancki, z dobrą atmosferą. Miał miękką pościel i kuchnię, w której zawsze pełno było pysznie wyglądających i niedawno używanych rzeczy. Wszystko lśniło i było czyste, i chociaż niekoniecznie powiedziałby, że dom mężczyzny nie był równie nieskazitelny, co sam psychiatra, pasował do Toma.

Były w nim oznaki życia, grane na płycie bogate, klasyczne symfonie i żadnego kurzu pod szafkami. Nigdy nie widział sypialni Toma i myśl o tym sprawiła, że coś zacisnęło się mocno w jego klatce piersiowej. Był jednak niemal całkowicie pewien, że jego pościel nie była równie sztywna i pognieciona, co jego własna.

Może sednem całej sprawy było to, że jego mieszkanie było puste, a dom Toma miał… no cóż, Toma.

Cholera jasna, ostatnimi czasy trudno było mu powiedzieć, czy więcej czasu spędzał dusząc się w gabinecie Riddle’a, czy w swoim własnym.

Tak czy inaczej, absolutnie _nikogo_ nie zdziwiłoby, że ostatecznie wrócił do swojego biura, przemykając przez zaciemnione korytarze Ministerstwa. Był do tej pustki przyzwyczajony bardziej, niż powinien jakikolwiek pracownik.

Na początku Scrimgeour go stąd wyrzucał, mówił, aby wracał do domu. Gdy stało się jednak oczywiste, że po prostu ściągał do swojego mieszkania książki oraz notatki dotyczące sprawy i kontynuował w nim swoje badania, ustąpił i doszedł do wniosku, że równie dobrze może zostawać w swoim gabinecie, skoro naprawdę jest aż tak zdesperowany.

Usiadł przy swoim biurku, pocierając swoje zaczerwienione oczy. Czuł otaczające go fotografie i wspomnienia, które natychmiast zaatakowały jego umysł. Nie wiedział, jak będzie od teraz wyglądała jego relacja z Tomem i to sprawiało, że czuł niepokój. Przeklinał swoją własną głupotę.

Próbował Toma chronić, ale wyglądało na to, że nie tylko Voldemort był zdolny ranić ludzi. Harry był już doskonale świadomy swoich własnych zdolności destrukcyjnych.

Otworzył ponownie zamaszystym ruchem swoją książkę o genealogii. Nie myślał o napierających na jego wargi ustach Toma i cieple, jakie przebiegło po jego kręgosłupie, oddechu muskajacego miejsce, gdzie pod wpływem stanowczego i zdecydowanego wzroku jego psychiatry, gdy ten się nad nim pochylał bił mocno jego puls… po czym gwałtownie wskazał mu drzwi.

Pociągnął się za włosy. Tom był zbyt rozpraszający. Powinien skupić się na Voldemorcie, bo im szybciej złapie tego mordercę, tym szybciej wszystko powróci do normy.

Tym szybciej znów będzie mógł spać.

Jego wzrok zamarł na stronie, którą miał właśnie przewrócić i powrócił do niej.

Gauntowie. Bardzo stara, upadła rodzina.

Postanowił skupić się na mniej znanych czystokrwistych rodach. Pominął Blacków i Malfoyów, bo chociaż członkowie obu tych domów od wieków trafiali do Slytherinu, był również pewien, że nie trzymaliby w tajemnicy takiego pochodzenia.

Jego oczy zmrużyły się, gdy śledził imiona… Medea… wiele innych… Marvolo… Morfin… Meropa…

I na tym się kończyło. Książka, stary, czystokrwisty tekst, wydawała się po prostu spalić w tym miejscu i zwęglić. Powinna aktualizować się automatycznie, znalezienie czystokrwistego Lorda Slytherinu nie powinno sprawiać mu żadnych trudności.

Chyba że… chyba że, oczywiście, sam Voldemort nie był czystokrwisty. Jego wzrok przesunął się z powrotem do Meropy Gaunt, a on pogrążył się w myślach. Data by się zgadzała, chociaż Voldemort byłby w tym przypadku starszy, niż ktokolwiek oczekiwał.

Potem jednak przypomniał sobie te szkarłatne oczy, wężowe oblicze i białą niczym kość słoniowa skórę. Nieludzkość. Pamiętał również, że zastanawiał się, czy była to prawdziwa twarz tego mrocznego czarodzieja, czy może tylko glamour. To mógł być każdy. Półkriwty mężczyzna, który, o czym był przekonany, był w jakiś sposób związany z rodem Gauntów…

Zdecydowanie nadszedł czas na to, by przyjrzał się bardziej historii tej rodziny oraz dowiedział się, co stało się z Meropą Gaunt.

Wstał właśnie, gdy ogarnęło go oszołamiające poczucie szczęścia i rozpaliła się w nim obca przemoc. Być może jęknął, opadając na ziemię. Zaczęło kręcić mu się w głowie. Było to niepohamowane, nieposkromione i słabo się tego ostro chwycił – podążyłby za tym, gdyby tylko pozwalały mu na to umiejętności w sztuce umysłu. Mógł tylko wciągać i wypuszczać powietrze, ściskając nogę od stołu i próbując nie poddać się temu przytłaczającemu uczuciu, pozostać w swoim umyśle i nie czuć gorącej krwi, jaka skapywała mu po rękach.

Czuł, że jego oddech robi się coraz płytszy, oczy rozszerzają się, puste i oszklone, skupione na niewidzialnym punkcie na ścianie. Chciałby móc przestać trząść się na całym ciele. Nie spał, nie został z łatwością wciągnięty w sam środek sceny morderstwa, być może nawet była ona przed nim blokowana, sam nie wiedział…

Wszystko wokół niego otoczyła mgła, a przed oczami zaczęły pojawiać mu się obrazy. Czerwone włosy, zabarwiona na szkarłatno skóra i… o Boże… o Boże…

Był wdzięczny, że już siedział, kiedy stracił przytomność.

 

**~*~**

 

Wiedział, że powinien spodziewać się miejsca zbrodni, oczywiście, ale… nic, tak naprawdę, nie mogło go do tego przygotować.

Do jego umysłu nie napłynęła żadna natychmiastowa dedukcja, tylko silny napływ emocji – to dzikie szczęście rosnące gwałtownie w klatce piersiowej, tak sprzeczne z gulą, która ściskała jego gardło.

Wydawało mu się, że jego umysł zamienił się w kompletną papkę, przepełniony białym szumem. Nawet Gauntowie się dla niego teraz nie liczyli. Patrzył tylko na to wszystko z martwym wyrazem twarzy i pustką w oczach.

Rona spotkał na swoim pierwszym roku nauki i od tego czasu byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Rudzielec zawsze, na swój własny sposób, był przy nim, gdy Harry go potrzebował. Był pierwszym przyjacielem, jakiego kiedykolwiek miał. Pierwszą osobą, która sprawiła, że pomyślał, iż być może jest jednak normalny.

A to… to była jego wina. Słyszał, jak ludzie mówią, że tak nie jest, ale była. Wciągał i wypuszczał powietrze. Czuł jedynie krzątających się wokół niego ludzi, robiących zdjęcia miejscu zbrodni, obskurnemu zaułkowi.

Nie mógł zmusić się, by myśleć o nim tylko jako o „ofierze”, po prostu nie mógł. Chociaż nigdy nie był w stanie odseparować się od zbrodni Voldemorta tak, jak by tego chciał, w ostatnich miesiącach wszystko to stało się zdecydowanie bardziej osobiste.

Czasami zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien się poddać, ulec, położyć u stóp tego drania i błagać go o litość, aby już nikogo więcej nie krzywdził. Oddałby wszystko, byleby tylko zdjąć z siebie ten miażdżący ciężar, by zobaczyć jak te puste oczy znów wypełniają się znajomym życiem, a te usta wykrzywiają w ciepły uśmiech.

Z jego klatki piersiowej wydarł się duszący dźwięk.

Przesłanie było jasne, nawet gdy znajdował się w takim szoku. Owinął ochronie ręce mocniej wokół siebie, nie będąc w stanie już dłużej udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku.

Tonął. Nie zauważył nawet, kiedy opadł na ziemię, odrzucając i całkowicie zapominając o jakimkolwiek profesjonalizmie. Zresztą może nigdy go nie miał.

Nic w całej tej sytuacji nie było w porządku. Absolutnie nic!

Musiał sprawić, że ten drań za to zapłaci. Po prostu musiał. Powstrzymać go. Zacisnął mocno powieki. Usłyszał, jak ktoś krzyczy o zanieczyszczaniu miejsca zbrodni. Nic, co dobiegało teraz jego uszu nie miało jednak dla niego żadnego sensu.

Świat brzmiał, jakby znajdował się pod wodą. Drgnął i skoczył przestraszony, kiedy czyjaś dłoń spoczęła na jego barkach. Otworzył oczy. Zamrugał. Spojrzał na nią – na krew na swoich dłoniach w miejscach, gdzie automatycznie je zacisnął.

— Harry? – Tonks spojrzała na niego z niepokojem. Jego usta były zaschnięte, nie chciał wydawać przez nie głosu. – Na litość boską, niech ktoś go stąd zabierze! – usłyszał, jak krzyczy jego współpracowniczka.

Zastanawiał się, jak musiał w ich oczach wyglądać, jaki musiał wydawać się _słaby_ , skoro nawet Scrimgeour przed tym nie zaprotestował. Ich litość sprawiała, że chciało mu się wymiotować. Nie potrafił oderwać wzroku, nawet kiedy ktoś chwycił go za ramię, aby go odprowadzić. Pociągnięto go do góry i otarto mu dłonie jakimś starym kawałkiem materiału.

Słyszał, jak Tonks krzyczy na ich szefa za to, że w ogóle go tutaj sprowadził. Był zbyt odrętwiały, aby to docenić. Skupiał się na tym, aby stawiać jedną nogę za drugą. Tak jak zawsze odczuwał pieczącą potrzebę analizowania.

Ciało sprawiało wrażenie zgniłego i było pokryte czymś, co wyglądało na robaki, które wpełzały i wypełzały z niego oraz jego całkowicie zniszczonej klatki piersiowej. Po bliższym przyjrzeniu się stwierdził, że wcale nie były to jednak robaki. Miał przed sobą gąsienice. Setki gąsienic.

Nieprzemienione jeszcze motyle.

Może to właśnie wszystko wyjaśni.

Zastanawiał się, czy Voldemort wiedział o jego oszustwie i to właśnie za nie go karał. Wypuścił drżąco oddech. Może powinien płakać, czuć gorące łzy spływające mu ostro po policzkach i wypalające na nich ślady, ale była w nim tylko… tylko pustka.

Nie wiedział, czy w ogóle mu coś jeszcze pozostało. 

Czasami czuł się lepiej, ożywiał się, sięgał po swoje rezerwy sił i przekonywał samego siebie, że będzie w stanie sprowadzić Voldemorta pod wymiar sprawiedliwości. Każde kolejne morderstwo powinno dostarczać mu coraz więcej dowodów, więcej możliwości potknięcia się mordercy, a teraz miał także Gauntów, ale… ale…

Za każdym razem chwilę później się rozpadał. Działo się coś podobnego do tego, co teraz i To. Wszystko. Po. Prostu. Się. Rozpadało. Czuł bezsilną wściekłość, której nie miał jak wyrazić, a jego serce wydawało mu się zarazem zbyt słabe, jak i zbyt surowe.

Tylko uczucia i wrażenia.

— Gąsienice. Nieprzemienione jeszcze motyle. Jest moim łącznikiem z takimi rzeczami. Moim starym życiem. Tym, kim obecnie jestem. Więzłem. Voldemort zabrał mu serce i wsadził w jego miejsce gąsienice. Poruszam się zbyt wolno. Nie rozwijam się. Rozkładam, zamiast stać tym, czym chce, abym był.

— Harry… — Zauważył z roztargnieniem, że to Kingsley stał u jego boku. Jego głos był niski i kojący. – Nie musisz mówić. Wszystko w porządku.

Nie było w porządku. Miał ochotę krzyczeć z powodu tej bezużytecznej próby pocieszenia go. Odsunął się, powstrzymując z trudem od ponownego ucieknięcia od problemu. Biegnięcia, biegnięcia, jak gdyby mógł umknąć temu wszystkiemu, co się działo i nigdy za siebie nie spoglądać.

Zamiast tego został, drżąc na całym ciele.

Gauntowie.

Może Hermiona go za to znienawidzi.

On się za to nienawidził.

Już niczego nie rozumiał.

Nie wiedział, jak długo siedział w swoim biurze, próbując uporządkować swój umysł, przygotowując się do ostatecznego starcia. Niemal wyczuwał już tożsamość Voldemorta. Usłyszał, jak drzwi otwierają się ze skrzypnięciem. Nie chciał stawiać teraz czoła łzom Hermiony. Zignorował również Smethwycka, gdy ten posłał mu swoje kondolencje i obrzydliwą wersję litości oraz współczucia.

Nie powiedział ani słowa. Pozwolił, by z jego umysłu uciekły wszelkie myśli o Ronie i skupił się tylko na Gauntach oraz historii, którą badał.

A mimo tego i tak w ułamku sekundy spostrzegł, że wszedł Tom, najwyraźniej wezwany po to, by poradzić sobie z ich załamanym aurorem. Roześmiał się gorzko na tę myśl, bezładny.

— Co jest ze mną nie tak? – zapytał cicho.

— Słucham?

— Co jest ze mną nie tak? Co jest we mnie tak złego, że… że wydobywam z kogoś taką przemoc i nienawiść?

Gapił się w swoje notatki, sztywniejąc, gdy dłoń owinęła się wokół jego pasa.

— Chodź, odstawimy cię do domu – mruknął Tom. Harry potrząsnął głową. Zebrał w sobie siłę, a przynajmniej jej odłamki i sformował z niej miecz oraz tarczę. Wyprostował się.

— Nie. Jest coś, co muszę najpierw zrobić.

Być może został złamany. Może nie miało to znaczenia. Być może nigdy nie miało to znaczenia dla kogokolwiek prócz niego samego.

Musiał namierzyć Meropę Graunt, a ostatnie miejsce, w jakim ją widziano to Little Hangleton.

_Nadszedł czas, aby to zakończyć._


	26. Część pierwsza: 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Za betę bardzo dziękuję **Felly**.
> 
> Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

**Rozdział dwudziesty szósty**

Gdy tylko Harry postawił nogę w Little Hangleton, wiedział, że jest blisko.

Nie potrafił dokładnie określić, co to dokładnie było, ale coś czuł. Wylądował nieco poza miastem. I było naprawdę blisko Bożego Narodzenia… cholera jasna, to mogła być nawet Wigilia, sam nie wiedział, bo to wszystko się rozmazywało i takie szczegóły już dawno przestały mieć dla niego jakiekolwiek znaczenie. W powietrzu unosiło się przeszywające zimno, a jego stopy zostawiały ślady na oszronionej ziemi, gdy zbliżał się do ponuro wyglądającej wioski.

Boże, nawet jej nazwa brzmiała, jakby wszystkim jej mieszkańcom przeznaczone było zostać masowymi mordercami.

Owinął się porządniej płaszczem oraz szalikiem. Był wieczór, ale nie było jeszcze jakoś nadzwyczaj późno, więc widział rozpalone tu i ówdzie światła. Skierował się prosto do pubu… „Wisielec”? _Na serio?_  

Nie było mowy, aby jakikolwiek dzieciak, który tu dorastał był normalny. Wszedł do środka, czując na plecach wir zimnego powietrza i zatrzasnął drzwi, aby się przed nim chronić. Natychmiast powitały go wrogie i kamienne twarze, jakieś wynędzniałe.

Zwilżył usta, przez chwilę stojąc z zakłopotaniem w drzwiach.

Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że nie była to jedna z tych wiosek, której mieszkańcy nie chcieli rozmawiać z obcymi. Posłał im napięty uśmiech, po czym skierował się do baru.

Usiadł, zamawiając piwo i ostatecznie, jako że nie zrobił niczego, czym mógłby jakoś szczególnie zwrócić na siebie ich uwagę, w powietrzu znów rozbrzmiały rozmowy, pomimo że wciąż nieustannie wysyłano mu pełne zainteresowania spojrzenia.

Pił przez chwilę w milczeniu, po czym pochylił się do przodu, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę barmana. Wyciągnął odznakę. Posiadali ją wszyscy aurorzy na wypadek, gdyby nadarzyła się jedna z tych nieczęstych sytuacji, gdy zmuszeni byli pracować na terenie mugolskiej policji.

Odznaka mówiła po prostu, że jest oficerem w Scotland Yardzie.

— Przepraszam bardzo – zaczął grzecznie, mając nadzieję, że mężczyzna będzie z nim współpracować, bo nie miał obecnie cierpliwości odpowiednio zająć się tą sytuacją. Najpewniej skończyłoby się to tym, że bezceremonialnie zmusiłby mężczyznę do odpowiedzenia na jego pytania. – Jestem tutaj w sprawie dochodzenia. To standardowa procedura, proszę się o nic nie martwić. Wierzę, że w okolicy mieszka rodzina Gauntów. Mógłbyś mi może o nich coś powiedzieć?

Mężczyzna gapił się na niego przez moment z całkowicie pustym wyrazem twarzy, nieco zdezorientowany i bardziej podejrzliwy, niż by się to Harry’emu podobało. Następnie coś w jego umyśle wydawało się wskoczyć na swoje miejsce.

— Ta rodzina od dawna nie żyje, oficerze. I to bardzo dobrze. Była z nich niezła banda świrów. Naprawdę dziwnych. Powiedziałbym, że trochę stukniętych.

— Co się stało? – zapytał Harry, zadowolony, że przynajmniej w pewnym stopniu w końcu uzyska odpowiedzi. W końcu wedrze się do życia i historii Voldemorta, i rozłoży je na czynniki pierwsze tak, jak ten rozłożył jego.

— To był niezły skandal – powiedział mężczyzna, tym razem z nutą rozkoszy. Oczywistym było, że nieczęsto widywał obcych i nie miał okazji rozmawiać z nimi na takie tematy. – Obaj byli bardzo gwałtowni. No i wylądowali w końcu w pace za te wszystkie kłopoty, które spowodowali w mieście. Nikt za nimi nie tęsknił, gdy zniknęli.

— Była wśród nich dziewczyna, prawda? – przerwał mu Harry. – Meropa?

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego z ukosa, zmrużył na niego oczy, po czym ostatecznie skinął głową. Harry nie poczuł nawet kolejnego podmuchu wiatru, gdy drzwi za jego plecami ponownie się otworzyły i zamknęły.

— Taa, to prawda – powiedział barman. – Meropa Gaunt. Córka włóczęgi, która uciekła z synem szlachcica…

Ojcem Voldemorta, to musiał być on. I w chwili obecnej Harry nie mógł nawet myśleć o wyciąganiu wszystkich najmniejszych szczegółów, dowiedzeniu się, co się tak w ogóle stało i zrozumieniu, co mogło sprawić, iż ktoś zamienił się w kogoś tak oziębłego, że zabił ponad pięćdziesięciu ludzi. Ledwie mógł oddychać. Czuł, jak jakiś niepokój ściska mu żołądek, jak coś złego sprawia, że jego ramiona sztywnieją.

I wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, co to było. Cały pub ponownie ucichł, dokładnie tak samo jak wtedy, gdy do niego wszedł. Instynktownie sięgnął po różdżkę, ale czyjaś dłoń chwyciła jego nadgarstek i wykręciła go. Długie palce owinęły się wokół jego szyi, przytrzymując w miejscu jego głowę.

— Riddle’em. – Rozpoznał ten miękki, aksamitny głos, który tak często natychmiast go uspokajał. Ten podekscytowany oddech, który owiewał jego policzek i te usta, które drażniły małżowinę jego ucha. – Mój ojciec miał na imię Tom Riddle.

A następnie wszystko ogarnęła ciemność.

 

**~*~**

 

Oczywiście żadnego problemu nie sprawiło Tomowi szybkie zerknięcie na notatki Harry’ego, a także pobieżne prześledzenie ich w celu zobaczenia, jaka była obecna ścieżka jego dochodzenia.

Cieszył się, że Harry był tak bardzo pogrążony w swoim smutku, bo ze wstydem musiał przyznać, że oddech uwiązł mu w gardle, gdy spostrzegł nazwisko Gauntów.

Nigdy… nigdy nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że Harry tak bardzo zbliżył się do prawdy. Że zaledwie godziny dzieliły go od zostania rozpracowanym przez tego chłopca. Jego nieuwaga paliła go ostro w język, a serce biło szaleńczo w klatce piersiowej.

Sekundę później ogarnęła go ogromna ulga. Bo miał jeszcze czas, przewagę i przeczucie, że doskonale wie, gdzie pójdzie teraz Harry. Pozwolił mu więc na to, czując rodzące się w jego klatce piersiowej oszałamiające uczucie euforii.

Teraz… teraz będą mogli być naprawdę razem. Harry w końcu dostrzeże, kim tak naprawdę jest. Nie będzie już więcej kłamstw ani zaklęć glamour, ani muśnięć umysłów, które najzwyczajniej w świecie nie były wystarczające ani satysfakcjonujące, zwłaszcza gdy porównać je do nieznośnej potrzeby pożarcia i całkowitego zawładnięcia.

Wszedł cicho do pubu. Już od dłuższej chwili skradał się za Harrym z uroczą gorliwością odkrycia prawdy. Pozwolił, by drzwi się za nim zamknęły. Mógł zadrżeć w tej chwili z rozkoszy, pozwolić jej skrystalizować się i zapisać na wieczność w jego umyśle, kiedy zacisnął mocno palce wokół nadgarstka Harry’ego, czując jak puls chłopca natychmiast zaczyna przyśpieszać.

Chwycił jego gardło, aby nie zrobił niczego głupiego i dlatego, że uwielbiał sposób, w jaki te przepiękne usta rozchyliły się w cichym krzyku o odrobinę powietrza. Wciągnął głęboko powietrze, wdychając wsiąknięty w włosy Harry’ego zapach deszczu i wciąż ukrytą pod czymś leśnym i ciepłym słodką, mdłą woń zakrwawionego miejsca zbrodni.

Nawet teraz każdy cal chłopca był ciepły i żywy. Uwielbiał to, jego oczy aż przymknęły się na krótką sekundę z rozkoszy. Był w stanie niemal namacalnie wyczuć wypełnione strachem oczekiwanie Harry’ego, silną, pełną przekory walkę, której nigdy nie miał zaszczytu dzierżyć w swoich ramionach i to leciutkie wciągnięcie powietrza, gdy zadrapał zębami jego skórę.

Chłopiec pragnął zobaczyć u niego coś prawdziwego i w tej sekundzie całkowicie się przed nim odsłonił. Chwilę później posłał zaklęcie oszałamiające prosto w jego brzuch, bo to spotkanie wymagało znacznie większej intymności, niż mógł zapewnić jakiś brudny bar.

Harry zwiotczał w jego ramionach. Bez żadnego problemu przerzucił go sobie przez ramię, jak robił to już wcześniej. Mieszkańcy wioski patrzyli na niego w przerażeniu. Jeden z nich ruszył odważnie w jego stronę, chcąc bronić jego ofiarę.

Gdyby miał czas, zarżnąłby ich wszystkich, aby ta chwila na zawsze pozostała tylko jego i Harry’ego.

Zamiast tego jednak rzucił na nich tylko Obliviate i zabrał swoją nagrodę.

 

**~*~**

 

Harry czuł się, jakby jego brzuch przeszył ostry odłamek lodu. Jego umysł był zaskakująco jasny. Była to ta sama wyrazistość, która obudziła go po utracie przytomności.

Wszystko w ułamku sekundy wskoczyło na swoje miejsce.

Zimno.

Tom był Voldemortem.

 _Tom był Voldemortem._ Voldemort i Tom byli jedną i tą samą osobą.

Czuł mdłości. I niepokój.

Nie wiedział, w jakim miejscu się obudził, zdecydowanie nigdy wcześniej w nim nie był. Wyczuwał chłodne więzy, w które na dodatek wpleciona była magia, otaczające jego nadgarstki i kostki, trzymające go w… o Boże.

 _Pozycji motyla_. 

Jego gardło zalała żółć i ogarnął go intensywny strach, stokroć gorszy niż same bycie związanym, który spowodował, że przez chwilę nie mógł się na niczym skoncentrować, bo jego umysł ogarnęła ślepa panika, która całkowicie pożarła jego zdolność do racjonalnego myślenia.

W pomieszczeniu było ciemno, ale udało mu się skupić wzrok na stojącym obok starego okna cieniu. Pokój wyglądał na stary, niedawno oczyszczony, a prześcieradłom, na których leżał, daleko było do elegancji, jakiej zwykłej domagał się Tom. Choć trzeba było przyznać, że były ze starego, aczkolwiek drogiego materiału.

Prześcieradła. A więc był przywiązany do łóżka.

Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że T… Voldemort go pocałował, ten mały drań nie przyłożył się do tego, aby go w jakiś sposób uspokoić.

Voldemort był Tomem.

Tom był Voldemortem.

Gniew powoli go opuścił, uciekając przez szczeliny w oknie.

Harry oparł się pokusie przełknięcia śliny, przedzierając się przez ciemność swojego umysłu, kiedy złudzenie roztrzaskało się pod jego stopami.

Tom Riddle rozpadł się w proch i kiedy Harry został pozbawiony tej podpory, czuł się, jakby to samo można było powiedzieć i o nim. Nie potrafił odwrócić wzroku od jego sylwetki, to było niczym obserwowanie wypadku samochodowego. Tak bardzo zamarł w bezruchu, że niemal drżał na całym ciele. Voldemort nie odwrócił się, aby stawić mu czoła. Jego postawa była zrelaksowana, ale Harry od razu wiedział, że był on świadomy jego przebudzenia.

Był świadomy wszystkiego.

Tym razem nie został ukryty żaden aspekt ich połączenia. Było ono rozwarte na oścież, aż cały pokój przesycony był i zalany zalegającymi między nimi emocjami.

Wręcz fizycznie czuł ostre krawędzie zaborczości, ciężką obsesję ściskającą żołądek i nie wiedział nawet, czy należały one do Voldemorta, czy może niego samego, biorąc pod uwagę zdjęcia porozwieszane w każdym zakamarku jego pokoju oraz to, jak jego życie całkowicie kręciło się wokół polowania i złapania stojącego obecnie przed nim mężczyzny.

Pod tymi odłamkami przemocy kryło się coś gęstego i przypominającego przyjemność, co łaskotało jego zmysły niczym najdelikatniejsza czekolada. Miał niesamowitą suchość w gardle.

— Zamierzasz mnie zabić? – Mimo wszystko był dumny z tego, że może powiedzieć, iż jego głos pozostał spokojny. Jakimś cudem, kiedy pogodził się już z tym, co się tak właściwie stało, poczuł się niemal spokojniejszy. Co dziwne, to Tomowi powinien za to podziękować. To właśnie jego psychiatra był tym, który przygotował go na taką sytuację jakąś pseudo praktyką.

Nie był po prostu na tyle optymistyczny, aby wierzyć, że i tym razem zostanie utulony do snu z wyrazem fałszywej troski, który wyglądał na twarzy Toma tak słodko.

Mroczny czarodziej odwrócił się, a wyraz jego twarzy był tak wstrząsająco przyjemny, że część umysłu Harry’ego miała ochotę wykłócać się, że była to jakaś pomyłka, jakaś pokręcona sesja terapeutyczna, która przez przypadek zaszła za daleko.

Emocje jednak mówiły coś zupełnie innego. Mówiły mu wszystko. O miłości i nienawiści, i przede wszystkim żądzy, rozpaczliwiej potrzebie bycia zrozumianym i stworzenia idealnego towarzysza, bez względu na to, ile będzie musiało kosztować to osobę, którą kiedyś był. Bez względu na to, że musiał najpierw całkowicie Harry’ego Pottera rozerwać, aby uzyskać satysfakcjonujące wyniki.

Nie odwrócił wzroku i Voldemort zbliżył się do niego powolnym krokiem, zatrzymując się ostatecznie przy krawędzi łóżka. Harry niemal się wzdrygnął, kiedy zbliżyły się do niego jego miękkie palce i pogładziły czule jego twarz.

Miał przeczucie, że jego towarzysz nie zamierza mu odpowiedzieć. Przełknął ślinę.

— Kłamałeś. Przez cały ten czas. Powiedziałeś, że jesteś moim przyjacielem. – Jego głos odrobinkę się załamał i Tom posłał mu delikatny uśmiech, który miał w sobie nutkę okrucieństwa.

— _Jestem_ twoim przyjacielem, Harry.

To sprawiło, że Harry’emu zaczęło wirować w głowie od całkowitej szczerości, która napływała do niego falami. Tom… Voldemort naprawdę myślał… jasne, Harry zawsze wiedział, iż Voldemort ma pokręcone poczucie, że go ratuje, że pozwala osiągnąć mu wolność i piękno motyla, ale kiedy spoglądał teraz w twarz Toma Riddle’a, to wszystko całkowicie mu się poplątało.

— Nie wiesz o tak wielu rzeczach – kontynuował mężczyzna, a w jego oczach widać było teraz zapał, pasję i emocje, które spowodowały, że gardło Harry’ego się ścisnęło. – O tak wielu sprawach nie mogłem ci powiedzieć…

— No tak, bo znacznie łatwiej jest rozmawiać z trupem, prawda? – odgryzł się ostro Harry, nie dbając o to, czy zniszczy tym euforię swojego towarzysza.

Ten spojrzał na niego beznamiętnie, a wyraz jego twarzy stał się chłodny. Miękkie palce zamieniły się w szpony, które podrapały ostro jego policzek, paląc jego skórę.

— Przyszedłeś tutaj, aby poznać prawdę… o mnie… i być może trochę o nas – wymamrotał Voldemort, przesuwając się. Wyciągnął różdżkę, a serce Harry’ego zatrzymało się na chwilę. – Nie odmówię ci. Już nie. Mogę dać ci wszystko, jeśli mi na to pozwolisz. Chciałbym.

Różdżka przesunęła się po jego torsie, z jednej strony rozrywając jego koszulę na strzępy. Chłodne powietrze, które zaatakowało jego odsłoniętą skórę sprawiło, że jego ciało natychmiast się oziębiło.

— Skoro możesz dać mi wszystko – prawie wyszeptał – puść mnie. I opuść różdżkę. My… możemy znaleźć razem z tego jakieś wyjście. Ty i ja. Tom… po prostu mi zaufaj, tak jak ja ufałem tobie. Mogę ci pomó…

Krzyknął z bólu, gdy dłoń zacisnęła się na jego czole i zdał sobie sprawę, że Tom nigdy wcześniej nie dotykał w taki sposób jego głowy. Jego policzków, owszem, ale nigdy czoła. Nie, żeby miał ku temu jakikolwiek powód, ale…

Czuł się, jakby jego blizna w kształcie błyskawicy stanęła w płomieniach. Nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył niczego podobnego. Jego plecy wygięły się na łóżku i gorączkowo próbował uciec przed tym dotykiem.

Kiedy to zniknęło, dyszał ciężko, a jego klatka piersiowa falowała mocno. Voldemort spoglądał na niego z góry, przesuwając kojąco palcami po jego wilgotnej skórze.

Spojrzeli sobie w oczy i mężczyzna pokręcił w dłoni różdżką.

— **To wszystko zaczyna się… i być może kończy w tym łóżku. Witaj w domu Riddle’ów, mój motylu.**


	27. Część pierwsza: 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Wielkie podziękowania dla **Felly** za zbetowanie tego rozdziału!

**Rozdział dwudziesty siódmy**

Harry przełknął z trudem ślinę, a oddech zamarł mu gdzieś w gardle, gdy wpatrywał się w zbliżającego się do niego szaleńca.

To wszystko było tak surrealistyczne. Wydarzyło się zbyt szybko i zbyt nagle.

Przez tak wiele _lat_ poszukiwał Voldemorta, polował na niego, wyczuwał jego emocje (ale nigdy nie w taki sposób) i – co prawda niechętnie – wczołgiwał się do jego głowy, że strasznie dziwnie było mu stanąć z nim teraz twarzą w twarz.

W tą prawdziwą twarz, a nie te szkarłatne oczy i wężowate rysy.

To było oszałamiające. Zdecydowanie za bardzo, biorąc pod uwagę poczucie zdrady, które wciąż paliło jego żyły, mieszając się z gorącym obrzydzeniem i wieloma, wieloma innymi rzeczami ściskającymi jego żołądek.

Dom Riddle’ów… Mimowolnie znów pociągnął za swoje więzy. Tom tylko się na to uśmiechnął, znów okrążając łóżko z drapieżną powolnością łowcy, który doskonale wiedział, że jego ofiara nigdzie się nie wybiera.

Harry zadawał sobie jednak sprawę, że musi grać na zwłokę.

— Widzisz, moja matka – zaczął Tom tym swoim aksamitnym tonem, jakby tylko spokojnie omawiał jakiś element jeden z ich sesji – była dość słabą kobietą, która wiodła naprawdę nędzne życie. Więc, oczywiście, zakochała się w przystojnym _mugolu_ , Tomie Riddle’u, synu szlachcica. Reprezentował wszystko, czego w życiu pragnęła, a przede wszystkim ucieczkę.

Harry nie mógł oderwać od niego swojego wzroku. Czuł, że różdżka Toma stuka w jego skórę oraz prześcieradła w sposób, który dla postronnego obserwatora mógłby wydawać się bezczynny, ale który tak naprawdę sprawiał, że jego krew wrzała z poruszenia i ostrożności.

— Więc, pewnego wyjątkowo gorącego popołudnia, kiedy przejeżdżał obok, namówiła go do przyjęcia szklanki wody… nasączonej eliksirem miłosnym. Przez jakiś czas byli ze sobą szczęśliwi, podczas gdy ona bez przerwy go odurzała… aż w końcu moja _kochana_ matka spostrzegła, że nosi w sobie ich dziecko. – Tom wzbił wzrok prosto w jego oczy. – Ktoś by pomyślał – czy nie mam racji, Harry? – że rodzice zrobią dla swoich dzieci wszystko.

Przed oczami młodszego czarodzieja pojawiły się obrazy mającego miejsce dawno temu Halloween, pustych oczu i jego matki błagającej Voldemorta, aby go oszczędził… i jak to w ogóle było możliwe, że Tom wyglądał tak młodo, skoro musiał być już całkiem stary? Nawet mieszkańcy wioski ledwo pamiętali Gauntów. Jego żołądek ścisnął się niespokojnie.

— Mój ojciec wyrzucił moją matkę na ulicę, gdy tylko dowiedział się, że była czarownicą – oświadczył lodowatym głosem Tom. – Ale sam doskonale wiesz, jak to jest być nazywanym dziwakiem z powodu czegoś, nad czym nie ma się kontroli, prawda?

Te słowa ukuły jego serce i poczuł, że mimowolnie do mieszanki odczuwanych przez niego emocji dochodzi jeszcze współczucie.

— To nie usprawiedliwia zabicia ponad pięćdziesięciu ludzi – powiedział cicho. – Co zrobili ci moi rodzice, Tom? A może chodziło tylko o to, że byliśmy szczęśliwi, podczas gdy ty byłeś sam? Byłem w twojej głowie... – Przełknął ślinę, wiedząc, że to, co robi jest głupie, ale nie mogąc się powstrzymać. — …i, szczerze mówiąc, nigdy nie czułem większego osamotnienia. Nie masz _nikogo_ i niszczysz wszystko, co ma szansę się do ciebie przybliżyć, aby nie zostać przez to zranionym. Musisz to kontrolować, rozbić to i przypiąć wszystko, co jest piękne do jakiejś pieprzonej ściany, bo nie możesz tego _znieść_.

Pod koniec swojej wypowiedzi wręcz wykrzyczał prosto w twarz Voldemorta i w następnej sekundzie ten znajdował się tuż nad nim, siedząc okrakiem na jego pasie i obnażając zęby.

— Że niby ty jesteś lepszy? – syknął Tom. – Jesteś egoistycznym bachorem, który nie potrafi docenić daru, jaki mu daję. Obserwowałem, jak dzień po dniu przyczołgujesz się z trudem do mojego gabinetu, bo pozwalasz innym ludziom i swojemu szefowi się stłamsić i zmiażdżyć w proch. To, co dla nich robiłeś nigdy im nie wystarczyło. Masz przyjaciół, ale oni tak naprawdę cię nie rozumieją, czyż nie? Zawsze byli cali. Mieli kochające rodziny, kochające domy, a tobie niemal robiło się niedobrze, bo wiedziałeś, że sam nigdy nie będzie tego posiadał. Jesteś tak spętany przekonaniem, iż jesteś światu coś winien, bo wtedy ten być może cię do siebie przyjmie, że pozwalasz ludziom się wykorzystywać i nadużywać, aż w końcu nie zostanie z ciebie nic. Różnica między tobą a mną, _najdroższy_ , jest taka, że ja zawsze stawiam siebie na pierwszym miejscu i karzę ludzi, którzy mnie skrzywdzili, podczas gdy ty próbujesz ich jakoś wytłumaczyć i uznajesz ich zachowanie za znak swojej dziwaczności. Spytałeś mnie dziś wcześniej, co takiego _ty_ zrobiłeś nie tak, że tak bardzo się na tobie skupiłem, jakbym to nie tylko i wyłącznie ja był odpowiedzialny za moje zachowanie oraz jakby nie zrodziło się ono z moich własnych pragnień.

Harry patrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, a wzrok Toma wydawał się go palić. Jego przystojna twarz wykrzywiła się w dziką wściekłość i _szaleństwo_ , jakiego Harry nigdy wcześniej u niego nie widział.

— Biorę sobie to, czego pragnę, a ty prosisz o pozwolenie…

— Och, zupełnie jak twoja matka – odgryzł się. Uścisk, jakim Tom trzymał jego gardło wzmocnił się, ścisnął i przed oczami pojawiły mu się czarne kropki. W głowie dudniły mu zawroty i niemal euforia, bo pomimo tego wszystkiego wiedział, że to, co teraz widzi jest niezaprzeczalnie prawdziwe. Cały profesjonalizm zniknął i Riddle całkowicie się przed nim odsłonił. – Też zamierzasz wziąć sobie ode mnie to, czego chcesz? Lepiej się upewnij, że cholernie dobrze przywiązałeś mnie do tego łóżka.

Nastąpił moment przeraźliwie głośnej ciszy i Tom posłał mu dość paskudny uśmieszek.

— Wiesz, mógłbym – powiedział miękko i oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej, gdy na jego i tak już przytłoczony umysł zaczęły napierać emocje. Wydał z siebie niski jęk.

Przez jego głowę przemknął obraz ich pocałunku i pod wpływem wypełnionego mocnym pragnieniem spojrzenia Toma oraz przyprawiającego o zawrót głowy przypływu emocji, przez który nie był w stanie odpowiednio oddychać, w jego brzuchu zacisnął się gorący supeł.

To było niczym uderzenie afrodyzjakiem i nagle mimowolnie zaczął być niezwykle świadomy samego siebie. Tego, w jaki sposób palce Toma muskały niczym ogień jego skórę i tego, jak jego biodra naciskały mocno na pewne elementy jego anatomii.

Przełknął z trudem ślinę.

Czuł gotującą się w jego klatce piersiowej potrzebę, a w swojej głowie emocje, które wprawdzie nie należały do niego, ale równie dobrze mogłyby. Nie potrafił skupić myśli. Jego biodra przesunęły się odrobinę z frustrowanym dyskomfortem, a spodnie zaczynały być zbyt ciasne.

— Wszystkie substancje chemiczne znajdują się w naszym mózgu, Harry. – Tom uśmiechnął się. – Powinieneś uważać, komu pokazujesz ich centralę. – Mężczyzna przesunął się odrobinę w dół, przesuwając różdżką po jego nieznacznie napiętej klatce piersiowej. – Nie ruszaj się, bo będzie mocno bolało. – Było to jedyne ostrzeżenie, zanim Tom przy pomocy różdżki rozciął szew jego spodni, rozrywając je na kawałki dokładnie tak, jak wcześniej koszulę.

Harry zesztywniał całkowicie, zdezorientowany. Myślami śledził ocierające się o jego szyję wargi i chwytał szczegóły każdego takiego spotkania. Z jego ust mimowolnie uciekł cichy jęk, a z gardła wydobył się niemal skowyt. Oczy mu się zaszkliły, biodra uniosły odrobinę do góry i… Tom odsunął się, a uczucia powoli ucichły do uporczywego echa.

— Ale – podkreślił Tom – tego nie zrobię i myślę, że przeszkadza ci świadomość, iż nigdy bym cię do niczego nie zmusił.

— Sprawiłeś, że zabiłem Croucha! – Harry próbował ponownie zebrać myśli. Tom uniósł brwi.

— Przygotowałem tę sytuację. Wybór należał do ciebie. Mogłeś odejść. Nie nałożyłem na ciebie żadnej kontrolującej umysł klątwy. – Riddle puścił jego gardło i Harry automatycznie zakaszlał, wciągając mocno powietrze. – Mogłem zesłać cię do szpitala psychiatrycznego i mieć cię pod własną opieką w kaftanie bezpieczeństwa. Mogłem dodać eliksir miłosny do jednego z wielu posiłków lub napojów, jakie ode mnie przyjąłeś. Nie zrobiłem tego.

— I chcesz, abym był wdzięczny, że nie torturowałeś mnie tak bardzo, jak byś mógł? – wychrypiał Harry, ale tak naprawdę wirowało mu w głowie. Wiedział, do czego zmierzał Tom. Oczywiście. Ze szlaku ciał, jakie odnajdywali w całym Londynie wiedział, że miłosierdzie nie było cechą charakterystyczną mężczyzny, który nazywał się Lordem Voldemortem.

Jego towarzysz wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę znów go poddusić.

Harry zacisnął oczy, nagle czując się bardzo wyczerpanym. I już nawet myślał, że krojenie go przez Toma (co prawdopodobnie zamierzał zrobić, jako że wyczyścił już swoje płótno, usuwając z niego ubrania) byłoby mniej traumatyczne niż zwykłe, pieprzone rozmawianie z nim.

Jego oczy gwałtownie otworzyły się ponownie, gdy poczuł wymierzony mu w twarz ostry policzek. Zamrugał.

— Oczy otwarte – powiedział tylko Tom, wykrzywiając usta.

No tak, oczy wszystkich ofiar były otwarte. Prawdopodobnie lubił patrzeć, jak wraz z życiem opuszcza je nadzieja. Po jego kręgosłupie przebiegł dreszcz, którym Tom wydawał się napajać.

Istniało jeszcze kilka rzeczy, których Tom mu nie zabrał. Zapragnął przyciągnąć do klatki piersiowej swoje ramiona i kolana, stworzyć jakieś pozory ciepła i spokoju, ale nie miał na to szans, prawda?

Zwilżył wargi i odetchnął, po raz kolejny wydostając się z mgły paniki.

— Nie odpowiedziałeś nigdy na moje pytanie – powiedział cicho. – Dlaczego zaatakowałeś mnie i moich rodziców?

— Twój ojciec był aurorem pracującym nad moją sprawą, choć wtedy jeszcze nie wiedział, że chodziło o mnie. Za bardzo zbliżył się do prawdy… lub raczej Lily Evans za bardzo zbliżyła się do prawdy. Chodziło wyłącznie o interesy.

— Interesy? – Głos Harry’ego się załamał i twarz Toma zmiękła. Delikatne palce znów prześledziły jego skórę.

— Już nie chodzi o interesy, nie martw się. Jesteś inny.

— Dlaczego? – Było to pytanie, które bezustannie krążyło w jego głowie i wypowiadane już było miliony razy przez usta innych ludzi, którzy na niego patrzyli, kiedy próbowali go uratować i rozerwać samych siebie na kawałki. A także gdy spoglądali na niego oskarżającym wzrokiem po tym, jak powiedział im, że Voldemort zabił ich syna bądź córkę, kochanka, matkę czy przyjaciela. Dlaczego.

Dlaczego do tego dopuścił? Dlaczego Voldemort to robił? Dlaczego go jeszcze nie złapano?  Co było w nim takiego złego, że powodował u kogoś takie gwałtowne żądze?

Głowa Toma przechyliła się na bok w niemal gadzi sposób i choć jego twarz być może była łagodna, w jego oczach ani przez chwilę nie pojawiło się nic ciepłego. Harry zastanawiał się, dlaczego nigdy wcześniej tego nie zauważył, choć być może po prostu przypisywał mu swoje własne uczucia i niewłaściwą obsesję oraz opiekuńczą fascynację.

— Na poznanie tej tajemnicy będziesz musiał jeszcze trochę poczekać – mruknął w końcu Voldemort. – Aż będę pewien, że mogę ci zaufać. Powiedzmy tylko, że jesteś moją bratnią duszą.

Harry prawie się zakrztusił. Jego umysł całkowicie zamarł, a oczy rozszerzyły się.

Och Boże, ten mężczyzna żywił w sobie więcej złudzeń niż sądził. Chociaż, jak podejrzewał, zniszczenie przez niego tej jego fantazji oznaczałoby jego własną zgubę. Zastanawiał się, czy w ogóle go to jeszcze obchodzi. Czy nie jest tak, że po prostu chce, by to wszystko się już skończyło.

Wzrok Toma przesunął się po jego twarzy, a jego uścisk nieznacznie się wzmocnił.

— Pomagam ci – powiedział ponownie. – Myślę, że to zrozumiesz, gdy już tylko przestaniesz się tak niepotrzebnie przejmować sprawami moralnymi. Rozumiem, że zachowujesz się, jakby to było jednostronne, ale sądzę, że obaj wiemy, iż już dawno przestało takie być.

Harry pragnął żarliwie temu zaprzeczyć, nie zgodzić się ze stwierdzeniem, że to było obustronne, ale pod wpływem wzroku Toma wszystkie słowa zamarły mu w ustach.

Przypomniał sobie swoje własne myśli. Przypomniał sobie swoje puste mieszkanie, odłamki swojego życia i relacje, które jedna po drugiej się rozpadały. Przypomniał sobie, jak Hermiona zamartwiała się, że za bardzo pogrąża się w tę sprawę i przypomniał sobie także, jak nie potrafił się przed tym powstrzymać.

Uśmiech Riddle’a powiększył się.

— No właśnie. Po prostu przestań z tym walczyć. Jesteśmy połączeni, ty i ja, i zawsze będziemy.

Po raz pierwszy od momentu, gdy rozpoczął się ten wielki bałagan, Harry pozwolił, aby uśmiech pojawił się również i na jego ustach. I nie był on jakoś szczególnie przyjemny. Czerpał odrobinę przyjemności z tego, jak szybko Voldemortowi skwaśniała z tego powodu mina.

— Co? – warknął mężczyzna.

— To zabawne – zaczął niemal szeptem. – Tak wiele czasu i wysiłku włożyłeś w to, abym był równie popieprzony, co ty. Od lat nie miałem stałej dziewczyny, a moje życie społeczne ograniczało się do wpatrywania w zdjęcia twoich morderstw i próbowania wymyślenia, kto będzie następny, jakbym mógł to powstrzymać. Wszedłeś do mojej głowy i poprzestawiałeś wszystkie meble, jakby był to twój własny dom… — Spojrzał mocno na Toma, podczas gdy ten miał czelność wyglądać na zadowolonego z siebie. Zwilżył usta. – Wiem, że powiedziałem kiedyś w twoim towarzystwie, że Voldemort troszczy się o mnie tylko pod kątem swoich własnych pragnień i to tylko to potwierdza.

— O czym ty mówisz?

— Moje mieszkanie – oznajmił Harry.

— Co z nim? – warknął jego towarzysz, wyglądając na odrobinę zirytowanego. Harry podejrzewał, że spodziewał się, iż ta sytuacja potoczy się zupełnie inaczej. No jasne, w końcu miał wszystkie te swoje pragnienia i oczekiwania przypisane stworzonemu przez siebie piedestałowi, a nie prawdziwej osobie. Fantazji Harry’ego Pottera i być może fantazji ich związku. To byłoby niemal normalne, gdyby tylko nie wplatająca się w to przemoc.

— Posiada kopię wszystkich moich notatek, a co za tym idzie, prowadzi prosto tutaj – powiedział stanowczo. – A może nie przewidziałeś, że całkowite pochłonięcie przez ciebie mojego życia będzie oznaczało, iż będę miał w mieszkaniu przeznaczone tobie biuro? – Voldemort zamarł całkowicie i Harry poczuł z tego powodu chorą satysfakcję. Jego uśmieszek stał się odrobinę szalony. – I nigdy cię do niego nie zaprosiłem, a także spędzałem tak wiele czasu w twoim gabinecie, bo nie mogłem znieść przebywania u siebie.

Widział, jak myśli Toma biegną w zawrotnym tempie, łącząc ze sobą wszystkie kropki i możliwości, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, jak łatwo można było zmienić twarz, sprawić, że całe obecne dochodzenie ze względu na nową tożsamość stanie się zupełnie bezużyteczne i jak bardzo zmartwiona była Hermiona Granger, a także jak niesłychanie prawdopodobne było, że aurorzy dostali się tu już w czasie, gdy ze sobą rozmawiali.

Mężczyzna wciągnął ostro powietrze i Harry usłyszał dochodzący od strony schodów odgłos kroków. Jego uśmiech jeszcze bardziej się rozszerzył, ale chwilę później zniknął, gdy Tom machnął różdżką i w jego ręce pojawił się nóż.

Iluzja się rozpadła. Strony się nie połączyły. Być może zrozumienie, bolesne zrozumienie, które nie pozwalało na zrodzenie się czystej nienawiści. Zniknęła iskierka buntu, a także zwycięstwo nabrało w jego ustach jakiegoś bardziej gorzkiego smaku i wcale się już nagle nie czuł, jakby triumfował.

— Bardzo sprytne, Harry – tchnął Tom, odrywając się od niego, po czym chwilę później wślizgnął się za niego w taki sposób, że przykuty Harry stanowił teraz barierę między nim a drzwiami. Jego ramiona wykrzywiły się do tyłu tak bardzo, że myślał, iż zaraz wypadną mu ze stawu. Jego plecy były wygięte. Mężczyzna pocałował go w policzek i przesunął usta po jego uchu. – Wiesz jednak, że to nie jest koniec. To nigdy się nie skończy i tak długo, jak będziesz miał jakieś pytania, zawsze będziesz do mnie przychodził. Wiesz, że tylko podczas moich sesji zaznawałeś spokoju, tylko podczas moich morderstw czułeś szczęście.  Jesteś teraz zdezorientowany, wściekły, to naturalne, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że jestem jedyną osobą, jaka kiedykolwiek naprawdę cię zrozumie i _pokocha_ za wszystko, czym jesteś, a nie tylko bohatera, Złotego Chłopca. Możesz popełniać przy mnie błędy.

Drzwi otworzyły się z głośnym trzaskiem.

— Więc dajmy ci coś, co ci będzie o tym przypominało.

Obaj wiedzieli, w jaki sposób Voldemort tworzy motyle.

Harry wrzasnął, kiedy nóż został wbity prosto w jego brzuch.

 

**Koniec części pierwszej.**


	28. Część druga: 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowała cudowna **Felly**.
> 
> Art jest autorstwa **amnrzh**.

 

** CZĘŚĆ DRUGA **

**Rozdział pierwszy**

Gdy Harry po raz pierwszy zobaczył Rufusa Scrimgeoura z dala od ostrego smrodu środków dezynfekujących, nie miał absolutnie żadnych skrupułów przed zatrzaśnięciem mu drzwi przed nosem.

Minęły dwa lata, odkąd zakończył swoją karierę i osiadł samotnie w niewielkim domku na wybrzeżu, odkąd Voldemort został złapany i każda gazeta umieszczała na pierwszej stronie czarno-biały uśmiech tego drania. Dwa lata od momentu, gdy obudził się w łóżku szpitalnym i wszyscy przepychali się zaciekle, aby wręczyć mu kwiaty i złożyć gratulacje, aby powiedzieć mu, że jest bohaterem i wielkim szczęściarzem, bo to wszystko przeżył.

Nie czuł się jak szczęściarz. Ani jak ktoś żywy.

Czuł się, jakby uzdrowiciele świętego Munga popełnili jakiś istotny błąd, gdy składali go z powrotem do kupy i zapomnieli włączyć cokolwiek poza najbardziej podstawowymi funkcjami życiowymi.

A już na pewno nie czuł się jak bohater.

Wiedział, że nim nie był, jednak oni mu nie wierzyli, a z powodu pełnych krwi wizji, które wciąż miłościwie malowały się w jego głowie, czuł się bardziej jak oszust. Z powodu kartek, jakie dostawał na urodziny, na święta i przede wszystkim tych, które spoczywały na jego nocnym stoliku, gdy mrugał wyczerpany z powrotem w otchłań bólu i bieli.

Grubych, drogich kartek, takich, jakich można było użyć przy zaproszeniach na wesela – wypełnione eleganckim pismem, którego nie mógł nie rozpoznać, mimo że nie widział go wcale tak wiele razy.

 

_Najdroższy Harry, witam z powrotem wśród żywych. Wiesz, gdzie mnie znaleźć, gdybyś miał jakieś pytania. A obaj wiemy, że je masz. Nie mogę się doczekać, by ponownie cię zobaczyć. Z wyrazami głębokiej miłości i Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku – TMR._

Nie odpowiedział. Nie odesłał żadnej wiadomości również na otrzymany prezent urodzinowy. Nienawidził tego, jak ten mężczyzna potrafił podążać za nim poza granicami czarodziejskiego świata i po całym kraju. Czasem zastanawiał się, który z nich tak naprawdę cierpiał z powodu uwięzienia.

Całkowicie opuścił czarodziejski świat. Nie mógł znieść pozostania w nim choćby chwili dłużej, tych wszystkich spekulacji, wymagań, nieustannych szeptów, jakie rozlegały się, gdy tylko ludzie go spostrzegali.

Istniało zbyt wiele pytań, na które nie chciał odpowiadać.

Zbyt wiele pytań, na które sam potrzebował odpowiedzi, ale nie śmiał ich poszukać.

Nie sądził, by miał siłę znów stawić czoła Lordowi Voldemortowi.

Poświęcił się dochodzeniu do zdrowia albo przynajmniej jakiejś tego iluzji. Podjął się lekcji oklumencji i rozpoczął długie spacery po plaży, utrzymując się przy życiu w osamotnieniu dzięki fortunie rodu Potterów. Trochę malował. Trochę udzielał się charytatywnie i ostatecznie zaczął nauczać w lokalnej, mugolskiej szkole.

Hermiona wpadała do niego sumiennie w większość weekendów. Na początku pili zbyt wiele, ale wydawało się, że lepiej niż jemu udawało jej się udawać kogoś, kto się z tym wszystkim pogodził i z biegiem czasu whisky pozostało już tylko w jego ustach, wraz z nieustanną świadomością, że brakuje wśród nich Rona.

Może byłoby łatwiej, gdyby mógł zapomnieć. Jednak nie mógł, Tom już się o to postarał.

Nawet gdyby każda sekunda tamtej nocy nie odbiła się piętnem w jego umyśle, grubo zszyta skóra blizny zdobiącej jego brzuch bolała go niemal nieustannie.

Pielęgniarki powiedziały, że było to naprawdę niesamowite – najwyraźniej ostrzu udało się ominąć wszystkie narządy wewnętrzne, w jakie powinno trafić i nie spowodować w nich żadnych śmiertelnych obrażeń. On jednak wiedział, że nie był to żaden cud. Wiedział, że Voldemort tak to właśnie zaplanował – zasiał wspomnienia w przestrzeni między jego jelitami i pozwolił im zakiełkować, dokładnie tak, jak tego zawsze pragnął.

Ta myśl w żaden sposób go nie uspokajała.

To samo dotyczyło zresztą tabletek przeciwbólowych, ale i tak je zażywał, ponieważ nawet po tak długim czasie nie był w stanie wyczołgać się bez ich pomocy z łóżka. A przynajmniej nigdzie daleko, a nie byłby w stanie przeżyć do czasu, aż udałoby im się przedostać go na izbę przyjęć.

Wciąż słyszał, jak Scrimgeour wali w jego drzwi i pragnął tylko, aby sobie poszedł. Skończył współpracę z Ministerstwem i wmawiał sobie, że skończył również z Lordem Voldemortem.

Usłyszał westchnienie i mimowolnie poczuł wobec niego urazę. Oparł się o drzwi, pod którymi w następnej sekundzie pchnięta została gazeta. Zacisnął szczękę. Już po pierwszym tygodniu zaczął ich unikać.

Skeeter, ta suka, zakradła się do jego pokoju szpitalnego, kiedy był nieprzytomny i zrobiła mu zdjęcie, gdy wyglądał obrzydliwie słabo i blado w otoczeniu białych prześcieradeł. Publikowali je potem na przemian ze zdjęciami Toma. Z procesu i sprzed niego. Wiedział, że wielu ludzi gorąco pragnęło napisać na ten temat książki.

Zdecydowanie więcej reporterów, niż na to zasługiwał, ze wszystkich sił namawiało go na wywiad.

Nie spojrzał na gazetę od razu, ale ostatecznie zerknął szybko na jej pierwszą stronę.

Chwilę później, głęboko sobą gardząc, wstał i otworzył znów z rozmachem swoje frontowe drzwi.

 

**~*~**

Tom Riddle nigdy wcześniej w swoim życiu nie był tak bardzo znudzony.

Nienawidził życia tutaj, pod nieudolną opieką Smethwycka.

Bez problemu potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego jego motyl nienawidził tak tego mężczyzny. Posiadał finezję plugastwa obmacującego ludzi na zatłoczonej imprezie. Jego wyczucie psychiatryczne było bardzo lepkie.

Boże, tęsknił za swoim biurem i wolnością.

Te dwa lata z pewnością dały mu wiele czasu na myślenie. O wielu rzeczach, wielu planach na nieograniczoną przyszłość, ucieczce i przede wszystkim Harrym Potterze.

Był pewien, że ciekawość chłopca już dawno go tutaj przyprowadzi. Czuł w końcu, jak płonie, nawet w zgiełku innych emocji i rosnącego poczucia przytłumienia ich połączenia.

Proces ciągnął się przez jakiś czas, bo wielu jego byłych pacjentów gotów było ręczyć, jak to ich uratował i być może również dlatego, że społeczeństwo równie mocno uwielbiało skandal, iż tak renomowany psychiatra okazał się być seryjnym mordercą, jak go za to nienawidziło. Znał ich tajemnice i byli tego doskonale świadomi.

Gdyby dowody nie były tak przytłaczające, z łatwością mógłby się z tego wszystkiego wyślizgnąć i zrzucić całą winę na szaleństwo Harry’ego.

Z pewnością doszedł do wniosku, że chociaż jego motyl wyglądał przepięknie, gdy był wolny, należało mu się również spędzić trochę czasu na byciu przypiętym do tablicy korkowej. Być może dzięki temu nauczyłby się, jak się powinien zachowywać i jak to było zostać tej wolności pozbawionym.

Jak na razie jednak wpatrywał się z małym uśmiechem w gazetę, po czym wyszczerzył się do przerażonego strażnika.

Ludzie zawsze tak bardzo chcieli komuś zaimponować…

Rzucił na podłogę zakrwawione zdjęcie miejsca zbrodni.

 

**~*~**

 

Łyżeczka stukała lekko o boki filiżanki, gdy mieszał kostkę cukru. A może po prostu potrzebował czegoś, co by go rozproszyło. Było mu niedobrze.

Siedzący po drugiej stronie stołu Scrimgeour pociągnął łyk herbaty.

— Masz piękny dom – zauważył jego były pracodawca.

Harry zmrużył oczy.

— Nie udawaj, że przyszedłeś tutaj na bezinteresowną pogawędkę ani że należysz do ludzi komplementujących wystój wnętrz. Właściwie moglibyśmy pominąć już tę całą pogaduszkę, bym mógł ci w końcu powiedzieć, że tego nie zrobię.

Miał okropne uczucie, że wie, dlaczego Scrimgeour tutaj był. I być może wiedział już o tym w pewnym stopniu od momentu, gdy tylko zapukał on do jego drzwi.

Istniał tylko jeden powód, dla którego ktokolwiek mógłby do niego przyjść. Instynktownie owinął ochronnie rękę wokół swojego brzucha.

Nie uszło to uwadze tych przebiegłych oczu.

— Zmarło już troje ludzi – poinformował go cicho mężczyzna. – Nie udawaj, że cię to nie obchodzi…

— Nie próbuj manipulować mną za pomocą mojego poczucia winy! – warknął Harry. – Zrobiłem już wystarczająco.

Scrimgeour zacisnął usta.

— Masz dobre wyniki w odnajdywaniu naśladowców i nieporównywalny dostęp oraz wiedzę.

Harry potarł oczy, już czując zmęczenie.

Nienawidził tego, że dostrzegał tę manipulację – po tym, co wydarzyło się z Riddle’em, zawsze, chcąc nie chcąc, tak było – a jednak dawał się na nią nabrać. Wiedział, że nie mógłby z czystym sumieniem pozwolić ludziom umierać.

— Spójrz tylko na tę jedną scenę. Bądź naszym konsultantem – nakłaniał go Scrimgeour, pochylając się nad stołem. – Jeśli ktoś próbuje zwrócić uwagę Riddle’a…

— Lub moją.

— Słucham?

Harry wpatrywał się ostro w swojego towarzysza, zaciskając szczękę.

— Sądzę, że to dość powszechnie znany w świecie przestępczym fakt, iż stanie się „motylim zabójcą”, jak określają to gazety, najprawdopodobniej zwróci moją uwagę równie mocno, co Voldemorta. Właściwie, biorąc pod uwagę bazę historyczną między mną a nim, coś takiego zwykle kończy się morderstwem i polowaniem na naśladowcę. Voldemort nie do końca podziela opinię, jakoby naśladownictwo było najwspanialszą formą pochlebstwa. Wręcz przeciwnie, uznaje je raczej za obraźliwe… A jednak nie jest teraz wściekły.

— No widzisz. Już wiesz o tej sprawie więcej niż my – powiedział po chwili Scrimgeour. – Potrzebujemy cię. Potrzebujemy twojej pomocy.

— Nie zrobiłem już dla was wystarczająco wiele?

Mężczyzna gapił się na niego przez chwilę. Czasami Harry myślał, że Tom miał okrutną rację, kiedy powiedział mu, że pomimo iż posiada siłę potrzebną do odmówienia komuś i walczenia o siebie, zdecydowanie zbyt często pozwala się ludziom wykorzystywać.

Tym razem będzie inaczej. Naprawdę!

— Spojrzę na tę scenę. I tyle. Nic więcej. Tym razem nie wejdę w to głębiej. Nie mogę.

Scrimgeour skinął głową.

— Tylko spojrzyj. To wszystko, o co proszę.

Dlaczego Harry jakoś w to nie wierzył?


	29. Część druga: 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowała wspaniała **Felly**.
> 
> Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

**Rozdział drugi**

Kawa poparzyła usta Harry’ego.

Znajdował się w Departamencie Aurorów i, och, jakież to było nienawistnie znajome! Przynajmniej po tych dwóch latach nie posadzono go ponownie w jego starym gabinecie.

Wszyscy się na niego gapili. Zerkali. Okazywali wyrazy współczucia i zachwycali się, jakiż to był odważny, skoro zdecydował się wrócić. Wszystko to powodowało, że pragnął na nich warknąć.

Przynajmniej Rita Skeeter się jeszcze o nim nie dowiedziała.

Przekartkowywał w odrętwieniu zdjęcia z miejsca zbrodni i notował swoje spostrzeżenia, chociaż wiedział, że wszystko to i tak prawdopodobnie nie wystarczy, aby kogokolwiek skazać. Aby powstrzymać historię od powtórzenia się.

Czuł się źle, będąc tutaj, podczas gdy Ron leżał pochowany sześć stóp pod ziemią.

Dość oczywiste było, że zabójca próbował zwrócić uwagę jego, Voldemorta lub ich obu. Morderstwa imitowały te popełnione przez Riddle’a, powtarzając wyznaczony przez nie wzorzec. Ostatnim była matka, ojciec i syn.

Miał mdłości. Nie był w stanie niczego pić, ale wymusił na sobie kilka kartoników kofeiny.

— Nie wiem, czego ode mnie oczekujecie – powiedział, wkładając zdjęcia z powrotem do pliku i zamykając go, aby nie musiał na nie patrzeć. Wytarł okulary, a jego palce drżały, kiedy sięgnął po swoją buteleczkę z tabletkami, bez popijania przełykając nie pierwszą tego dnia. – Zapisałem wam wszystkie moje przemyślania, ale wątpię, aby jakoś szczególnie wam pomogły.

Szybko pchnął podkładkę w stronę siedzącego naprzeciwko niego Scrimgeoura i wstał.

— Najważniejsze, co musicie zrobić, to dowiedzieć się, dlaczego Voldemort nie jest tymi zabójstwami rozwścieczony. Powiedziałbym, że jest po prostu znudzony życiem w zamknięciu, ale nie mogę, biorąc pod uwagę, jaka była jego reakcja na Croucha i niechlujstwo jego naśladowczych zabójstw, a także to, że te nowe zbrodnie nie imitują jego modelu morderstwa, ale również listę ofiar… poczynając od reprezentacji… — Jego oczy się zamknęły, a gardło zacisnęło. — …Potterów, w alternatywie, gdybym tego nie przeżył. Powiedziałbym, że naśladowca przejdzie przez jego kartotekę i „poprawi” ją, dokończy to, co zostało niedokończone. A to powinno Riddle’a wkurzyć, bez względu na to, jak bardzo jest znudzony.

— Myślisz, że Voldemort ma coś z tym wspólnego? Że to aranżuje lub coś w tym stylu?

— Raczej coś w tym stylu – mruknął Harry. – Sugeruję jednak, abyście z _nim_ porozmawiali. – Dostrzegł sposób, w jaki Scrimgeour na niego spojrzał i zmarszczył brwi. – Co?

Jego były szef zwilżył usta.

— Chodzi o to, że… już wczoraj kogoś posłaliśmy, aby skonsultował się z panem Riddle’em. W zamian za pomoc w sprawie zaproponowaliśmy mu lepszy widok lub wiele brakujących przywilejów.

— I? – naciskał Harry, czując ucisk w żołądku.

— I zainteresowany był negocjowaniem w tej sprawie i rozmawianie o niej wyłącznie z tobą – stwierdził Scrimgeour.

Harry wpatrywał się w niego przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym zaczął się śmiać. Dźwięk ten był szorstki i gardłowy, jakby już dawno zapomniał, jak tak naprawdę powinien brzmieć, a teraz tylko naśladował jego wspomnienie.

— Wczoraj. Przed czy po tym, jak się do mnie zwróciłeś? – Jego oczy błyszczały ostro. – Naprawdę ściągnąłeś mnie tutaj tylko po to, abym się temu przyjrzał, czy może po to, bym zaczął się w tę sprawę angażować, bo dzięki temu mógłbyś pchnąć mnie Riddle’owi jako przynętę? _Znowu_.

Mógł się jedynie śmiać, bo obawiał się, że jeśli przestanie, zacznie płakać. Nawet teraz, po tylu latach, czuł się tak żałośnie kruchy. Owinięty bandażami determinacji i tabletek. Kruchy, ale spójrzcie no tylko, wciąż tu był. Byłby idiotą, gdyby wrócił do tego psychopaty, który wbił mu nóż w brzuch i go w to wszystko wciągnął!

Scrimgeour przestąpił niezręcznie z nogi na nogę, a Harry pokręcił głową. Oczy mężczyzny zwęziły się.

— Musisz rozumieć, że to konieczne. Próbowaliśmy wszystkiego. Jest zainteresowany tylko zobaczeniem się z tobą. Stawieniu tobie czoła. Nie musisz angażować się w tę sprawę, po prostu… pójdź się z nim zobaczyć.

— I takim oto sposobem poznaliście motywy oraz to, dlaczego nie jest zirytowany swoim naśladowcą – burknął Harry, zaciskając usta i ponownie się odwracając. – Teraz musicie już tylko dowiedzieć się, jak udało mu się to zorganizować.

— Panie Potter, umierają ludzie – powiedział cicho Rufus.

— I niby to ja jestem za to odpowiedzialny? – warknął Harry, zaciskając pięści.

— Wskazuję tylko, że możesz pomóc nam to powstrzymać.

— A potem pojawi się jakiś inny morderca i to wszystko zacznie się od nowa. Ludzie umierają i są krzywdzeni bez względu na to, czy coś z tym robię, czy też nie. Może przestałem próbować ich wszystkich uratować.

Scrimgeour westchnął ciężko.

— Oczywiście nie mogę zmusić cię do pomocy, Potter. Po prostu to przemyśl. Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem.

Dlaczego więc czuł się, jakby wszechświat nieustannie karał go za jakąś wielką zbrodnię?

 

**~*~**

 

Dwa tygodnie i kolejne ciało później Harry stał w holu psychiatrycznego azylu Smethwycka.

Nienawidził się za ustąpienie, ale równie mocno nienawidził siebie również za to, że tak długo z tym zwlekał, zamiast od razu mieć to już za sobą. Jego tchórzostwo kosztowało kogoś życie. Odwaga prawdopodobnie będzie kosztowała jego, ale, szczerze mówiąc, nie był pewny, czy jego obecną egzystencję można było w ogóle nazwać „życiem”, skoro nie wydawało mu się, że mógłby zaakceptować to, co się stało. Może miał po prostu nadzieję szturchać los kijem i zirytować go na tyle, by w końcu go powalił. Wszystko byłoby lepsze niż zawieszenie w jego obecnym stanie odrętwienia.

Może poszukiwał po prostu jakiegoś zamknięcia. Czegoś, co sprawi, że jego rany zaschną i się zabliźnią, a potem zaczną leczyć i nie będzie miało już znaczenia to, jak obrzydliwie na początku wyglądały.

Próbował się z tym wszystkim pogodzić, naprawdę! Ale… kiedy poświęcasz tak wiele czasu na polowanie na kogoś, już nie mówiąc o tym wszystkim, co się z tym wiązało, odcięcie sznurków obsesji pozostawia straszliwą pustkę. Nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić, skoro wydawało mu się, że został stworzony tylko dla tego jednego celu. A pytania nie pomagały. Sznurki niedokończonych rozmów owijały się wokół jego szyi niczym wisielcza pętla, niczym jedwabista pajęczyna dawno minionych snów.

Jeśli chciał się od tego wszystkiego uwolnić, musiał być w stanie je odciąć, zaspokoić ciekawość.

— Ach, panie Potter! – Smethwyck uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko. – Jak miło, że się ze mną spotkałeś. Zmieniłeś zdanie na temat mojego…

— Jestem tu, aby zobaczyć się z Riddle’em – przerwał mu szorstko.

Twarz mężczyzny lekko się zmarszczyła, a jego usta zacisnęły się kwaśno, zanim ponownie nad sobą zapanował.

— Rozumiem.

Ale Harry i tak skończył siedząc w biurze Smethwycka – nieprzyjemnym, nazbyt wygodnym miejscu, którego ściany wyłożone były certyfikatami różnych osiągnięć. Starannie ułożone na biurku zdjęcia rodzinne zwrócone były ku gościom, a nie ojcu widniejącego na nich roześmianego dzieciaka.

Nie nazwałby go niestylowym, ale oczywistym było, że został zaprojektowany tak, aby robić wrażenie i pokazywać jego osiągnięcia.

— Jak to zrobiłeś? – zapytał z zaciekawieniem Smethwyck. Mężczyzna właśnie skończył swoje nieudolne próby namówienia go do współpracy przy pisaniu książki o psychologii Lorda Voldemorta. Podobno będzie to prawdziwy bestseller, biorąc pod uwagę ostatnie morderstwa i ponowne zainteresowanie mediów.

Harry spojrzał na niego tępo.

— Jak go złapałeś? – przeformułował swoje pytanie psychiatra.

Harry wykręcił ręce, które trzymał na kolanach i wstał sztywno, prostując ramiona.

— Pozwoliłem mu mnie zabić. Dwukrotnie. Więc mogę się z nim zobaczyć, czy nie? To dość pilne, inaczej by mnie tu nie było.

Doktor, przyglądając się mu uważnie, zaczął prowadzić go po celach, które więziły najniebezpieczniejszych szaleńców w Wielkiej Brytanii. Harry, kiedy przechodzili, słyszał ich jęki i wołania. Powiedziano mu, że Riddle znajdował się na samym końcu. Otoczony największymi zabezpieczeniami. Był w końcu potężnym czarodziejem.

Nawet gdy był w klatce, nikt nie chciał go wkurzyć.

— Nie podchodź i spróbuj go nie prowokować. W czerwcu zabił sanitariusza, który zbytnio się do niego zbliżył.

— Och, uwierz mi, nie mam zamiaru ponownie tego robić. – Bez względu na to, o jaką bliskość by chodziło.

— Wiesz, dużo o tobie mówi. Rysuje cię. Trzyma przy łóżku twoje zdjęcie. To dość romantyczne. Zawsze myślałem, że coś pomiędzy wami było.

Harry potrafił stwierdzić, że Smethwyck próbował wyciągnąć z niego jakieś szczegóły, jakieś soczyste potwierdzenie hipotezy, jednak jego gardło zacisnęło się.

Nawet gdyby chciał mu w jakiś sposób odpowiedzieć, nie wiedziałby jak. Nie miał pojęcia, co między nimi było, tylko ten jeden raz, gdy się całowali, bo nie był w stanie pozbyć się z głowy twarzy tego drania.

Nic więc nie powiedział i tylko ruszył samotnie ostatnim korytarzem. Do najbardziej strzeżonej celi.

Tym razem nie było żadnych jęków ani nawoływań – jedynie dźwięk jego stukających o podłogę butów.

Więźniowie obserwowali go z wygłodniałym przerażeniem.

Harry skręcił za ostatni róg i zamarł, ponownie mając przed sobą Voldemorta. Tom wyglądał właściwie tak samo jak zawsze – miał tę samą klasycznie przystojną twarz, to samo opanowanie. Tylko drogie garnitury i szaty zastąpione zostały przez bezkształtne ubrania więzienne, które wisiały na jego smukłym ciele, bladym z powodu braku słońca.

Nie można było również powiedzieć, by jego cela była naga. Były w niej książki i różne tego typu rzeczy. Ściana zapełniona była rozmaitymi rysunkami. Wyraźnie widać było, że Smethwyck próbował przekupić drania, aby z nim porozmawiał.

Harry poczuł się, jakby czas wokół niego stanął w miejscu, jakby zaczerpnął oddech i go jeszcze nie wypuścił. Przez chwilę modlił się, aby Riddle nie uniósł wzroku. Aby pozostał pochylony nad przymocowanym biurkiem, ściskając w rękach dziecięce kredki. Aby Harry mógł po prostu uciec, zanim będzie za późno.

Smethwyck wyraźnie chciał spełniać zachcianki Toma, ale nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie dałby masowemu mordercy czegoś, co choćby w najmniejszym stopniu mogłoby zostać zamienione w broń. Był to jedyny powód, dla którego nawet się lekko nie uśmiechnął, widząc niebezpiecznego mordercę rysującego kredkami.

— Witaj, Harry. – Mężczyzna nie uniósł jeszcze wzroku, ale Harry był praktycznie w stanie usłyszeć w jego głosie uśmiech, dodatkowy pomruk, który pieścił jego zmysły. Jego gardło zacisnęło się.

Kiedy Tom w końcu się odwrócił, wyraz jego twarzy był nieprzenikniony. Następnie wstał zgrabnie, podchodząc do oddzielającego ich szkła. Jego ciemne oczy błyszczały. W tym świetle wydawało się, jakby nie istniało absolutnie nic, co mogłoby zatrzymać tego mordercę przed wyciągnięciem ręki i przesunięciem chłodnych palców po jego policzku. Ale, oczywiście, w rzeczywistości dzieliło ich szkło. Grube, zaczarowane szkło, przez które nie miał możliwości się przedostać.

Żołądek Harry’ego przeszył ból i miał ochotę sięgnąć po swoje tabletki. Zamiast tego wyprostował ramiona, nie godząc się na okazanie słabości.

— Przyszedłem. Więc mów. Co wiesz o obecnych motylich zabójstwach? – zażądał.

— Upadliśmy tak nisko, że nawet się ze mną po tym całym czasie nie przywitasz? – zapytał Riddle, unosząc brwi. – To niegrzeczne.

Harry zacisnął zęby i wysunął do przodu brodę. Przypomniał sobie, że Tom nie miał już żadnej władzy. Ani nad nim, ani nad nikim innym. Ten drań był w klatce, na miłość boską! Jeśli kiedykolwiek istniał scenariusz, w którym to Harry miałby przewagę, musiał wyglądać właśnie tak. Mógł odejść w każdej chwili.

— No więc?

— Powiedziałem, że tylko z tobą będę negocjował – mruknął Tom. – Nie zaczęliśmy jeszcze żadnych negocjacji. – Głowa Riddle’a przechyliła się, gdy się mu przyglądał. – Wyglądasz na zmęczonego. Jak twój brzuch? – Pomimo jego tonu, jego oczy w ostrym świetle zalśniły jeszcze jaśniej.

Harry poczuł, że pomimo swoich starań sztywnieje.

Myślał, że jest na to gotowy. Myślał, że dwa lata wystarczą, ale tak nie było. Był w stanie stwierdzić to od razu. Wypuścił ostro oddech, krzyżując defensywnie ręce na klatce piersiowej.

— Czego chcesz? – Zignorował jego pytanie. – Pokoju z widokiem? Dostępu do zdjęć z miejsca zbrodni? Spaceru po ogrodzie?

Tom wyglądał zdecydowanie zbyt spokojnie, z wyraźnym smakiem napawając się jego widokiem.

— Widzę, że nie minąłeś jeszcze etapu zaprzeczenia. Myślałem, że dwa lata wystarczą, abyś przestał uciekać od naszego połączenia. Rozważałeś możliwość, że masz problemy z nawiązywaniem kontaktów? – Riddle powiedział to niemal tak, jakby się z nim drażnił, balansując na ostrzu noża z niebezpieczną powagą.

Harry zacisnął szczękę. Pozostał jednak spokojny. Minęły dwa lata, wiele się zmieniło.

— Brałeś pod uwagę, że twoje nawiązywanie kontaktów graniczy z prześladowaniem? – odparował szybko i bystro. Automatycznie. Voldemort roześmiał się.

— Och, Harry. – Mężczyzna przycisnął się do szkła. – Tęskniłem za tobą.

— To dlatego zaaranżowałeś te morderstwa? Wspomnienie starych, dobrych czasów?

Tom uniósł brwi.

— Jestem zaszczycony, iż tak bardzo jesteś przekonany o mojej wszechmocności, że myślisz, iż mógłbym stąd uciec, aby popełnić morderstwo, a także przerażony, że wierzysz, iż mógłbym po tym wszystkim tutaj wrócić i z powrotem się zamknąć.

Harry skrzywił się.

— Naprawdę nie masz z tym nic wspólnego? – zażądał.

Riddle uśmiechnął się do niego tylko w odpowiedzi, niczego nie ujawniając. Może się tylko zgrywał, udawał, że jest czegoś świadomy, chociaż tak naprawdę wcale nie wiedział o naśladowcy więcej niż oni. Harry’ego kusiło, aby po prostu odejść.

Z drugiej strony jednak, równie możliwe było, że Voldemort doskonale wiedział, co było grane i tylko nie chciał tak łatwo oddać im swojej karty przetargowej.

— Czego chcesz? – zapytał ponownie. – Wyrzuć to z siebie albo odejdę. Mogę. To nie ja jestem zamknięty, by gnić tu do końca życia.

— Nie? Być może to ja jestem uwięziony fizycznie za tym szkłem, ale to ty siedzisz w stworzonym przez siebie samego więzieniu. Gdyby tak nie było, nie byłoby cię tutaj. Jesteśmy połączeni, ty i ja. – Uśmiech Toma poszerzył się. – Ale ty już o tym wiesz.

Pomimo pozornego spokoju, Harry czuł napierające i uderzające w niego emocje. Było tak od momentu, gdy tylko Voldemort się do niego odwrócił. Przytłumione wprawdzie przez jego kwitnące umiejętności oklumencyjne, ale nie całkowicie zablokowane.

Obsesja przesunęła się czule wokół jego gardła, ukąsił go gniew, rozpaliła pełna urazy nienawiść i zawirowało wokół niego coś podejrzanie podobnego do pełnego zachwytu rozbawienia. Natychmiast. Ten nacierający na niego wzburzony bałagan trzymał go w miejscu, gdy ręce Riddle’a nie mogły tego zrobić.

Z pewnością nie czuł tego drażniącego spokoju. Zewnętrzne opanowanie i miłe usposobienie Toma wydawały się z tego powodu jeszcze bardziej cholernie przerażające. Zwłaszcza że musiał być on świadomy tego zestawienia, tego chorego braku dopasowania.

— Nie zaczynaj mi tu teraz filozofować – warknął Harry. Zrobił krok do tyłu, aby odejść i poczuł przypływ energii, kiedy otaczające go emocje zamigotały. Próbował nie myśleć, że jego własne zamieszanie musiało być dla Riddle’a równie widoczne.

Ta sytuacja była zbyt obciążająca.

— **Ciebie.**

Harry odwrócił się ponownie powoli na te słowa. Znowu zesztywniał, chociaż wyćwiczył neutralny wyraz, który wślizgnął się teraz na jego twarz. Odrętwiała pustka udoskonalona przez dwa ostatnie lata.

Nie pozwoli, by ktoś po raz kolejny tak łatwo dobrał mu się do głowy.

— Słucham?

— Wakacje naprawdę musiały cię ogłupić, Harry. Chcę ciebie. Zawsze chciałem. Wiesz o tym. Ale, mówiąc dokładniej… myślę, że możesz nazwać to wymianą informacji. Ja będę podawał aurorom wskazówki i pomogę im z tymi zabójstwami… a ty wznowisz ze mną swoje sesje terapeutyczne. Przynajmniej raz na tydzień.

Harry gapił się na niego. Tępo.

— Co?

— Słyszałeś mnie.

Jednak Harry już potrząsał głową, a śmiech potrząsnął jego klatką piersiową, na granicy histerii.

— Nie. Nie ma mowy. Absolutnie nie. Pieprz się, nie nadajesz się na niczyjego psychiatrę i, cholera jasna, jeśli naprawdę myślisz, że pozwolę ci ponownie zbliżyć się do mojej głowy, zdecydowanie zasługujesz na swoje miejsce w tym domu wariatów.

— Niegrzeczny – zacmokał Tom. – A co do twoich pytań osobistych, jako że nie zakończyliśmy nigdy tej rozmowy, moim warunkiem jest, byś wchodził do mojej celi, kiedy mnie odwiedzasz.

Harry wciąż nie skończył bezradnie chichotać. Prawdopodobnie brzmiał, jakby to on był szalony. Może obaj byli. Jego śmiech urwał się jednak na wzmiankę o pytaniach osobistych. Zmrużył oczy.

— Taaa, nie. Nie ma mowy. Wybierz coś innego albo nie dostaniesz nic.

— No cóż, w takim razie Londyn zapełni się niedługo ciałami. A obaj wiemy, że masz skłonność do autodestrukcyjnego poczucia winy – zanucił Voldemort. – Pozwoliłeś już, by Ministerstwo znów zaciągnęło cię do mnie przez to twoje krwawiące serce. Co się stanie złego, jeśli wykonasz jeszcze jeden krok?

— Na wypadek, gdybyś o tym jakimś cudem zapomniał, ostatnim razem, gdy byłem w zasięgu twojej ręki, wyprułeś mi, do cholery jasnej, wnętrzności.

— Och, nigdy nie mógłbym o tym zapomnieć – wymruczał Tom, posyłając mu tym razem ostrzejszy uśmiech. – Często śnię o tej przepięknej scenie. Powinieneś siebie widzieć. Stanowiłeś wspaniałe dzieło sztuki, gdy tak mocno wiłeś się na moim ciele z bólu. Można się było niemal pomylić i pomyśleć, że wywołała to przyjemność.

Harry przełknął z trudem ślinę.

— Chociaż – kontynuował Voldemort – trochę dramatyzujesz. To było tylko małe przecięcie. Obaj wiemy, że gdybym naprawdę chciał cię zabić, mógłbym sprawić, że wykrwawiłbyś się na łóżku mojego ojca. Przez tętnicę udową. Straciłbyś przytomność w ciągu trzydziestu sekund. Umarł po trzech minutach. Mogłem poderżnąć ci gardło i też byłbyś martwy. Albo dźgnąć cię w serce. – Oczy Toma były twarde, bezlitosne, pomimo jego przyjemnego tonu. – Żyjesz, bo cię oszczędziłem. Ale ty już o tym wiesz. To naprawdę fascynujące, jak bardzo próbujesz unikać nieuniknionego. Chciałbyś spróbować wymyślić jakąś inną wymówkę?

Przyjście tutaj było idiotyzmem. Tak jak myślenie, że Voldemort mógłby im w jakiś sposób pomóc, a nie tylko rozkoszować się ponownie owijaniem wokół Harry’ego swoich węzłów. Toma nie obchodziło to, że ludzie umierali.

Z drugiej strony jednak, kiedy rozpoczynał swoją terapię, niczego nie mówił. Tym razem nigdy po prostu nie pominą etapu, gdy gapił się na Riddle’a z gorzkim, kamiennym milczeniem. Tom mógł być manipulantem, ale Harry także.

— Dobra. Ale, po pierwsze, zanim cokolwiek zaczniemy, musisz mi coś w zamian dać. Aby udowodnić, że nie próbujesz mnie tylko wykorzystać, tak jak zawsze. Coś, co pomoże nam w dochodzeniu. Na przykład imię.

— Gdybym podał ci nazwisko zabójcy, nigdy byś tu nie wrócił – oświadczył Riddle.

— Zegar tyka. Pięć sekund albo umowa jest nieważna. Coś mam wrażenie, że ciebie bardziej obchodzi to, abym został niż mnie to, abyś nam pomógł.

Voldemort przyglądał mu się uważnie, przechylając na bok głowę, po czym się uśmiechnął.

— Nie szukacie tylko jednej osoby.

Harry niemal stamtąd wybiegł.


	30. Część druga: 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  O to, by ten rozdział dało się czytać, zadbały wspaniałe **Felly** oraz **Disharmony**.

**Rozdział trzeci**

_Musiałeś do końca zwariować, skoro rzeczywiście tam idziesz._

Kroki Harry’ego ponownie odbiły się echem w pustym korytarzu, a najniebezpieczniejsi i najpilniej strzeżeni więźniowie znów posyłali mu swoje przyprawiające o dreszcze spojrzenia.

_To szaleństwo! On cię zabije!_

Tym razem Tom leżał spokojnie na łóżku i wpatrywał się w sufit swojej celi. Na jego brzuchu, stronami na dół, leżała otwarta książka. Harry zatrzymał się gwałtownie przed oddzielającym ich szkłem.

_Kiedy zdasz sobie w końcu sprawę, że nie odpowiadasz za jego czyny? Ale co miał na myśli mówiąc, że nie szukają tylko jednej osoby? Równie dobrze mógł kłamać._

Odchrząknął.

— Dzień dobry, Harry – mruknął mroczny czarodziej, brzmiąc na zdecydowanie zbyt zadowolonego z siebie. – Czyżbyś planował, by twoje niewitanie się ze mną stało się tradycją? Choć brzmiało to tak, jakbyś poważnie potrzebował pastylek na kaszel.

— Co jeszcze wiesz?

— Och, nie bądź prostacki. Gdzie tu gra wstępna, kochanie? Wiesz, że to nie działa w ten sposób.

No tak, ale zawsze mógł mieć nadzieję. Tak czy inaczej, próbował – niestety dość nieudolnie – powstrzymać rumieniec, który pod wpływem pomruku pobrzmiewającego w głosie Toma groził wtargnięciem na jego twarz. Niemniej nie było mowy, aby wskutek tego zaczął się trząść lub jąkać. Znał bowiem Voldemorta na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że każda okazana słabość zostałaby przez niego bezlitośnie wykorzystana.

Gdyby tylko zaczął zdradzać swoje poruszenie tym pseudoflirtem – choć, kurwa, kto wie, być może był to nawet prawdziwy flirt, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, w jaki sposób Voldemort przedstawił wiele miesięcy temu ich „pierwszą randkę” – drań nie dałby mu spokoju. I zaczął tylko jeszcze bardziej naciskać.

Harry nie mógł pozbyć się myśli, że Tom, nawet gdyby chciał, nie wiedziałby już _jak_ się powstrzymać.

— Rozumiem, że to oznacza, iż tym razem nie będziesz zgrywał profesjonalnego psychiatry – oznajmił stanowczo. Voldemort zachichotał nisko.

— Być może. Chociaż obaj wiemy, że, rozmawiając ze mną, i tak nigdy nie zachowywałeś się, jakbym był twoim psychiatrą. Zawsze działo się coś również poza godzinami terapii, czyż nie? – Mężczyzna przechylił nieco głowę, aby na niego spojrzeć, ale wciąż nie zmienił swojej pozycji. – Myślałem, że chciałeś czegoś _prawdziwego_.

Gardło Harry’ego zacisnęło się mocno.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że naprawdę to, cholera jasna, robi. Znowu. To było tak surrealistyczne. Tyle razy wyobrażał sobie tę rozmowę.

— Owszem, chciałem.

— Czy może uznajesz, że coś jest prawdziwe tylko wtedy, gdy tego chcesz? – Tom uniósł brwi. – Wiele myślałem nad tym, co mi powiedziałeś, Harry. O fantazjach i wyobrażeniach.

Harry zamrugał. Naprawdę nie był pewien, co myśleć o nastroju swojego towarzysza. Nigdy wcześniej go u niego nie widział. Z drugiej strony, wszystkie jego wcześniejsze interakcje z Tomem miały miejsce wtedy, gdy ten miał nad nim wyraźną przewagę. I gdy nie wiedział, że jest on Voldemortem.

Natomiast ta sytuacja była zupełnie nowa. Tom przez dwa ostatnie lata siedział zamknięty w tej celi, całkowicie na łasce Smethwycka. Nie był już Królem tej gry. Przegrał. Lub przynajmniej znajdowali się na mniej więcej równych pozycjach, nawet jeśli Harry nie chciał przyznać, że Tom mógł mieć nad nim jakąkolwiek władzę.

Problem w tym, że miał. Od ich ostatniego spotkania minęły trzy dni, ale myśli Harry’ego przez cały ten czas krążyły wokół tej celi. Jego dłonie w końcu się uspokoiły, zamiast ściskać drżącymi palcami pudełka z pigułkami, a do tego dręczyły go ciągłe zawroty głowy, jak gdyby nieustannie brakowało mu powietrza. Gdy tylko zobaczył drania, serce zaczęło walić mu w piersi niczym młot i nie zwalniało swojego biegu, jak gdyby próbując się z niej wydostać.

To nie było romantyczne.

Ale zdecydowanie wzrosła jego świadomość, a ten jeden pocałunek, który dzielili, dodał do ich interakcji nutki koloru. No i Tom wciąż wpatrywał się w niego z tym nienasyconym głodem. Może chodziło po prostu o to, że nikt wcześniej nigdy nie patrzył na niego w taki sposób – jak gdyby dostrzegał każdą cząstkę jego istnienia i, mimo całego zła, jakie wyrządził, wchodził w każdy zakamarek jego umysłu. Jak gdyby wciąż był najbardziej interesującą istotą w całym wszechświecie.

Harry zwilżył wargi i odepchnął od siebie te myśli.

— Och? – Naprawdę starał się, by jego głos brzmiał jak najbardziej swobodnie. – I co? Jestem pewien, że jako jeden z pierwszych wytknąłbyś, iż, zgodnie z tym, czego cię uczono, ludzie z tak mocnymi urojeniami i fantazjami mogą się załamać, gdy ich iluzja pęknie. – Wiedział, że już kiedyś o tym myślał, próbując rozwiązać sprawę morderstw. No i Tom dźgnął go, gdy rzeczy poszły nie po jego myśli.

— Zdecydowałem, że prawdziwy Harry Potter jest jeszcze bardziej fascynujący.

Harry wciągnął ostro powietrze i oparł się o szkło, zamiast zająć przygotowane dla niego krzesło.

— Powiedziałbym, że czuję się zaszczycony, ale taki komplement z twoich ust bardziej mnie niepokoi niż sprawia mi przyjemność.

Tom mruknął. Następnie w mgnieniu oka wstał i stanął przy szybie _tuż naprzeciw niego_. Harry cofnął się gwałtownie, zaskoczony tym nagłym ruchem. Voldemort uśmiechnął się.

— No proszę, a już mnie prawie przekonałeś swoją nonszalancją, Harry. Czyżbym cię przestraszył?

— Myślę, że znasz odpowiedź. Nawiasem mówiąc, liczę to jako terapię. I to odkąd tylko przyszedłem, więc jesteś mi winien odpowiedzi.

Tom przyglądał mu się uważnie, wciąż mając na ustach ten mały uśmieszek.

— Zmieniłeś się. Pytaniem jest… na czym tym razem zbudowałeś swoje fundamenty? – Riddle niemal zanucił te słowa, przyglądając się mu uważnie. – Mój motylu, wciąż jesteś taki kruchy. Owinąłeś się kokonem.

Biorąc to wszystko pod uwagę, ta szczególna analogia ani trochę go nie uspokoiła.

— A już myślałem, że przestałeś przenosić na mnie swoje urojenia.

— Och, ależ słusznie. Miałem dwa lata na przemyślenie kilku spraw. Rozumiem nas znacznie lepiej niż wcześniej i powiem ci, że dostrzegam w twoich oczach samego siebie.

Harry poruszył się niespokojnie, a Tom posłał mu ostry uśmieszek.

— Co jeszcze wiesz o motylich morderstwach? Jeśli to ma choć trochę przypominać nasze dawne spotkania, śmiem twierdzić, że powinniśmy rozmawiać teraz znacznie więcej o tobie niż o mnie. Czy może to już nie ode mnie zależy, w którą stronę potoczą się nasze rozmowy i czym się z tobą podzielę? – Posłał mu mały, szyderczy uśmiech, mimo że sposób, w jaki wcześniej odskoczył od szkła zdradził, iż jego pewność siebie była tak naprawdę tylko maską.

— Ach, a więc ty również to dostrzegasz – mruknął Tom. – Zawsze ukrywałeś przed sobą prawdę szczególnie wtedy, gdy wiedziałeś, że miałem rację.

— Co. Wiesz. O. Motylich. Morderstwach – naciskał Harry.

— Musisz zapracować sobie na tę informację. Dam ci coś równie cennego jak to, co ty dasz mnie. Jak na razie nie zaoferowałeś mi zupełnie nic. Wszystko sprowadzało się do czytania przeze mnie między wierszami. Czego ty, co wcale mnie nie dziwi, nie robisz.

— Nie mam żadnych problemów z wyciąganiem wniosków z twojego zachowania – warknął bardzo cicho Harry.

— Och, ależ oczywiście. – Ku jego zaskoczeniu Tom nie zaprzeczył temu, gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały. – Ale nie chcesz tego robić. To dlatego zachowywałeś się tak nonszalancko ostatnim razem, gdy się widzieliśmy. Sam postanowiłeś, że tu przyjdziesz. Tylko że to działa w obie strony, Harry. Dam ci tyle, ile ty dasz mnie. Skończyły mi się gratisy.

Mężczyzna patrzył na niego przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym posłał mu mały uśmiech i wrócił do swojego łóżka, podnosząc z niego książkę.

Harry niemal się na niego gapił. Co, do licha… och.

_Och._

— To zabawne, że znów próbujesz udowodnić mi, iż masz władzę – powiedział lekko. Następnie wyprostował się i znów podszedł do szkła. – Dasz mi to, czego chcę.

— Ach tak? – Rozbawiony wyraz zniknął z twarzy Toma i zamiast tego posłał mu on ciężkie spojrzenie. – Trzymaj się zatem swojej części umowy. No chyba że, oczywiście, wciąż nie wiesz, czego chcesz?

Harry zesztywniał.

Rzecz w tym, że ten jeden jedyny raz doskonale wiedział, czego chciał. Tyle że w głowie bezustannie pobrzmiewały mu ostrzegawcze słowa Hermiony i wielu innych ludzi. Nie mógł polegać na swoich instynktach. Zyskanie tego, czego najbardziej na świecie chciał, było niemożliwe, a zrealizowanie innych pragnień wiązało się z zaufaniem stojącemu przed nim seryjnemu mordercy. Co też, jakby nie patrzeć, było kompletnie niemożliwe.

Zacisnął na chwilę powieki, pozbywając się tej fałszywej, wyidealizowanej maski, którą ostatnio nosił. Tak naprawdę był znacznie bardziej zmęczony i zestresowany. Każdy dzień tylko coraz bardziej przybliżał ich do kolejnego morderstwa.

Riddle natychmiast odłożył książkę, usiadł i poświęcił mu całą swoją uwagę.

Głupotą z jego strony było podchodzenie do tego tak, jak gdyby nic się nie zmieniło. Teraz w powietrzu między nimi wręcz wrzało od emocji. No i wiedział, że Tom jest Voldemortem. Nie powinien próbować negocjować z nim jak z każdym innym kryminalistą.

To wszystko zawsze było znacznie bardziej skomplikowane.

— Co chcesz, bym ci powiedział? Ostatnim razem dałem ci już z siebie, kurwa, wszystko.

— Nie wszystko – mruknął cicho Tom.

— No tak. Gdybyś wiedział już wszystko, dawno byś mnie zabił. W końcu uganiasz się za ludźmi tylko do czasu, aż ich w końcu złapiesz. – Harry roześmiał się gorzko. – Potem natomiast ich niszczysz, bo za bardzo się do ciebie zbliżyli i boisz się, że cię osądzą.

Riddle skrzywił się, a jego oczy znowu pociemniały. No cóż, przynajmniej dało to Harry’emu jakąś satysfakcję. I pocieszenie, bo choć, owszem, zdecydowanie za bardzo się do siebie zbliżyli i przez to Tom mógł go bez absolutnie żadnego problemu zranić, Harry mógł mu się teraz odwdzięczyć tym samym. Potrafił wejść do głowy Voldemorta z taką samą łatwością, z jaką ten drań wbijał się do jego.

— Zachowujesz się, jakbyś sam lepiej radził sobie z ludźmi, którzy próbują dostać ci się do głowy. Ja w takich przypadkach atakuję. Ty natomiast budujesz wokół siebie fortecę, w której się bronisz, bo perspektywa tego, że mógłbyś pęknąć, całkowicie cię przeraża.

Boże, kiedy ich rozmowa potoczyła się w tak beznadziejnie tragicznym kierunku? To wszystko wydarzyło się tak szybko, jak gdyby, pomimo tych dwóch lat, znalazł się dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, w którym zakończyli.

Tyle że… no cóż, jasne, te lata minęły, ale oni w pewnym sensie pozostali w miejscu, nie zważając na otaczający ich świat. Harry z trudem przełknął ślinę.

— Obawiam się, że nie uznajesz tego za coś wystarczająco wartościowego, byś podzielił się ze mną posiadanymi przez ciebie informacjami?

— Nie.

Harry przez dłuższą chwilę uważnie przyglądał się Tomowi – Voldemortowi?... Tomowi. Zastanawiał się, czy mógłby przejść po prostu do sedna i, gdyby dał mu coś naprawdę wartościowego, uzyskać nazwisko sprawcy. Ale, no cóż, szczerze mówiąc, nie za bardzo miał ochotę obnażać tak bardzo przed nim swoją duszę.

— Co więc uznajesz za bardziej wartościowe? – zapytał.

— Im trudniej będzie ci mi o tym powiedzieć, tym cenniejszą uzyskasz w zamian wskazówkę lub informację – odparł spokojnie Tom. Jako że w końcu dostawał to, czego chciał, wróciła jego cierpliwość. Typowe.

Harry umilkł, powoli siadając na stojące pod szybą krzesło. Chwilę później przyłapał się na tym, że wyciera szła swoich okularów, byle tylko uniknąć wzroku Riddle’a.

No cóż, przynajmniej nie chodziło o rzeczy, których Tom jeszcze o nim nie wiedział. Mógł powiedzieć coś niezwykle oczywistego… o ile tylko głośne przyznanie się do tego sprawi mu wiele trudności.

— Podobałeś mi się. Wcześniej. Co jest, właściwie, zabawne – mruknął Harry, wciąż na niego nie patrząc. – Może gdybyś dał sobie spokój z Voldemortem i przestał tak obsesyjnie próbować mnie złamać lub zmienić, czy cokolwiek tam było twoim zamiarem, mogłoby wyjść z tego coś więcej. Gdybyś tylko… zszedł do podziemi. Chociaż to raczej byłoby sprzeczne z twoim celem. Pragnąłeś, by zaakceptowano cię takiego, jakim jesteś, a nie twoje dobrotliwe przebranie psychiatry.

I pod tym względem, no cóż… Voldemort był taki sam jak wszyscy inni, nawet jeśli nie było w tym właściwie żadnego sentymentu. Chciał być akceptowany takim, jakim jest – nawet jeśli był morderczym potworem. Zrozumiany. Harry nie łudził się, że Riddle pragnął być _lubiany_ , ale…

Uniósł wzrok i zobaczył, że Tom zesztywniał, zdecydowanie nie spodziewając się, że ta rozmowa potoczy się w takim kierunku.

— Powinieneś pozwolić Ronowi odejść tej nocy, której go zabiłeś. Mogłeś mieć zamiast niego mnie. Byłem wtedy w wystarczającej rozsypce. Choć może pomyliłem widoczną na twojej twarzy chęć mordu z innym pragnieniem.

Mdliło go, gdy tylko teraz o tym myślał, zwłaszcza mając świadomość, jak blisko musiał stać wtedy Rona. Że mógł go ocalić, ale tego nie zrobił.

Tom patrzył teraz na niego dokładnie tak samo jak tamtej nocy i Harry skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.

— Twoja kolej – powiedział, tym razem nieco sztywniej. – Może należy mi się za to nawet nazwisko?

Nastała długa cisza i Harry znów z trudem powstrzymał się od sięgnięcia po środek przeciwbólowy. Zaczęło go kłuć w żołądku, podczas gdy Voldemort tylko się w niego wpatrywał, praktycznie bez mrugnięcia okiem. Harry przez chwilę obawiał się, że drań nie odezwie się ani słowem.

— Śmierciożercy.

Krzesło zazgrzytało niemiłosiernie głośno, kiedy wstał.


	31. Część druga: 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowała wspaniała **Disharmony**.
> 
> Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

**Rozdział czwarty**  

Harry znów pracował niemalże bez przerwy i, szczerze mówiąc, to, jak szybko udało mu się popaść ponownie w starą rutynę, było trochę smutne.

Zupełnie jakby ta sprawa nigdy się nie zakończyła, jakby Voldemort nigdy nie został złapany.

Tyle że został, co było dla Harry’ego odrobinę pocieszające.

Ponieważ ci śmierciożercy – pomijając ich okropną nazwę – byli w porównaniu z nim niczym.

Zakładając, oczywiście, że Tom nie kłamał jak z nut, dostarczając mu nowych informacji na temat sprawy. Gdyby tak się stało, znajdowaliby się w kropce.

Nie byłoby problemu, gdyby mógł tylko powiedzieć, że to sprawka grupki osób zainspirowanych morderstwami Voldemorta. Media nagłośniły w końcu jego sprawę, jego szumną i chorą tajemniczość oraz fascynację.

Tyle że te cechy można było przypisać większości osób. A więc tak naprawdę w niczym im to nie pomagało.

Niemniej jednak połączenie między Voldemortem i śmierciożercami było oczywiste. Kręcili się wokół tego samego tematu. Żądza lub ucieczka od śmierci. Śmierciożercy. Zaczynał nawet podejrzewać, że Tom miał problemy ze swoją śmiertelnością.

To jednak donikąd ich nie prowadziło, tylko mocniej wiązało Toma z tą sprawą, a Harry już wcześniej wiedział, że ma on z nią coś wspólnego. Tak więc, tak naprawdę, nie dowiedział się niczego nowego. Potrzebował więcej informacji o tych śmierciożercach.

Może byli to jacyś ludzie, z którymi Tom miał bezpośredni kontakt, jego poplecznicy. Co oznaczało, że musiał gdzieś się z nimi spotkać. Jakoś na nich wpłynąć.

Harry zaczął subtelnie przyglądać się jego wcześniejszym pacjentom.

Na sporą ilość wizyt uczęszczała Bellatriks Lestrange oraz Draco Malfoy. I Harry stawiałby na Draco, gdyby tylko chłopak miał w sobie choć trochę odwagi. Nie wiedział natomiast zbyt wiele o Lestrange.

Chociaż, szczerze mówiąc, Tom był tak dobrym psychiatrą, że łatwiej byłoby wytropić tych, na których drań _nie miał_ wpływu niż tych, na których miał.

Mógł przynajmniej wykreślić z listy wszystkich, którzy uczęszczali z nim na szkolenie medyczne. Żaden z morderców nie miał w sobie chirurgicznej precyzji Voldemorta.

Choć nie mógł też wykluczyć, że niektórzy z nich nigdy wcześniej nikogo nie zabili.

Potrzebował więcej informacji. Co samo w sobie było… skomplikowane. Opuścił Voldemorta niemal zaraz po swoim wyznaniu i teraz… no cóż. Tom wiedział już wcześniej, że podobał się Harry’emu. Oczywiście, że wiedział. Drań był psychiatrą, musiało być to dla niego cholernie oczywiste.

Niemniej jednak…

Wypowiedzenie tego na głos bardzo różniło się od udawania niewzruszonego i chowania w sobie tego sekretu.

Kiedy więc ponownie przechodził znajomym już korytarzem, czuł mocny ucisk w żołądku. Próbował jednak niczego po sobie nie pokazać. Tym razem Tom ponownie siedział przy biurku – choć nie można było powiedzieć, żeby miał wiele innych alternatyw.

Naprzeciwko szyby znów stało krzesło.

— Nie chodzi już o motyle.

Harry był początkowo zaskoczony, że to Tom przerwał ciszę, nie mówiąc już o jego słowach. Zmarszczył brwi. Zastanawiał się, czy powinien martwić się tym, że mężczyzna niby za nic ofiarował mu tę informację.

Wszystko, co robił Voldemort, miało jakąś cenę.

— Oczywiście, że nie. Nie mówimy w końcu o jednym zabójcy – powiedział po chwili, czując się, jakby nie nadążał za rozmową, która nie wiadomo kiedy się rozpoczęła. – To naśladowcy. Chcą złożyć hołd tobie, nie swoim ofiarom. Zresztą w pojedynkę mógłbyś doprowadzić do wyginięcia całej populacji motyli, nie potrzebujesz do tego niczyjej pomocy.

Była to słaba odzywka. Zbyt słaba, by Voldemort zwrócił na nią w ogóle uwagę.

Nie przejąłby się tym zupełnie, gdyby nie fakt, że Tom bardzo rzadko mówił coś bez zastanowienia. Mało tego, Harry wątpił, by w ogóle kiedykolwiek powiedział coś „ot tak sobie”. Co oznaczało, że musiał mieć w tym jakiś cel.

No cóż, przynajmniej Tom nie wypytywał go o wcześniejsze uczucia – to już było coś.

— Nie mówię o nich.

No i proszę, o to mu właśnie chodziło. Harry zamarł. Z trudem oparł się pokusie oblizania warg, gdyż nagle, z zupełnie niewytłumaczalnych powodów, całkowicie zaschło mu w ustach.

— Zatem to _tobie_ nie chodzi już o motyle – sprecyzował. Voldemort mruknął potwierdzająco, obracając się, aby stawić mu czoła. Drań potrafił jakimś cudem sprawić, że tanie, plastikowe krzesło wyglądało niczym tron – a to dlatego, że wylegiwał się na nim z tak hipnotyzującą pewnością siebie. – A więc o co?

Tym razem w powietrzu unosiło się coś nowego, być może powiązanego z jego wczorajszym wyznaniem. Niczym wyładowania elektryczne, niczym błyskawica. Drażniło jego skórę, wrzało w jego krwi i wpijało się w niego niczym ostry błysk w oczach Toma.

Tyle że Voldemort zawsze taki był. Czasami, zwłaszcza ostatnimi czasy, Harry mimowolnie zaczynał wierzyć, że Tom Riddle nie jest wcale człowiekiem, tylko uwięzionymi w ludzkim ciele brutalnymi siłami natury.

— Wejdź do celi, a ci powiem – obiecał Tom.

— Nie jestem aż tak głupi – prychnął Harry. To spowodowało, że wargi Voldemorta rozciągnął powoli mały uśmieszek, a jego głowa przechyliła się płynnie, kiedy wstał i podszedł do dzielącego ich szkła.

— Nie? – zakwestionował cicho mężczyzna. Chwilę później gwałtownie zmienił temat. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że, w przeciwieństwie do mnie, każda minuta jest dla ciebie w tej sprawie na wagę złota? Liczba ofiar nie jest nieskończona. Prędzej czy później przyjdą również po ciebie.

Harry ostrożnie wypuścił powietrze. Przywarło ono do szkła, tuż pod palcami Toma.

— Oczywiście.

— I to cię nie martwi?

— Ciebie przetrwałem.

Tom zachichotał głęboko, co odbiło się echem w kościach Harry’ego.

— Rzeczywiście – wręcz _wymruczał_ mroczny czarodziej. – Ale musisz przyznać, że nieco ci w tym pomogłem. Zastanawiałeś się kiedykolwiek, ile z ciebie to tak naprawdę ty, a ile to efekt zszycia przeze mnie tych części ciebie, które były bliskie rozpadnięcia się na kawałki?

Boże, co za drań. Harry zmrużył oczy.

— Boisz się, że ukradną ci ofiarę? Właśnie, a co jeśli mnie złapią? Obaj doskonale wiemy, jak bardzo by cię to zirytowało.

— Och, bez wątpienia znalazłbym sposób na to, by się stąd wydostać i przybyć ci z pomocą – oznajmił zdecydowanie zbyt nonszalancko Tom. Harry zacisnął mocno dłonie, czując dziwny uścisk w żołądku.

— Jakże słodko z twojej strony.

Mimowolnie zwrócił ponownie uwagę na wiszące między nimi emocje, wypełniające całe powietrze, niemożliwe do zignorowania. Ale, by schronić się za nimi lub użyć ich jako broni, musiałby najpierw o nich wspomnieć.

Natomiast gdy wisiały tak bez słowa, należały w pełni do Toma. Zupełnie jak te wszystkie cienie, które chowały się w jego oczach, ustach i całej jego postawie.

Harry poszedł już na zdecydowanie zbyt wiele ustępstw, by mógł teraz skupić się na czymkolwiek innym prócz ratowania swojego serca.

— Ktoś musi cię uratować.

— Dzięki, ale sam mogę to zrobić – warknął. Voldemort uniósł wysoko brwi.

— Możesz. Ale tego nie zrobisz. Podwójne standardy, Harry. Walczysz o odkupienie dla każdego, prócz siebie.

— A ty osądzasz i potępiasz wszystkich, prócz siebie – powiedział. – I to najpewniej dlatego, że nie są tobą.

— Zatem nie zaprzeczasz? – mruknął Tom. – To już jakiś postęp. Tym razem przynajmniej akceptujesz to, że Ministerstwo robi cię w chuja.

Ta nagła wulgarność całkowicie Harry’ego zaskoczyła, w wyniku czego przez chwilę tylko się na Toma gapił. Przeklinanie nie pasowało do jego elokwentnych ust.

— Taa, obaj wiemy, że to ty wolałbyś być zainteresowany moim chujem.

Poczuł jakąś mściwą satysfakcję, gdy zobaczył, jak aura Toma rozbłysła na jego słowa szaleńczym żarem, po czym ponownie wyostrzyła się w coś całkowicie lodowatego.

— Co za bezpośredniość – skarcił mężczyzna.

— Zatem nie zaprzeczasz? – odparł sprytnie Harry. Voldemort posłał mu mały uśmieszek, a w jego oczach zabłysło coś dziwnego.

— Chciałbyś, bym po ciebie przybył?

— Słucham?

— Gdyby cię złapali. Chciałbyś, abym domagał się zwrotu tego, co _moje_? – To pytanie spłynęło z języka Toma niczym niewinna pieszczota. Harry niemal zadrżał pod jego wpływem. Nie był pewien, czy ktokolwiek mógłby kiedykolwiek podciągnąć to pod jakąkolwiek terapię, skoro wydawało mu się, że z każdego ich spotkania wychodził coraz to bardziej straumatyzowany.

Wzrok jego towarzysza sprawiał, że czuł się niepokojąco odsłonięty.

— Nie należę do ciebie.

Tom posłał mu pełne politowania spojrzenie. Fakt, że najwyraźniej nie czuł nawet potrzeby, aby werbalnie mu odpowiedzieć, tylko to wszystko jeszcze bardziej pogarszał. Harry westchnął i potarł oczy.

Męczyła go świadomość, że wszystko to było zwykłym odwlekaniem tego, jak nieuchronnie poświęci kolejną tajemnicę, kolejną cząstkę samego siebie, aby zyskać od Voldemorta informacje dotyczące morderstw.

Nie żeby nie był w stanie przeprowadzić tego śledztwa bez pomocy Toma.

— Jeśli to „śmierciożercy”, raczej nie jest to kwestia zrobienia ci na złość – kontynuował Harry. – Są twoi. Voldemort – żądza lub ucieczka od śmierci. Niezła tematyka. Wiem, że to zaplanowałeś. Już od samego początku. – Nie było to dla niego nic nowego, ale i tak wypowiedział to na głos, by ujrzeć reakcję Toma.

— Jak mogłem to zaplanować, skoro tutaj siedzę? Sprawdzają moją pocztę. – Była to całkowicie rozsądna odpowiedź, a wyraz na twarzy Voldemorta nie zmienił się nawet odrobinę. Stanowił uosobienie niewinności.

— Większość ludzi powiedziałaby to samo o zabiciu kogoś z dystansu, kiedy wspomniana ofiara znajduje się w zabezpieczonym przez Ministerstwo pokoju. – Samo wspomnienie o Petunii – i tak naprawdę ogólnie Dursleyach, z których teraz pozostał tylko Dudley – sprawiało, że coś zimnego zacisnęło się wokół jego żołądka.

— A jednak wciąż tu jesteś. Tak więc, jeśli to rzeczywiście była moja intryga, najwyraźniej doskonale zadziałała – powiedział Voldemort. – Co niezbyt pomaga ci w złapaniu zabójcy, co? Od początku wiedziałeś, że coś w tej sprawie wiem. Gdyby było inaczej, nie znajdowałbyś się teraz tutaj, tak desperacko próbując wydrzeć ze mnie jakiekolwiek sekrety.

Nigdy wcześniej w swoim życiu Harry nie chciał nikogo aż tak bardzo udusić.

To nie tak, że zmalał jego początkowy strach wywołany ponownym zobaczeniem Toma. Po prostu znów zaczynał coraz to wyraźniej widzieć całą resztę jego osobowości. Niechlujną powódź irytacji, uporczywe pajęczyny uczuć. _Wszystko_.

Najgorsze było to, że widział, jak Tom to wszystko bada. I rozkoszuje się smakiem jego zmieszania.

A jednak wszyscy wciąż oczekiwali, że da z siebie jeszcze więcej.

Tak bardzo pragnął odejść, ale zarazem wiedział, że po prostu nie może.

Wciąż próbował odwlec nieuniknione i najpewniej z tego powodu ofiarował więcej niż musiał.

Ale jednocześnie musiał odkrywać przed Voldemortem samego siebie tylko za tajemnice związane ze sprawą. Aby usłyszeć coś o swoich rodzicach lub czymkolwiek, co miałoby ogromne znaczenie jedynie dla niego, musiałby już wejść do tej celi.

Tom mógłby go, oczywiście, zabić. Ale ta pokusa i tak utrzymywała się, szumiała i szarpała pod jego skórą niczym nieustępujące swędzenie. Był w stanie się bronić. A Tom nie mógł nawet używać teraz magii.

Jego najgroźniejszą bronią były słowa, a te trafiały do niego bez względu na to, czy znajdował się na zewnątrz czy wewnątrz. Choć poddanie się tym pragnieniom i tak wydawało się kompletną głupotą. Zwłaszcza że Riddle przyglądał mu się z takim zrozumieniem.

Ale co jeśli było to w jakiś sposób powiązane ze sprawą? Nie wiedział.

Hermiona powiedziała mu kategorycznie, że zrobienie tego kolejnego kroku byłoby zwykłym samobójstwem. Że przerażające było już to, iż Ministerstwo i tak go do tego namawiało, nawet jeśli on sam nie wystawiał się na fizyczne niebezpieczeństwo.

— No dalej – namawiał cicho Tom, wyrażając na głos jego myśli. – Wiedza to potęga.

Harry przełknął ślinę.

— Trzymaj się z dala od mojej głowy.

— Już na to za późno.

No cóż, była to dość brutalna prawda, nawet jeśli nieprzyjemna.

Z drugiej strony, w porównaniu do otwierania się i rozmawiania, zwyczajne wejście do celi wydawało się mu dziecinnie proste. I to chyba było w tym najbardziej niebezpieczne. Z Tomem nigdy nic nie było proste. To zabawne, że wszystkie decyzje znajdowały się obecnie całkowicie w rękach Harry’ego, zupełnie tak jak wtedy, gdy Tom naprawdę był jego psychiatrą, a jednak w ogólnie nie czuł się, jakby miał jakąkolwiek kontrolę.

Potrzebował czegoś, co pozwoliłoby mu zgromadzić w sobie ponownie pozostałości jego siły. Zwłaszcza w czasie tej rozmowy. Nie uważał się za kogoś uległego, a to, że Tom za każdym razem rozkładał go na kawałeczki, strasznie go drażniło.

— Założę się, że chciałbyś wiedzieć, jak ta noc wyglądała z mojej perspektywy – powiedział Harry i urwał, choć tak naprawdę wcale nie musiał czekać, bo wzrok Toma skupił się na nim w ułamku sekundy. Miał na sobie całą jego uwagę. Nieustannie, przez każdą, najdrobniejszą nawet sekundę. – Jak to było wykrwawiać się w twoich ramionach.

Tom mimowolnie wciągnął ostro powietrze. Harry niemal się uśmiechnął.

Bingo.

Jego zadowolenie z siebie zmalało, gdy uświadomił sobie, że naprawdę będzie musiał o tym opowiedzieć. I to szczerze, a nie tylko po to, aby się z nim drażnić. Był to obusieczny miecz, tak jak wszystko pomiędzy nimi.

Przybliżył się o krok do szkła, dopóki nie znajdowali się tak blisko siebie, że gdyby nie szyba, to by się dotykali. Nie spuszczał wzroku ze swojego towarzysza.

— Nie śpiesz się – oznajmił Tom. Uśmieszek podniósł nieco kąciki jego ust. Nie ukryło to jednak nagłego, desperackiego pragnienia, które rozpaliło się w oczach seryjnego mordercy.

_Ból. Okropny ból, który rozpalił jego brzuch._

— Wszystko jest rozmyte – zaczął Harry. – We fragmentach. Pamiętam, że krzyczałem. Krzyczałem, jakby ten dźwięk wydzierał się z moich płuc i nie mogłem zrobić nic, aby go powstrzymać.

_Ostrze wystawało z jego ciała. Czuł się, jakby przeciekał, wylewał się, a lodowaty nóż przywierał do gorących obszarów między jego organami. To było złe, nigdy nie powinien być w taki sposób obnażony i dotykany. Chłód rozprzestrzeniał się po jego ciele wraz z utratą krwi._

— Wydaje mi się, że równie szybko przestałem krzyczeć. Umilkłem. Nie mogłem oddychać. Zabrakło mi powietrza i myślałem tylko o tym, aby je odzyskać. Przez kilka sekund byłem w szoku. – Przełknął ślinę. Chciał opuścić wzrok, ale wiedział, że byłoby to jak stanie przed tygrysem i wystawianie mu zachęcająco swojego gardła. – Czułem się, jakbym się rozpadał. Jakbym… topił się w twoich rękach.

_Opadając, widział, jak drzwi gwałtownie się otwierają. Stracił czucie w swoich wiotkich nogach. Widział przerażenie widoczne na twarzach znajomych mu aurorów._

— Trzymałeś mnie przed sobą. Otwartego jak jednego ze swoich motyli. Nie mogłem się ruszać. Pamiętam, że gardziłem ich litością. Widziałem ją na ich twarzach. W ich głowach niczym krew na podłodze zbierała się myśl, że jestem ofiarą. Wszystko było zimne… wszystko prócz ciebie.

_Był niejasno świadomy tego, że Tom coś do nich krzyczy. Usta przywarły do jego ucha, dłonie ścisnęły mocniej jego ranę i pustka odeszła, gdy nagle nóż wydarł się z jego ciała. Zalała go nowa fala bólu, całkowicie go nokautując. Zaskomlałby, ale z jego ust nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk, jedynie hausty powietrza._

Harry uśmiechnął się ponuro.

— Szybko blaknąłem. Powiedzieli mi, że zacząłeś mnie leczyć, gdy tylko upewniłeś się, że pozostanie po tym blizna. Dosłownie nie przeżyłbym transportu do Świętego Munga, gdybyś nie wykorzystał wtedy tych swoich zdolności chirurgicznych. Ja tego jednak nie pamiętam. Tylko to, jak traciłem przytomność. Byłem gotowy na śmierć. Nawet przez chwilę nie myślałem, że obudzę się w szpitalu.

— Byłeś piękny – głos Toma był pozbawiony tchu, pełen zachwytu. Jego źrenice były rozszerzone. Spodnie… napięte.

— O mój Boże, podnieca cię to. Jesteś, kurwa, chory, wiesz?

Zrobiło mu się niedobrze.

— Chcesz usłyszeć, jak to wyglądało z mojej strony? – Mroczny czarodziej uśmiechnął się, a jego oczy rozbłysły.

— Nie.

— Byłeś tak porażająco kruchy, Harry – Tom niemal wynucił z siebie te słowa. – Rozpadłeś się na kawałki w moich rękach. Całkowicie zależny od mojej pomocy. – Harry nagle znów poczuł się, jakby został złapany w pułapkę.

— Wisisz mi informację. Na temat sprawy – powiedział szybko. – I to dobrą.

— Ale byłeś też wtedy najsilniejszy, jakiego kiedykolwiek cię widziałem – kontynuował Tom, zupełnie ignorując jego słowa. Harry zamarł. Spodziewał się kruchości, docinek na temat tego, jaki to był słaby, bla, bla, bla, jaką biedną ofiarą… ale nie tego. – To był jedyny raz, kiedy naprawdę widziałem, jak _walczysz_ o przetrwanie. Twoje ciało walczyło ze wszystkich sił. Każdy drżący oddech krzyczał twoją wolą życia. Każde uderzenie serca nie godziło się z porażką. **To było cudowne**.

— Wiem już, co czujesz w czasie popełniania morderstw. Całkiem często sprawiałeś, że to czułem. – Jego głos był zachrypnięty.

— Och, ale teraz podziwiam władzę i piękno śmierci. Podziwiam ciebie. Tak samo było za pierwszym razem… kiedy byłeś dzieckiem. Zresztą twoja matka była taka sama.

Tym mimowolnie kupił Harry’ego, który zamarł z zapartym tchem.

Tom wskazał na drzwi, powoli i gładko, jak gdyby bojąc się, że gwałtownym ruchem zrujnuje tę chwilę.

Harry spojrzał na niego i zrobił krok w stronę wejścia do szklanej celi. Zatrzymał się.

— Jesteś mi winien odpowiedzi. Taką mamy umowę. Daj mi coś znaczącego.

— Pomyśl, Harry – skarcił go Tom, którego oczy płonęły. – Dałem ci wszystko, czego ci potrzeba, byś sam sobie pomógł, pamiętasz? O co chodzi w tych morderstwach?

— O naprawienie twoich błędów.

— Jesteś jedyną osobą, której nie udało mi się zabić. Oni imitują wszystkie moje morderstwa – odpowiedział Voldemort. – _Dlaczego_? Dla złożenia mi hołdu? Co jeszcze zrobili?

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

— Zwrócili moją uwagę. I twoją. Wciąż sądzę, że zaaranżowałeś to, aby mnie tu sprowadzić. Muszę tylko zrozumieć, kto jest twoim wspólnikiem – powiedział.

— Naprawdę sądzisz, że przekazałbym swoją sztukę w obce ręce? To plagiat.

— A jednak nie jesteś zły. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że zaaranżowałeś to tak, aby mieć z tego korzyści – nalegał zirytowany Harry. Na tym właśnie opierało się jak dotąd całe jego śledztwo. Więcej niż jedna osoba. Śmierciożercy.

To było zbyt oczywiste, zbyt przewidywalne… potrzebował nazwisk.

— Myślisz zbyt prosto – mruknął Tom. – Rzucasz założeniami, bo wiesz, że ostatecznym rezultatem było to, iż tutaj przyszedłeś. Nie rozważasz jednak tego, że możesz nie znać wszystkich faktów. – Harry spojrzał na niego tępo. Nie miał pojęcia, co Voldemort próbował mu powiedzieć.

— Po prostu to z siebie wyrzuć. Obiecałeś mi odpowiedzi, a nie więcej zagadek*.

Usta mężczyzny drgnęły nieznacznie na to sformułowanie, ale w jego oczach pojawiło się coś zupełnie innego.

— Mój biedny motylu, naprawdę wyszedłeś z formy. To nie jest hołd. Nie chodzi tu o dokończenie w moim imieniu tego, czego mnie się nie udało. To _wyzwanie_.

Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się.

— Wyzwanie… Mnie czy ciebie? A może nas obu? Wiesz, kto za tym stoi? Skoro próbują zakwestionować twoją władzę, dlaczego po prostu nie powiesz mi…

— Harry. Powiedziałem ci już, jaki jest ich prawdziwy, ostateczny cel. I nie chodzi tu o to, że chciałem zmusić cię, abyś tutaj przyszedł, bez względu na to, jak bardzo podoba ci się ten pomysł – syknął Riddle. Nagle Harry stał się zaskakująco świadomy tego, że otaczające ich emocje znowu się zmieniły. Tyle że tym razem nie było to spowodowane tym, że Voldemort _próbował_ mu je pokazać. One po prostu tam były.

Zastanowił się.

— Mówiłeś, że koniec końców przyjdą po mnie.

— A jednak, mimo że ze mnie z tego powodu szydziłeś, nie przyszło ci do głowy, iż nie chciałbym się tobą z nikim dzielić? – O Boże. Był taki głupi. – Jeśli będę miał możliwość tobą zmanipulować, jasne, że to zrobię – kontynuował Tom. – Ale, jak sam powiedziałeś: Voldemort nie kieruje się nigdy tylko jedną motywacją. To skutek uboczny, nic więcej.

Harry miał dziwaczną ochotę się roześmiać. Okropnym, histerycznym śmiechem.

— O mój Boże… ty próbujesz uratować mi życie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * myślę, że w tej chwili dla nikogo nie jest to już nowością, niemniej nazwisko Voldemorta – „Riddle” – przetłumaczyć można jako „zagadka”, „łamigłówka” i na tym właśnie polega powyższa (nieprzetłumaczalna, niestety) gra słów.


	32. Część druga: 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowała przecudowna **Disharmony**.

**Rozdział piąty**

Jeśli śmierciożercy próbowali go zabić, jedynym powodem, dla którego Voldemort mógłby chcieć się w to zaangażować i mu w jakiś sposób pomóc – nawet jeśli poprzez manipulacje – było uratowanie mu życia.

Nie dało się ukryć, że skoro Harry sporą część dnia spędzał tutaj, w więzieniu o maksymalnie zaostrzonym rygorze, mniej prawdopodobne było, że zostanie zaatakowany na ulicy.

Oczywiście wszystko to miało podłoże bardziej zaborcze niż altruistyczne, niemniej i tak zaskoczyło go, że Tom w ogóle się tym przejął.

Zabawne, że mimo iż wydawało mu się, że zna Voldemorta właściwie na wylot, temu ciągle udawało się go zaskoczyć i oszołomić.

Riddle wciąż opierał się o szklaną szybę, a jego ciemne oczy uważnie się w niego wpatrywały. Chłonęły każdą reakcję i z rozkoszą smakowały plątaniny jego myśli.

Wciąż nie potrafił uwierzyć w to, że Tom próbował go ocalić, ale z drugiej strony nie miał wątpliwości, że to prawda. Wydawało się, że na swój wyjątkowy, pokręcony sposób Voldemort właśnie to zawsze próbował zrobić.

— Wiesz, byłoby znacznie łatwiej, gdybyś po prostu powiedział mi, kto rzuca ci to wyzwanie – mruknął Harry. – Mógłbym go wtedy unikać, a nawet aresztować…

— To nie jest takie proste.

— Dlaczego? Bo wtedy nie miałbym już powodu, aby do ciebie przychodzić? – Młodszy mężczyzna uniósł brwi. – Jeśli umrę, też raczej nie będę tego robił.

— Między innymi. Ale są też inne powody.

— A jednak nie czujesz potrzeby, aby się nimi podzielić? – zapytał. Tom zacisnął mocno usta, ale w jego oczach dalej lśnił ten dziwny błysk.

— Wciąż musisz jeszcze spełnić pozostałą część umowy, abym mógł to zrobić – oznajmił mężczyzna. Harry zmarszczył brwi, po czym jego oczy lekko się rozszerzyły.

Chodziło mu o wejście do celi… ale to miało doprowadzić do uzyskania odpowiedzi na bardziej osobiste pytania. A nie te związane ze sprawą. Zwilżył wargi, już mając rzucić jakiś wściekły komentarz.

Spojrzenie w oczach Toma sprawiło jednak, że się zawahał.

Bo skoro sprawa wymagała spełnienia obu części ich umowy, oznaczało to, że wiązała się z czymś, co ich obu osobiście dotyczyło. O cokolwiek chodziło, było to ściśle połączone z ich historią i sytuacją.

Zaschło mu w ustach.

Tylko co kierowałoby śmierciożercami? Robili to ze względu na rzekomą kontrolę Voldemorta? A może to z powodu Harry’ego zbuntowali się przeciwko swojemu przywódcy?

Nie miał pojęcia.

To, że śmierciożercy – jeśli rzeczywiście byli w jakiś sposób poplecznikami Voldemorta – mieliby rzucić mu wyzwanie i go zdradzić, nie miało żadnego sensu. Dlaczego to robili? Bo byli rozczarowani?

A może faktycznie nie chcieli rzucać mu wyzwania, tylko oddać mu cześć, a Voldemort doszukiwał się czegoś więcej tam, gdzie nic nie było?

Ścisnęło go w gardle, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Tomowi ponownie udało się go uwięzić. Jasne, drań podzielił się z nim różnymi informacjami, ale za każde słowo żądał sowitej opłaty.

Spróbował znaleźć jakieś inne wyjście. Drogę ucieczki.

Riddle natomiast wciąż wpatrywał się w niego bez mrugnięcia okiem – i tylko ten dziwny uśmieszek wykrzywiał kąciki jego ust.

Harry poczuł, jak jego żołądek mocno się zaciska.

Wciągnął drżąco powietrze.

Boże, nie mógł uwierzyć, że to robi.

— Odsuń się i przysuń do ściany – rozkazał krótko. – Straże! – Po krótkiej chwili podszedł do niego jeden z pracowników więzienia.

— Tak, panie Potter?

— Chcę wejść do celi. Możesz otworzyć dla mnie drzwi, a potem je za mną zamknąć? Zapukam, kiedy będę chciał…

— Obawiam się, że to niemożliwe.

— No to spraw, aby było – oznajmił ostro Harry.

Strażnik zerknął niepewnie na szklaną celę. Tom opierał się teraz leniwie o przeciwległą ścianę, choć na jego twarzy wyraźnie widać było nutkę rozbawienia.

— Jest niebezpieczny.

— Naprawdę myślisz, że musisz mi o tym mówić? – warknął Harry. – Też jestem niebezpieczny. Dam sobie radę. Nie skrzywdzi mnie.

— Czy on cię przypadkiem nie dźgnął?

— Nie skrzywdzi mnie – powtórzył Harry z pewnością, której zdecydowanie nie czuł. Uśmiech Toma się nie poszerzył, ale Potter czuł, jak napierają na niego jego emocje, pieszcząc jego zmysły.

Było mu niedobrze.

— Może uciec.

— To bardzo ważne. Myślisz, że po co tu jestem, dla zabawy? Jak sam zauważyłeś, dźgnął mnie.

— Będziesz musiał porozmawiać z uzdrowicielem Smethwyckiem. Przykro mi.

Świetnie, no po prostu, kurde, wspaniale. Posłał Tomowi pełne odrazy spojrzenie.

— Nie obchodzi mnie, jak to zrobisz – powiedział zdecydowanie zbyt niewinnym tonem Voldemort.

— Cóż, mnie też nie! – warknął Harry. – Podliż mu się trochę. Pomóż mu w pisaniu tej pieprzonej książki.

— Ty też możesz to zrobić. – Riddle wzruszył ramionami.

— Taa, ale, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty – odparł. Oczy Toma pociemniały i się zmrużyły. Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem, nie dając się zastraszyć. A przynajmniej nie dając tego po sobie poznać.

Mimo tego po krótkiej chwili zwilżył wargi i przysunął się do szkła, aby trudniej ich było podsłuchać. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to robi. Głowa Riddle’a przechyliła się z zaciekawieniem i po chwili on również przysunął się o kilka kroków, znów stając pod szybą.

— Tak? – zapytał miękko.

— Powiedziałeś, że chcesz mi pomóc. Uratować mi życie. Więc się zdecyduj – pracujesz ze mną, czy nie?

Tom spojrzał na niego. W powietrzu zatrzeszczało.

A Harry czekał.

 

**~*~**

 

Tom zdecydowanie cieszył się swoim nowym życiem.

Oczywiście świat nie wyglądał tak, jak się tego spodziewał – nawet odrobinę. Nie był władcą magicznego społeczeństwa, a Voldemort nie przyjął miana Czarnego Pana.

Zamiast tego był… zwykłym seryjnym mordercą. Psychiatrą. Cóż za zatrważająca strata jego politycznych umiejętności i wyższości nad innymi ludźmi, a także wszystkiego tego, co zamierzał osiągnąć.

Nie rozumiał, jak do tego doszło. Choć musiał przyznać, że morderstwa miały w sobie wiele elegancji, nie łagodziło to rozczarowania wywołanego tym, co stało się z jego świetlaną przyszłością.

Zapewnił sobie nieśmiertelność, a potem zrujnował to wszystko, bawiąc się w opiekuna cudzych problemów? Z pewnością ktoś posiadający prawdziwą władzę nie musiałby spędzać całych dni na wysłuchiwaniu żalów innych ludzi.

Myślał, że uda mu się z tym skończyć po ukończeniu Hogwartu.

Do tego dochodził jeszcze Harry Potter.

Z tego, co dowiedział się w zeszłym roku, chłopak pokonał go aż dwukrotnie.

(Jeśli mógł w ogóle nazywać go „chłopakiem”, skoro, technicznie rzecz biorąc, pomijając okoliczności, fizycznie byli w tym samym wieku).

Zatrważający był fakt, że wciąż żył. Jedną porażkę można było wytłumaczyć niesprzyjającymi okolicznościami, ale dwukrotna sprawiała, że zaczynał zastanawiać się, czy nie chodziło o coś więcej.

Było to co najmniej… ciekawe i mimowolnie zastanawiał się, dlaczego jego alter ego miało na punkcie Harry’ego aż taką obsesję. Z pewnością będzie musiał się tego dowiedzieć. A potem to naprawi, zwycięży i podbije swoje drugie ja.

Zrobi to jak należy. I nie skończy zamknięty w domu wariatów niczym pospolity kryminalista.

Najpierw jednak będzie się mógł trochę zabawić.

Jego śmierciożercy nie zniknęli i wciąż desperacko potrzebowali otuchy, władzy i przywódcy. Tak łatwo można było ich kontrolować. Był niczym pasterz prowadzący swoje owce ku nowej przyszłości.

Jego przyszłości.

Cały rok spędził na przystosowaniu się, uczeniu, wzmacnianiu…

Nie zhańbi imienia Lorda Voldemorta.

 

**~*~**

 

Smethwyck siedział po drugiej stronie biurka, obserwując Harry’ego Pottera z kliniczną ciekawością.

Chłopak zarówno irytował go, jak i zadziwiał. Nawet jako dziecko był wyjątkowo oporny na opiekę psychiatryczną.

Choć, oczywiście, nie mógł nawet zaproponować mu swojej pomocy, póki chłopak nie skończył jedenastu lat.

Wychowywał się u krewnych, ukryty przed czarodziejskim światem przez Albusa Dumbledore’a.

Już wtedy wiadomo było, że szkoda do pewnego stopnia została już wyrządzona. Wyrósł na niesamowicie niezależne dziecko. A także bardzo nieufne, na swój własny sposób – z pewnością w stosunku do uzdrowicieli umysłu, drażliwe na temat swojej „dziwności” i nieugięte w sprawie tego, że wszystko z nim w porządku.

A teraz siedział, wyglądając tak słabo i niestabilnie, po drugiej stronie jego biurka.

Smethwyck był zdumiony tym, że chłopak jeszcze kompletnie nie zbzikował – nie miał pojęcia, jak ktoś taki jak Harry Potter mógł okazać się wyzwaniem dla tak silnego umysłu, jakim był Tom Riddle.

Od zawsze podziwiał i zazdrościł mu jego umiejętności psychiatrycznych. Riddle był zdecydowanym liderem w tej dziedzinie. I Smethwyck zawsze pragnął znaleźć się na jego miejscu. Być tym, którego usług wszyscy pożądali.

Nawet teraz, gdy wyszło na jaw, jakim jest szaleńcem, Riddle zwracał uwagę opinii publicznej. Był zakałą ich zawodu. Spowodował, że ludzie zaczęli mniej ufać psychiatrom.

A jednak to właśnie on ofiarował mu bilet do osiągnięcia psychiatrycznego sukcesu. On i Potter posiadali jedne z najbardziej fascynujących umysłów – do tego najwyraźniej połączonych – obecnych czasów. Stanowili też w społeczeństwie dość gorący temat. Każda książka na ich temat natychmiast stałaby się bestsellerem.

Musiałby być głupcem, aby pozwolić wyślizgnąć się takiej okazji, zwłaszcza gdy miał ją na wyciągnięcie ręki.

— Ty… chcesz wejść do jego celi?

— Tak – powiedział Potter.

To było śmieszne. Śmieszne i niebezpieczne, niezwykle ryzykowne. Nie chciał być odpowiedzialny za ucieczkę psychotycznego mordercy.

— Dlaczego miałbym się na to zgodzić?

Harry oblizał dolną wargę, po czym ją przygryzł, spoglądając na niego spod grzywki swoimi dużymi, zielonymi oczami.

— Myślałem, że chciałeś mi pomóc?

— Wciąż chcę – oznajmił po chwili. – Ale nie sądzę, by jeszcze większe narażenie cię na wpływ Toma Riddle’a przyczyniło się w jakiś sposób do poprawy twojego zdrowia.

— Nie, ale może wpłynąć pozytywnie na twoją książkę. – W mgnieniu oka zniknął jego niewinny, zagubiony wyraz twarzy. – Zobaczenie na własne oczy mojej interakcji z Voldemortem. Z pewnością przyczyni się to do wyciągnięcia kilku… interesujących wniosków.

Spojrzał na chłopaka… nie, nie chłopaka. Był cwańszy niż ktokolwiek się spodziewał. Nagle przez ułamek sekundy rozumiał, co takiego zaintrygowało w nim Lorda Voldemorta. Niespodziewanie przypomniał sobie o tych wszystkich obawach opinii publicznej, jakoby Potter był jego rzecznikiem.

Kusząca oferta. A jeśli chłopak chciał ryzykować życie z powodu własnej głupoty… Musiało chodzić o coś bardzo ważnego i… gdyby mógł dowiedzieć się, co to było, najpewniej powiązane z najnowszymi morderstwami… no cóż, mógłby wiele na tym zyskać.

— Nie widzę żadnych przeciwwskazań. Oczywiście pod pewnym nadzorem.

Potter posłał mu promienny uśmiech.

 

**~*~**

 

Harry wciąż pragnął się z tego wycofać. Od godziny siedział w biurze Smethwycka i udawał miłego, próbując się mu podlizać.

Boże, jeśli nie gardził Riddle’em z powodu bycia Voldemotem, cała ta sytuacja wystarczyłaby, aby go znienawidził. Oczywiście to Tom doradził mu, co powiedzieć i jak owinąć sobie uzdrowiciela wokół palca.

Wszystko wydarzyło się tak szybko. Nie był gotów na możliwość nawiązania fizycznego kontaktu z Riddle’em… ledwie był w stanie z draniem rozmawiać!

Przełknął z trudem ślinę.

Voldemort cofnął się ponownie do najdalszej ściany w celi, ale mimo że stał tyłem do drzwi z rękami w górze, i tak udawało mu się wyglądać na cholernie z siebie zadowolonego.

Ramiona Harry’ego napięły się. Wszedł do środka. Chwilę później drzwi się za nim zamknęły.

Tom odwrócił się.

 

**~*~**

 

Oczywistym było, że Potter był zaabsorbowany zorganizowanymi przez niego morderstwami, które zlecił śmierciożercom. Były niechlujne – na tyle, by zirytować jego alter ego i ukryć przed ludźmi jego prawdziwy geniusz.

Przynajmniej na razie.

Manipulowanie śmierciożercami było proste. Myśleli, że ż składają Voldemortowi hołd. Ale prawda była inna i wiedział, że jego odpowiednik również to dostrzeże.

Do czego doszedł Potter, zależało od jego inteligencji, do której sam był raczej sceptycznie nastawiony.

Niemniej chłopak wydawał się posiadać pewien… urok. Choć stanowił obecnie wrak człowieka, więc to może dlatego nie dostrzegał w nim tego, co jego alter ego.

Niemal martwy, a jednak wciąż czołgający się do przodu. Zszyty za pomocą środków przeciwbólowych i brawury.

Właściwie to podejrzewał, że jedynym powodem, dla którego w ogóle zaprzątał sobie głowę Potterem była świadomość, jak bardzo rozzłości to jego prawdziwy cel i fakt, że zabicie osoby, której nie zdołał jego odpowiednik, będzie oznaką jego siły.

I może był odrobinę ciekawy.

Złoty medalion wisiał ciężko na jego szyi, gdy poszedł w odwiedziny do pani Lestrange.

 

**~*~**

 

Harry przez moment wpatrywał się w Toma z zapartym tchem, boleśnie świadomy tego, że nie oddziela ich już żadne szkło.

Nie wniósł ze sobą różdżki – nie mógł ryzykować, że dostanie się w łapy Riddle’a. Niemal cofnął się, gdy mężczyzna natychmiast się do niego zbliżył. Jego oczy były rozświetlone i pełne czegoś, co mógłby nazwać niemal czcią.

Niemal. Jeśli cześć mogłaby być świętokradzka i obsceniczna. Ramiona Harry’ego napięły się. Wtedy Tom stanął tuż przed nim, a jego oddech musnął delikatnie jego twarz.

Strażnicy poruszyli się niespokojnie. Wszyscy przyglądali się nawet najmniejszemu ruchowi, czekając na rozlew krwi.

Harry wyprostował ramiona.

Tom wyciągnął rękę, której palce dosłownie drżały. Harry niemal zamknął mocno oczy, gdy dłoń pogładziła jego policzek.

Zwilżył wargi.

— Obiecałeś, że uzyskam odpowiedzi. – Jego głos był bardziej miękki niż powinien, więc odchrząknął. Zrobił też krok do tyłu, ale jego plecy natychmiast napotkały szklaną szybę. Szarpnął głową, by wyrwać ją z dotyku Toma.

— Przestań – mruknął mroczny czarodziej, gdy tylko Harry miał się ruszyć. Jego wzrok wbijał się mu w twarz.

Harry słyszał w uszach szum krwi. Natomiast Tom podniósł również drugą rękę i otulił dłońmi jego twarz. Harry zamarł w miejscu, odwzajemniając jego spojrzenie.

Również jego ręka uniosła się do góry i zacisnęła ostrzegawczo na nadgarstkach Riddle’a. Przełknął ślinę.

— Przestań – szepnął tym samym tonem. – I odpowiadaj.

Oczy Toma były przymrużone.

Harry nagle uświadomił sobie, jak dziwnie było być w pokoju z Voldemortem i nie czuć wokół siebie jego odurzającej magii. Przytłaczającej mocy.

W powietrzu oczywiście wciąż unosiły się emocje, ale otaczająca ich cela tłumiła magię.

Godne podziwu było to, że mimo tego wszystkiego Riddle wciąż potrafił być tak onieśmielający.

Harry’emu sporo pewności siebie dodała świadomość własnych umiejętności w mugolskim stylu walki, w wyniku czego zrobił krok do przodu, zmuszając wciąż trzymającego go Riddle’a do wycofania się ku środkowej części celi.

I Harry nie sądził, by ten w najbliższym czasie planował przerwać ten kontakt fizyczny. Riddle praktycznie drżał, najpewniej tylko jeszcze bardziej nakręcony ich wcześniejszymi rozmowami.

Zastanawiał się, jak wiele czasu minęło, odkąd Tom kogoś dotykał. Dwa lata? Rok? Kilka tygodni?

Harry nie był psychiatrą, ale oczywistym było, że Riddle łaknął dotyku.

Niemal mu było tego drania żal.

Usta Toma powoli rozciągnęły się w kolejny uśmiech, a jego ręce przesunęły się w dół po szyi Harry’ego, ostatecznie spoczywając na jego biodrach.

— Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć, kto rzuca to wzywanie?

— Oczywiście – powiedział krótko Harry. Ich bliskość sprawiała, że miał dreszcze.

Usta Toma uniosły się kilka cali od jego, a następnie powędrowały do ucha.

— W takim razie pozbądź się widowni.

Tylko tego mu, kurwa, brakowało.


	33. Część druga: 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowała wspaniała, cudowna **Disharmony** , której ogromnie za to dziękuję!

**Rozdział szósty**  

— A jak niby, według ciebie, mam to zrobić? – niemal syknął Harry. – Pozwolono mi wejść do twojej celi tylko dlatego, że tu są. Z czym, szczerze mówiąc, się zgadzam. Wolę mieć świadków.

Wciąż nie wiedział, czy aby na pewno znajduje się teraz w lepszej sytuacji niż wtedy, gdy pogrywał sobie z nim Voldemort lub Tom – zwłaszcza że wciąż myślał o nich jak o dwóch różnych osobach.

Być może nie. Wcześniej Tom był dla niego przynajmniej iluzją pocieszenia, czymś, czego mógł się chwycić, gdy wszystko inne wydawało się wokół niego rozpadać.

Natomiast teraz… teraz nie miał się czego złapać. Drań odebrał mu wszystko, co stanowiło dla niego podporę i dawno, dawno temu zrobił z niej przeciw niemu broń.

— Boisz się, co się stanie, jeśli zostaniesz ze mną sam? – wymruczał Riddle. Spoczywające na jego biodrach dłonie napięły się lekko, przesuwając niżej kciuk. Harry po raz kolejny ścisnął ostrzegawczo nadgarstek mężczyzny – na tyle mocno, by jego kości niemal się o siebie otarły.

— No cóż, ostatnim razem dźgnąłeś mnie w brzuch.

Oczy Toma zalśniły.

— Mówi się, że to seks dla psychopatów. – Harry niemal się na te słowa zakrztusił, ale Riddle kontynuował, jednym szybkim ruchem owijając wokół niego ramiona, by mocno go do siebie przyciągnąć, zarazem wysuwając biodra do przodu. – Długie, spiczaste przedmioty. Wsuwające się i wysuwające z ciała. W towarzystwie wielu płynów.

— Zwykle stanowiący rekompensatę w przypadku, gdy morderca jest impotentem – przerwał mu Harry.  – Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć?

— No cóż, obaj wiemy, że jestem zdolny do seksu. Ale, jeśli chcesz, mogę udowodnić to dla polepszenia twojej kryminologicznej oceny.

— Nie chcę.

— A ja myślałem, że ci się podobałem.

Biorąc to pod uwagę, a także przytłaczające uczucie, jakie wywoływała w nim tak bliska obecność Voldemorta - zważywszy na finał ich ostatniego spotkania - doszedł do wniosku, że cała ta sytuacja stała się wystarczająco trudna i bez towarzyszącej im widowni. Nie dość, że czuł się pod jej wpływem nieswojo, to jeszcze był nieco otumaniony.

Oczy Smethwycka bez wątpienia rozjarzyły się w odpowiedzi na ostatnie słowa Riddle’a. Harry bez trudu wyobraził sobie cały rozdział poświęcony ich pieprzonemu napięciu seksualnemu lub czemuś równie obrzydliwemu.

Nawet jeśli to wszystko były tylko kłamstwa i zniekształcone z powodu braku kontekstu komentarze, nawet jeśli Smethwyck miałby rację w tym, co napisze, a nie, jak Skeeter, wszystko całkowicie wypaczył, nie podobało mu się to.

Życie prywatne i uczucia powinny zostać, jak sama nazwa mówiła, prywatne. Zacisnął szczękę.

— Wiele przez ostatni rok myślałem nad tym, co byłoby cudowniejsze – wymruczał Tom. – Ty, krzyczący z bólu i walczący o życie, gdy wbijałem nóż w twój brzuch czy…. – Harry wciągnął ostro powietrze, zaskoczony, gdy ręka Riddle’a wsunęła się szybko niczym żmija pod jego ubranie i pogładziła znajdującą się tam ranę.

Chciał się cofnąć, ale spoczywająca na jego policzku dłoń niemal natychmiast chwyciła go za kark.

— Nie sądzę, by było to choć trochę cudowne. Możemy jednak przetestować to na tobie, zobaczymy, czy wówczas zmienisz zdanie. – warknął Harry. Wtedy przynajmniej Riddle dowiedziałby się, jak przezabawne było przechodzenie fizjoterapii.

Boże, czy Tom w ogóle planował powiedzieć mu cokolwiek istotnego? Z drugiej strony, wciąż gapiła się na nich ich publiczność, więc raczej nie było szans, aby zrobił to w ich obecności.

Pieprzona, kurde, ochrona. Jasne. Voldemort praktycznie nim teraz szarpał, a oni stali i tylko się na nich patrzyli.

— A więc ta druga opcja. – Riddle uśmiechnął się ostro.

— Jesteś więźniem. Nie masz prawa do jakiegokolwiek eksperymentowania  – rzucił ostro Harry.

— Spodobałoby ci się. Już moja by była w tym głowa. – O ile wcześniej palce Toma były lekkie i pieszczące, teraz wbiły się mocno w jego ranę, mimo że Harry zacisnął mocno dłoń na jego nadgarstku i próbował go od siebie odsunąć. Natychmiast jęknął z bólu i Riddle wykorzystał to, aby przycisnąć jego plecy do szklanej szyby na przedzie celi. – Nie chcesz posłuchać?

— Nie.

— Ale uzdrowiciel Smethwyck chce, co? – Tom spojrzał ponad jego ramieniem. Chwilę później wcisnął kolano między jego nogi, znów wbijając mocno palce w jego ranę, gdy próbował się mu wyrwać.

Smethwyck patrzył na nich szeroko rozwartymi oczami. Harry natychmiast domyślił się, że nigdy wcześniej nie widział Riddle’a w taki stanie – gdy jego oczy rozpalone były żądzą oraz determinacją i gdy bezwzględnie okazywał każdy cal swojej niemałej siły woli. A do tego dochodziło jeszcze coś przerażającego, co kryło się w jego uśmieszku.

Smethwyck znał tylko Voldemorta uwięzionego w klatce niczym szczur laboratoryjny lub tygrys w zoo. Raczej bezsilnego i bez żadnej przewagi, jeśli nie liczyć jego umysłu i tożsamości. Harry natomiast widział go w pełnej krasie, gdy chodził po Londynie niczym król.

— Puść go – rozkazał uzdrowiciel. – Wiesz, że tak naprawdę nie chcesz go skrzywdzić.

Cóż, Harry nie mógł przynajmniej powiedzieć, że drań nie próbował go bronić. Nawet jeśli nie mógł być w większym błędzie. Cholera, wygadywał takie głupoty, że aż wymienił z Voldemortem pełne niedowierzania spojrzenie.

Jeśli mógł być w swoim życiu czegokolwiek pewnym, to właśnie faktu, że Riddle zawsze będzie pragnął go skrzywdzić. Czy było to spowodowane jego sadystycznym pragnieniem, czy też miało na celu zwyczajne zabicie go lub było jedynie wynikiem jego szczerej ciekawości wobec tego, w jaki sposób Harry by zareagował. Niezależnie od tego, czy coś przezwyciężało jego żądzę zadawania bólu.

Cokolwiek się nie działo, ten sadystyczny element nigdy się nie zmieniał. Mruczał niczym swędząca skóra. Harry miał ochotę się roześmiać. Nieco histerycznie.

— Och nie, masz rację, uzdrowicielu – powiedział z powagą Tom. – Dźgnięcie go było błędem. Ubolewam nad tym. Nigdy nie chciałbym patrzeć, jak cierpi. – Dłoń opuściła jego brzuch, zamiast tego zaciskając się na ramieniu. – Alternatywą było doprowadzenie go do stanu, w którym dyszałby i wił się z pragnienia, błagając o mój dotyk, póki nie mógłby myśleć tylko o tym i przyjemności, którą mu sprawiam. Może wolałbyś zobaczyć tę opcję?

Harry nigdy w życiu nie przyznałby się do dreszczu, który przebiegł mu po kręgosłupie. Nie widział twarzy Smethwycka, jako że jego plecy wciąż przyciśnięte były do szkła, ale potrafił wyobrazić sobie, jak wraz ze strażnikami czerwienieje teraz na całej twarzy.

— Musimy go wyciągnąć – syknął jeden z nich.

— Nie możemy – pękł Smethwyck, zaczynając wyglądać na… szczerze spanikowanego, biorąc pod uwagę to, co widział Harry, gdy przekręcił głowę. – Riddle stoi zbyt blisko szyby. Uciekłby.

I tak to prawdopodobnie zaplanował. Widział, jak ta myśl przemyka im przez głowy. Było to ironicznie prawdziwe.

Nie wiedział tylko, jak daleko sięgały plany Toma i do czego był on w stanie się posunąć.

Boże, Harry czuł się jak idiota. Co gorsza, spodziewał się, że właśnie coś takiego nastąpi. Tom miał rację. Zdecydowanie za bardzo przejmował się innymi ludźmi i ofiarami. Nigdy nie doprowadziło go to do niczego dobrego.

Mimo że dłonie mrocznego czarodzieja nie wbijały się już boleśnie w ranę na jego brzuchu, wciąż wciskał ostrzegawczo kolano między jego nogi, gdy tylko Harry próbował się zbyt mocno przesunąć lub wiercić.

Potter czuł, jak serce wali mu w piersi niczym młot, a żołądek podchodzi do gardła.

Nie wiedział, co robić. Miał świadomość tego, w co się pakuje, ale to niczego nie ułatwiało. Niemniej nie miał wątpliwości, że lepsze to niż pozwolenie, by ich więzień uciekł.

— Och, a więc naprawdę będziesz patrzeć? – Voldemort uniósł ponad ramieniem Harry’ego brew na Smethwycka. – No, no, no, zaskakujesz mnie. A już myślałem, że nie będziesz chciał jeszcze bardziej straumatyzować mojego kochanego motyla. – Mężczyzna posłał mu paskudny uśmieszek. – I to tylko przez swoje wścibstwo.

— Zdobądź środki uspokajające i zawołaj wsparcie – rozkazał ostro Smethwyck jednemu ze strażników. Uścisk, w jakim trzymał go Tom, stał się bardziej bolesny i zaborczy.

— Mógłbym go zabić, zanim przybędzie pomoc. Więc może pozwól nam zachować trochę godności, zamiast zmuszać mnie, abym go skrzywdził? – W słowach Riddle’a pełno było kpiny, a jego oczy błyszczały.

Nastała długa cisza.

— Och, zobacz – wymruczał Tom. – Wycofują się i zostawiają cię samego. Znów grasz kozła ofiarnego, co, Harry? Ci ludzie wręcz rzucają cię mi w ramiona. Powinieneś coś z tym zrobić.

Ściskało go w żołądku. Zamierzał, oczywiście, walczyć. Prędzej czy później Tom będzie musiał cofnąć swoje kolano i gdy tylko to zrobi, Harry zdobędzie nad nim przewagę.

Jasne, rana na brzuchu była jego oczywistą słabością… ale i tak był lepszy w walce.

Chwilę później odgłos kroków całkowicie zniknął i usłyszał, jak zamykają się drzwi na końcu korytarza. Mógł tylko wyobrazić sobie, o czym teraz rozmawiali.

— Jesteś pieprzonym draniem – syknął na Toma. – Jeśli choć przez sekundę myślisz, że…

— Udało mi się ich pozbyć, czyż nie?

Harry zamarł.

— Co?

Tom przyciągnął go do siebie, po czym pchnął go w stronę łóżka.

— Poszli sobie. Mamy przykrywkę. I nie ma za co. W najbliższym czasie z pewnością nie sprawdzą kamer. Będzie im zbyt dziwnie. A kiedy to już zrobią, cóż, będzie za późno.

Harry’emu zakręciło się w głowie. To była tylko sztuczka. Kolejne przedstawienie.

— Niewiarygodne. Ty pieprzona cioto.

Tom posłał mu nagle lodowate spojrzenie.

— Już wcześniej jasno wyraziłem, że zniesmacza mnie myśl o zgwałceniu cię – powiedział starszy mężczyzna. – Może powinieneś przestać pouczać mnie tak bardzo na temat moich złudzeń wobec ciebie i zastanowić się nad swoim własnym nastawieniem do mnie. Moje zbrodnie zawsze miały w sobie pełno klasy. Kiedyś mówiłeś o nich znacznie bardziej pochlebnie. Najwyraźniej separacja w połączeniu z niechlujną mimikrą doprowadziła do tego, że widzisz we mnie źródło wszelkiego zła tego świata.

O bogowie. Szczerze uraził Toma. Czuł, jak jego emocje iskrzą w powietrzu. Spojrzał na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Zaschło mu w ustach, zmarszczył brwi.

Przypuszczał, że miał on, poniekąd, rację. Zawsze spodziewał się po Tomie najgorszego, nawet w przypadku spraw, którymi nigdy nie wydawał się zainteresowany. Tom już wcześniej, w domu Riddle’ów, wskazał mu, że znacznie bardziej ceni sobie wybory niż rozwiązania siłowe.

Och, nie była to kwestia moralności, Harry doskonale o tym wiedział. Całkiem logicznym było, że nie uważał on zniżania się do prostej brutalności za należycie sprytne, skoro równie dobrze mógł manipulować wydarzeniami tak, by osiągnąć to, czego pragnął. A przynajmniej jeśli w grę wchodził Harry i motyle.

— Wybacz za ten mechanizm obronny – oznajmił sztywno – ale nie możesz winić mnie za to, że jestem ciągle przygotowany na najgorsze. Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę wszystko, co zrobiłeś. To, że przyszpiliłeś mnie do ściany.

— To, że zamieniłem coś niedoskonałego w prawdziwe dzieło sztuki?

— Nie zamierzam dyskutować z tobą na temat twojego podejścia do świata – warknął Harry. – Wiesz, dlaczego tu jestem.

— Moje podejście do świata mogłoby nauczyć cię dobrych manier. Minęły dwa lata i zapomniałem, jakim potrafisz być niewdzięcznym, marudnym bachorem – syknął Tom. – Jakże czyjaś nieobecność potrafi sprawić, że myślimy o nim życzliwiej.

— Niewdzięcznym? – Oczy Harry’ego rozbłysły. – Och, no tak. Dzięki, że zabiłeś mi rodziców. Moje dzieciństwo przepełnione było kurewską słodyczą. Och, no i dzięki za zabicie mojego najlepszego przyjaciela. I za koszmary – nie możemy o nich zapomnieć! No i, oczywiście, dzięki, że mnie dźgnąłeś. Masz absolutną rację, to było cudowne. Tak samo jak intensywna fizjoterapia, przez którą musiałem przejść i to, jak ludzie patrzą teraz na mnie i myślą tylko o tobie. Dzięki, że sprawiłeś, iż teraz wszyscy sądzą, że zamierzasz mnie zgwałcić, to na pewno bardzo w tym pomoże…

— Zapomniałeś podziękować mi, że w rzeczywistości tego nie zrobię – dodał swoje trzy grosze Voldemort z fałszywą nonszalancją.

— Nie powinienem musieć.

— Co nas nie zabije, to nas wzmocni. Fryderyk Nietzsche.

— Powtórz to, gdy amputują ci nogi – warknął Harry. – Kompletna bzdura. Nie próbowałeś sprawić, bym był silniejszy. Chciałeś rozbić mnie na milion kawałeczków i zbudować ponownie na swoje podobieństwo.

— Tak – powiedział Tom. – Na kogoś silniejszego. A biorąc pod uwagę, że nie żartuję, gdy mówię, że wciąż zgrywasz kozła ofiarnego, co ty na to, abyś pozwolił mi na jeszcze jedno podejście?

W Harrym się zagotowało.

— Po prostu powiedz mi, kto stoi za tymi morderstwami. Obiecałeś.

— A potem co? – zapytał Riddle. – Gdy już uzyskasz swoje odpowiedzi. Co wtedy zrobisz? Uciekniesz do Ministerstwa, które podało ci mnie na złotej tacy? Spodziewasz się, że o ciebie zadbają i zapewnią ci ochronę oraz poczucie bezpieczeństwa? To zabawne. Ostatnio, gdy sprawdzałem, udało się to tylko mnie.

— Lepiej się zamknij – syknął Harry, zaciskając pięści. Pod wpływem wzburzenia niemal wstał z łóżka.

Nogi Toma spoczywały leniwie na jego kolanach. I choć powrócił on do swojej nonszalanckiej, niestanowiącej zagrożenia postawy, nie zniknęło promieniujące od niego niebezpieczeństwo. Iskrzyło w jego oczach niczym mroczna mgławica.

— Nietzsche powiedział też, że „często nie akceptujemy czegoś tylko dlatego, że nie podoba nam się ton,  jakim zostało nam to przedstawione”. Ciekawe, co?

— Gdybym był, jak mówisz, takim… słabym kozłem ofiarnym i popychadłem, które pozwala, aby się nad nim znęcano i nim pomiatano, jak wydajesz się myśleć i sugerować, śmiem twierdzić, że byś tu teraz nie siedział.

— Och, nie myślę, że jesteś słaby. Gdyby tak było, dawno bym cię już zabił – wycedził Voldemort. – I to jest w tym wszystkim najbardziej irytujące. Masz siłę, ale nie chcesz używać jej, aby się bronić, nawet jeśli to możliwe.

— Jak na mój gust całkiem dobrze radzę sobie teraz z niebyciem popychadłem – warknął Harry.

— A więc to dlatego jesteś tu teraz ze mną, mimo że wyraźnie nie chcesz? By nie być popychadłem?

— To, że nie chcę tu być, nie oznacza, że sam się na to nie zdecydowałem – powiedział.

— Zdecydowałeś się, ale dlatego, że w taki sposób zmanipulowali tobą i pokierowali inni ludzie. W tym ja – oznajmił bez cienia wstydu Voldemort. Harry zmrużył oczy.

— Jestem tutaj, bo, w przeciwieństwie do niektórych, mam sumienie i nie jestem samolubnym draniem. To był mój wybór.

— Sumienie to tylko ładna nazwa określająca obecnie akceptowane społecznie standardy zachowania. Moralność, między innymi, to tylko narzędzie władców służące do kontroli i znieważania ludzi im podległych. Nikt nie zdobył nigdy władzy dzięki swojej uprzejmości i to dlatego mówi się, że ona korumpuje. Ministerstwo, mówiąc ci, że jesteś winny śmierci tych ofiar, wykorzystuje cię i zmusza do zachowywania się niczym grzeczna owieczka.

— Och tak, bo przecież twoje słowa są całkowicie altruistyczne i nie mają w sobie krztyny manipulacji – odparł sarkastycznie Harry. – Można manipulować niemal wszystkim, co znajduje się na tym świecie. Co za zbieg okoliczności, że wybrałeś za przykład moralność. Owszem, jest ona subiektywna, ale to nie umniejsza jej indywidualnej słuszności, więc się odwal. Już ci powiedziałem, nie będę z tobą o tym dyskutował. Odpowiedz na moje pytania albo uznam cię za kłamcę, wyjdę i nigdy nie wrócę.

W oczach Riddle’a wciąż kryła się ciemność, gdy ten uważnie się mu przyglądał.

— Konieczna będzie przysięga tajności.

— Nie no, teraz to już po prostu próbujesz wystrychnąć mnie na dudka – sarknął wściekle Harry. Tym razem wstał. Tom w mgnieniu oka złapał go za ramię i Harry wycelował w jego twarz.

Zaraz po tym rozległ się przyprawiający o mdłości trzask i z nosa Voldemorta zaczęła sączyć się krew.

Przez sekundę obaj wydawali się wstrzymać oddech.

— Jest to powiązane z tym, dlaczego powiedziałem ci, że jesteś moją bratnią duszą – syknął Tom. – Z nocą, gdy zabiłem moich rodziców. I z powodem, dla którego potrafisz mówić w wężomowie. Dla którego nasze umysły są ze sobą połączone. Na pewno rozumiesz, dlaczego ta informacja może być delikatna.

Harry przełknął ślinę i wygiął palce.

Wyglądało na to, że wszystko to było znacznie bardziej skomplikowane, niż nawet on się spodziewał. A domyślał się, że z pewnością nie będzie to proste jak drut.

Przyjrzał się uważnie Tomowi, szukając haczyka. Merlinie, był wykończony.

— Jeśli zwiążę się z tobą obietnicą tajności, nie będę mógł poprosić nikogo o pomoc w prowadzonej sprawie ani zgłosić tego, czego się dowiedziałem.

Potarł dłonią oczy, zwieszając ramiona.

— Masz moją pomoc.

— Jesteś zamknięty w celi. Bez urazy, ale za wiele mi to nie da.

— Jeśli nie chcesz wiedzieć, możesz po prostu wyjść – powiedział Tom, znów siadając. – Kusi mnie teraz, by ci na to pozwolić.

Harry posłał mu spojrzenie.

— Nie sądzę, byś z nas dwóch to ty miał prawo do chowania urazy.

— Nie? Myślisz, że bycie dźgniętym nożem jest bardziej bolesne niż zostanie zmuszonym do znoszenia dzień i noc Smethwycka próbującego zostać twoim psychiatrą?

— Wyobraź sobie, że mnie też nieustannie o to męczy – burknął Harry.

— Nudno jest w tej celi.

— Sam jesteś sobie winny, że dałeś się złapać i zostałeś seryjnym mordercą. Mogłeś zachować dystans. To nie moja wina, że stałeś się zarozumiały i za bardzo się zbliżyłeś.

— Właściwie – powiedział Riddle – to właśnie dokładnie twoja wina.

Harry westchnął, nawet nie próbując na to odpowiedzieć.

— Czy możesz powiedzieć mi cokolwiek, nie wymagając przysięgi tajności? Czy to była tylko wielka strata czasu?

— To nie śmierciożercy są zagrożeniem, tylko przewodzący im mężczyzna. – Tom uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

Harry skrzywił się.

— Więc to ty za tym stoisz?

— Utknąłem tutaj, czyż nie?

— Masz porucznika czy co?

— Coś w tym stylu – mruknął Voldemort. – Naprawdę powinieneś złożyć tę przysięgę. Może uratować ci to życie.

— Albo wydać na nie wyrok, jako że będę zmuszony robić wszystko sam.

Tom roześmiał się. I to nie w przyjemny sposób.

— Och tak, bo przecież wiecznie pytasz wszystkich o pomoc. Bycie twoim psychiatrą było jak ciągnięcie cię za sobą w akompaniamencie wrzasków i kopniaków.

— No i dobrze się złożyło, jako że wyszło na to, iż nie byłeś do końca po mojej stronie – warknął Harry. Tom zamrugał, po czym posłał mu dziwny uśmiech.

— Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, to byłem bardzo profesjonalny. Oczywiście się nie tłumaczę, ale nie nadużywałem jakoś szczególnie mojej władzy. Po prostu miałem oko na twoje postępy. Po godzinach rozmów i wspólnego rozwiązywania sprawy byłeś ze mną szczęśliwszy niż gdziekolwiek indziej. Zaprosiłeś mnie jako swoją osobę towarzyszącą.

— To było naprawdę dawno temu – powiedział cicho Harry. – Rzeczy się zmieniają.

— Nie wszystko musi – odparł Tom.

— Byłem idiotą.

— Jestem świetnym aktorem. I wiele rzeczy działało na twoją niekorzyść. Byłeś dzieckiem. Miałem mnóstwo czasu, by to wszystko odpowiednio poukładać i tym zmanipulować.

Harry zmarszczył podejrzliwie brwi. Tom był niemal uprzejmy.

— I to, co się teraz dzieje, to też efekt twojej manipulacji?

— W szerszej perspektywie, tak. Czytałeś kiedykolwiek Frankensteina? Interesująca lektura.

Harry pochylił głowę. Frankenstein? Potwór Frankensteina zwrócił się ostatecznie przeciwko swojemu stwórcy. Harry spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na Toma.

— O mój Boże, nie masz dziecka, co nie?

Nie mógł sobie tego wyobrazić. Z drugiej strony domyślał się, że Tom musi być starszy niż sugerowałby to wygląd, biorąc pod uwagę, że nikt nie pamięta zbyt dobrze historii rodziny Gauntów.

Oblizał wargi. Zastanawiał się, czy było to z tym jakoś powiązane.

— Nie. I czuję się nieco urażony, że po tym, jak wspomniałem potworny eksperyment laboratoryjny, to właśnie pierwsze przyszło ci do głowy. – Nie wyglądał na wściekłego. I nie czuł złości. Harry prychnął.

— Twoje wahania nastroju przyprawiają mnie o ból głowy – mruknął. Riddle wyglądał na zupełnie tym niewzruszonego, wciąż uważnie mu się przyglądając. Harry znów się zamyślił.

— A więc coś stworzyłeś. I cokolwiek to jest, teraz rzuca ci wyzwanie. Zamierzasz dać mi jakąś wskazówkę odnośnie gatunku lub płci, lub…

— Rozpoznasz to, gdy to zobaczysz. A domyślam się, że stanie się to wkrótce.

— Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że nie lubisz, jak ktoś cię wyzywa i kwestionuje twoją władzę, wydajesz się tą sytuacją zdecydowanie zbyt rozbawiony. – Żołądek Harry’ego zacisnął się nieprzyjemnie.

— Och, nie podoba mi się, że mnie kwestionuje. – Riddle wzruszył ramionami. – Ale jestem bardzo znudzony, a wasze spotkanie bez wątpienia będzie niezmiernie fascynujące. Tylko spróbuj nie umrzeć i nie dać się porwać. Chciałbym usłyszeć, co o tym myślisz.

Cóż, to zmieniało postać rzeczy.

— Jesteś irytująco niepomocny, biorąc pod uwagę twoje obietnice.

— Dałem ci wszystko, czego potrzebujesz, by przy odrobinie badań powiązać ze sobą niektóre wskazówki – oświadczył Tom. – Nie powiem ci nic więcej bez przysięgi tajności.

— W takim razie myślę, że już się tu nie zobaczymy. Miłego życia w więzieniu – warknął Harry. Odwrócił się, aby wyjść, ale krzyknął cicho, gdy Voldemort wręcz dosłownie rzucił się na niego. Odwrócił się instynktownie, by z nim walczyć, ale gdy tylko zwrócił swoją twarz ku Riddle’owi i wbił mu mocno łokieć w żebra, ten przycisnął swoje usta do jego.

Dłoń Toma zacisnęła się na boku jego twarzy, przytrzymując go. Jego usta były ciepłe i władcze, a zęby gryzły jego wargi. Harry nie mógł oddychać.

Chwilę później Riddle odsunął się i oblizał.

— Co, u diaska?! – wykrzyknął Harry. Kręciło mu się w głowie. Voldemort potargał mu też włosy i lekko poklepał go po policzkach. Ignorując go kompletnie, póki się nie wycofał.

— Już. Teraz wyglądasz, jakbyś odegrał swoją rolę.

— Rolę? – Och, no tak, ich przykrywka. Kurwa. Harry posłał mu miażdżące spojrzenie i natychmiast spróbował przygładzić swoje włosy. – Wiesz, z pewnością sprawdzą kamery. „Rola” nie jest wcale konieczna.

— Okej. Ale i tak było przyjemnie. No i wyglądasz olśniewająco. Z pewnością ci to pomoże, jeśli cię dzisiaj zaatakuje, uwierz mi.

Podsumowując, było to bezsensowne i zdecydowanie zbyt stresujące.

— Och, a więc jest takim zboczeńcem co ty? Co za szczęście! Powiesz mi, czy chociaż lepiej wygląda?

Oczy mężczyzny pociemniały, a otaczające ich powietrze zgęstniało. Harry posłał mu nieco złośliwy uśmieszek.

— Powinienem pozwolić ci umrzeć.

— Ale nie pozwolisz.

Harry nie wiedział, co skłoniło go, aby to powiedzieć, ale Riddle zesztywniał. I spojrzał na niego mocno.

— Do zobaczenia pod koniec tygodnia.


	34. Część druga: 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowała **Disharmony** – anioł, nie człowiek. Bardzo dziękuję ci, kochana, za wyłapanie tych większych i mniejszych błędów :).

**Rozdział siódmy**

Najłatwiej byłoby spłycić wszystko do strachu.

Nic nie kosztowałoby go stwierdzenie, że nienawidził Voldemorta za to, co ten zrobił. I byłoby to prawdą.

A jednak nawet teraz, gdy serce biło mu szaleńczo w klatce piersiowej, nie mógł zapomnieć o reszcie. Że coś – choć przyznawał to doprawdy niechętnie – ciągnęło go do Toma. Do Voldemorta.

Mężczyzna fascynował go od samego początku równie mocno, co przerażał. I zawsze rozumiał go odrobinę zbyt dobrze, aby mógł spojrzeć na wszystko racjonalnie.

Do tej pory bardzo wyraziście pamiętał euforię, jaką odczuwał, gdy ten potwór dopuszczał się kolejnego morderstwa. Dzikie szczęście i poczucie czystej władzy, które ogarniało Voldemorta, gdy trzymał w swoich dłoniach czyjeś życie.

Gdy jego własne życie zaczęło się rozpadać, a wszelka dzierżona nad nim kontrola wymykała mu się przez palce, boleśnie oczywistym było, dlaczego taka władza i dominacja mogły być dla niego pociągające. Do tego dochodził fakt, że w morderstwach Voldemorta było bez wątpienia wiele kuszącej gracji. Harry widział w swoim życiu wiele miejsc zbrodni, a jednak mężczyźnie udało się stworzyć z nich sztukę. Wręcz dosłownie, biorąc pod uwagę jego światopogląd.

I być może bał się stawić czoło komuś tak przekonującemu i podstępnemu w swoim złu – zwłaszcza że doskonale _znał_ miejsca zbrodni Voldemorta. Zawsze chodziło w nich o piękno, zniszczenie tego, co na tym świecie brzydkie. Przynajmniej w jego mniemaniu.

Taki był właśnie powód tego, że nie zamierzał wdawać się z nim w ideologiczną debatę.

No i… może niemożliwym było o tym wszystkich zapomnieć, nawet mimo najszczerszych chęci, bo wciąż miał wrażenie, jakoby jego usta napiętnowane były pocałunkiem tego drania.

Przez ostatnie dwa lata próbował wyparcia, zaprzeczenia i wszystkiego, co pozwoliłoby mu pozbyć się z głowy twarzy tego mężczyzny. Może wówczas nie budziłby się już w łóżku cały spocony, skulony pod wpływem fantomowego dotyku, blady od morderstwa, wciąż słysząc pobrzmiewający w uszach znajomy głos.

Ale nikt nigdy nie miał kontroli nad swoją obsesją.

Dzięki temu, choć naprawdę tego nie chciał, potrafił zrozumieć Toma. Odwzorowywali się z chorą fascynacją. Różnica polegała na tym, że Voldemort swojej nie ukrywał, podczas gdy Harry był przerażony perspektywą darzenia kogoś lub czegoś tak silnymi emocjami. Zwłaszcza gdy ich obiekt sam w sobie był budzącą grozę zjawą.

Mógł bez mrugnięcia okiem stawić czoła najbrutalniejszym zabójcom. Ręce nie trzęsły mu się w czasie walki, był niezachwiany. Gdy tylko jednak ktoś postawił przed nim Toma Riddle’a, mimowolnie ogarniało go przeczucie, że nie ma szans na wygraną.

Mimo że, jakby nie patrzeć, już wygrał.

Zwycięstwo miało bardzo śmieszną cenę.

Zignorował poczerwienione, wypełnione litością twarze i wyszedł od razu z budynku.

 

**~*~**

 

Tom nie był właściwie nawet jakoś szczególnie zaskoczony, gdy zorganizowano mu kolejną „sesję”.

No i włożono w kaftan bezpieczeństwa, czego zresztą się spodziewał.

Wszystko to było znajome, żmudne i sprowadzało się do walki o władzę.

Smethwyck nieustannie próbował dostać się mu do głowy i Tom wykorzystywał tę nadarzającą się okazję do wypełnienia swoich pełnych monotonii dni jakąś bardziej sadystyczną rozrywką, mimo że umysł psychiatry nie interesował go na tyle, by wyciągał z bawienia się nim prawdziwą satysfakcję.

A już z pewnością nie po całych dwóch latach.

Jeśli Smethwyck miał w sobie jakąkolwiek wartość do dostarczania mu rozrywki, wykorzystał ją już dawno, jakoś tak w pierwszym tygodniu ich spotkań. Teraz był już tylko nudnym elementem jego więziennego życia.

Natomiast interakcje z Harrym były znacznie bardziej warte jego czasu. Wystarczyło, że przypomniał sobie wyraz jego twarzy, gdy go pocałował i to, w jaki sposób jego usta zdradzały jego fałszywą nieszkodliwość. Mimo że zdecydowanie były miękkie, nie miały zamiaru mu ustąpić i odpowiadały na jego pocałunki z równie mocną zapalczywością. W jednej chwili zwodniczo uległe, by w drugiej ugryźć go kryjącymi się za nimi zębami. Trochę jak sam Harry.

Wszystko to było, w każdym razie, interesujące.

Gdyby tylko nie rzucono mu tak bezpośredniego wyzwania, być może nawet nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, aby pozwolić rozwinąć się czemuś takiemu między jego horkruksem a Harrym. By, w pewnym sensie, żyli tym życiem w jego zastępstwie.

Ale, no cóż… nie mógł być tak naprawdę pewien, czy ta wersja niego samego Harry’ego zabije, czy też nie. Rozumiał, dlaczego może być to kuszące, choć jego własne spojrzenie na tę sprawę zostało ukształtowane przez długoletnie doświadczenie i wiedzę pochodzącą ze studiów psychiatrycznych.

Jego horkruks był natomiast… surowszy. Świadczyło o tym chociażby jego zachowanie. Był mniej wyrafinowany, mniej dostojny w swoim podejściu do zabijania. I zdecydowanie zbyt arogancki, zresztą zawsze był bardzo pewnym siebie człowiekiem.

Był tak naprawdę Czarnym Panem parodiującym rolę seryjnego mordercy i artysty. Jego alternatywne ja było najpewniej równie rozczarowane swoją przyszłością, co on swoją przeszłością i młodzieńczą głupotą. Trzeba przyznać, że spoglądanie na to wszystko z perspektywy czasu okazało się całkiem żenujące.

Raczej nie sądził, by się dogadali, kiedy, prędzej czy później, się spotkają.

Ale Harry miał taką szansę. Ba, istniała nawet możliwość, że polubi Czarnego Pana bardziej od niego. Choć od zawsze był bardzo dobry w nakładaniu na siebie masek, jego horkurks nie miał w tym jeszcze takiej… wprawy. Potrafił oszukać cały świat, ale Tom szczerze wątpił, by udało mu się ponownie tak łatwo zwieść Harry’ego. Chłopak już wiedział, czego szukać.

Nie mógł, oczywiście, powiedzieć, by jego młodszemu ja brakowało subtelności, czy czegoś podobnego. Po prostu… no cóż, daleko mu było jeszcze do jego obecnego poziomu. To całkowicie zrozumiałe. Jeśli już, nie wchodząc w szczegóły, mógłby określić go jako rówieśnika Harry’ego.

A Harry’ego równie mocno ciągnęło do silnych namiętności, co go od nich odrzucało. Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że się nie dogadają.

— Panie Riddle, z pewnością rozumie pan, że trzeba wyciągnąć… konsekwencje z pańskiego dzisiejszego zachowania – rzucił ostatecznie Smethwyck. Ledwie raczył w jakikolwiek sposób na to odpowiedzieć, unosząc tylko drwiąco brwi.

I co takiego zamierzał zrobić ten dureń? W jaki nowy sposób ukarać? Odebrał mu już przyrządy do rysowania. Poduszki. Książki i wszelkie inne rzeczy, które w pewnym momencie jego więziennego życia służyły mu za rozrywkę.

Smethwyck zacisnął mocno szczękę, dostrzegłszy zupełny brak wzruszenia z jego strony. Wiedział, że strasznie rozwścieczało uzdrowiciela, gdy w niemal każdy możliwy sposób miał go on przed sobą spętanego, a mimo tego wciąż nie potrafił go kontrolować.

— Rozumie pan, oczywiście, że pan Potter nie będzie mógł ponownie wejść do pana celi – spróbował od innej strony psychiatra. Wykrzywiło to nieznacznie kąciki ust Toma w mały uśmieszek.

— Chciałbym zobaczyć, jak próbujesz go powstrzymać. Nie widziałeś jeszcze, jak walczy o coś, czego naprawdę chce.

Smethwyck spojrzał na niego swoimi ciemnymi oczami. „Rozmawiali” o Harrym każdego dnia przez ostatnie dwa lata. Można by nawet zaryzykować stwierdzenie, że uzdrowiciel był nim równie zafascynowany, co on sam.

— Dlaczego nie spróbowałeś czegoś więcej? Przyszpilałeś go do ściany. Mogłeś mu zrobić cokolwiek zechcesz – stwierdził mężczyzna.

— Owszem – zgodził się Tom. – Mogłem. – Nie rozwinął jednak tego tematu. Nie oczekiwał, że uzdrowiciel zrozumie piękno złożoności piętrzących się opcji, kiedy obie zaangażowane strony były tak wyrównane w swoich możliwościach i posiadały umiejętność wejrzenia w swoje umysły.

Harry najpewniej wiedział doskonale o wszystkim, co Tom mógłby mu zrobić dokładnie w tym samym momencie, w którym on sam na to wpadał. Potrafili tak doskonale przewidywać swoje zachowania, że prawdopodobnie mogliby w bitwie wyprzedzać nawzajem swoje ruchy przez zwykłe patrzenie sobie w oczy.

Ale to już była zupełnie inna sprawa.

— Tyle że wtedy nie byłoby w tym żadnej zabawy – stwierdził Smethwyck.

— Twoja wnikliwość mnie zadziwia.

— Mógłbyś nam obu wiele ułatwić, gdybyś tylko współpracował – warknął uzdrowiciel. I to również było coś, co robił już wiele razy wcześniej.

Posłał mu cierpki, złośliwy uśmiech.

— Tyle że wtedy nie byłoby w tym żadnej zabawy.

— Istnieją inne, _alternatywne_ metody terapeutyczne, jeśli to zabawy właśnie szukasz. Wierzę, biorąc pod uwagę twoje prace naukowe, że wykorzystywałeś sporą ich część za zamkniętymi drzwiami swojego gabinetu.

Zastanawiał się już wcześniej, czy kiedykolwiek dotrą do tego momentu, więc przechylił z zaciekawieniem głowę. Uśmiech widniejący na jego twarzy tylko się poszerzył.

Smethwyck zesztywniał, mimo że to on był uwięziony w kaftanie bezpieczeństwa, odcięty od wszelkiego użycia magii.

Pochylił się do przodu tak mocno i szybko, jak było to tylko możliwe, wyszczerzając zęby.

A potem roześmiał się, gdy mężczyzna ze strachem od niego odskoczył.

— Nie miałbyś najmniejszych szans, uzdrowicielu Smethwycku. Na twoim miejscu pozostałbym przy książkowych metodach.

Wciąż się śmiał, kiedy mężczyzna wykrzywił się na niego i wyszedł, chowając drżące ręce do kieszeni.

 

**~*~**

 

— Chłopiec, który przeżył. Nie potrafię cię rozszyfrować.

Minęło dobrych kilka dni, zanim cokolwiek się wydarzyło. A gdy już tak się stało, to w sposób, którego zupełnie się nie spodziewał.

Harry spędził ten czas na intensywnym czytaniu, próbując zrozumieć, co Tom miał na myśli. Drań stwierdził, że dał mu już wszystkie wskazówki, jakich potrzebuje, aby rozwiązać tę zagadkę i… no cóż, Harry wierzył jego słowom.

Być może był to z jego strony wyraz głupoty, ale trudno. W końcu Voldemort nie miałby żadnych korzyści z powiedzenia mu czegoś takiego, jako że sugerowało to, iż nie ma już powodu, by wrócić do okupowanego przez niego więzienia.

Harry zesztywniał, usłyszawszy te słowa zza swoich pleców. I to właśnie tutaj, w tym miejscu.

Istniało wiele miejsc, które można było uznać za odpowiednie dla spotkań z mordercami i kryminalnymi wrogami – opuszczone magazyny, przyprawiające o gęsią skórkę ciemne zaułki, a nawet więzienne cele, jeśli wszystko przebiegało wyjątkowo dobrze.

Ale z całej długiej listy potencjalnych miejsc spotkań ze złoczyńcami, Harry nigdy nie spodziewał się natknąć się na któregoś z nich w pieprzonym sklepiku spożywczym.

Rozpoznał ten głos – głos, który nie miał prawa tu istnieć – nim się jeszcze odwrócił. Gwałtownie, czując uścisk w klatce piersiowej.

Jego dłoń zacisnęła się wokół różdżki, mimo że brwi zmarszczyły mocno w konsternacji. Oczy, w które spojrzał, były boleśnie znajome, ale nie mógł powiedzieć tego o reszcie. Mężczyzna był, oczywiście, zamaskowany, ale nie na tyle, by aż tak bardzo zmieniło to jego fizjonomię. Harry’ego ogarniała wprawdzie pewna… ciekawość względem tego, jak naprawdę wyglądał, ale biorąc pod uwagę jego głos i oczy, raczej się tego – och, Boże! – domyślał.

Wypuścił powoli powietrze.

I nagle wybranie tak publicznego miejsca nabrało wiele sensu. Nie było ono najlepsze na wszczynanie walki. Mężczyzna posłał mu przebiegły uśmiech.

— Wydajesz się mnie znać, ale sam nie wiem, jak powinienem się do ciebie zwracać – odpowiedział chłodno Harry.

To było surrealistyczne. Wciąż ściskał w ręce pierdolony koszyk z zakupami wypełniony mlekiem i różnymi innymi produktami. Jego mięśnie napięły się, rozważając atak. Położenie temu wszystkiemu kres. Gdy tylko miał się ruszyć, smukłe palce owinęły się wokół jego pasa.

— Nie radzę – powiedział cicho drań, patrząc mu w oczy. – Naprawdę nie chciałbym zamienić tej przyjaznej pogawędki w bawienie się w zakładników. Nie myślałeś chyba, że z tobą pójdę, co? A mówiono mi, że intelekt dorównuje twojej urodzie. Czyżbym został wprowadzony w błąd? – Wzrok mężczyzny przesunął się do jego różdżki, jasno sugerując, że powinien ją odłożyć. Harry zacisnął zęby.

— Wiesz, skoro naprawdę sądzisz, że to przyjazna pogawędka, powinieneś porządnie popracować nad swoimi umiejętnościami społecznymi. – Kręciło mu się w głowie. Mężczyzna mówił głosem Toma. Był to, jak jego wygląd, efekt zaklęcia czy może… potwór Frankensteina? To dopiero było pytanie.

Niemniej posiadał manieryzm Toma. Ruchy, które nauczył się dostrzegać po spędzeniu tak wielu godzin w jego biurze. Nie tłumaczyło to jednak, jak to wszystko było możliwe.

Drogi Boże, naprawdę miał nadzieję, że Riddle nie posiadał jakiegoś złego brata bliźniaka.

— Śmiem twierdzić, że przyjaźniejsza niż dźgnięcie cię nożem w brzuch. Sześć miesięcy terapii, mam rację? – Drań posłał mu oziębły uśmieszek. – Musiało być ci ciężko.

Licho niech weźmie bawienie się w zakładników – jeszcze jedno słowo, a walnie ciotę w twarz. A potem zażąda odpowiedzi, bo chyba jeszcze nigdy w swoim życiu nie był tak zdezorientowany. Zaschło mu w ustach.

— O czym w takim razie chcesz sobie tak przyjaźnie porozmawiać?

Mężczyzna przechylił głowę i to również był naprawdę niepokojąco znajomy gest. Przesiąknięty Riddle’em. Facet zachowywał się jak Voldemort. Na tak niepokojąco przyprawiającym o ciarki poziomie, że musiało być to coś więcej niż zwykłe naśladownictwo. Był boleśnie świadomy wciąż zaciskających się na jego ciele palców.

Ale nie wzdrygnął się. Oj nie. Stawił już czoła Lordowi Voldemortowi, żaden Frankenstein nie mógł się z tym równać. Nawet jeśli w zachowaniu wręcz niesłychanie przypominał wspomnianego zabójcę.

— Może nie tyle porozmawiać, co… co bardziej złożyć ci ofertę pomieszaną z ostrzeżeniem.

— A co sprawia, że myślisz, iż czegokolwiek od ciebie chcę? – splunął Harry. Naśladowca posłał mu kolejny uśmieszek.

— Bo obaj chcemy zlikwidować mężczyznę, który nadał sobie miano Lorda Voldemorta – oznajmił jego towarzysz. Harry powstrzymał się od okazania swojego zaskoczenia.

— Siedzi w więzieniu. Nigdzie się nie wybiera – warknął. Coś ścisnęło go w żołądku.

— Naprawdę myślisz, że uzdrowiciel Smethwyck i banda jego niekompetentnych współpracowników powstrzyma go na wieczność? A obaj wiemy, do kogo przyjdzie, gdy już się wydostanie. – Wzrok mężczyzny przesunął się po nim od góry do dołu i Harry nagle poczuł na własnej skórze, jak to jest być „rozbieranym wzrokiem”. Zjeżył się lekko, zaczynając czuć się bezbronnym w sposób, jaki dotąd wywoływała u niego tylko obecność Voldemorta. – Nie żebym go rozumiał… — wymruczał jego towarzysz. – Jesteś po prostu nie do zniesienia, Harry Potterze. Jakim cudem jeszcze cię nie złamał?

— Sam cały czas zadaję sobie to pytanie – wycedził Harry, zmuszając swój głos do tego, by nie okazywał jego zdenerwowania. – Ale to raczej moja sprawa, nie twoja.

— Można by tak pomyśleć, co? Zakładam, że ci o  mnie nie powiedział.

— Co więc, dokładnie, proponujesz? – Harry zignorował jego pytanie.

— Abyśmy się go pozbyli.

— Masz na myśli: zabili – odparł Harry.

— Coś w tym stylu.

— Nie wygląda na to, abyś miał jakieś problemy z zabijaniem. Do czego miałbym być ci potrzebny?

— By robić za przynętę.

Harry prychnął pełnym niedowierzania śmiechem. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to się dzieje. To się robiło… naprawdę uwłaszczające. Zaczynał mieć dość bycia ofiarą.

Chciał, by ludzie przestali patrzeć na niego z takim politowaniem, nie doceniać go, mimo że to wszystko przetrwał. Pomimo wszystkich przeciwności, jak do tej pory wychodził z tego kurewsko zwycięsko.

Nie był słaby. I nie był też popychadłem, bez względu na to, co mówił Riddle.

— A przed czym chciałeś mnie ostrzec? – Uniósł brwi, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewała kpiąca pobłażliwość. Oczy mężczyzny rozbłysły, a jego uścisk wzmocnił się odrobinę.

— Chciałbym, abyś się do mnie przyłączył, Harry – wymruczał naśladowca, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – Myślę, że masz spory potencjał. Nie chciałbym go marnować, musząc cię zabić. I choć bez wątpienia stanowiłbyś piękne miejsce zbrod…

— Skąd znasz Toma Riddle’a? Z pewnością nie chodzi tu o zwykłe zemszczenie się na seryjnym mordercy. Był twoim mentorem czy co? – wszedł mu w słowo Harry. Zresztą mężczyzna i tak nie odpowiadał na jego pytanie.

— Coś w tym rodzaju – odparł naśladowca. Drań znów przesunął po nim wzrokiem, zatrzymując się na chwilę na bliźnie, zanim znów spojrzał w jego oczy. A następnie jeszcze bardziej się przybliżył. – To nie powinno cię interesować.

— Wszystko, co dotyczy Toma Riddle’a powinno mnie interesować – mruknął, podnosząc nieco brodę.

Mężczyzna chwilę beznamiętnie na niego spoglądał. Jednak Harry niemal dosłownie czuł buzujące w nim emocje.

Chwila. Nie.

Nie „niemal dosłownie”.

 _Czuł buzujące w nim emocje._ Co, do jasnej cholery? Myślał, że dotyczyło to tylko Voldemorta.

A do tego…

A do tego ich ruchy były tak niesamowicie podobne, jak już wcześniej zauważył. Działo się tu coś naprawdę bardzo dziwnego. Jeszcze dziwniejszego niż zazwyczaj.

— _Czym_ jesteś? – zapytał tym razem Harry. Sam również zrobił krok do przodu i w oczach naśladowcy pojawiła się iskierka zaskoczenia. – Jesteś jak on. Ale… jakby niedorobiony. Co ty na to, byś powiedział mi kim jesteś i dlaczego tak bardzo interesujesz się Voldemortem, a ja rozważę twoją propozycję?

Mężczyzna cofnął się o krok i Harry poczuł, jak na jego twarz wpełza uśmieszek. Jego niepokój nieco się zmniejszył, a postawa wzmocniła. Wyciągnął rękę, chwytając nadgarstek naśladowcy.

— Och, nie idź sobie jeszcze – kontynuował. – W końcu tylko _przyjaźnie sobie gawędzimy_.

Bo może miał już cholernie dość bawienia się wiecznie w kotka i myszkę, i może, może… w pewnym sensie miał tutaj przewagę. A z całą pewnością nie zamierzał łatwo jej stracić.

— Sugeruję, abyś mnie puścił – oznajmił wyniośle naśladowca. – Albo moi śmierciożercy…

— Twoi śmierciożercy co? – przerwał mu Harry, obserwując, jak usta mężczyzny zaciskają się w irytacji na to kolejne wtrącenie mu się w słowo. – Powiedziałeś, że masz dla mnie propozycję i ostrzeżenie. Więc pozwól, stary, że może również cię przed czymś ostrzegę. Całe życie grałem w tę gierkę z Tomem Riddle’em i mimo wszystkich przeciwności losu zwyciężyłem. Siedzi z mojego powodu w więziennej celi. Więc może powinieneś lepiej pomyśleć, zanim zaangażujesz mnie w tę swoją zemstę, bo mam już serdecznie dość motyli i związanych z nimi morderstw.

Naśladowca gapił się na niego i… i po chwili w jego oczach pojawił się błysk. W tych znajomych, a jednak całkiem innych oczach.

— Zaczynam rozumieć, dlaczego jest w ciebie tak zapatrzony. Jesteś pełen niespodzianek.

— Taa, też tak pomyślał, gdy aurorzy wpadli do jego domu i go aresztowali – oznajmił chłodno Harry. – Może powinieneś bardziej uważać, aby nie skończyć tak jak on.

— Nie pokonasz mnie, Harry. – Naśladowca roześmiał się. – Przegrał, bo za bardzo się rozleniwił w swojej psychiatrycznej służbie. Za bardzo się ograniczał. Dał się wciągnąć w granie z tobą w gierki.

— A ty masz, oczywiście, znacznie wyższe aspiracje.

— Czy mam rozumieć, że odrzucasz moją propozycję, chłopcze, któryś przeżył? – zapytał naśladowca, zamiast mu odpowiedzieć.

— Tak.

— To dziwne, że rezygnujesz z okazji upokorzenia go, zadania mu bólu. – Można byłoby przyrównać jego wzrok do kawałków roztrzaskanego szkła. – Może jest jednak trochę prawdy również w innych plotkach.

Harry warknął i rzucił się mężczyźnie do gardła. Ten roześmiał się dziko i nie do końca ludzko, chwytając obie strony jego twarzy. Ich usta dzieliły cale, gdy Harry zaczął go dusić.

— Uznaj to za ostrzeżenie, Harry Potterze – wydyszał mężczyzna. – Nie chcesz mi odmawiać ani wchodzić mi w drogę. Nie ty jeden masz ważne rzeczy do zrobienia.

Chwilę później sklep eksplodował.


	35. Część druga: 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowała przecudowna **Disharmony**.
> 
> Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

**Rozdział ósmy**  

_Ból. Piekące ciepło i krzyki._

Harry rzucił się do przodu, zaciskając mocno zęby. Jedną dłoń wciąż owijał wokół szyi naśladowcy, podczas gdy drugą szybko osłonił się przed dymem i eksplozją.

Podobnie jak jego towarzysz, którego oczy znajdowały się teraz kilka cali od jego twarzy.

Ich tarcze jęknęły pod wpływem siły wybuchu. Harry’ego ścisnęło w żołądku, gdy pomyślał o tych wszystkich niewinnych niczemu klientach, którzy przez przypadek znaleźli się w samym środku tego bezsensownego pokazu przemocy. To wywołało u niego nową falę determinacji.

— **Och nie, nie ma mowy** – syknął, wzmacniając swój uścisk. – **Nigdzie się nie wybierasz.**

Tak bardzo chciał wygrać – nie pozwolić, by ten drań wymknął mu się przez palce i zaszył gdzieś tak głęboko, że odnalezienie go byłoby niczym szukanie igły w stogu siana – że nawet nie pomyślał o tym, iż naśladowca może po prostu teleportować go ze sobą. A potem było już za późno.

Nie minęła chwila, a przewracali się po podłodze w jakimś zupełnie nowym miejscu, krztusząc się kurzem. Harry znów przycisnął mocno różdżkę do gardła naśladowcy, patrząc na niego szaleńczo, ale po sekundzie zaczęli się ze sobą szarpać. Mężczyzna usiadł na nim okrakiem, przyszpilając mocno jego ramiona do ziemi.

— Masz charakterek, co? – wycedził groźnie naśladowca.

— Większość ludzi nazywa mnie po prostu upartym – odwarknął mu Harry. A potem wyrwał się z jego uścisku i znów zaczęli się ze sobą szarpać. Szala zwycięstwa przechylała się raz w stronę jednego, raz drugiego w trakcie tej szaleńczej wymiany zaklęć i kopniaków. Polała się krew, zakwitły siniaki i roztrzaskały się tarcze – tylko po to, by wznieść się znowu chwilę później .

Było to, poniekąd, satysfakcjonujące. Naśladowca niesłychanie przypominał zachowaniem Toma, ale… no cóż. Harry nie wyobrażał sobie, by kiedykolwiek mógł tak walczyć z Voldemortem. Mimo że wiedział, iż potrafiłby sprostać jego umiejętnościom, z jakiegoś powodu Riddle’owi zawsze udawało się sprawić, że zaczynał mieć co do tego wątpliwości.

Czasem miewał podejrzenia, że pomimo tego, co mówił ten drań, w złamaniu go nigdy nie chodziło tak naprawdę o stworzenie z niego kogoś silnego, tylko o zrujnowanie wszelkich jego szans na zwycięstwo.

Psychologiczne potyczki były ciężkie. Nigdy nie miał zbyt dobrej kontroli nad swoim umysłem oraz emocjami, a już z pewnością nie wtedy, gdy pole bitwy było – jeszcze zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że na nim stoi – zniekształcone i uformowane tak, by być jego wrogiem i więzieniem.

Ale taka walka? Magia, pojedynek i staromodne pięści?

Tu wiedział, co robić. Na tym się właśnie znał.

Znów przyszpilił naśladowcę do ziemi i przycisnął ostrzegawczo kolano do jego krocza – ignorując zupełnie to odwrócenie ról.

— Naprawdę tylko na tyle cię stać? – zapytał, uśmiechając się paskudnie. – Mogę tak całą noc. Dźgnięto mnie w brzuch. Mało teraz w życiu może się z tym równać.

Naśladowca posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie. Uśmiech Harry’ego się poszerzył.

Ale w następnej chwili wyraz twarzy mężczyzny nagle się przemienił i on również wyszczerzył zęby. Chytrze i paskudnie.

— Próbujesz mi zaimponować, Harry?

— C-co?

— „Mogę tak całą noc” – zacytował naśladowca. – Byłoby zabawnie. Zresztą, tylko poczekaj, prędzej czy później…

Harry zachłysnął się powietrzem. Mężczyzna wykorzystał to, by wyrwać się z jego uścisku i odwrócić ich pozycje. Głowa Harry’ego walnęła o podłogę. Chwilę dzwoniło mu w uszach i wydał z siebie cichy jęk bólu.

— A może nawet teraz? – kontynuował naśladowca. Jego oczy błyszczały, gdy przysunął gorące usta do jego ucha. – Tu, na tej podłodze? Nikt by nie usłyszał, jak jęczysz. Byłby to nasz mały sekret. – Mężczyzna przycisnął go biodrami i Harry stracił na chwilę dech.

Zdał sobie nagle sprawę, jak… obłąkanie wygląda jego towarzysz. Voldemort – Tom – zawsze szczycił się dużym opanowaniem, gracją i spokojem. Jakże wszystko byłoby znacznie prostsze, gdyby mógł stwierdzić, że Voldemort jest szalony, ale nie byłaby to prawda. W rzeczywistości był wręcz do bólu zdrowy na umyśle i całkowicie świadomy wszystkiego, co robił.

Natomiast nie mógł powiedzieć tego o tym kimś, z kim miał teraz do czynienia. Dostrzegał w nim szaleństwo. Dosłownie wszystko. Okruchy mocy i niekończącą się rządzę krwi. Spróbował uspokoić oddech. Mimo że mógł bez problemu znów zmienić ich pozycję, wstrzymał się z tym.

— Nie rozumiem cię – przyznał cicho i przyglądał się, jak te obłąkane oczy lekko się na jego słowa rozświetlają. – Jego rozumiem. Voldemorta. Czuję… was obu. – Docierała do niego nienawiść naśladowcy. Przede wszystkim ona. Nienawiść, ból i wściekłość, choć Voldemort, którego znał, dokonywał swoich niecnych występków tylko i wyłącznie w celu poczucia przyjemności.

Voldemort nie był dręczony przez ten świat. Ten świat był jego pierdoloną piaskownicą. Nienawidził wszystkiego, co brzydkie, natomiast ten naśladowca…

— Masz w sobie tyle nienawiści – mruknął Harry. – Wobec wszystkich. Wszystkiego. Mnie. Voldemorta. Imitujesz jego zabójstwa, ale towarzyszą im zupełnie inne emocje.

I wtedy uświadomił sobie, że one przez cały czas tam były. Bardziej przytępione niż te, które towarzyszyły miejscom zbrodni Voldemorta. I tak niezwykle niepodobne do odczuwanej przez niego zwykle dzikiej radości i wzniosłości, że pomylił się i uznał odczuwane obrzydzenie za swoje własne.

— Ty… ty nienawidzisz nawet swoich ofiar. Myślisz, że są słabe, bo dosiągł je twój nóż. Nienawidzisz śmierci, bo jest potężniejsza niż…

— **Przestań** – syknął w mowie węży.

Jeśli Harry miał wcześniej wątpliwości co do tego, że Voldemort i ten naśladowca to Frankenstein i jego potwór – a przynajmniej coś równie niewytłumaczalnie ze sobą połączonego i podobnego w swojej różności – właśnie się ich pozbył.

Ta kopia różniła się od Voldemorta w takim samym stopniu, co Harry, ale była zarazem bez wątpienia jedną i tą samą osobą.

Podczas gdy Voldemort stanowił oazą spokoju i zmieniał świat z przerażającym pięknem, naśladowca był jego zupełnym przeciwieństwem.

Voldemort, w swoim własnym odczuciu, sprawiał, że rzeczy brzydkie stawały się piękne.

Natomiast istota, która stała teraz przed nim, gardziła pięknem i nie mogła go znieść, uznawała, że jest nieosiągalne i rozrywała je na kawałeczki, by tylko nie musieć na nie patrzeć.

Zamienił ich pozycję.

— Czym jesteś? – zapytał ponownie. – Co on ci, do cholery, zrobił?

Wyglądało na to, że w końcu zadał dobre pytanie.

 

**~*~**

 

Jego alternatywne ja stanowiło irytujący problem. Tom był, oczywiście, całkowicie świadomy tego, że nie może zabić swojej oryginalnej duszy – bez względu na to, jak bardzo pragnął obecnie usunąć tę usterkę z powierzchni ziemi – ale to nie znaczyło, że nie stały przed nim inne możliwości.

W końcu sam powiedział: „coś w tym stylu”.

Gardził tym, czym stał się Voldemort – zwykłym zabijaką, zamiast Czarnym Panem – a mimo to ciągnęło go do niego niczym do czarnej dziury. Miliony różnych masek, a i tak nie potrafił powstrzymać się przed naśladowaniem jego sztuczek i wzorów.

To sprawiało, że Harry był… intrygujący. Stanowił anomalię w tym starannie uporządkowanym układzie słonecznym.

Spoglądał na chłopca i widział w nim swoje przyszłe ja. To sprawiało, że pragnął go zmiażdżyć, ale również szalenie fascynowało. Zwłaszcza że chciał zobaczyć, jak głęboki mógł mieć na niego wpływ.

Harry był dokładnie taki jak on.

Uświadomił to sobie bardzo dobitnie – nie licząc zwykłych manipulacji.

I pragnął.

Pragnął uczcić i zmielić ze sobą ich kości, całkowicie go posiąść.

Pragnął miażdżyć, rozdzierać i roztrzaskiwać, jak to zwykł względem wszystkiego, co miało w sobie potencjał stanowić dla niego wyzwanie.

Ale w chwili obecnej Harry Potter był bronią, której nie mógł pozwolić sobie stracić. Nie po tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło. Zastanowił się nad tym, doprecyzował swoje plany i wyzwania oraz poukładał sobie kroki, które musi podjąć.

— Wiesz, czym jest horkruks?

 

**~*~**

 

Każdy przechodzi w życiu chwile i skrywa sekrety, które wywołują u niego poczucie winy, ale Hermiona nie mogła się oprzeć wrażeniu, że jej zbrodnie są znacznie gorsze niż reszty ludzi, choć zarazem popełnione zupełnie nieświadomie.

Powoli zerwała swoją bliską przyjaźń z Harrym, nie będąc w stanie znieść wspomnień, które jej przywoływała – tego pustego miejsca, nagłego braku balansu w ich trio.

Zresztą sami, tylko we dwójkę, nigdy się aż tak dobrze nie dogadywali. Och, wciąż gorąco kochała Harry’ego, oczywiście, że tak, ale… było im trudno, gdy się ze sobą widzieli. Zawsze towarzyszył im przy tym wykrwawiający się w ciszy Ron i świadomość rozrywającej się powoli więzi.

I być może jeszcze większym jej grzechem  — większym niż sam Ron – był fakt, że to ona pchnęła Harry’ego na ścieżkę Voldemorta. Oboje o tym wiedzieli. Jej najlepszy przyjaciel nigdy nie spotkałby Toma Riddle’a i nie zaufał mu, gdyby mu go nie poleciła i, nawet jeśli zrobiła to nieświadomie, nie wepchnęła prosto w jego pułapkę.

Nie było to coś, co można było łatwo komuś wybaczyć.

Może gdyby postąpiła inaczej, Ron wciąż by żył.

Może gdyby postąpiła inaczej, nie umarłoby również wiele innych osób.

Może gdyby postąpiła inaczej, Harry nie musiałby teraz łykać pigułek i nie zapijałby ich alkoholem, bez którego w gorsze dni nie był w stanie  w ogóle wstać z łóżka.

I może, jako że postąpiła tak a nie inaczej, udało im się zbliżyć do Voldemorta na tyle, aby go złapać.

Bóg jeden wiedział, ile razy analizowała przez ostatnie dwa lata tę sytuację pod wszelkimi możliwymi kątami. I próbowała dostrzec, gdzie popełniła błąd. Co przegapiła. Jak żadne z nich mogło nie zauważyć, jaki naprawdę jest Tom Riddle. Jak, skoro była ponoć taka bystra, mogła okazać się tak głupia, że podała na srebrnej tacy temu potworowi swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

Tak czy inaczej, odgłos jej stukających o ziemię obcasów rozległ się echem po korytarzu, gdy zmierzała w stronę celi Voldemorta. Zaschło jej kompletnie w ustach, ale powstrzymała chęć zatrzymania się, zmierzając prosto do celu. Inni więźniowie rzucali za nią sprośne komentarze, które wchodziły nieprzyjemnie pod jej skórę i spowodowały, że zacisnęła dłonie w pięści.

— Wystarczy. Nie bądźcie niegrzeczni. – Wszyscy natychmiast umilkli, gdy tylko rozległ się ten głos. Ani trochę jej to nie uspokoiło i nie była taka przekonana co do jego domniemanej obecnej bezbronności. – Panno Granger… — wymruczał Voldemort, przechylając lekko głowę. – Co za miła niespodzianka.

Jego oczy przesunęły się po niej od góry do dołu. Nie śpieszył się z tym, przyglądając się każdemu calu jej ciała i wyciągając z niego wszelkie możliwe wnioski, oczywiście nie pytając jej o zgodę.

Czy jego spojrzenie zawsze było tak łapczywe?

— Ja… — Spróbowała zebrać się w sobie, prostując się.

— Ale, nawet jeśli to miła niespodzianka – przerwał jej natychmiast, odwracając się – nie jesteś Harrym Potterem. A jestem pewien, że przedstawił ci szczegóły naszej umowy. Nie mam zamiaru negocjować z kimkolwiek, prócz niego.

— Harry zaginął.

Natychmiast skupił na niej ponownie swój wzrok.

— Co się stało? – zażądał Riddle.

— Dlaczego miałabym ci powiedzieć? Najwyraźniej nie mam uprawnień, by negocjować z seryjnymi mordercami – odparła. Zmrużył oczy i w ułamku sekundy przysunął się bliżej szyby. Wzdrygnęła się mimowolnie i natychmiast miała ochotę się za to uderzyć.

Jego dłonie przylgnęły do szyby, po czym zacisnęły się w pięści.

— Dlaczego tu jesteś, panno Granger? – zapytał znów uprzejmym głosem, mimo że jego oczy nie przestały niebezpiecznie błyszczeć. Wstrząsnęło nią to, zwłaszcza że do tej pory widziała go tylko, gdy ukrywał się za maskami. Gdy chował swoją mroczność pod drogimi garniturami. Nawet ton jego głosu i wyraz twarzy do siebie nie pasowały, tym bardziej budząc w niej niepokój.

Cóż, z pewnością było to dobre pytanie.

— Chcę, byś powiedział mi, kto za tym stoi.

— Nie mam ku temu powodów – oznajmił. Ton jego głosu wyraźnie sugerował, że szydzi z jej inteligencji. Może miał poniekąd rację, głupotą z jej strony było oczekiwać, że cokolwiek zdradzi. Ale coś musiała zrobić.

Harry powoli układał sobie znowu swoje życie. Nie mogła patrzeć, jak Tom Riddle ponownie je tak skrupulatnie rozrywa na strzępy. To nie było fair. Harry zasługiwał na znacznie więcej, zwłaszcza po koszmarze, który przeżył. To miał być koniec.

Najgorsze było to, że nie miała pojęcia, co się stało.

Od wybuchu sklepu spożywczego minęły dwa tygodnie i świadkowie zeznali, że widzieli w nim Harry’ego Pottera. Jego ciała nie było wśród zabitych i choć śmiertelnie się bała go stracić, czasami myślała, że tak może byłoby nawet lepiej. Wtedy miałaby przynajmniej pewność. I nie byłaby postawiona przed perspektywą świadomości, że znów przeżywa gdzieś wielkie katusze.

— Nawet nie po to, by Harry’emu pomóc? Nie chcesz, by zginął. Wiem, że nie – naciskała.

— Najlepsze, co mogę teraz zrobić, to zmusić go, by oparł się na swoich własnych umiejętnościach i polegał na sobie – wycedził Voldemort.

— To zabawne, biorąc pod uwagę, jak bardzo próbowałeś sprawić, by był od ciebie absolutnie zależny – oznajmiła oschle Hermiona.

— Potrzebował czegoś, na czym mógł się wesprzeć – rzucił lekceważąco Riddle. – Był niczym otwarta rana. Wrażliwy.

— A teraz się zmienił?

— A myślisz, że nie? – odpowiedział jej pytaniem na pytanie, uśmiechając się powściągliwie. – Wydajesz się wątpić w jego umiejętność przetrwania, panno Granger. Czyżbyś miała mu za złe, że nie udało mu się uratować pana Weasleya?

— Nie mówimy o mnie – warknęła. – Ale, tak nawiasem mówiąc: nie. Nie mam mu za złe.

Riddle mruknął, przechylając na bok głowę.

— To, oczywiście, całkowicie zrozumiałe – powiedział. – Złość to naturalna reakcja na utratę kogoś bliskiego, a niektórzy ludzie mają tendencję do obwiniania za nią innych.

— Nie winię Harry’ego!

— A czy on wini ciebie? W końcu to ty go do mnie przyprowadziłaś. – Jego oczy rozbłysły, a Hermiona zamarła. – Nawiasem mówiąc, bardzo ci za to dziękuję. To był uroczy dar.

Zaciskane przez nią pięści drżały.

— Nie zamierzasz mu pomóc.

— Nie zamierzam pomóc tobie. – Znów się odwrócił, wyraźnie dając do zrozumienia, że przestał być nią zainteresowany. – I musiałaś o tym wiedzieć, przychodząc tutaj. Nie jesteś głupia. Co sprawia, że zaczynam zastanawiać się, jaki był twój prawdziwy cel i plan. Czy może tak się ten świat zmienił, że stałem się nagle pierwszą osobą, do której ludzie zwracają się po pomoc?

— Harry nigdy nie znikał z powierzchni ziemi bez żadnego ostrzeżenia. Nie zrobiłby nam tego – jej głos zadrżał, mimo że bardzo starała się nad nim panować. – Ty… — urwała, po czym zmieniła podejście. – Jeśli istnieje ktoś, kto byłby w stanie go namierzyć, jesteś to ty – skończyła.

Zamarł, opierając ręce o biurko.

— Kiedy zniknął?

— Dwa tygodnie temu. Miała miejsce eksplozja.

— I z góry zakładasz, że ją przeżył? – jego głos, nawet teraz, był zupełnie nieczuły.

— A ty nie?

Musiał. Harry wciąż żył. Nie było innej opcji.

Voldemort nie odezwał się, tylko znów gwałtownie do niej odwrócił.

Jego uśmiech był najbardziej niepokojącą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek widziała.


	36. Część druga: 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Za betę dziękuję ogromnie **Disharmony**.

**Rozdział dziewiąty**  

Istniało wiele metod terapeutycznych, których mógł spróbować. Kiedyś o użyciu większości z nich nawet by nie pomyślał. Etyczność znacznej ich części była dość mocno wątpliwa.

Ale Tom Riddle – Lord Voldemort – był najwyraźniej potworem, którego nie sposób już było wyleczyć.

Minęły dwa lata, a wciąż nie wykazał żadnych oznak poprawy. Żadnej nici porozumienia, mimo że zdrowy rozsądek podpowiadał, iż już dawno powinien przylgnąć do swojego uzdrowiciela. W końcu jego kontakt ze światem zewnętrznym został maksymalnie ograniczony.

To byłoby zupełnie naturalne.

Ale, najwyraźniej, nie dla Riddle’a.

Smethwyck miał go pod swoją opieką odkąd go uwięziono, a mimo to mógł z całkowitą pewnością powiedzieć tylko jedno:

_Tom Riddle miał obsesję na punkcie Harry’ego Pottera._

Czasem zastanawiał się, czy którykolwiek z nich – Riddle lub Potter – tak naprawdę w pełni uświadamiał sobie, jak mocna w istocie była ta fascynacja lub jak głęboko sięgały związane z nią konsekwencje.

Na przestrzeni lat skonfiskował tak wiele szkiców Voldemorta, że bez trudu potrafił wyłapać dominujące w nich tematy. Czasem były to krajobrazy – zamek Hogwart, jego stare biuro lub różne charakterystyczne obiekty albo ludzie.

Okazjonalnie szkicował z przerażającą dokładnością swoje miejsca zbrodni – najpewniej po to, by znów je w pewien sposób przeżyć.

Ale głównie skupiał się na Harrym.

Czasem był on uśmiechnięty, innym razem zatracony w myślach lub marszczący brwi. I w różnym wieku. Wylegujący się leniwie, śpiący, związany… dźgnięty. We wszystkich możliwych kombinacjach – fantazjach, nawet tych najbardziej pokręconych i sprośnych.

I może również w tym przypadku Riddle na nowo przeżywał swoje zbrodnie. Tę swoją największą, ostateczną. Wyobrażał sobie miejsce zbrodni, które stworzy z ciała młodzieńca.

Nie sądził, by Potter znał dokładną naturę tych szkiców. Nie był też tak okrutny, aby mu je pokazać, chociaż przecież sam mu wcześniej o nich wspomniał.

Kiedy po raz pierwszy został terapeutą Riddle’a, zakładał, że jego obsesja wynika z pewnych niedokończonych spraw. Potter był po prostu „tym, który uciekł” – i to dwukrotnie.

— _Harry nie uciekł. Nigdy mu się to nie uda i on o tym doskonale wie._

Ale teraz nie był już tego taki pewien.

Zanim zbliżył się do Riddle’a, upewnił się, że ten jest dobrze zabezpieczony.

 

**~*~**

 

Harry Potter odpoczywał niedaleko z pozornym spokojem.

Zaplątany w drogą pościel z egipskiej bawełny. Nieruchomo — tylko jego klatka unosiła się i opadała w czasie oddychania. Tom leżał skulony zaraz obok, przesuwając palcami po jego opalonej skórze.

Zatrzymał się na chwilę na tętnie, które pulsowało pod jego ustami, gdy błądził nimi po szyi mężczyzny. Jego leśny zapach wydawał się zbyt czysty i niewinny w porównaniu do kryjących się w jego oczach cieni.

Pogładził postrzępioną ranę wijącą się w dolnej części brzucha Pottera. Czuł, jak jej krawędzie łamią miękkość reszty jego ciała.

— Podziwiasz dzieło swojego alter ego? – mruknął Potter.

Tom przyjrzał się przez chwilę jego spierzchniętym ustom, wciąż zaczerwienionym i lekko opuchniętym od siły ich pocałunków. Oczy Pottera dalej były zamknięte, oburzająco nieporuszone jego utrzymującą się bliskością i zainteresowaniem.

Jego dłonie zamarły.

— Jest ponoć kimś, kto twierdzi, że z rzeczy brzydkich robi coś pięknego, ale sądzę, iż w twoim przypadku się pomylił – odparł. – Jesteś wystarczająco wyśmienity i bez tego piętna.

Nienawidził go. Pragnął wbić w niego paznokcie i rwać, zniszczyć tę doskonałość i zrobić z niej coś bardziej godnego tego nędznego, plugawego świata.

Potter prychnął i tym razem otworzył oczy, skupiając na nim swój wzrok – również mu się przyglądając.

Natychmiast pochylił się do przodu, łapiąc znowu usta mężczyzny w swoje, lecz zarazem zaciskając boleśnie palce na jego włosach.

— A mimo to obaj dalibyście _wszystko_ , by oznaczyć mnie jako swoją własność – nadeszła szydercza odpowiedź. Ugryzł mocno wargi młodzieńca, ale to wywołało w nim tylko kolejny śmiech.

— Już dawno zostałeś przez nas naznaczony – powiedział chłodno Riddle. – Jesteś horkruksem. Szczerze mówiąc, masz w sobie więcej mnie niż ja sam.

To sprawiło, że Potter w końcu się zamknął. Tom uśmiechnął się zwycięsko.

— Przynajmniej lepiej cię rozumiem – mruknął po chwili młodzieniec. – I wiem, że nie uda ci się wciągnąć go w pułapkę.

Oczywiście nie mógł zabić swojego alter ego, bez względu na to, jak rozpaczliwą miał czasem na to ochotę. Podejrzewał też, że Potter czuł względem Voldemorta coś podobnego – mieszające się ze sobą pragnienie i nienawiść. Żądzę mordu pomieszaną ze świadomością tego, jak głupie byłoby poddanie się jej.

Jasne, możliwym było zabicie części swojej własnej duszy. Ale, biorąc wszystko pod uwagę, była to zupełna ostateczność, na którą nie należało decydować się zbyt pochopnie.

Zamiast tego zamierzał uwięzić swojego odpowiednika. Zamknąć go na wieczność w nudnej, bezosobowej ciemności – dokładnie takiej, w jakiej on sam musiał cierpieć od chwili, gdy został stworzony.

Jego złote i ciężkie więzienie wciąż wisiało wokół jego szyi i to jemu właśnie przyglądał się obecnie Potter.

— A jednak tu ze mną jesteś – oznajmił Tom.

Harry posłał mu nie do końca niewinny uśmiech.

— Nie tylko ty chcesz zobaczyć, jak cierpi.

Gdyby w takie rzeczy wierzył i był do tego zdolny, powiedziałby, że może się zakochał.

 

**~*~**

 

— A co jeśli mógłbym podać ci nazwisko stojącego za tym mężczyzny? – wymruczał Riddle. Smethwyck zamarł, przyglądając się zakutemu i ponownie związanemu w kaftan bezpieczeństwa zabójcy, który siedział przed nim na ich kolejnej sesji.

— Pomyślałbym, że coś knujesz, zwłaszcza po tym, jak zakończyła się wizyta panny Granger – opowiedział. Nawet jeśli mężczyzna nie miał o nim zbyt wysokiej opinii, nie był aż tak głupi, by wierzyć ich najgroźniejszemu więźniowi. – Hojność nie leży w twojej naturze.

— Hojność to oznaka siły, bo to prawo i możliwość okazania łaski. A władza zawsze leży w mojej naturze, uzdrowicielu.

— A jednak jesteś teraz bezsilny i nie możesz uratować Harry’ego Pottera. – Smethwyck przyglądał się uważnie jego reakcji. Jakiejkolwiek, szukając czegokolwiek, co powiedziałoby mu, co dzieje się w głowie mężczyzny.

Doszedł do wniosku, że jeśli chce dostać się do Voldemorta, zrozumieć go i pokonać, musi wykorzystać do tego Pottera. Co za szkoda, że chłopak był taki oporny wobec większego dobra na rzecz psychiatrii.

W oczach Voldemorta pojawiło się na sekundę coś zimnego, niemal zwierzęcego.

— Twoja bezsilność, natomiast, polega na tym, że wciąż nie potrafisz dotrzeć do mnie bez jego pomocy. Zakładam więc, że w twoim najlepszym interesie jest upewnienie się, by przeżył – odparł morderca.

Smethwyck zmrużył oczy. Uśmieszek na twarzy Voldemorta tylko się powiększył – uroczy do tego stopnia, że znów poczuł się szczerze wstrząśnięty jego umiejętnościami aktorskimi.

— Kto za tym stoi?

— W mojej naturze nie leży tak hojne dzielenie się z kimkolwiek za darmo informacjami. – Nie miał jak odpowiedzieć, bo drań wykorzystał przeciw niemu jego własne słowa. Zacisnął szczękę.

— I w ramach zapłaty żądasz…?

— Dam ci wszystkie informacje, jakich potrzebujesz, aby go złapać i napisać swoją książkę. W zamian załatwisz mi pokój z widokiem i wynegocjujesz dla mnie wszystkie informacje, jakie posiadają aurorzy na temat zniknięcia Harry’ego Pottera.

 

**~*~**

 

Tom był pewien, że to tylko kwestia czasu.

Choć jego odpowiednik wydawał się od niego cierpliwszy, o czym doskonale świadczyły ostatnie lata, wiedział, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, że obecna sytuacja nie potrwa już zbyt długo.

Ale może przydałaby się jeszcze jakaś zachęta…

Obaj wiedzieli już, jak to jest być uwięzionym i żaden nie chciał nigdy ponownie tego przeżyć.

Harry Potter stanowił nagrodę dla tego, któremu uda się wyjść z tego zwycięsko. Przynętę, trofeum i być może coś nieco więcej, co wymagało doprawdy uważnego monitorowania.

Z pewnością mu nie ufał, nawet jeśli skulony na łóżku z zamkniętymi oczami sprawiał wrażenie prawdziwego niewiniątka. Pomimo porozumienia, które zawarli w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni.

Potter był ciekawski i po tym, jak odkrył, co tak naprawdę łączyło ze sobą ich dusze, zrodziła się w nim dziwna determinacja.

Tom nie był jeszcze pewien, czego dokładnie dotyczyła lub co oznaczała.

Nie miał jednak zamiaru przegrać.

Jego buty zastukały o podłogę szpitala psychiatrycznego. Ukrywał się za drobiazgowo dopracowanym przebraniem, ściskając ostrożnie w dłoniach plik dziennikarskich zapisków.

Ostatnimi czasy do szpitala napłynęła nowa fala ciekawskich reporterów, choć jego odpowiednik doskonale dawał sobie radę z odsyłaniem ich z kwitkiem. To jednak wystarczyło.

Posiadał aż nadto znajomości, by, gdy było to konieczne, dostać się tam, gdzie potrzebował. Nawet po fiasku w sklepie spożywczym.

— Powiedziałbym, że jestem twoim fanem – odezwał się, zatrzymując naprzeciw szkła – ale obaj wiemy, że byłoby to rażące niedopowiedzenie i tak już mocno zmodyfikowanej prawdy.

Głowa jego odpowiednika natychmiast uniosła się do góry. Tom powoli się uśmiechnął, a wzrok Voldemorta przesunął się po nim i ich otoczeniu.

— Zastanawiałem się, kiedy złożysz mi wizytę – odparło jego alter ego, wstając i podchodząc bliżej szyby. – Jest to dla ciebie bez wątpienia niezwykle satysfakcjonujące.

— Właśnie nie potrafię się zdecydować, czy satysfakcjonujące, czy może żenujące – stwierdził, również robiąc krok do przodu, wbijając wzrok w tę znajomą, ale zarazem kompletnie obcą twarz. – Ale z pewnością jest to dość żałosna perspektywa przyszłości.

— Gdzie jest Harry?

— Może nie żyje, może właśnie umiera, może przywiązałem go do łóżka, a może spędza cudowne wakacje na Karaibach. Zostawię to twojej wyobraźni. A ty jak myślisz, gdzie on jest?

Jego uśmiech poszerzył się. Wzrok jego odpowiednika jeszcze bardziej stwardniał.

— Gdybyś przyszedł do mnie dwa tygodnie temu, powiedziałbym, że jeśli go choćby tkniesz, jeszcze zatęsknisz za życiem bez ciała i zmysłów po torturach, które spotkają cię z mojej ręki. – Jego głos był miękki, cichy.

— A teraz? Skulisz się ze strachu w szklanej klatce na szczury? – Tom roześmiał się głośno.

— Teraz wiem wystarczająco, aby stwierdzić, że nie muszę ci już w taki sposób grozić ani rzucać się za tobą w pogoń, skoro i tak popełniłeś już błąd i zaatakowałeś jedynego człowieka, który jest nam równy. – Uśmiech, jaki posłał mu jego odpowiednik sprawił, że jemu samemu przestało być tak wesoło. Blade palce przylgnęły płasko do oddzielającego ich szkła. – Myślisz, że masz nad nim kontrolę i że w gruncie rzeczy stanowi piękne trofeum. Że jest jakimś bezbronnym zwierzaczkiem, który jest spełnieniem twoich pragnień. Tak było w moim przypadku.

— Potter nie ma w sobie wystarczająco siły, aby się mi sprzeciwić. Jest tylko obcesowy, waleczny i krzepki. Jego umysł jest w rozsypce. – Zacisnął mocno pięści, gdy poczuł, jak jego klatkę piersiową wypełnia gniew, kiedy jego alter ego wciąż tylko mu się uważnie przyglądało. Nie widział na jego twarzy ani śladu rozpaczliwej wściekłości, której oczekiwał.

— Zamierzasz użyć go jako przynęty, ale nie bierzesz pod uwagę, że mógł cię już wykiwać.

— Musiałbym być tobą. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie nie stałem się na starość sentymentalny i nie pozwoliłem, by wzięły nade mną górę uczucia. Gdybym musiał…

— Nie pozbawię cię tej przyjemności. Odnajdę cię, stawię czoła twojemu wyzwaniu, twojej grze i zobaczę, czy stałeś się czymś lepszym, niż jesteś teraz – oznajmił Voldemort. – Obiecałem Harry’emu, że po niego przybędę. Mam swoje zasady i jeśli będziesz stał na mojej drodze, zrobisz to na swoją własną, szczeniacką odpowiedzialność…

— Och, a więc czeka, aż go uratujesz. To by wyjaśniało…

Voldemort przerwał mu lekceważąco:

— Więc przyszedłeś tu tylko po to, by triumfować, czy może masz coś jeszcze do powiedzenia?

— Mam już dość czekania aż przyjdziesz. Niedługo umrę z nudów. Mam większe plany. Ucieknij stąd i dokończ to, jeśli potrafisz. Albo nigdy więcej go nie zobaczysz.

— Co powiesz na piątek, o siódmej? Moglibyśmy zjeść kolację.

Tym razem ich uśmieszki były identyczne.

 

**~*~**

 

W środę rozbrzmiał w szpitalu alarm.


	37. Część druga: 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowała wspaniała **Disharmony**.

**Rozdział dziesiąty**  

Tom wygładził swoje szaty – niestety nieszyte na miarę, jako że wszystkie jego rzeczy sprzedano na aukcji, zabrano jako dowody lub na wystawy – i podszedł do drzwi. A następnie zapukał w nie pojedynczym, ostrym ruchem.

Jego żołądek ścisnął się w dziwnym oczekiwaniu.

Chwilę później w drzwiach stanęło jego alter ego, uśmiechając się do niego.

— Bardzo się cieszę, że udało ci się przyjść – oznajmił horkruks.

Nie znosił jego widoku. Tego, że przypominał mu o dziecinnych marzeniach i ambicjach. O Czarnych Panach, czystości krwi i życiu, jakie wiódł przed spotkaniem Harry’ego Pottera.

Przekroczył próg. Drzwi zamknęły się za jego plecami.

Z kuchni dobiegł go namiętny zapach pieczonej jagnięciny i ziół. Nie wątpił, że była to robota Harry’ego.

Choć młodzieniec w przeszłości niejednokrotnie lądował przy stole kuchennym w jego domu, nie było to spowodowane brakiem umiejętności kucharskich, a raczej faktem, że Harry uparcie odmawiał prawidłowego dbania o samego siebie.

Głowa Toma przechyliła się odrobinę, gdy się nad tym zastanawiał.

Cała ta sytuacja była absolutnie surrealistyczna. Jedzenia, jakie serwowano w więzieniu dla obłąkanych przestępców, nie można było nazwać nawet kleikiem. Zaciągnął się subtelnie powietrzem – choć może nie było to aż tak dyskretne, jak sądził, bo w oczach jego młodszego odpowiednika pojawił się dziwny błysk.

Jego palce drgnęły lekko. Morderstwa horkruksa były niczym dziecięce bazgroły w porównaniu do jego pełnych kunsztu dzieł sztuki.

— Rozumiem, że jest w kuchni?

— Przecudowna z niego maskotka. – Na twarzy horkruksa pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek. – Naprawdę nie wiem, jak udało mu się cię pokonać. Musiałeś trochę zardzewieć.

— Nie doceniałem go. – Nie do końca wiedział, czy miało być to ostrzeżenie, czy też nie, ale natychmiast przestał zawracać sobie tym głowę i skupił się na Harrym. Gdyby przyszło co do czego i musiał wybierać między dwoma częściami swojej duszy, doskonale wiedział, którą z nich by wybrał. Przeszedł więc w stronę kuchni, czując, jak serce wali mu w piersi niczym opętane.

Gdy przebywał w więzieniu, dane mu było dotknąć Harry’ego tylko raz. Ale to nie było to samo. Wtedy Harry zgodził się na to wyłącznie dlatego, że nie sądził, by miał inny wybór i nikomu z obecnych nie zależało na nim na tyle, by go przed tym powstrzymać. I to właśnie dlatego Harry go potrzebował. Musiał mieć przy swoim boku kogoś, kto ochroni go przed światem, wydobędzie jego silne strony i zaostrzy strzępy jego barier obronnych.

Pierwszym, co ujrzał, były plecy Harry’ego. Dostrzegł też kryjące się w nich napięcie – nawet przez materiał zielonej koszuli, która bez wątpienia doskonale podkreślała jego oczy.

Widział też, jak to napięcie niknie. Harry musiał usłyszeć ich zbliżające się kroki i otwierające się drzwi, ale się nie odwrócił.

Tom zwilżył wargi i przysunął się bliżej. Pal licho horkruks. Nie pozwoli, by błąd popełniony w przeszłości zrujnował to, co obecnie przeżywał. Miesiącami marzył o ich ponownym spotkaniu – nieograniczonym przez szklane więzienie lub rządy Smethwycka. Pogładził dłońmi ramiona Harry’ego, ugniatając ich napiętą skórę i przysunął usta do jego ucha.

— Mówiłem, że po ciebie przybędę – mruknął na tyle nisko, by jego alter ego tego nie usłyszało.

Po plecach Harry’ego przebiegł dreszcz, a jego pięść zacisnęła się mocniej wokół kuchennego noża.

Ale w żaden sposób nie odpowiedział. Nie przywitał się, nie rzucił żadnej błyskotliwej riposty. Nawet go nie obraził.

Tom zmarszczył brwi. Wzniósł ręce trochę wyżej i złapał brodę Harry’ego, unosząc ją tak, by móc mu się porządnie przyjrzeć.

Harry był wyśmienitym aktorem, ale Tom całymi latami próbował go rozszyfrować. Rozrywał go na strzępy i znów odbudowywał w coś nowego i o wiele piękniejszego. Jego oczy nigdy nie kłamały, nawet wtedy, gdy reszta jego fasady nie miała w sobie żadnej skazy. I teraz Harry kłamał – uległość nie była dla niego czymś naturalnym, choć większość nabrałaby się na jego występ.

Ciekawe. Uniósł pytająco brew i uśmieszek pociągnął lekko w górę kącik jego ust, by pokazać Harry’emu, że nie udało mu się go oszukać.

I Harry przewrócił oczami, na ułamek sekundy ukazując przecudną emocję.

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że ściskam nóż i mógłbym cię nim dźgnąć? – _Nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy._

Tom pocałował jego czoło i odsunął się od niego, szczerze zaintrygowany rozwojem wydarzeń.

Horkruks przyglądał się im ze zmrużonymi oczami.

— Cofam to, co powiedziałem – stwierdził najszczerzej, jak tylko potrafił. – Świetnie go wyszkoliłeś, nie miałem o tym pojęcia. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem, by był poza miejscami zbrodni tak potulny.

Jego alter ego, oczywiście, nie było głupie. Żadna część jego duszy nigdy nie była głupia. Było po prostu tak pewne swojej wyższości, że nigdy nawet nie pomyślało, iż ktokolwiek mógłby się mu równać – na przykład Harry. Jego horkruksowi wydawało się naturalne, że Harry jest uległy, że bez wątpienia wygra, bo przecież nic innego nigdy nie wchodziło w rachubę.

Harry posłał mu spojrzenie.

Horkruks przesunął się do przodu i owinął rękę wokół pasa Harry’ego, jakby ten był jakąś niezwykłą nagrodą, po czym pocałował go w policzek.

— A może po prostu źle do tego wszystkiego podszedłeś?

To wszystko było po prostu dziwne.

Tom poczuł rozlewające się w nim fale (między innymi) zaborczości. Ale czy można było się mu dziwić? Harry zawsze był najbardziej oszałamiający, gdy bywał najbardziej niebezpieczny. A teraz zdecydowanie coś knuł.

Może rzeczywiście nie potrzebował pomocy, ale Tom i tak by po niego przybył. Choćby tylko po to, by pokazać, że to zrobi. Dla samej tej wolności, która buzowała teraz w jego żyłach. Bez względu na wszystko, nigdy już nie pozwoli, by ponownie mu ją odebrano.

Rozmawiali przez chwilę o niczym i omówili menu na kolację, jak gdyby wcale nie szykowali się na walkę. Jak gdyby choćby jeden zły ruch nie mógł roztrzaskać tego kruchego spokoju.

Tom przyglądał się znajomemu medalionowi widzącemu na szyi horkruksa.

— Tak więc – zaczął lekko, pamiętając o tym, by trzymać Harry’ego w zasięgu wzroku – jak ci się to wszystko udało? Bez wątpienia nie możesz się już doczekać, by się tym pochwalić.

Rzucił kątem oka spojrzenie na Harry’ego, by zobaczyć, czy jego usta wykrzywiły się choć trochę na te słowa, ale młodzieniec na niego nie spoglądał. Zamiast tego przyglądał się horkruksowi i zdecydowanie nie powinno go to aż tak bardzo irytować. Potem jednak przypomniał sobie, jak Harry odwiedzał go w więziennej celi i jak leżał przed nim na łóżku – całkowicie na nim skupiony, jak gdyby stanowił centrum świata.

Horkruks przyciągnął Harry’ego bliżej siebie, jak gdyby potrafił wyczuć jego myśli. Następnie przeczesał palcami jego włosy, wciąż owijając rękę wokół jego pasa.

— Łatwo jest manipulować ludźmi – mruknął. – Bellatriks Lestrange, po tym, jak jej psychiatra został zamknięty, desperacko potrzebowała kogoś, z kim mogłaby porozmawiać. Z chęcią otwarła przede mną swoją duszę. Tylko szkoda, że nie miałem wtedy jeszcze Harry’ego.

Irytowało go ogromnie, gdy horkruks mówił o Harrym, jakby w ogóle go z nimi nie było. A jeszcze bardziej wkurzało go, że ten przyjmował to cicho i posłusznie – mimo że przecież doskonale wiedział, iż był to tylko pieprzony podstęp. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak wygląda prawdziwie złamany Harry. Zdecydowanie nie w taki sposób.

Jego ramiona były boleśnie puste, pociągnął więc łyk wina, pragnąc, by dane mu było spędzić choćby krótką chwilę sam na sam z Harrym. Szczerze z nim porozmawiać, potrzymać go i przebadać.

Na szyi Harry’ego widniały ślady malinek, delikatnie odznaczając się od jego opalonej skóry.

Żołądek Toma ścisnął się mocno na ten widok i oczy młodzieńca w końcu na nim spoczęły, potwierdzając, że mimo wszystko wciąż był świadomy jego obecności. Wymienili spojrzenia. Zaborczość zawisła między nimi, gorąca niczym pocałunek błyskawicy.

Harry pochylił niedbale szyję, jeszcze bardziej odsłaniając gardło, chowając się poniekąd słodko pod brodą jego alter ego. Cicho sobie z niego kpił.

Tom przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na zadowoloną z siebie twarz horkruksa i poczuł, że minęło zdecydowanie zbyt wiele czasu, od kiedy ostatnio rozlał na podłogę czyjąś krew.

Wkrótce podano obiad, któremu towarzyszyła doprawdy przyprawiająca o obłęd atmosfera.

Jagnięcina była przepyszna.

 

**~*~**

 

Harry siłą zmusił się do przełykania jedzenia, aby sprawiać wrażenie, że to wszystko wcale go nie rusza. Że wcale nie jest boleśnie świadomy tego, iż siedzi przy stole z dwoma Voldemortami.

Ostatnie dwa tygodnie wypełnione były milionami mniejszych i większych manipulacji. Byle tylko dowiedzieć się czegoś o horkruksach i poznać jak najwięcej skrawków przeszłości Voldemorta. Przeszłości Toma. Usłyszał strzępki historii o ponurym, szarym sierocińcu, bombardowaniach i planach przejęcia władzy nad światem.

Zastanawiał się, w jakim kierunku by się to wszystko potoczyło, gdyby Tom zdecydował się zostać Czarnym Panem, a nie ukrywającym się za maską psychiatry seryjnym mordercą. Nie podobał mu się świat, jaki malowały historyjki alter ego Toma. Brakowało w nich piękna morderstw Voldemorta, jakkolwiek przerażająco by to nie zabrzmiało. Był być może fascynujący, pełen dumy i czci wobec magii, ale zarazem obrzydliwy i pełen hipokryzji. A choć Voldemort, którego znał, posiadał wiele paskudnych cech, nie można go było nazwać hipokrytą.

Poza poszukiwaniem coraz to większej ilości informacji, robił też wszystko, by nie uchodzić za zagrożenie. Odegrał rolę, jaką Voldemort wypisał dla niego kiedyś w motylach i krwi. Był silny i płytki. Pełen dowcipnych komentarzy i brawury. Zafascynowany myślami horkruksa, poruszony sposobem, w jaki postrzegał świat. A jeśli do jego roli wkradło się nieco zbyt wiele prawdziwego zaintrygowania… no cóż, do niczego głośno się nie przyzna.

Sztućce brzękały, a jedwabna koszula opadała na jego skórę w podobny sposób, w jaki wyobrażał sobie dotyk Toma. Nawet na niego nie patrząc, Harry był boleśnie świadomy jego obecności. Każdego oddechu, każdego najmniejszego ruchu i wbijającego się niego spojrzenia, palącego jego skórę. Serce waliło mu w piersi jak opętane.

Alter ego Voldemorta przygotowało wszystko do rytuału, który miał uwięzić Toma. Zamienić go miejscami z horkruksem, aby to on był bezpośrednio związany z medalionem. Uwięziony, martwy dla świata.

Harry myślał, że będzie z tego powodu szczęśliwy. A jednak dwa tygodnie spędzone z dwudziestoletnim Tomem sprawiły, że znacznie więcej myślał o byłym psychiatrze. O ich tańcu na balu w Ministerstwie, ciepłym oddechu na jego policzku, nocach, w które wpakował się częściowo załamany do domu Toma i poczuł się przez to spokojniejszy.

Absolutnie ironiczne było to, że ostatnim razem, gdy czuł się bezpiecznie, znajdował się pod opieką Toma.

Absolutnie ironiczne było to, że gdy szedł do łóżka z horkruksem, tłumaczył to sobie manipulacją, fałszywą oznaką uległości, na którą wiedział, że twór Toma bez wątpienia nabierze się równie gorliwie, co kiedyś sam Voldemort. Że byli jednym i tym samym. Tomem i Voldemortem, nierozłącznie ze sobą spleceni. Harrym i Voldemortem.

Wstał od stołu i uciekł do toalety.

Tom dopadł go niemal w tej samej chwili, gdy wyszedł z zasięgu słuchu horkruksa.

— Harry – zawołał. Nawet słuchanie tego głosu przez bite dwa tygodnie nie zmniejszyło efektu, jaki na nim wywierał.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech i zacisnął szczękę. Czy był gotów w końcu stawić czoła Tomowi? Nie miał chyba pierdolonego wyjścia.

— Nie jesteś zbyt subtelny. – Obniżył głos.

— Nie muszę być, wszyscy doskonale wiemy, że jestem tu dla ciebie – stwierdził Tom. – Zachowujesz się bardzo potulnie.

— Zazdrosny?

Tom wyciągnął nagle rękę i chwycił go za nadgarstek. Jego dotyk palił Harry’ego niczym płomień, rozprzestrzeniając się po całym jego ciele.

Spowodował także, że zamarł w miejscu, mimo że sam uścisk był dość luźny. Przypominał bardziej zwykły dotyk, jakby był czymś niezwykle kruchym i delikatnym.

Odwrócił się całkowicie do Toma, czując, jak w gardle tworzy mu się gula.

— Może w końcu udało ci się mnie złamać? – powiedział, uśmiechając się wymuszenie. – A co? Czyżby jednak idealny Harry Potter nie był z bliska tak cudowny? Czy to nie tego chciałeś?

— Nigdy nie chciałem, żebyś musiał przede mną udawać – oznajmił Tom tak niezwykle miękko i szczerze, że chwyciło Harry’ego za serce. Pragnął, by nie była to prawda, tak samo jak marzył o tym, by Voldemort nigdy nie wymyślił motyli, aby go uratować.

— Nie chciałeś mnie też takiego, jakim byłem – odparł Harry.

— Mówiłem ci już… — Tom obniżył głos i pochylił się ku niemu — …że nie jest to już moim celem. Uznałem, że prawdziwy Harry Potter jest znacznie lepszy. – Tom uniósł wolną dłoń i z oszałamiającą czułością ujął nią jego policzek. – Przybyłem, czyż nie? Mimo twojej pułapki.

Harry’ego ścisnęło w żołądku.

— Pułapki?

Tom pochylił głowę i mały uśmiech wykrzywił jego usta.

— Och tak, pułapki. A może myślałeś, że się o niej nie dowiem?

Harry’emu zaschło w ustach i mimowolnie drgnął lekko w uścisku Toma. Czuł się niezwykle odsłonięty. Oczywiście horkruks również potrafił doprowadzić go do takiego stanu, był w końcu młodym Voldemortem, ale wciąż był tak zaślepiony swoją żądzą i władzą jak niegdyś jego odpowiednik, a do tego nie aż tak mądry. Bardziej natomiast porywczy, a przynajmniej bardziej czytelny, podczas gdy straszy Tom miał tak niesamowitą kontrolą nad swoimi maskami, że nawet Harry, który spędził w głowie Voldemorta niemal równie wiele czasu, co w swojej, czasem miał trudności ze stwierdzeniem, co było prawdziwe, a co nie.

— Skąd? – Jego uległość zniknęła. Nie potrafił jej utrzymać przed tą wersją. Zamiast tego płonął. Płonął gniewem, nienawiścią i ciekawością. Jego głos ochrypł.

Uśmiech Toma leciutko się poszerzył.

— Powiedziałeś mi kiedyś, że nie chcesz się ze sobą pogodzić, bo uznałbyś to za zaakceptowanie tego, co ci wyrządzono i co sam zrobiłeś. – Jego uśmiech zniknął bez śladu. – Skoro tak przekonująco zgrywasz teraz grzeczną owieczkę, znaczy to, że coś knujesz. Oczywiste więc, że jest to pułapka. Nawet gdyby pragnął, nie byłby w stanie cię przetrzymywać, gdybyś tego nie chciał.

Wiedział, jak wiele czasu spędził w głowie Voldemorta. Znał jego morderstwa jak swoje własne i wiedział, że ich umysły zlewają się ze sobą tak bardzo, że żaden z nich nie byłby w stanie rozerwać łączących ich więzi… Zawsze jednak dziwnie mu było przypomnieć sobie, że Tom był w to wszystko równie zaplątany, co on. Że nie była to tylko beznamiętna obserwacja świrniętego psychiatry, obiektywna i oczyszczająca, mająca na celu naprawienie problemów, a nie ludzi. Już nie. Od bardzo, bardzo długiego czasu.

— Powiedz mi tylko: na kogo jest ta pułapka, Harry? – kontynuował Tom, wciąż przyciskając swoją gorącą dłoń do jego policzka. Pieścił go bezczynnie, rozkoszując się tym prostym dotykiem. – Na mnie czy na niego?

Harry zwilżył usta.

— Skoro sądzisz, że zastawiłem pułapkę, dlaczego wciąż tu jesteś?

— Obiecałem ci przecież, że po ciebie przybędę – oznajmił Tom, jakby to było takie proste. – Zawsze po ciebie przybędę. Zawsze dotrzymam obietnic, jakie ci złożyłem, bez względu na to, co jeszcze będę robił.

Harry’ego ścisnęło w gardle, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się. Świat zwęził się do nich dwóch, do ostrego zapachu środków dezynfekujących, jaki wciąż roznosił się wokół Toma po pobycie w więzieniu, do morderczych dłoni zaciskających się wokół niego, jakby był czymś najcenniejszym na świecie, do ciepłego oddechu, mieszającego się z jego własnym.

— To bardziej złowieszcze niż pocieszające – wydusił z siebie. – Robisz to dla mnie, czy dla swojej duszy?

Wszystkie te wizje, wszystkie te emocje – i to tylko dlatego, że nosił w sobie cząstkę nieśmiertelności byłego Czarnego Pana.

— A czy jest jakaś różnica? – Tom uniósł brwi.

Dziwnie było rozmawiać o tym tak otwarcie. Ale i tak zajęło im to już zdecydowanie zbyt długo, to nie miejsce i czas na takie rozmowy. Grali właśnie w wielką grę.

— Jesteś świadom tego, że słucha najpewniej każdego naszego słowa? – powiedział Harry, wciąż ściszając głos. Był on teraz ledwie słyszalny nawet dla niego samego, przeznaczony wyłącznie dla uszu Toma.

— Oczywiście – oznajmił Tom. – Tylko dlatego pozwolił nam wyjść z pokoju w tym samym czasie. Nie obchodzi mnie to. Jak już powiedziałem, wszyscy wiemy, dlaczego tu jestem i wiem też, dlaczego on tu jest. W końcu kiedyś nim byłem.

Harry nie był tego taki pewien. W horkruksie była nuta szaleństwa, której nigdy nie mógłby przypisać Voldemortowi, którego znał. Już wcześniej to dostrzegł.

— Nie powinno cię tu być – powiedział równie cicho, co wcześniej, mimo że Tom nie zawracał sobie głowy, aby samemu ściszyć głos.

Oczy Voldemorta lekko rozbłysły.

— A cieszysz się, że jestem?

Harry odsunął się. Jego policzki płonęły lekko od niedawnej bliskości palców Toma. Wiązały się z tym nie do końca bezpieczne, ale zarazem dobre – i złe – wspomnienia. Ale biorąc pod uwagę, jak wiele poświęcił, by złapać Voldemorta, jak mógł mu teraz pozwolić odejść? Nie mógł, podobnie jak drugi horkruks Toma.

Voldemort był dla nich obu więzieniem.

 

_Nie doceniasz go tak, jak kiedyś nie doceniałeś mnie. Nie uczysz się nigdy na błędach?_

_Zniszczy cię i nawet przez chwilę nie pomyśli, by uczynić z ciebie przy tym coś pięknego._

_Jesteś wolny, dlaczego, do licha, wróciłeś do tego, kto cię złapał?_

_Macie ten sam problem. Jedną, śmiertelną wadę. Jesteście we mnie zakochani._

 

W głowie Harry’ego pojawiło się wiele słów, które mógłby wypowiedzieć, ale zdusił je w zarodku i odwrócił się na pięcie.

— Muszę się odlać, mam nadzieję, że to dozwolone.

Przez całą drogę korytarzem czuł na sobie jego wzrok. Nigdy wcześniej nawet przez sekundę nie sądził, że będzie pragnął, aby Tom uciekł.

Tak czy inaczej – dzisiaj wszystko się zakończy.


	38. Część druga: 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Za betę dziękuję ogromnie **Disharmony**.
> 
> Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

**Rozdział jedenasty**

Tom odłożył powoli widelec na talerz i odsunął go, spostrzegając kątem oka, że jego horkruks i Harry lekko się spinają. Zwilżył wargi, niemal namacalnie czując unoszące się w powietrzu napięcie. Przez chwilę się nim rozkoszował.

Dziwił się, że dali radę zachować względny spokój, gdy boleśnie powoli nakładał sobie dokładkę – na pozór nieświadomy ich drapieżnych spojrzeń, obserwujących każdy jego ruch.

— Tak więc – zaczął – jak dokładnie zamierzacie odebrać mi wolność?

Nigdy na to nie pozwoli. Spędzenie ostatnich lat w więzieniu tylko upewniło go w przekonaniu, że takie życie nie jest dla niego. Choć, oczywiście, na to właśnie liczył jego horkruks i Harry. Słodka zemsta za więzy, jakie wokół nich zacisnął.

Jego alter ego wyprostowało się i rzuciło Harry’emu spojrzenie.

Tom również na niego spojrzał. To Harry raz go już pokonał, pomimo wszelkich niedogodności przeżył wszystkie spotkania z nim i udowodnił, że jest godzien skrywającej się w nim duszy. Domyślał się, co może zrobić jego horkruks, natomiast przewidywanie zachowań Harry’ego zawsze stanowiło nie lada wyzwanie.

Harry, idąc za jego przykładem, odłożył spokojnie sztućce i odsunął od siebie talerz.

— Zamierzamy uwięzić cię w medalionie – oświadczył, tym razem spoglądając bez zawahania prosto w jego oczy. Być może dlatego, iż wiedział, że nie może pozwolić sobie na okazanie jakiejkolwiek słabości. A może dlatego, że nie miał się już czego bać.

— A skąd przyszło wam do głowy, że na to pozwolę? – zapytał. Był ciekaw, co takiego planowali przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie. Do czego doprowadzi Harry’ego desperacja, strach i obsesja. Jego pięknego, śmiertelnie niebezpiecznego motyla.

— Nie za bardzo masz w tej kwestii co do gadania – oznajmił z wyższością jego horkruks. – Eliksir potrzebny do uwięzienia twojej duszy od dawna ukrywa się w jedzeniu. Teraz już wystarczy tylko dokończyć rytuał.

Tom uniósł brew, zastanawiając się przez chwilę nad możliwymi sposobami wyjścia z tej sytuacji, po czym zerknął ponownie na Harry’ego.

— Więzienie nie było dla mnie wystarczającą karą? Dobry Merlinie, jak bardzo musisz czuć się wobec mnie bezsilny – wymruczał. – Nie zadowoliłeś się nawet zwycięstwem. Wciąż budzisz się w nocy, krzycząc moje imię?

Harry zacisnął mocno szczękę i uniósł wyżej brodę.

— Udało ci się uciec z tego więzienia.

— Dla ciebie.

— Błagasz o litość?

— Nie – powiedział Tom. – Ale byłem w więzieniu. Już dwa tygodnie temu mogłeś bez problemu porwać moje drogie alter ego i wpakować je do celi w Ministerstwie. To w końcu naśladowca, którego szukają. A jednak tego nie zrobiłeś. Chciałeś zobaczyć, czy naprawdę po ciebie przybędę? Czy będę w stanie? – Pochylił się lekko nad stołem.

— Naprawdę wątpisz w to, że cię pokonamy? – wtrącił się chłodno horkruks. – Mamy przewagę liczebną.

Jednak Tom skupiał się na obserwowaniu przełykającego ślinę Harry’ego. Chłonął unoszące się między nimi emocje niczym najsłodszy, najwykwintniejszy napar. Jego oczy się rozświetliły. Harry chciał wiedzieć, _musiał_ wiedzieć, desperacko pragnął odkryć, ile prawdy było we wsparciu, którym go karmił.

I Tom pragnął przyciągnąć go do siebie, przypomnieć mu, że nawet gdy wszyscy inni go zawiodą, on jeden zawsze będzie u jego boku.

— Może – mruknął, odpowiadając swojemu horkruksowi. – A może nie. Myślę, że nic nie jest jeszcze stuprocentowo pewne. W końcu to nie ty dziś gotowałeś, czyż nie?

Jego horkruks zesztywniał i odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Harry’ego.

— Potter zna plan.

— Co Harry zna, a co robi to dwie zupełnie różne rzeczy – oznajmił Tom. – Jest dobry w zbywaniu. W pogrywaniu sobie z nami.

— Być może z tobą – odparł jego horkruks.

— Nadal nic nie mówisz? – Tom pochylił głowę, by znów spojrzeć na Harry’ego. – Nie chcesz nic na ten temat powiedzieć? Rzucić jakichś oskarżeń? Jego być może udało ci się przekonać, ale ja zbyt dobrze cię znam. W końcu sam cię stworzyłem.

To w końcu wywołało jakąś reakcję. Harry rzucił w niego ostrym spojrzeniem, podobnie jak tej nocy w domu Riddle’ów, gdy był zarazem najbardziej bezbronny i niebezpieczny.

— Może mam już serdecznie dość rozmawiania z wami oboma – stwierdził. – Nie jesteś już moim terapeutą. Poza tym – obaj jedliście to jedzenie.

— Dlaczego więc jeszcze się nas obu nie pozbyłeś, skoro to tego właśnie chcesz? – zapytał Tom, rozkładając ręce i rozsiadając się wygodniej na krześle. – To twoje show, Harry. Ja jestem tu tylko dlatego, że miałem rezerwację w pierwszym rzędzie.

— Biorąc pod uwagę, jak bardzo gardzisz więzieniem, naprawdę myślisz, że nie spodziewam się, że zabezpieczyłeś się jakoś przed wpakowaniem do medalionu? Że nie zamierzasz walczyć? – warknął Harry.

Horkruks zaczął przyglądać się im ze wzmożoną uwagą, najwyraźniej zdając sobie sprawę, że umknęło mu coś śmiertelnie niebezpiecznego.

Pomimo że Tom niejednokrotnie próbował rozerwać Harry’ego, by zbudować go od nowa w coś pięknego, ten zawsze trzymał się swojego. Harry Potter był zawsze uparcie – niewzruszenie – sobą. Nawet gdy sam nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Nieporuszony ani przez katusze, którym był poddawany, ani przez rezydującą w jego głowie obcą duszę.

Był to dokładnie ten sam wniosek, do którego doszedł, gdy dźgnął Harry’ego w domu Riddle’ów.

— Jestem ciekaw, czy naprawdę spróbujesz to zrobić. – Czuł się, jakby Harry znów odwiedził go po godzinach w jego gabinecie. Rozkoszował się obserwowaniem, jak próbuje rozwikłać swój własny umysł i pragnienia, jakby były dla niego czymś zupełnie nieznanym. Choć – biorąc pod uwagę, jak Harry próbował unikać swoich własnych myśli i głęboko ukrytych pragnień – być może tak właśnie było. – Ten plan jest bardziej w moim stylu niż w twoim, czyż nie? I to cię trapi.

Tom wiedział, że trafił w sedno, gdy tylko Harry niemal niedostrzegalnie się napiął.

— W końcu to w taki właśnie sposób się definiujesz – kontynuował spokojnie. – Tę niewyraźną linię, z którą od tak dawna walczysz. Co jest tobą, a co Voldemortem. Zastanawiasz się, czy odczuwany teraz przez ciebie triumf należy do mnie, do ciebie, czy może nawet do niego?

— Nie mogę pozwolić, by którykolwiek z was odszedł wolno – powiedział Harry, wbijając wzrok w Toma. – Jesteś, kurwa, nieśmiertelny. Nawet nie do końca ludzki. Skrzywdziłeś więcej osób, niż jestem sobie w stanie nawet wyobrazić.

— Owszem – zgodził się Tom. – Ale to nie ja cię więżę. Byłeś zniewolony niemal równie jak ja, ale nie była to do końca moja wina. Wiesz o tym. Umieszczenie mnie w tym medalionie nie przywróci ci wolności. Bo tego właśnie pragniesz, czyż nie? Wolności i spokoju?

Harry wstał, niezwykle sfrustrowany. Jakby zniecierpliwiony, by to wszystko w końcu zakończyć.

— A może jednak poczuję się dzięki temu lepiej.

Horkruks zerwał się na równe nogi. Na jego twarzy pojawiła się bardzo wyraźna panika.

Harry nawet na niego nie spojrzał, zachwycająco lekceważącym machnięciem ręki spychając go z powrotem na krzesło i przywiązując do niego.

Jakby nie patrzeć, w końcu nigdy nie chodziło tu o horkruksa, mimo że jego młodsze ja uwielbiało uważać się za pępek świata. Och, Tom oczywiście nigdy nie pozwoliłby, by stała mu się jakaś krzywda, ale nie miał już czasu dla Czarnych Panów i zmieniania świata.

Również podniósł się na nogi, uśmiechając się szeroko.

— Och, dręczyłoby cię do końca życia, gdyby nasze cierpienie sprawiało ci przyjemność, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę to, jaka jest cena ukończenia tego rytuału – powiedział. – Stworzenie horkruksa wymaga okrucieństwa. Tak samo wydarcie z ciała czyjejś duszy i uwięzienie jej w jakimś bibelocie. Zrób to, a staniesz się dokładnie tym, w co próbowałem cię zmienić, mój piękny motylu.

To sprawiło, że Harry zawahał się przez chwilę. Szybko jednak odpowiedział:

— Jakoś to przeżyję. – Podszedł do szafki i wyciągnął z niej potrzebne do rytuału przedmioty, po czym zerwał medalion z szyi horkruksa i położył go na stole. – Przetrwałem gorsze rzeczy.

— Nic nie jest gorsze od niego – oznajmił horkruks. – Uwięź go, a potem pogadamy.

Wystarczyło, że Tom uniósł brew, a Harry rzucił mu mordercze spojrzenie. Brakowało mu tego. Harry był tak niesamowicie _ostry._

— Wiem, kim jestem – niemal odwarknął Potter. – Minęły czasy, gdy potrzebowałem, byś mi o tym przypominał.

— Prawie minęły.

Był pewien, że Harry nie będzie tak naprawdę w stanie dokończyć tego rytuału. Za bardzo przerażała go kryjąca się w nim bezwzględność. Z drugiej strony – miał rację, mimo wszystko przygotował się na ten dość nieprawdopodobny zwrot wydarzeń.

— Musisz trzymać się planu – rzucił tym razem desperacko horkruks. – On próbuje cię omamić. Mówiłem, że tak będzie. Nie słuchaj go. Nie widzisz, jak łatwo sobie z tobą pogrywa?

— Z niczym sobie nie pogrywam. To twój wybór – powiedział Tom. – Zastawiłeś tę pułapkę na mnie, czy na niego? Podjąłeś już decyzję? A może podejdziemy do tego jeszcze bardziej moralnie i spróbujesz zaciągnąć nas do Ministerstwa?

— Mógłbym.

— Oczywiście. Myślisz, że dzięki temu przestałbyś czuć mnie nieustannie w swojej głowie? A jeśli nie? Co jeśli zamiast szczęścia zastaniesz tam nicość, chłód i pustkę? Będziesz w stanie cierpieć tak ze mną przez wieczność?

Harry zwilżył wargi i opuścił wzrok na spoczywający w jego dłoniach medalion, pomimo wszelkich starań tak rozkosznie niepewny. Chwilę później napotkał wzrok Toma, a w jego dłoniach rozgorzała Szatańska Pożoga. Horkruks wrzeszczał i wrzeszczał, i wrzeszczał.

— **Twoja dusza** – syknął Harry – **to _trucizna_.**

Twarz Toma wykrzywiła się, gdy rzucił się szybko po swoją różdżkę.

 

~*~

 

Za późno. Horkruks zniknął, pozostał po nim tylko popiół i kłująca w uszy cisza. Wskazywali na siebie różdżkami.

W powietrzu między nimi wisiały ciężkie emocje – dezorientujące, wspaniałe i przede wszystkim przerażające. Harry wyłapywał tylko część. Nienawiść, wściekłość, podziw, zranienie. Jakby dusza Toma ocierała się o zakończenia jego nerwów. Choć może było na odwrót.

— Trucizna? – powtórzył Tom.

Serce podskoczyło Harry’emu do gardła, a jego palce zacisnęły się mocniej na różdżce. Musiał to dokończyć.

— _Trucizna?_ – Tom zrobił krok w jego stronę i Harry cofnął się, chcąc zachować dystans. – Myślisz, że co, jestem kryjącym się w ogrodzie wężem, tylko czekającym na to, by zatopić zęby w twojej cnocie i zniszczyć na zawsze twój raj? – Roześmiał się dziko. – Po tym wszystkim, co razem przeszliśmy?

Oczywistym było, że go to szczerze poruszyło. Zraniło. Że nawet Harry, który dostrzegał więcej niż ktokolwiek inny, tego nie rozumiał – lub może nie chciał zrozumieć.

Że dalej z jakiegoś powodu, pomimo jego słów, wciąż sądził, że Voldemort postrzega go tylko jako trofeum. Najzwyczajniejszą w świecie obsesję. Tom był tym zrozpaczony.

Harry z trudem zdusił w sobie przechodzący go dreszcz. Ranę na jego brzuchu rozpalił krótko fantomowy ból. Zanim zdążył się powstrzymać, jego ręka poruszyła się, by ją przykryć.

— To bez znaczenia, co o tobie sądzę. – Jego głos nie drżał. Miał już dość zgrywania ofiary. – Nie puszczę cię wolno. Wiedziałeś o tym. Wciąż wiesz. Nie, kiedy mam świadomość, co zrobiłbyś ze swoją wolnością. Ze swoją _wiecznością_. – Wzmocnił uchwyt na różdżce. Nie miał absolutnie żadnych wątpliwości co do tego, że Tom, pozostawiony sam sobie, znów zacznie zabijać. Jakby ilość ciał, jaką po sobie pozostawił, nie była już wystarczająco przerażająca.

— Całe życie poświęcałeś się dla innych ludzi. – Tom dalej się zbliżał, jakby nawet pomimo gotującej się w nim złości, parzącej mocno skórę Harry’ego, nie był w stanie trzymać się od niego z daleka. – Tak samo teraz rzuciłeś się na oślep – sam! – w sam środek sztormu, a to wszystko dlatego, że czujesz się rozpaczliwie odpowiedzialny za wszystkie moje zbrodnie. Nie jestem trucizną, Harry. Wszelki jad, jaki cię dławi, od zawsze należał do ciebie.

— Jestem twoim horkruksem! – To był pierwszy raz, gdy Harry powiedział to do niego na głos i w powietrzu znów rozgorzały emocje. Zaborczość, delikatne ciepło, w którym Harry mógłby bez trudu utonąć, gdyby tylko pozwolił się mu zwabić, zignorował ukryte okruchy szkła, gotowe zatopić się w nim, gdyby tylko poddał się manipulacjom Toma. – To właśnie miałeś na myśli, gdy nazwałeś mnie swoją bratnią duszą!

Zbyt długo już czuł się zbrukany, skażony. Obcy wobec swojego własnego umysłu. Gdy ludzie na niego patrzyli, widzieli tylko twarz Toma. I może mieli rację, więc czemu się tym w ogóle przejmował?

Tom nie próbował się nawet ukrywać. Karmił Harry’ego napierającymi na jego bariery oklumencyjne emocjami, prześlizgującymi się przez nie, jakby w ogóle ich nie było. Z drugiej strony, Harry powinien wiedzieć, że nie może powstrzymać przed wejściem czegoś, co weszło do jego umysłu na długo przed tym, jak go przed nim zamknął.

Voldemort był nieśmiertelny. Zamknięcie go w nędznym więzieniu dla śmiertelników nie wystarczyło. Nie mogło. Kraty zardzewieją i magia wyblaknie na długo przed tym, jak zrobi to Tom. Harry nigdy wcześniej w swoim życiu nie był równie przerażony. To nie był koniec ani pokój, to była wieczność.

— Owszem – odparł Tom. – Jesteś. – Zatrzymali się kilka stóp od siebie. Głos Toma był pełen czci, a wyraz twarzy poważny. Harry nawet nie drgnął, gdy ręka sięgnęła w jego kierunku i palce pogładziły jego policzek. – Ale to nie zrzuca na ciebie odpowiedzialności, tylko robi z ciebie moje najwspanialsze dzieło. To ja za ciebie odpowiadam, nie na odwrót. – Jego słowa były niemal miłe, gdy wypowiadał je miękkim tonem. – Pomimo wszelkich wysiłków, nie udało mi się cię skazić.

I to właśnie ta cała życzliwość sprawiła, że Harry w końcu pękł. Mógł stawić czoła wściekłości i brutalności, martwym ciałom i miejscom zbrodni, ale nigdy takiemu szczęściu bądź takiej miłości.

— Ale czuję się skażony.

— Tak już czasami bywa z ranami, którymi się dobrze nie zajmie. – W ułamku sekundy Tom jeszcze bardziej się do niego przybliżył, już nie tylko muskając palcami jego policzek, ale całkowicie go otulając. – **Mógłbyś ze mną pójść, Harry. Gdybyś chciał.**

Harry’emu zaparło dech w piersi, nie mógł złapać powietrza. Nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od Toma.

— Pójść z tobą? – powtórzył. – Nie wybiorę się z tobą na żadną morderczą wyprawę. M-muszę to dokończyć. Musimy to dokończyć.

— Chcesz uratować świat, mimo że ten tylko wykorzystywał twoją dobroć – powiedział Tom. – Chcę cię uratować. A już z całą pewnością wolałbym nie poświęcać cię dla mojej wolności i życia.

Motyle symbolizowały – oferowały – najprzedziwniejsze zbawienie, czyż nie? Bez względu na to, czy było ono chciane, czy też nie. Oczyszczenie przez ogień i krew, szerzącą się śmierć mającą ukształtować jego odrodzenie. Wprawdzie myślał o tym już wcześniej, ale za każdym razem uderzało to w niego równie mocno. Choć wszystkie morderstwa Voldemorta były na swój sposób dziełem sztuki, zawarte w nich motyle przeznaczone były zawsze tylko dla Harry’ego. Miłość, nienawiść, szczęście i wściekłość, wszystko niezmiernie ze sobą pomieszane.

— Przestałbyś zabijać, gdybym z tobą poszedł? – Harry poczuł się nagle niezwykle oszołomiony.

— Nie mogę niczego obiecać – oznajmił Tom. – Gdybym na przykład musiał się z jakiegoś powodu bronić. Ale… na cóż by mi były marne substytuty, skoro mógłbym mieć ciebie?

Harry powinien zakląć, odwdzięczyć się za ostrze, które Voldemort zatopił w jego wnętrznościach. Cokolwiek, ale z pewnością się na to nie zgadzać. Powinni zacząć walczyć i tym razem żaden auror nie wiedział, gdzie przebywa, by przybyć mu z pomocą. Powinien dokonać tej ostatniej ofiary i przeć na przód, mimo że w głębi serca wiedział, że zawsze znajdzie się kolejna sprawa do rozwiązania. Pojawią się naśladowcy. I horkruksy, które musi odnaleźć, jeśli chce raz na zawsze zniszczyć Toma. Ujawnią się nowi zabójcy, który zechcą udowodnić swoją dominację poprzez bezmyślne, pozbawione piękna mordy. Ludzie ciągle będą czegoś chcieli – odpowiedzi lub aby ich uratował. I rzeczywiście zawsze, zawsze znajdzie się ktoś, kogo trzeba będzie uratować, aż w końcu zostaną po nim tylko stare blizny, bandaże i pył. Aż w końcu się złamie.

Gdy przebywał z Voldemortem, nie czuł się, jakby zatruwał wszystkich wokół. I było to tak niesamowicie dobre uczucie. Tom myślał, że jest piękny, zdumiewający. Przypisywał mu całą masę cech, które Harry pragnął w rzeczywistości mieć.

— A jeśli się nie zgodzę, spróbujesz mnie porwać? – Harry uniósł brwi, próbując zachować spokój. – Dla mojego własnego dobra lub coś równie bzdurnego?

— Rozważałem to, jako że sam byłeś tak skłonny mnie uwięzić – odparł spokojnie Tom. – Byłaby to dobra kara… ale nie. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie wolę pozostawiać ludziom wybór niż stawiać ultimatum. Wiesz o tym.

Harry niemal syknął. Jego oczy się zwęziły.

— Ja też wierzę w wybory! To one nas definiują! Ty postanowiłeś zabijać ludzi, a ja zdecydowałem się cię powstrzymać. Nie możesz temu zaprzeczyć!

— Przestań zabijać albo cię zabiję. Przestań zabijać albo odbiorę ci wolność. Rób co mówię albo cię do tego zmuszę. Nie dajesz wyborów, Harry. – Głos Toma był ostry od frustracji, irytacji i tego ciągle żywego niepokoju, który czaił się pod jego maskami. – Wybór to: zabij Barty’ego Croucha i uratuj swojego przyjaciela lub odejdź i uratuj samego siebie. Wybór to: pójdź ze mną lub rób, co tylko chcesz… zauważ jednak, że twoja decyzja wywoła u mnie odpowiednią reakcję. Nie powstrzymuję cię przed dokonywaniem decyzji. Nigdy nie powstrzymywałem. Próbowałem na ciebie wpłynąć, w jakiś sposób cię przekonać. Ale nigdy cię nie uwięziłem, nazywając to wymierzaniem sprawiedliwości.

Tom puścił go w końcu i odsunął się od niego. Zacisnął szczękę, po czym westchnął i potarł skronie.

— To nie twoja wina – przyznał, zdecydowanie zbyt wyrozumiałym tonem. Tonem psychiatry. – Podobnie jak ja, nic nie poradzisz na to, kim jesteś. Mogę oferować ci różne narzędzia i sposoby zasklepienia ran, które zadałeś sobie swoim poczuciem winy, jak zawsze robiłem i będę robił tak długo jak żyję, ale uleczenie ich zależy tylko od ciebie. Tak samo jak przebaczenie.

Harry zmarszczył brwi i owinął się ramionami. Nie przychodziła mu na myśl żadna dobra odpowiedź na te słowa. Coś zacisnęło mu się w gardle.

— Czas spędzony w więziennej celi ze Smethwyckiem naprawdę cię zmienił.

— To nie sprawka Smethwycka – stwierdził Tom, rzucając mu znaczące spojrzenie. – Powiedziałem ci już wcześniej: nie chodzi już o motyle.

Harry opuścił wzrok.

— Ale nigdy nie odpowiedziałeś o co w takim razie.

— Życie, śmierć, piękno – wymienił spokojnie Tom, posyłając mu dziwny uśmiech. – Być może motyle serce?

— No tak, nie chciałbyś przecież zabić horkruksa, jakkolwiek byłoby to kuszące. – Harry’emu ochrypł głos. Motyle serce. Dzwoniło mu w uszach.

— Świat byłby bez ciebie znacznie brzydszym miejscem. – Harry poczuł przypływ emocji, tylko czekających na to, by go pożreć i zatrzymać, póki śmierć ich nie rozłączy. – I wiesz, że mógłbyś być ze mną szczęśliwy – powiedział Tom. – Gdybyś sobie na to pozwolił. – Odwrócił się, podnosząc medalion z podłogi i chowając go do kieszeni. – Uważaj na siebie w takim razie, Harry Potterze. Będę w pobliżu, gdybyś mnie potrzebował.

_Odchodził._

Nigdy wcześniej nie przeszła mu nawet przez głowę myśl, że Voldemort po prostu odejdzie. Bez jego śmierci lub choćby wszczęcia walki. Voldemort tak usilnie próbował go posiąść, że fakt, iż teraz odchodził, wydawał się po prostu nie do pomyślenia.

— Szczęśliwy? – Czuł się, jakby ktoś rozpalił pod jego skórą ogień. W ułamku sekundy Harry przebył dzielącą ich odległość i mocno szarpnął Tomem. – _Szczęśliwy?_ – Znów go pchnął. – Pieprz się. Myślałeś, że byłem _szczęśliwy_? Rozerwałeś mnie na milion drobnych kawałeczków, jakby była to dla ciebie jakieś pierdolona gra. To nie było szczęście, tylko ulga, bo przez jedną cudowną chwilę myślałem, że spotkało mnie w życiu coś dobrego. Że znalazłem coś, na czym mogę polegać.

— A jednak przetrwałeś tę mękę i stałeś się dzięki niej wyjątkowo silny. Nie udało mi się może rozedrzeć twoich fundamentów i odbudować cię całkowicie od nowa, ale i tak sądzę, że wykonałem kawał naprawdę dobrej roboty. – Tom chwycił go za nadgarstki, wbijając paznokcie w jego skórę. – W końcu zdołałeś mi przed chwilą odmówić, mimo że poddanie mi się mogłoby uratować wielu niewinnych ludzi, czyż nie?

Harry zamarł, otwierając szeroko oczy ze zdumienia. Kręciło mu się w głowie.

— Myślę, że to naprawdę duży przełom w twojej terapii, Harry.

I Tom go pocałował. Gorącym, płomiennym pocałunkiem, który rozpalił każdy cal jego ciała. Kiedy się od siebie odsunęli, Harry dyszał ciężko, jakby się topił, a jego policzki były mocno zarumienione. Kłykcie jego palców pobladły od tego, jak szybko chwycił koszulę Toma.

— Nie – mruknął Tom. Jego oczy błyszczały. – Rzeczywiście nie muszę cię już ratować, mój motylu.

Harry dotknął wolną dłonią warg, czując mocny uścisk w żołądku.

— I to tyle? Zadanie wykonane, potrafi już powiedzieć mi, abym się odpieprzył, zamiast samemu kłaść sobie głowę pod gilotynę, więc mogę go z tym zostawić? Co to jest, kurwa, za terapia!?

— Myślałem, że nie za bardzo doceniasz, jak ingeruję w twoje życie? Że jestem _trucizną_?

Harry zacisnął mocno szczękę, usłyszawszy to pytanie i opuścił wzrok na swoje wciąż zaciśnięte wokół ubrań Toma palce, powstrzymujące go od odejścia. Oczywiście, że nie chciał tych wszystkich morderstw i tortur, rozpadania się na czyimś progu w środku nocy. Ale jak Tom śmiał namieszać mu tak w umyśle, a potem odejść, jakby nic się nie stało? Praktycznie wyznać mu miłość, a następnie odwrócić się do niego plecami?

— Ja wcale nie… ale to nie w twoim stylu. Nie mieści się w twoim wzorcu zachowania.

— Czy naprawdę ani przez chwilę nie przeszło ci przez myśl, że nie chcę tracić swojego cennego czasu i intelektu na gnicie w więzieniu Smethwycka, który prędzej usmażyłby mi mózg, niż pozwolił, by dobrał się do niego ktoś inny? Próbujesz właśnie zmusić mnie do tego, bym albo spędził swoje życie w więzieniu, albo cię zabił. Nie podoba mi się żadna z tych opcji.

Uścisk, jakim trzymał Toma się wzmocnił, powodując nieprzyjemny ból.

— Więc tak po prostu odchodzisz? Bez żadnych manipulacji, gróźb, oderwanych kończyn, które wylądują za dwa tygodnie na moim progu? – Harry ledwie był w stanie w to uwierzyć. Nie wierzył w to. Voldemort musiał coś planować.

Tom zmrużył oczy.

— Nie mam zamiaru podsycać twoich destrukcyjnych skłonności do zgrywania bohatera przez granie roli złoczyńcy. Albo chcesz, albo nie chcesz ze mną pójść i tyle. Jakiekolwiek inne podejście byłoby w tej chwili głupie i nudne. Jeśli chcesz, możesz dalej wypierać się swojej obsesji, ale nie będę cię do tego zachęcał i nie pozwolę ci zachowywać się, jakby moja dusza była _trucizną_ , którą możesz splunąć mi w twarz. Za bardzo lubię samego siebie, aby coś takiego znosić. Następny ruch należy do ciebie. Daj mi znać, gdy zdecydujesz już, czego chcesz.

W następnej chwili już go nie było.


	39. Część druga: 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowała **Disharmony** , której ogromnie za to dziękuję!
> 
>  **Ostrzeżenia:** Trochę tak na wpół opisowej brutalności. A Harry jakiś taki wulgarny się zrobił, czy mi się zdaje?

**Rozdział dwunasty**

— Jak to „odszedł” – warknął Scrimgeour. – Pozwoliłeś mu zniknąć? Jak mogłeś!?

Harry zmrużył oczy.

— A ty gdzie byłeś przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie?

Cisza, która nastała, dzwoniła im w uszach. Scrimgeour miał przynajmniej na tyle przyzwoitości, by wyglądać na nieco zawstydzonego. Choć nawet mimo tego jego szczęka była mocno zaciśnięta. Przesunął ręką po swojej zarośniętej twarzy i wypuścił powoli powietrze, po czym opuścił ramiona i opadł na krzesło.

— Masz jakiś pomysł, gdzie może być? Ledwie powstrzymaliśmy masową panikę, która rozgorzała na wieść o jego ucieczce.

Harry pokręcił głową. Znał teraz Toma znacznie lepiej niż wcześniej, ale nie sądził, by kiedykolwiek mógł go nazwać „przewidywalnym”. Myśl o horkruksach nie dawała mu spokoju.

— Musimy go odnaleźć – oznajmił Scrimgeour.

— To _wy_ musicie go odnaleźć – powiedzenie tego było jedną z najtrudniejszych rzeczy, jakie Harry w życiu zrobił.

Scrimgeour zamarł i gwałtownie się wyprostował.

— Słucham?

— Ja już nie pracuję, pamiętasz? Zająłem się waszym naśladowcą. I raz już złapałem dla was Voldemorta.

— W takim razie lepiej zacznij pracować, bo musisz złapać go dla nas ponownie. To _Voldemort_. Wkrótce zginą niewinni ludzie!

— To nie moja wina. – Co zabawne, niemal w to już teraz wierzył. Ciągle czuł dotyk otulającej go ręki Toma, który spoglądał na niego z mieszaniną niezliczonych emocji i mówił mu ciepłym tonem, że jest za Harry’ego odpowiedzialny i że nic z tego, co się wydarzyło, nie było jego winą. Być może zaczynał w to (tak tylko trochę) wierzyć. – On sam decyduje, czy chce kogoś zabić, czy nie. Ja nie mam na rękach niczyjej krwi.

Przez bardzo długi czas myślał, że nie jest to prawda. Czując na miejscach zbrodni te wszystkie emocje, współodpowiedzialność. Ale branie odpowiedzialności za zbrodnie Voldemorta sugerowałoby, że ten nie miał żadnego wpływu, żadnego wyboru w tym, co robił. A Tomowi w czasie ich ostatniego spotkania udało się z pewnością jedno – uświadomienie go w końcu, że zawsze miał wybór.

Nawet gdyby złapał Voldemorta po raz drugi, pierwszy raz go niemal zabił. Co by się stało za trzecim? Lub czwartym? Jedynym sposobem na całkowite powstrzymanie Voldemorta było zabicie go albo całkowite zniszczenie, a, mimo wszystko, tego Harry również nie chciał.

Tak naprawdę pragnął tylko, by nikomu już nie stała się krzywda.

Scrimgeour gapił się na niego, jakby się na jego oczach zamienił w minotaura – z przerażeniem, niedowierzaniem i lekkim obrzydzeniem.

Harry’emu ścisnęło żołądek i siłą zmusił się do zachowania spokoju. Skoro potrafił powiedzieć „nie” Voldemortowi, będzie w stanie postawić się również Ministerstwu.

— Naprawdę pozwolisz, by ten potwór szlajał się na wolności? – rzucił ostro Scrimgeour, pochylając się nad stołem. – Nikt nie zna go tak dobrze jak ty. Nikt nie potrafi tego, co ty.

— Już raz go dla ciebie złapałem. – Harry zaczął podnosić głos. Krew się w nim zagotowała, wszystko to, co zatruwało go przez ostatnie dziesięć lat; wrzące poczucie winy, które od tak dawna zżerało go od środka, zaczynało się ochładzać. – A ty nie potrafiłeś go nawet, kurwa, powstrzymać przed ucieczką. Jak wiele razy mam jeszcze pozwolić, by mnie zniszczył, aż w końcu uznasz, że to wystarczy? Że wypełniłem już swój obowiązek? – Harry podniósł się na równe nogi i podwinął koszulę, aby pokazać osłupiałemu Scrimgeourowi bliznę na swoim brzuchu. – Może mam tym razem naprawdę pozwolić mu się zabić?

— Nikt tak nie powiedział… — zaczął Scrimgeour.

— A jednak wciąż wciągasz mnie w tę sprawę, mimo że wyraźnie widać, iż nie ma na mnie dobrego wpływu. Na Merlina, już raz zmusiłeś mnie do udania się do psychiatry, bo tak fatalnie na mnie oddziaływała. I zobacz tylko, dokąd nas to doprowadziło.

— Jak głęboko dokładnie zapuściłeś się tym razem w jego umysł? – Pytanie zadane zostało cicho i Harry z miejsca je znienawidził. To, co sugerowało. A więc gdy tylko przestał być ich popychadłem, zamienił się w seryjnego mordercę, tak?

Musiał się roześmiać. I potrząsnąć głową. Co zrobiłby Scrimgeour, gdyby znał całą prawdę o ich połączeniu? Wrzucił Harry’ego natychmiast do Azkabanu, skoro nie chciał współpracować?

— Rozumiem, że ostatnie dwa tygodnie były dla ciebie bardzo męczące – oświadczył Scrimgeour. – Może wrócimy do tej rozmowy jutro, jak trochę odpoczniesz.

— Nie.

I Harry wyszedł.

Nigdy wcześniej w swoim życiu nie czuł takiej ulgi.

Śmieszne. Tyle czasu spędził na głowieniu się nad symbolizmem zbrodni Voldemorta, a nigdy wcześniej nie skojarzył motylich skrzydeł z możliwością odlecenia i ucieczki.

 

**~*~**

 

Zgodnie z danym słowem, Voldemort nie wysłał mu żadnych oderwanych kończyn. Nie rzucił mu też wyzwania. Wciąż pojawiały się morderstwa – ale tym razem bez jakichkolwiek motyli.

W przedsionku Ministerstwa znaleziono porzucone ciała Bellatriks, Rudolfa i  Rabastana Lestrange, przesiąknięte charakterystyczną artystycznością i emocjami Voldemorta. Miłością, zaborczością i opiekuńczością.

Merlinie, dlaczego Tom po prostu nie uciekł? Dlaczego nie opuścił Anglii, póki miał jeszcze szansę i nie rozpoczął gdzieś cicho swojego wiecznego życia, czekając, aż ludzie przestaną na niego polować?

Mijały miesiące. Każdy naśladowca i morderca, który próbował obrać sobie Harry’ego za cel lub się choćby tylko z nim podrażnić, zostawał brutalnie zamordowany. A jego ciału zawsze brakowało jednej dłoni – co było kiedyś karą dla złodziei, którzy próbowali dotknąć i zabrać coś, co nie należało do nich.

Harry wiedział, że Tom całkowicie nie zniknął i to dręczyło go bardziej niż jakiekolwiek słowa Scrimgeoura. A ten miał w tej sprawie naprawdę wiele do powiedzenia – o obsesjach i tym, jak to może, skoro nie chce szukać dla nich Voldemorta, zgodziłby się przynajmniej na zostanie przynętą.

Po trzech miesiącach w śmietniku pod Ministerstwem znaleziono obdartą ze skóry Ritę Skeeter. Jej ciało wiło się pośród żuków niczym wstrętny robak, a jego resztki zostały przytwierdzone do ściany, kształtując się w litery niczym kolaż z papieru.

ZOSTAWCIE GO W SPOKOJU

Od tego czasu dziennikarze przestali nękać Harry’ego – nie śmieli tego robić – i w końcu zrobiła się wokół niego przestrzeń, której tak desperacko pragnął. Ludzie, oczywiście, wciąż obrzucali go spojrzeniami, gdy znajdował się wśród czarodziei, ale, podobnie jak wcześniej, starał się tego unikać.

Mimowolnie zauważył, że Tom nie zostawił go całkowicie samemu sobie, mimo że twierdził, iż Harry nie potrzebuje już ratunku. Wolałby nie być tego świadom.

Będę w pobliżu, gdybyś mnie potrzebował.

Być może Voldemort próbował pokazać mu spokój i szczęście, jakie był mu w stanie zaoferować, gdyby Harry się mu poddał. Może była to z jego strony kolejna manipulacja mająca na celu przekonanie go, by z nim poszedł. A być może nie.

Harry starał się nad tym nie zastanawiać. A i tak przyłapywał się na zdecydowanie zbyt częstym myśleniu o Tomie Riddle’u i Lordzie Voldemorcie. O wciąż ukrytych gdzieś horkruksach i tym, że obecna wielkoduszność, jaką ten mu okazywał, zapewne nie będzie trwała wiecznie. Voldemort był zabójcą i choć nie musiał zachowywać się w sposób, w który się zachowywał, nie zaprzestanie tego, póki ktoś go nie powstrzyma.

To była chwilowa zachcianka w jakimś pokręconym, większym planie. Nie było innego wyjścia.

Lord Voldemort nie był kimś skłonnym do miłosierdzia.

Harry zastanawiał się, czy ten spokój jest jego nagrodą za to, że nie próbował ponownie złapać Toma. Rozmyślał nad tym, czy mógł mieć go od samego początku, gdyby tylko odmówił Ministerstwu i nie patrzył na te motyle. Ale nie sądził, by tak było.

Voldemort naprawdę się zmienił.

A może próbował manipulacjami przekonać go, że się zmienił, by w końcu zdobyć swoje trofeum?

Nie, Harry go zmienił. Gdzieś w międzyczasie gmerania sobie nawzajem w umysłach coś się zmieniło i wcale nie była to już najbardziej porąbana gra na świecie.

Minęło szczęść miesięcy, nim Harry uświadomił sobie, że być może Voldemort wcale tym razem sobie z nim nie pogrywa. Że wybór rzeczywiście należy do niego. Voldemort będzie chronił go z daleka, bo był jego horkruksem, ale przestał sobie z nim pogrywać, bo… bo…

Harry dotknął dłonią warg i wyobraził sobie przyciśnięte do nich usta Toma. To, co Tom pokazał mu, gdy zażądał czegoś prawdziwego.

Motyle serce.

Gdy minął rok, wysłał Tomowi sowę.

 

**~*~**

 

— Naprawdę przyszedłeś – powiedział Harry. Choć, biorąc pod uwagę to, co działo się przez ostatni rok, nie powinien być tym tak zaskoczony.

— Mówiłem, że zawsze po ciebie przybędę, jeśli będziesz mnie potrzebował. – Mimo to oczy Toma przesunęły się z rezerwą po otoczeniu, szukając pułapki.

— Nie zaplanowałem niczego z Ministerstwem.

Tom spojrzał na niego intensywnie, jak gdyby próbując wyciągnąć szczerość tego stwierdzenia prosto z jego oczu. Harry nawet spodziewał się legilimencji, ale zamiast tego pozwolił, by zawisły między nimi jego emocje.

Nie zaprosił Toma do swojego domu, aby go pojmać. I być może to dziwiło go nawet bardziej niż fakt, że Tom rzeczywiście się pojawił, gdy Harry go o to poprosił.

— Dlaczego tu jestem, Harry?

Na twarzy Toma wciąż malowała się głęboka ostrożność i Harry przyłapał się na tym, że absolutnie tego nienawidzi. Przełknął ślinę.

— Powiedziałeś, że następny ruch należy do mnie. Wykonuję go.

— Wykonałeś go już, gdy pozwoliłeś mi odejść, zamiast pomóc Ministerstwu w polowaniu na mnie – oznajmił Tom. – I ja w odpowiedzi wykonałem swój. Obawiam się jednak, że w przeciwieństwie do ciebie nie jestem w stanie całkowicie pozwolić ci odejść…

Harry pchnął go na zamknięte drzwi i pocałował. Był to pierwszy raz, kiedy to on inicjował jeden z tych niewielu pocałunków, które dzielili, dzięki czemu miał możliwość rozkoszowania się absolutnym zszokowaniem Toma. Tym, jak ostro wciągnął on powietrze i jak minimalnie rozluźnił się pod wpływem jego dotyku, zanim zacisnął mocno palce na włosach Harry’ego, aby bliżej go do siebie przysunąć.

To nie było proste. Wciąż nie wybaczył Tomowi. Gdy się całowali, gryzł go i wbijał mu mocno paznokcie w kark. Niemniej nierozsądnym i nudnawym byłoby udawać, że łączyła ich tylko krew i przemoc.

Nienawidził drania za to, co ten zrobił – za zabicie rodziców, Rona i wielu, wielu innych osób, bez choćby cienia wyrzutów sumienia. Ale, och, Harry dałby wszystko, by ich nie czuć i nawet teraz jedyny prawdziwy spokój wydawał się odnajdywać wyłącznie w umyśle Voldemorta.

Tom odsunął się, aby się mu przyjrzeć. Jego usta były lekko rozchylone, a źrenice rozszerzone. Jego wzrok spoczął na chwilę na ustach Harry’ego, zanim przeniósł się do jego oczu.

— Jeśli czegoś potrzebujesz, możesz po prostu poprosić – mruknął.

— Myślisz, że próbuję cię zmanipulować?

— Jestem świadom tego, że zawsze próbujemy sobą zmanipulować, nawet będąc wobec siebie jak najbardziej szczerzy. Zwłaszcza wtedy. Wszyscy czegoś pragniemy i czegoś potrzebujemy, tak samo jak wszyscy próbujemy te pragnienia i potrzeby spełnić. Nie próbuję cię urazić, Harry.

Młodzieniec przełknął ślinę, pragnąc, by mogli poprzestać tylko na całowaniu. To przynajmniej nie wymagało od niego zastanawiania się nad tym, co takiego robi.

— Zamierzasz wszczynać psychologiczne dyskusje za każdym razem, gdy się pocałujemy?

— Mówisz to, jakbyś planował robić to częściej. – Tom wciąż przyglądał się mu z czymś, co można byłoby nazwać niemal nieufną sztywnością i właściwie nie było to nawet wcale takie niezrozumiałe. Zdecydowanie zbyt często ze sobą pogrywali. Jego pomysł był najpewniej absolutnie okropny, nie mający nawet najmniejszych szans na powodzenie. To nigdy nie mogło się udać, jeśli Tom odpychał go od siebie równie mocno, co próbował przyciągnąć.

Niemniej.

Zacisnął ponownie palce wokół koszuli Toma, co natychmiast przypomniało mu o ich ostatnim spotkaniu.

— Ja… — Harry rozważył uważnie swoje słowa. – Nie gardzę całkowicie osobą, którą się przy tobie staję. – Cieszył się, że potrafi w końcu powiedzieć „nie”, że ma w końcu wybór. – I nie czuję też do ciebie nienawiści z powodu tego, że pozbyłeś się dla mnie dziennikarzy, choć nadal uważam, że twoje metody pozostawiają wiele do życzenia. Naprawdę musimy nad nimi popracować.

Tom pochylił głowę. Jego twarz nie okazywała żadnych emocji.

— Powiedziałeś… powiedziałeś, że przestaniesz zabijać, jeśli z tobą własnowolnie pójdę. Czy ta oferta jest nadal aktualna?

— Nie oczekuję, że wybierzesz się ze mną na morderczą wyprawę, więc tak. Choć przyznam, że jestem ciekawy, co sprawiło, iż zmieniłeś zdanie, jako że nie próbowałem cię w żaden sposób przekonać.

— Właśnie to, że niczego nie próbowałeś – odpowiedział szczerze Harry. – Nie zamierzam nigdzie z tobą iść tylko po to, byś mógł sobie spokojnie dokończyć rozrywanie na kawałeczki mojego umysłu. Nie lubię, gdy ludzie próbują grzebać mi w głowie. Mówiłeś szczerze, mam rację, gdy twierdziłeś, że tym razem wybór należy do mnie?

— Tak.

— Więc to właśnie dlatego. No i jeszcze to, że nie jesteś już takim dupkiem jak wtedy, gdy próbowałeś sprawić, bym rozpadł się na milion kawałeczków, by sobie mnie z nich po swojemu odbudować.

Tom wyglądał na lekko tym zakłopotanego, co dało Harry’emu pewną satysfakcję.

— Nie mówię, że to „żyli długo i szczęśliwie” – oznajmił Harry, puszczając w końcu koszulę Toma. – Wciąż mam do ciebie wiele pytań. I naprawdę musisz przestać szydzić sobie z Ministerstwa, bo ilekroć to robisz, przychodzą się do mnie pożalić, co poniekąd rozpieprza mi cieszenie się z zakończenia kariery.

Tom prychnął.

— Zaczynam zastanawiać się, czy tym przypływem samolubstwa nie stworzyłem przypadkiem potwora. – Jego oczy jednak błyszczały, gdy spoglądał na Harry’ego z zapierającym dech w piersi zachwytem, jakby ledwie był w stanie uwierzyć w to, co się dzieje.

I Harry to uwielbiał. Choć trzeba przyznać, że zawsze lubił to, w jaki sposób Tom na niego patrzył. Jakby był czymś cudownym i silnym, a nie ofiarą, za którą często miała go Hermiona. Była tak niesamowicie zaniepokojona, że świat w końcu go złamał i że się poddał, nie biorąc nawet pod uwagę, że być może poddanie się było najtrudniejszą i najlepszą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek zrobił.

— Tak więc zdałem twój profesjonalny test bycia zdrowym na ciele i umyśle?

— Ani trochę. – I być może nie było to wcale tak zaskakujące, biorąc pod uwagę, że ostatnie świadectwo zdrowia, jakie wystawił mu Riddle, wiązało się z pchnięciem go nożem w brzuch.

Niemniej Tom i tak go pocałował.

Harry zamknął oczy i po prostu oddychał. Pozwolił, by emocje Toma spłynęły na niego niczym kojący balsam lub ochronna płachta. Ramiona mężczyzny owinęły się wokół jego pleców, bliżej go do siebie przyciągając i zmuszając do stanięcia na palcach, by pogłębić pocałunek.

Po kręgosłupie Harry’ego przebiegł dreszcz. W jednej chwili zaczął szarpać Toma za koszulę, próbując odpiąć jej guziki, podczas gdy ten wydał z siebie odgłos zaskoczenia.

To nie tak, że przestał sądzić, iż Toma trzeba powstrzymać. Oczywiście, że dalej tak uważał. Nie było też tak, że nagle przestało mu przeszkadzać zabijanie i wszystko to, co się wydarzyło. Niemniej Tom sprawiał, że czuł się stabilnie. Bezpiecznie, nawet jeśli był ostatnią osobą, która powinna to powodować i chociaż było to całkowicie popieprzone, chociaż miał gęsią skórkę, a napierające na niego usta były gorące i zaborcze.

Być może każdy rzeczywiście miał wybór między tym, co dobre, a tym, co łatwe, ale Harry był tak okropnie zmęczony robieniem tego, co dobre, zwłaszcza gdy wcale nie wydawało się zmieniać to świata na lepsze. Tak czy inaczej, i tak nigdy nie odnalazłby horkruksów, skoro Voldemort wie, że jest świadom ich istnienia.

Co więc szkodziło upewnić się, że nikomu już nie stanie się krzywda? A nawet jeśli nie tylko o to w tym wszystkich chodziło… no cóż, czy Harry nie zasłużył na odrobinę samolubnego spokoju? Być może to właśnie dlatego Tom był taki niebezpieczny. Bo sprawiał, że Harry chciał być samolubny. Choć jeden pieprzony raz przestać się o wszystko martwić, bo gdy był z Tomem, to wszystko nie było jego winą.

Palce mężczyzny wgłębiły się w jego włosy i szarpnęły mocno za ich końcówki, a jego zęby uszczypnęły jego wargi. Nie było też mowy o miłości bez odrobiny brutalności. W mgnieniu oka Tom obrócił nimi tak, by to Harry był przyciśnięty do drzwi, wyginając się pod wpływem dotyku. W jego spodniach zrobiło się nagle bardziej ciasno, niż chciałby się do tego przyznać.

— Zmieniłeś się – mruknął Tom, kradnąc szybko oddech. – Jesteś…

— Czymś więcej niż złamany i zdewastowany strzępek człowieka ledwo trzymający się na nogach u progu twojego domu o trzeciej nad ranem? – rzucił bezwzględnie Harry. – O dziwo tak właśnie się dzieje, gdy nie próbujesz rozerwać kogoś na milion drobnych kawałeczków.  

— Nadal uważam, że wyglądałeś pięknie, gdy byłeś tak zrozpaczony.

Harry niemal wcisnął mu na te słowa kolano w krocze, nawet jeśli z całego serca pragnął spokoju, jaki Tom mu oferował. Niemniej nie było to jakoś szczególnie zaskakujące. Nawet jeśli Tom cenił sobie siłę i uzdrowienie ponad bólem, nigdy całkowicie nie pozbędzie się chęci zabicia i rozszarpania Harry’ego.

— Niemniej – powiedział Tom, przesuwając usta w stronę jego gardła – myślę, że motyle także nie są takie złe.

— Pieprz się. – Harry niemal się roześmiał. Kręciło mu się w głowie na myśl o tym, jakie to wszystko było głupie, jakie nierozważne. Tu nie chodziło o miłość. Choć może chodziło, ale czy to miało w ogóle znaczenie? Ważne było, że stworzyli sobie dom nawzajem w swoich głowach i Harry nie wiedział już, jak rozsupłać to wszystko, co ich łączyło. Nie wiedział, czym byłoby jego życie bez Toma.

A Tom go zostawił. Nie mógł stać i biernie się temu przyglądać.

Lord Voldemort był nieśmiertelny. Harry miał do wyboru skrupulatne wytropienie każdego jego horkruksa i zabicie przy tym samego siebie albo pożycie trochę i zobaczenie, czy uda im się jeszcze bardziej się nawzajem zmienić, znaleźć jakiś kompromis, który nie będzie przy okazji całkowicie, niezaprzeczalnie popieprzony.

Z pewnością nie był zdrowy na umyśle. Ale miał teraz motyle skrzydła i po tym całym gównie, które przeżył, by je zdobyć, nie miał zamiaru się ich pozbywać. I być może masowy morderca, który zamieniał śmierć w sztukę nie był wcale tak okropny w porównaniu z zabijającym na oślep Czarnym Panem. Riddle też zdecydowanie nie był zdrowy na umyśle, ale mogło być gorzej.

Usta Toma były gorące, gdy przyciskał je do jego gardła – zwłaszcza w porównaniu z chłodem pokoju, jaki zaatakował jego skórę, gdy zniknęły ich koszule.

Jak długo Tom na to czekał? W dalekich zakamarkach głowy Harry’ego znów pojawił się niepokojący strach, że jest manipulowany. I być może nigdy tak naprawdę do końca nie zniknie.

— Czy to znaczy, że ze mną pójdziesz? – wymruczał do jego ucha Tom.

Harry nie do końca wiedział jeszcze, co to znaczyło, aż tak daleko nie dotarł. Ale na pewno chciał więcej. Wiedział, że czymkolwiek byli i czymkolwiek się staną, nigdy im to nie wystarczy. Zbyt wiele czasu spędził na gonieniu za Tomem, aby teraz nagle przestać – bez względu na to, co powiedział departamentowi aurorów i co by teraz pomyśleli o jego moralności.

— To znaczy, że masz przestać gadać i mnie w końcu, kurwa, pocałować.

I Tom to właśnie zrobił.

Skończyli na jego łóżku. Iskrzyła się przyjemność. Ich głębokie oddechy mieszały się ze sobą.

I to właśnie mniej więcej wtedy wparowali aurorzy.


	40. Część druga: 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowała **Disharmony**.  
>  Art autorstwa **azure09**.

**Rozdział trzynasty**

Harry w mgnieniu oka chwycił za różdżkę i już chwilę później Tom owinął rękę wokół jego gardła, robiąc z niego żywą tarczę.

Jego uścisk był ździebko zbyt mocny, więc Harry zakładał, że Tom sądził, iż miał z tym cholerstwem coś wspólnego. Nie myśląc w ogóle o tym, że przecież gdyby rzeczywiście tak było, nie wybrałby na wtargnięcie aurorów tak niewłaściwego momentu.

Leżące pod nimi prześcieradło wciąż było mocno pomięte. Czuł również na swoich plecach unoszącą się i opadającą ciepłą klatkę piersiową Toma. Jego policzki zapłonęły rumieńcem.

— Obaj wiemy, że go nie zabijesz, panie Riddle – powiedział Scrimgeour. – Możesz go więc równie dobrze puścić. – Wskazywał swoją różdżką prosto na nich, podobnie jak Dawlish i kilku innych byłych współpracowników Harry’ego. Na uboczu stał, spokojnie jak zwykle, Shacklebolt o wręcz nieprzejednanym wyrazie twarzy, zwłaszcza w porównaniu do dość różnorodnego, pełnego zdziwienia szoku okazywanego przez resztę aurorów na widok tej dość kompromitującej sceny, którą zastali.

— Wiedziałeś, że się zjawię, gdy tylko mnie wezwie – domyślił się po chwili Tom.

Scrimgeour kiwnął w potwierdzeniu głową, bardzo z siebie zadowolony.

— Wiedziałem, że bez względu na to, czy cię wezwie, czy nie, prędzej czy później po niego przybędziesz.

I dlatego obserwowali jego dom. Harry przypuszczał, że powinien się tego domyślić, ale, jeśli miał być szczery, tak naprawdę w końcu pozwolił sobie trochę wyluzować i utracić czujność. Wierzyć, że dali mu spokój i prywatność, na którą zasługiwał. Że jego współpracownicy się do czegoś takiego nigdy nie posuną, mimo że jak nikt inny rozumiał ich obsesję na punkcie złapania Voldemorta.

Nie było tym razem mowy, aby Tomowi udało się jakoś z tego wykaraskać. Aurorzy znów mieli przewagę liczebną i z całą pewnością obaj dostrzegli podobieństwo tej sytuacji do tego, co wydarzyło się w domu Riddle’ów. Inne, choć podobne łóżko i kolejne okoliczności, w których pokazują nieznaną dotąd cząstkę siebie.

— Wydajesz się dziwnie pewny tego, że mnie nie skrzywdzi – odezwał się Harry. – Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę, że ostatnim razem ugodził mnie nożem i zmusił do wielomiesięcznej fizjoterapii. – Blizna, która mu po tym pozostała, zapiekła krótkim, fantomowym bólem. Harry rozważał przez chwilę swoje opcje.

Oczy Dawlisha przesunęły się na odkrytą, pomarszczoną bliznę na jego żołądku. Której białą linię zaledwie kilka minut temu Tom, klęcząc przed nim na kolanach, pieścił miękkimi pocałunkami.

— A ty najwyraźniej wylądowałeś z nim w pierdolonym łóżku – warknął w odpowiedzi Scrimgeour. I oto właśnie pojawił się na jego twarzy w pełnej krasie wyraz, którego zalążki Harry dostrzegł u niego rok temu w jego gabinecie. Zdegustowane politowanie. To samo, które czasem nowi aurorzy przyjmowali na miejscach zbrodni Voldemorta – ślepe, oparte na przypuszczeniach, jakby to, co „martwe”, jako jedyne nic nie było warte.

Jego palce zacisnęły się nieco mocniej wokół różdżki i oczy aurorów natychmiast się na niej skupiły. W tej chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że sądzą, iż może ich zaatakować. Że… sam nawet nie wiedział, co sobie myśleli. Że zapuścił się tak głęboko w głowę Voldemorta, iż nie był już w stanie odróżnić siebie od niego? Jakby to zawsze było takie proste.

Nagle opanowała go ostra wściekłość. Zagotowała się w nim krew. Bo, ach, jakże gotów byli obrócić się przeciw niemu, gdy tylko nie spełniał ich oczekiwań! Czym niby różniło się to od pokręconego wyobrażenia, które próbował wymusić na nim kiedyś Voldemort swoimi motylami?

Przez sekundę lub dwie patowa sytuacja, w której się znaleźli, czekała tylko, by wybuchnąć przemocą.

Przylegająca do jego pleców klatka piersiowa Toma zamarła, a w zakamarki jego umysły przelał się niesamowity spokój.

Harry pochylił lekko, dosłownie niezauważalnie głowę, muskając ustami szczękę Toma.

Koniec z zabijaniem, jeśli z tobą pójdę. Obiecałem.

Koniec z zabijaniem. Dla mnie.

Tom wziął głęboki, choć drżący oddech i jego ramię, te wciąż zaciśnięte wokół gardła Harry’ego, rozluźniło się, po czym zniknęło. Całkowicie go puszczając. Jego dłonie wzniosły się w powietrze i pozwoliły różdżce opaść nieszkodliwie na gryfońsko-szkarłatną pościel. Jego szczęka zacisnęła się mocno, ale reszta twarzy nie zdradzała żadnych emocji.

— Potter, odsuń się od niego. Stań pod tą ścianą, a Riddle pod przeciwną – rozkazał Scrimgeour. – I lepiej także opuść różdżkę.

Harry naprawdę pragnął, by tego nie robił – by miał przynajmniej na tyle przyzwoitości, aby udawać, że nie sądzi, iż stoi po stronie Voldemorta. Po tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło, było to jak uderzenie w policzek.

Jakby tego było mało, niemal widział oczami wyobraźni brudne paluchy Smethwycka zagłębiające się w ten niewielki spokój, który w końcu po tak długim czasie zapanował w jego życiu. Ślęczące nad nim i bawiące się jego wspomnieniami oraz emocjami, jakby były jakimiś wystawionymi na półkach błyskotkami, którymi można chwalić się przed gośćmi niczym certyfikatami w jego biurze.

Rzucił klątwę w ułamku sekundy. I nie zatrzymał się nawet na chwilę, gdy pokój wypełnił się oślepiającą i oszałamiającą salwą zaklęć. Tom w mgnieniu oka stanął u jego boku i w starciu z nimi oboma aurorzy nie mieli najmniejszych szans.

Harry opadł na kolana obok Scrimgeoura i przycisnął palce do jego szyi, aby sprawdzić puls.

— Koniec z zabijaniem – powiedział miękko Tom. – To o to mnie prosiłeś, czyż nie?

Tętno pod palcami Harry’ego było nieco spowolnione, ale bez wątpienia obecne.

Podniósł wzrok, gdy na linii jego wzroku pojawiły się nagie stopy Toma. Miał się niemal ochotę roześmiać – różowe palce wyglądały zadziwiająco nieszkodliwie w porównaniu do tego, do czego zdolny był ich właściciel. Harry pamiętał, jak Tom rzucił gdzieś niedbale w kąt swoje buty w drodze do jego sypialni, nawet jeśli zdecydowanie to nie przejawem niedbałości był fakt, iż w ogóle zawracał sobie on głowę tym, by pozbyć się ich przed wspięciem się na łóżko Harry’ego.

Palce Toma owinęły się wokół jego szczęki, a koniuszek kciuka przesunął się delikatnie po dolnej wardze Harry’ego, nim uniósł on do góry jego głowę, by mogli spojrzeć sobie w oczy. Harry przełknął ślinę i wzrok Toma nieco się obniżył, równie, jeśli nie bardziej rozgorzały niż przed tym, jak im przeszkodzono.

— Ochroniłeś mnie przed swoimi aurorami – mruknął.

— A ty ich nie zabiłeś.

Pozwolił, by Tom podniósł go na nogi i przyciągnął do pocałunku – zapierającego dech w piersiach, bolesnego i niemal słodkiego, jeśli usunąć z niego całą tę zaborczość. Harry’emu zakręciło się w głowie od ociekającego nim pragnienia.

— Powinieneś iść – oznajmił ochrypłym głosem. – Zanim się obudzą. Opuścić Anglię.

— Mógłbyś pójść ze mną. – Ręka Toma przesunęła się, by ponownie objąć jego kark, przeczesując jego włosy. – Co tu dla ciebie zostało? Oni? – Machnął z pogardą ręką w stronę aurorów.

To był ogromny krok, którego nie był w stanie podjąć. Ale, z drugiej strony, było nim również oszołomienie u boku seryjnego mordercy całego pokoju najlepszych brytyjskich aurorów. Będzie mu jednak brakowało Hermiony. Nic nie było takie samo, odkąd zmarł Ron. Tom zrobił wiele okropnych rzeczy.

— Dlaczego mnie ocaliłeś? – zapytał Tom, spoglądając na niego intensywnie.

— Bo zesłanie cię do więzienia na nic by się nie zdało. Byłoby tylko torturą. Więzienie ma resocjalizować, a w najniebezpieczniejszych przypadkach zatrzymywać. Ma w jakiś sposób pomagać, a nie być tylko miejscem, do którego wysyła się ludzi, bo nie wie się, co innego z nimi zrobić. Tak czy inaczej, tobie na nic by się nie zdało. Zresztą raz już z niego uciekłeś. Najpewniej próbowaliby cię stracić – wysłali do Ameryki, by zamieść to jakoś pod dywan lub coś w tym stylu.

— Nic by mi się nie stało.

— Racja, ale wielu ludziom stałaby się krzywda.

— Ciebie w to wliczając, biorąc pod uwagę, jak na ciebie patrzyli.

— Jestem zmęczony – przyznał Harry.

Tom uśmiechnął się na to i pochylił się, by znów go pocałować.

— Pójdź ze mną, Harry.

I tym razem powiedział „tak”.

 

**~*~**

 

Ministerstwo próbowało ich znaleźć.

Gazety rozpowszechniły ich przejaskrawioną historię po czarodziejskiej społeczności Europy i Ameryki. „Widziałeś tych czarodziei?”

Nikt nie widział.

 

**~*~**

 

Tomowi wiele przyjemności sprawiało pokazywanie Harry’emu świata. Pamiętał, jak ten na pierwszych sesjach zdradził, że chciałby zwiedzić świat.

Paryż, Rzym, Wenecja – udało mu się nawet zabrać Harry’ego do ładnej chatki na plaży, gdzie mógł wygrzewać się na słońcu tak długo, aż jego opalona skóra pozłociała, a Tom widział, jak stres znika z jego twarzy. Nie było to wieczne. Wkrótce skończą się im pieniądze i będą musieli osiedlić się gdzieś na stałe, ale jak na razie próbowali po prostu jak najlepiej się poznać.

Zupełnie nowa gra. Bo, och, oczywiście, że wciąż była to gra. Może nie chodziło już w niej o złamanie chłopaka, ale z każdym dniem widział, jak Harry rozkwita pod jego subtelnym dotykiem.

Stworzył grę z przynoszenia szczęścia Harry’emu Potterowi.

I nie było to wcale takie różne od gier, w które sobie wcześniej ze sobą pogrywali. A wydawało się sprawiać Harry’emu znacznie więcej przyjemności. Wcześniej, zanim Tom go po swojemu nie wyrzeźbił, nigdy nie było o tym mowy.

Wieczorami, gdy kryjące ich zaklęcia glamour opadały i znikały wszelkie przebrania, tworzył nowe wspomnienia, adorował, a Harry pozwalał sobie na czerpanie przyjemności z panującego spokoju, ponieważ absolutny brak wyrzutów sumienia nie pozwalał na rozpamiętywanie przeszłości.

Nie będzie trwało to wiecznie. Pochylił się, by pocałować Harry’ego w usta, uchwycić pełne desperacji błagania i jęki, które kiedyś towarzyszyły w jego wyobraźni krwi oraz przemocy. Przesunął dłońmi po smukłych biodrach i bliznach, i kołysał ciałem Harry’ego, póki ich odrębność nie była już tylko i wyłącznie teorią.

Harry przechylił głowę – przyglądając się mu, zaglądając wprost do jego duszy, ostro niczym kubańskie słońce. Wyciągnął rękę i przesunął nią po ostrych kościach policzkowych Toma oraz jego miękkich wargach. Bez ustanku, w każdej sekundzie pochłaniał umysł Toma.

Ale wszystkie gry kiedyś się kończyły. Ludzie umierali, doznawali krzywd, każdy w końcu zaczynał się nudzić, a żaden z nich nie był stworzony do życia w czasach pokoju.

Harry obrócił ich ciałami, aby przejąć kontrolę nad pocałunkiem – zakończyć, co zaczęli.

To nie będzie trwało wiecznie, ale być może na razie wystarczy.

 

**Koniec.**

** **


End file.
